Renegade Sentai Zokuger
by Vega014
Summary: A supernatural being known as Thanatos seeks to engulf the world in darkness and enslave humanity. Three rebellious youth were chosen by heaven discs to combat Thanatos and his minions as the Renegade Sentai Zokuger.
1. Chapter 1

Currently in a cave, An old man wearing robes and using a walking stick walk up to a stone podium and dusted it off. This old man then looked up and said,"Whoever is there, it would be best to reveal yourself to me while I am in a mood to conversate."

The old man then heard a condescending yet polite voice laughing as the shadows of the room moved around before they stood up and formed into a man that had grey skin, charcoal hair that was in a spiked yet slicked back fashion, red eyes with black slits in them, and that had jagged teeth. This man wore a black long coat and grey pants but was shirtless and barefoot.

"You're perceptive as ever. I'm impressed considering how old you are.",The charcoal haired man said as he approached the old man.

"Thanatos. I am surprised that you've decided to come here of all places. Considering it was here where you fell five hundred years ago.",The old man said. Thanatos rolled his eyes then said,"Don't remind me, took me that long to get to where I am now. Speaking of five hundred years ago however, where are those cursed Zokugers of yours? I assume they're dead now."

The old man stayed silent then Thanatos said,"I'll take that as a yes then. Seeing as they're gone, that means their disc are without masters and are probably in under your watch twenty four seven. Knowing you, that also means they are in this very chamber. Most likely right in my sight."

Thanatos's gaze went straight to the podium and he said,"Like there for instance."

The old man stepped in front of the podium then said,"You're not getting these disc so long as I draw breath."

"That can be arranged.",Thanatos said nonchalantly before snapping his fingers. The shadows around the old man began to take form into four creatures with pearl white eyes, jagged mouths that were also white and that had white lines on their biceps, waist, and ankles. The old man looked at the creatures with surprise and shock then he looked at Thanatos as the grey skinned man said,"Like my new trick? I call them Wisps, I know it's a bit ironic however I liked it alot."

The wisps then let out a noise similar to a cicada before they went towards the old man, who readying his walking stick. One of the wisps tried to hit the man with his claws, but he hit it with his stick before bashing another. The old man fought off the wisps then Thanatos sends a pillar of shadows into the old man's chest, causing him to crash through the stone podium. Thanatos looked at the destroyed podium and saw three different colored stone coins laying side by side on a cloth. The coin on the left was yellow with a black Y in the center, the coin on the right was blue with a black B in the center, and the center coin was red with a black R in the center.

"Ah there they are.",Thanatos said with a smirk before he walked up to the destroyed podium. Thanatos then reached for the three coins but they emitted a surge of energy that struck Thanatos's hand, causing him to step back. Thanatos gritted his teeth then regained his composure before saying,"I should've expected that they'd be under some form of protection. No matter, I have a way to get what I want."

The old man got to his feet before being pinned to the cave wall by shadows. Thanatos knelt down next to the three coins and began to chant in greek, which causes red, blue and yellow energy to emit from the coins and go into Thanatos' hand. The old man gasped then he used his staff to have a flash of bright light engulf the room, causing the shadows and Wisps to disappear while Thanatos shielded his eyes with his hand. The old man dropped to the ground and quickly ran over to the coins and snatched them all up.

The old man then whispered to the coins,"Go forth and find those worthy of your power."

This caused the coins to glow their respective color and fly out of the old man's hand and out of the cave. The old man sighed in relief before a spike made of shadows pierced his chest from behind. The old man looked back at Thanatos and tried to speak but couldn't before he died.

Thanatos growled then said,"Dammit, they're off to find masters. Once they do, I won't be able to use them for my plans.". He then looked at his hand and noticed that the energy he did get from the coins had begun to take shape until it turned into three stone coins that were noticeably different than the others. The red coin was in a jagged circular shape, was a darker shade of red, it also had a jagged black KR in the center. The blue coin was a jagged hexagon, a darker shade of blue, and had a jagged black KB in the center. The yellow coin was a jagged triangular shape, a darker shade of yellow, and had a jagged black KY in the center.

Thanatos raised an eyebrow then he picked up the red coin in his other hand and examined it while saying,"These are new. Maybe I don't need those other ones after all.". An evil grin crept onto Thanatos' face as he stared at the coins.

In the city of Seattle Washington, the three coins that exited the cave flew through the night sky until they all went their own ways. The blue coin flew for a bit until it went into a pawn shop and landed on a orange and grey backpack. A teenage caucasian girl with long brown hair that was dyed white/silver walked into the room while saying,"I'm gonna go home Dad, be safe please.". This girl had a toned yet curvy build and wore a white cardigan, blue jeans and white flats. This girl's name was Kayla.

Kayla reached for the backpack and noticed the blue coin, which caused her to gain a curious expression. She picked up the coin and said,"Where'd this come from?" while she examined it. Kayla shrugged then she put the coin in her pocket and walked out of the pawn shop, not noticing that the coin briefly glowed in her pocket.

The yellow coin flew through the night sky until it went into a prison and landed on the top bunk in front of a teenage asian girl face as she was sleeping. This girl had a slim build and long black hair. She wore a prison jumpsuit and white shoes. This girls name was Aria.

Aria awoke to see the yellow coin and she picked it up and looked it over while saying,"What's this?" before she put it under her pillow and went back to sleep, not noticing that the coin glowed briefly.

The red coin flew through the night sky until it went down into a park and landed on a bench. A teenage asian boy walked by the bench and saw the coin, gaining interest in it. This boy had short black hair that was messy and he had an average build. This boy wore a white shirt, blue jeans and black shoes. This boy's name is Parker.

Parker picked up the coin and examined while having an interested look on his face. He then said,"Cool." when he saw the coin glow briefly. Parker then put the coin into his pocket and walked away from the bench.

* * *

_{Red Cold River by Breaking Benjamin}_

**(Days Reborn) **Older versions of Parker, Kayla, and Aria sat with their backs to one another and looked at the camera as it focused on each one of them.

**(Fight with folded hands) **The three young adults looked at the coins in their hands then looked in front of them.

**(Pain left below) **Each of the three stood up with shocked expressions on their faces.

**(The lifless live again) **Three silhouettes appeared in front of the three young adults and each appeared to be looking at the young adult they were facing.

**(Run! Run! Run!) **Parker, Kayla, and Aria readied their coins as the silhouettes readied themselves.

**(Red Cold River!) **Parts of the silhouettes faces were then shown and it was revealed that they were monstrous.

**(Run! Run! Run!) **Parker, Kayla, and Aria looked up as shadows came from the sky and formed into Thanatos.

**(Red Cold River!) **Thanatos smirked evilly then darted towards the three along with the silhouettes.

**(I can't feel anything at all) **Zokured fought several wisps then he jumped over a rail and punched a wisp in the face. One of the silhouettes then tackled Zokured into a dumpster and tried to punch him.

**(This life has left me cold and damned) **Zokublue shot three wisps then one of the silhouettes kicked her in the face before she was kicked to the ground. Zokublue tumbled on the ground then aimed her gun at the silhouette that kicked her.

**(I can't feel anything at all) **Zokuyellow hit several wisps then the last of the silhouettes appeared in front of her. She threw several punches at the silhouette until it flipped her onto her back and pinned her to the ground.

**(This love has led me to the end) **Thanatos lunged at all three Zokugers as darkness trailed behind him. He then stopped when a person shrouded in light came into his view.

**(Run!)** Kayla is seen yelling into the sky before falling to her knees.

**(Run!) **Aria was sitting on a bed hugging her knees to her chest as she screamed.

**(Run!) **Parker was yelling while having both of his hands go through his hair.

**(Red Cold River!) **Zokured, Zokublue, and Zokuyellow appeared briefly while doing poses until they all charged towards the screen. The three Zokugers disappeared as a stylized stone title appeared in their place that read Renegade Sentai Zokuger.

* * *

**5 years later**

On a college campus, Aria walked onto the campus with her appearance changing in the past five years. She now was of a semi average, semi muscular build and she cut her hair short but it still had bangs that swayed to right side of her head. She also now wore a black muscle shirt under a black sweatshirt which was unzipped, grey jogging pants, and black running shoes.

Aria sighed then said,"Ok Aria, this is where you officially start your new life. In a community college that somehow accepted you even though you're an excon." as she held onto the straps of her backpack. She then walked into the college.

A few minutes later, Aria was looking at her schedule, which was printed out for her, and she said,"Okay, where is this class?"

Aria then went up to some people and tried to ask for their help but they brushed her off. She frowned then looked at her schedule once more with sadness until she heard a commotion and she turned around to see someone easily vault over the railing of some stairs and roll over to her. This person stood up and it was revealed to be Parker, who's appearance had also changed significantly in five years. Parker was now taller, his hair was now short with bangs that swayed to the left and was dyed red , he was also now very muscular. Parker now wore a red pullover hoodie over a grey and black baseball t shirt, black jeans, and black and white sneakers.

Aria had a surprised expression on her face as she said,"What the hell are you doing?!"

"Running from an angry teacher, as usual. Are you new here, I don't remember ever seeing you.",Parker said while catching his breath.

"This is my first day actually. Aria Daniels.",Aria said while extended her hand to Parker. Parker shook Aria's hand while saying,"Parker Xiao." with a smile.

"So mind explaining why you jumped from the balcony?",Aria questioned while pointing to the balcony. Parker looked at the balcony then back at Aria before saying,"Oh that happens pretty regularly. A teacher gets mad at me, I run away before they can throw something at me."

Aria nodded with a shocked expression on her face then she said,"Anyway, could you maybe tell me where this class is? I've tried to ask everyone else but,"

"Everyone's been ignoring you and going about their business?",Parker said, finishing Aria's sentence. Aria nodded then opened her mouth to speak, only for Parker to say,"Before you ask, I knew what you were gonna ask because you're not the first one to ask it."

"Oh.",Aria said.

"You are however the prettiest.",Parker said with a warm smile. Aria smiled and blushed while rubbing the back of her neck. Parker smiled then he looked at Aria's schedule and said,"Oh I'm on my way to this class too. Just follow me."

Aria nodded then she and Parker began walking together. Unbeknown to the two, their were two figures standing on the roof of one of the buildings staring at them as they walked together. The figures appearances were shrouded by the shadow casted from the building.

Two hours later, Aria and Parker had finished their classes for the day and had went to a mall together. Parker nodded then said,"So, what are some hobbies of yours?"

"Eh, drawing, exercising, a few other things I'm blanking out on.",Aria said with a nervous smile. "What are some of your hobbies?"

"Programming, editing, exercise, and parkour.",Parker freely admitted.

"You do parkour?",Aria asked with intrigue.

"Yeah. I'm pretty good at if I do say so.",Parker said with a smile. Aria nodded and said,"That's so cool."

"I guess it is.",Parker said with a confident smile. Parker then smiled and said,"I also collect coins. Like this one I got a few years ago." as he pulled out the red stone coin from his pocket. Aria's eyes widened then she said,"Hey, that's like mine." as she pulled out her yellow stone coin. Parker gained a look of intrigue then he put the coins next to each other and said,"Huh, they're identical. Save for the color anyway."

"Um excuse me.",Parker and Aria heard coming from behind them. They turned around and were introduced to Kayla whose appearance had changed slightly. Kayla's hair was now at shoulder length and was dyed silver and she now had tattoos on her right arm and left shoulder. Kayla now wore a black shoulderless crop top, green cargo pants and black boots.

"Yes?",Parker questioned.

" I was walking by and couldn't help but notice the coins in your hands were similar to mine.",Kayla said as she revealed her blue stone. Parker and Aria's eyes widened and they looked at their coins before Aria said,"Weird how all three of us have these things."

The three coins then began to glow their respective colors before the light dissipated and coins were now metallic and looked more like medals. The three young adults now how had silver devices strapped to their wrist that had slots at the front and a see through portion on top. _**(Author's note: Think about a mix between the time force rangers morphers and the hurricangers morphers.)**_

Parker, Aria, and Kayla stepped back with Kayla saying,"They changed. Weird."

_"Become the light, fight back the dark! Become... Zokuger!"_

"Who said that?",Aria questioned as she, Parker, and Kayla looked around.

"Well well well, what do we have here?",Thanatos said as he walked up to the three young adults, appearing from the shadows. Parker, Kayla, and Aria faced Thanatos with Parker saying,"Who are you?"

"I am Thanatos and I originally wanted those discs you three possess. However seeing as how they're now activated and bonded to you, I must now have you all killed.",Thanatos said while snapping his fingers. A platoon of wisps appeared, surrounding the young adults.

"What the hell is going on?!",Aria asked in fear.

"Don't know but we need to fight these things if we wanna get out of here.",Kayla said. Parker nodded then he looked at the device to see the slot that could fit his medal inside it. He then shrugged before putting the medal into the device causing it to announce in a excited yet serious voice,"**RABBIT DISC ACTIVATE!**"

This caused a rabbit made of red and black energy to jump out of the device before it jumped onto Parker, forming a suit. This suit was mainly red with a black belt being around his waist and the belt having a silver buckle that was shaped like a rabbit's head and black on the sides of the torso. The boots and gloves were red with black hems. There was a black cape, that went down to Parkers lower back, around Parker's neck and it extended into a black hood that was over Parker's helmet, which was completely red with a black visor that were in the form of angular segmented eyes.

"**ZOKURED READY!**",The device announced as Parker, now called Zokured, looked himself over with awe. Zokured looked at his hands then he charged into the platoon and punched several wisps before kicking a few. Aria and Kayla had surprised expressions then they followed what Parker did causing their devices to announce,"**ELEPHANT DISC, ANT DISC ACTIVATE!**"

A blue energy elephant and a giant yellow ant came out of the devices then turned into Aria and Kayla's suits. Kayla's suit was similar to Parker's except it was blue, the visor was in the form of segmented square shaped eyes, the buckle was in the shape of a elephant head, and instead of a hooded muffler there was a black bandana on top of the helmet. Aria's suit was similar to both Parker's and Kayla's however her's was yellow, had a ant head for the buckle of the belt, the muffler had a portion hanging down to her hip, she had horn like appendages coming off on either side of the helmet (think of the things on the side of Baymax's helmet in Big Hero Six), and a visor that was in the form of segmented circular bug eyes.

"**ZOKUBLUE, ZOKUYELLOW READY!**",the devices announced as Kayla and Aria, now called Zokublue and Zokuyellow respectively, began fighting wisps.

Zokured punched a few wisps then he kicked two before getting punched back. He then quickly recovered and backflipped, hitting a wisp in the chin, before he kicked another. Zokured then used his parkour prowess to fight several more wisps while ascending to the second floor of the mall.

Zokublue kicked three wisps then flipped one over. She jumped over a bench and picked up a vase and threw it at a wisp before then punched several more. Zokublue then blocked a punched then countered it before sweeping a wisps legs out from under it and axe kicking it.

Zokuyellow punched many wisps in their faces while she ran through the crowd. She then picked up a wisp and spun it around by its leg, knocking many wisp down before she threw it into the crowd. Zokuyellow congratulated herself before accidentally hitting the device on her wrist causing it to announce,"**DIJON DUSTER!**"

This made a pair a dark yellow knuckle dusters to appear on Zokuyellow's gloves and she looked at them and said,"Whoa, cool." with excitement. Zokuyellow then ran through several wisps punching all of them, and causing each of them to disintegrate into shadows. She spin kicked a wisp before pressing her device again causing it to announce,"**YEOWLING YELLOW FINISH!**"

Zokuyellow then punched the ground, sending waves of yellow energy into wisps, destroying them all.

Zokublue noticed Zokuyellow's fight then said,"Huh, wonder if I have something like that." before she pressed the device on her wrist causing it to announce,"**PRUSSIAN PISTOL!**"

A prussian blue beretta m9 appeared in Zokublue's hand and she said,"Sweet, just like my old one." before shooting a few wisps with blue energy burst. Zokublue shot several wisps then she jumped over a beauty supply stall and pressed the device on her wrist causing it to announce,"**BOISTEROUS BLUE FINISH!**"

Zokublue then spun her pistol on her finger before stopping it and firing a barrage of surging blue energy burst towards a crowd of wisps, causing them to be destroyed.

Zokured vaulted over the counter of a store to kick a wisp in the face before he pressed the device on his wrist causing the device to announce,"**CRIMSON CHAKRAM!**"

A pair of red chakrams appeared in Zokured's hands and he looked at them before saying,"Chakrams? I've never used anything close to these but I can make it up as I go."

Zokured then began slashing wisps with his chakrams then he cartwheeled out of the way of a wisp's attack. He then threw his chakrams, cutting down many wisps before they returned to him. Zokured was then tackled down by many wisps that began to pile up on him. The wisps did the motions for laughing until they heard Zokured's device announce,"**RECKLESS RED FINISH!**"

The pile of wisps then exploded into shadows as a tornado made of red energy erupted from inside it. The tornado stopped and it was revealed that Zokured was the tornado and he stumbled around before shaking his head.

* * *

The three young adults regrouped and Zokuyellow said with excitement,"That was so awesome! Did you guys see me?!"

"Yeah. That was so cool how you were bashing all of those things with those knuckle dusters.",Zokublue said to Zokuyellow.

"Ah thank you. We never got your name by the way.",Zokuyellow said.

"Kayla. Kayla Clemens.",Zokublue introduced herself.

"Aria Daniels.",Zokuyellow said while shaking Zokublue's hand.

"Parker Xiao.",Zokured said. The three Zokugers then heard clapping and looked up towards the top of the second floor to see Thanatos standing there slowly clapping his hands. He then stopped and said,"Bravo you three. Not only did you learn how to transform but you managed to defeat a whole two platoons worth of wisps on your first try."

"Your plan to kill us failed guy. So why don't you just get out of here before you get the same treatment as your lackies.",Zokured said while he and the other two Zokugers stood in a line while looking up at him. Thanatos smirked and lightly chuckled before saying,"Oh don't get too over confident young one. Those were merely cannon fodder, not much of a challenge even for rookies such as you. These three will be however." and snapping his fingers.

The three Zokugers tilted their heads in confusion before looking in front of them as they heard footsteps coming closer. Out of a wall of shadows stepped three figures that, once they were in the light, made all three Zokugers gasp.

The first of the figures was a monstrous version of Zokuyellow. Her muffler had tears and rips in it and she appeared to have a bugs exoskeleton on her torso, forearms and hands, and her lower legs. She had claws at the end of each finger as well. The head of this monstrous Zokuyellow had two horns that curved upward on either side of her head and she had a jagged mouth along with giant black bug eyes.

The second of the figures was a monstrous version of Zokublue as well as a male version. His bandana covered the entirety of the top of his head and appeared to be torn off of something and had holes in it to reveal his black eyes that were angular in shape. His torso had thick hide on the torso, forearms, and lower legs while the parts not covered in hide were covered in rough skin. His fingers also ended in claws. He also had a jagged mouth.

The last of the figures was a monstrous version of Zokured. His hood and cape had holes and tears in them. Most of his torso save for his chest and abdomen was covered in tussled fur while the chest and abdomen was just leathery skin. His upper arms and thighs were also leathery skin while his forearms, lower legs, hands and feet were covered in fur. He also had claws at the ends on each of his fingers and toes. He also a jagged mouth and fierce black eyes.

The three monstrous Zokugers stood in front of each of their counterparts as Thanatos said,"Zokugers, I'd like you to meet your counterparts. Kaijinred, Kaijinblue, and Kaijinyellow."

The three kaijin readied themselves. The three Zokugers could only stare at their monstrous counterparts before Zokured said,"This can't be good."

**To Be Continued… **

* * *

**Fictional Cast**

**Neru Chu as Parker Xiao/Zokured**

**Scarlett Johansson as Kayla Clemens/Zokublue**

**Julia Chow as Aria Daniels/Zokuyellow**

**Matthew McConaughey as Thanatos**

**Rick Gonzalez as Nathaniel Tombs/Kaijured**

**Cory Michael Smith as Cory Simmons/Kaijublue**

**Tala Ashe as Ekha Laghari/Kaijuyellow**

**Idris Elba as Old man**


	2. Chapter 2

_{Red Cold River by Breaking Benjamin}_

**(Days Reborn) **Older versions of Parker, Kayla, and Aria sat with their backs to one another and looked at the camera as it focused on each one of them.

**(Fight with folded hands) **The three young adults looked at the coins in their hands then looked in front of them.

**(Pain left below) **Each of the three stood up with shocked expressions on their faces.

**(The lifless live again) **Three silhouettes appeared in front of the three young adults and each appeared to be looking at the young adult they were facing.

**(Run! Run! Run!) **Parker, Kayla, and Aria readied their coins as the silhouettes readied themselves.

**(Red Cold River!) **Parts of the silhouettes faces were then shown and it was revealed that they were Kaijinred, Kaijinblue, and Kaijinyellow.

**(Run! Run! Run!) **Parker, Kayla, and Aria looked up as shadows came from the sky and formed into Thanatos.

**(Red Cold River!) **Thanatos smirked evilly then darted towards the three along with the monstrous versions of the Zokugers.

**(I can't feel anything at all) **Zokured fought several wisps then he jumped over a rail and punched a wisp in the face. Kaijinred then tackled Zokured into a dumpster and tried to punch him.

**(This life has left me cold and damned) **Zokublue shot three wisps then Kaijinblue kicked her in the face before he kicked her to the ground. Zokublue tumbled on the ground then aimed her gun at Kaijinblue.

**(I can't feel anything at all) **Zokuyellow hit several wisps then Kaijinyellow appeared in front of her. She threw several punches at the Kaijinyellow until the monstrous woman flipped her onto her back and pinned her to the ground.

**(This love has led me to the end) **Thanatos lunged at all three Zokugers as darkness trailed behind him. He then stopped when a person shrouded in light came into his view.

**(Run!)** Kayla is seen yelling into the sky before falling to her knees.

**(Run!) **Aria was sitting on a bed hugging her knees to her chest as she screamed.

**(Run!) **Parker was yelling while having both of his hands go through his hair.

**(Red Cold River!) **Zokured, Zokublue, and Zokuyellow appeared briefly while doing poses until they all charged towards the screen. The three Zokugers disappeared as a stylized stone title appeared in their place that read Renegade Sentai Zokuger.

* * *

The three Zokugers only stared at their monstrous counterparts as Thanatos smirked then said,"Oh look you're all speechless. How cute. Get them."

The three monsters charged at the three Zokugers. The Zokugers tried to ready themselves but all three were tackled and sent to different places of the mall. Thanatos smirked then went into some shadows.

Zokured was thrown across a walkway and crashed into a pillar. Kaijinred chuckled then walked over to Zokured and picked him before getting kicked in the chest. Zokured punched Kaijinred several times before getting punched in the stomach and kneed in the same place. Zokured pushed Kaijinred then spin kicked the monstrous man in the face before scaling the escalators and getting up to the second floor. Kaijinred looked at Zokured and smirked before effortlessly jumping up to the second floor, directly in front of Zokured. Zokured gasped and stumbled back in surprise while saying,"What the hell?"

"Still the scared kid I knew for Parker, pathetic.",Kaijinred said with malice. Zokured tilted his head in confusion while saying,"You know me?"

"Tragically.",Kaijured said with malice before he moved towards Zokured. Zokured flipped to his feet and threw a punch at Kaijinred, only to have it caught by the monster. Kaijinred then kicked Zokured in the chest and he flew back many feet.

Zokublue skidded back before Kaijinblue threw a punch at her and she dodged it. Zokublue dodged another punch then kicked Kaijinblue in the back. She grabbed her ankle in pain then was elbowed in the stomach before she was flipped over Kaijinblue's shoulder and onto her back. Zokublue rolled away from Kaijinblue as he tried to crush her head with his foot before she summoned her pistol and fired a few shots at him. Kaijinblue rolled out of the way of the shots then fired energy burst of his own at Zokublue, hitting her in chest and causing her to stumble back into a wall. Kaijinblue stood up then said,"Need to improve your shot Kay."

"Kay? Why did you call me that?",Zokublue questioned. Kaijinblue chuckled then he fired more energy bursts towards Zokublue, who intern fired energy bursts at him.

Zokuyellow tumbled back towards a clothes store before she was hit through the window display of the clothes store by Kaijinyellow. Zokuyellow rose to her feet and was immediately punched in the face and crashed into a clothes rack. Kaijinyellow sighed then walked up to Zokuyellow and said,"You know I don't wanna do this to you little one, but you decided to leave without saying goodbye."

"Little one? Only one who's ever called me that is,",Zokuyellow gasped before she was hauled to her feet by her throat. Kaijinyellow smirked then said,"Shhh, no talking little one."

Zokuyellow then kicked Kaijinyellow back before picking up a shelf and throwing it at Kaijinyellow. Kaijinyellow smashed the shelf to pieces in the air then kicked Zokuyellow several times before backhanding her.

Thanatos sat on a bench and he looked behind him as Zokublue was kicked back, Zokuyellow tossed towards Zokublue, and Zokured crashed through the second floor before getting thrown towards his comrades. The three Zokugers reverted to their civilian forms and grunted and groan in pain as Thanatos walked towards them with an evil smirk on his face. Thanatos stopped a few feet away from the Zokugers then said,"Well that was faster than I thought. Nice job."

The three monstrous zokugers lined up behind Thanatos as he had shadows cover his hands and he said,"As for you three Zokugers however, I'm afraid this where we part."

Parker, Kayla, and Aria braced themselves to be hit by Thanatos' attacked but they were instead engulfed in a white light and transported away from Thanatos and their monstrous counterparts. Thanatos saw this and gritted his teeth in anger before regaining his composure and saying,"Seems the old man is still in this plane of reality. This is gonna be tougher than expected."

"What does that mean?",Kaijured asked in a slightly agitated voice.

"It means that instead of you all immediately getting what you want, it shall take some time. You should not be angry though, the chase is actually quite fun.",Thanatos said with a wicked smirk. He then clasped his hands together and had black and grey energy gather around them.

* * *

On a random rooftop, Parker, Kayla, and Aria appeared on the roof. Parker looked around frantically then said,"What the? Where are we?"

Kayla groaned then she looked around and said,"we're in Beacon Hill."

"How'd we get here so fast?",Aria asked.

"That would be my doing.",said the old man as he appeared in front of the three young adults. Kayla's widened while Aria and Parker gasped in surprise.

"My name is Odysseus and I was the protector of the discs that you three now possess.",The old man, now known as Odysseus, said to the group.

"Discs? You mean these coins?",Kayla asked as she pulled out her coin. Odysseus nodded then said,"Yes. These coins are actually discs which contain the powers of mighty warriors known as the Renegade Sentai Zokuger. They were the ones who sealed Thanatos away over five hundred years ago."

"Okay hold on a sec. Could you maybe explain who Thanatos is, why we all got these discs things, what exactly a Zokuger is, and most importantly WHAT IN THE EVER LOVING FUCK IS GOING ON?!",Aria said as she was visibly frazzled by recent events. Parker's eyes widened while a smile crept onto his face at Aria's outburst. Odysseus nodded then said,"I apologize, I assumed you all had prior knowledge of the Zokugers however it would seem I was mistaken. So which would you all like to know about first?"

"The whole Zokuger thing would be nice.",Parker said.

Odysseus nodded then said,"The Renegade Sentai Zokuger were a group of legendary heroes that protected humans from the evils of the world five centuries ago. It was made up of three extraordinary people. Zokuyellow, the bruiser of the group. Their strength was unmatched by any who crossed them. Zokublue, the sniper of the group. They were able to take down an entire platoon before any of them could tell where the shots were coming from. And finally, Zokured who was the leader of the group. They had a will of iron and their speed was like no other."

"Wait so then is that why all have the disc we have?",Kayla asked.

"Yes. Now as for Thanatos, he is a man that was born from pure evil and hatred. He seeks to use the power within your discs to enslave humanity and plunge the world into an eternal dark age.",Odysseus said. Parker, Kayla, and Aria gained worried expressions at this fact then Aria gulped and said,"And you want us to stop him?"

"It's not that I want to you to stop him, you three are the only ones who can stop him.",Odysseus said. The three young adults looked at one another then Kayla asked,"What about you? You seem to be really strong, why can't you take on Thanatos?"

"Heh well I would but there is only so much a spirit can do to the living world.",Odysseus said while becoming slightly transparent and returning to normal. Parker yelled then said,"You're a ghost?! That means you're, you're,"

"Dead? Yes I am dead. I was killed five years ago after sending the discs out to find new masters, those masters being you three. However that does not matter now, what does matter is that you three are now the only thing standing between Thanatos and his goal.",Odysseus said. Parker, Kayla, and Aria began to think about what Odysseus had told them just as the ground began to shake around them. The three young adults then stood up and turned around to see a giant golem that was made from a skyscraper rise from the ground and roar. Parker raked his hand through his hair and said in a completely shocked voice,"What the hell is that thing?"

"A golem. They're artificial creatures that can be made from anything. Thanatos is quite fond of using them.",Odysseus said while moving to be in front of the three young adults. Aria looked at Odysseus then said,"Are they usually that big?!"

"Eh, depends.",Odysseus said.

"How are we supposed to fight those things?",Kayla asked while moving Aria out of her way.

"With your machines. They can be summoned via the changers on your wrists. Now go forth and be the Renegade Sentai Zokugers.",Odysseus said as he disappeared. Aria and Kayla sighed in distress then Aria said,"This is all too much to handle. How can all three of us stop that thing and fight off some evil guy who has evil versions of us."

"Why are you asking me, I don't fucking know.",Kayla said to Aria.

"**RABBIT DISC ACTIVATE! ZOKURED READY!**",Aria and Kayla heard as Parker changed into Zokured. Zokured stretched then said,"What are you guys standing around for?"

"Wait you're gonna go fight that thing?",Kayla asked in surprise.

"Of course I am. You heard Odysseus, the three of us are the only ones who can fight Thanatos and his lackeys so it's only right that we go and fight that thing.",Zokured said with determination.

"But how does he expect the three of us to fight together? We literally just met.",Kayla asked.

"Don't know but we can figure that out later. Anyway, I'm off.",Zokured said before he began parkouring across rooftops. Zokured then pressed the device of his wrist and it announced,"**RABBSTER TRUCK, GO!**"

Suddenly, Zokured jumped off the buildings as a giant red and black rabbit themed monstertruck appeared around him and drove towards the golem.

Kayla and Aria blinked for a few moments then Aria said,"Guess we gotta go." before putting her disc into the device on her wrist, changing into Zokuyellow.

"**ANT DISC ACTIVATE! ZOKUYELLOW READY!**"

Zokuyellow then pressed her device and jumped off the building as a giant yellow and black ant themed motorcycle, to be specific a Kawasaki Ninja 300, appeared around her and drove towards the golem. Her device also announced,"**ANTERCYCLE, GO!**" as this happened.

Kayla sighed then said,"Guess I have no other choice." while putting her disc into her device, changing her into Zokublue.

"**ELEPHANT DISC ACTIVATE! ZOKUBLUE READY!**"

Zokublue then jumped off of the building and pressed the device on her wrist, causing it to announce,"**ELEPHATANK, GO!**" as a giant blue and black elephant themed tank appeared around her and drove towards the golem.

* * *

The golem roared as it stomped through the city, destroying buildings along the way. It then heard the sound of a monster truck and looked to it's right to see the Rabbster Truck driving towards it. The golem roared then threw a building at the Rabbster Truck, only for said building to be shot out of the sky by the rabbit themed monster truck. The Rabbster Truck then gained speed and tackled the golem but only managing to make it stumble back.

The golem was then hit by the Antercycle as it rammed into him several times. The golem then threw the ant themed motorcycle away then it was hit by a shot that came from the Elephatank as it drove toward the golem. The golem blocked the shots that came after then kicked the tank back. It then punched the Rabbster Truck as it tried to hit it from behind.

The three animal themed vehicles regrouped then Zokuyellow said from the Antercycle cockpit,"I am gonna say that all we're seeming to do is piss this thing off."

"I agree, we need to do something more powerful in order to beat it.",Zokublue agreed from the Elephatank cockpit.

Zokured stayed silent then he looked around his cockpit before seeing a button that had the word "Renegattai" on it and saying,"Wonder what this does. Zokured then pressed the button which caused the three machines to announce in the same voice as the devices on the zokugers wrists,"**RENEGATTAI!**"

The three machines then began combining with one another.

The Rabbster Truck had its roof and window portion slide up slightly from the bottom, while the wheels of the truck collided. The bottom portion of the truck then split apart and moved up to the sides of the front and the hood of the monster truckturned to the side. This formed a torso and arms. The Elephatank rolled over as it's top portion detached from the treads and body before it folded together, forming a cannon. The body of the Elephatank began to stand on its front as the front of the body and treads folded forward. The back of bottom then extended upward as the rest of the body split apart. This form an entire lower body. The Antercycle vaulted into the air before its seat and back wheel split apart and folded forward. The front wheel then turned on its side, folded down before splitting apart and rotating to the top of the front of the motorcycle. This formed a chestplate.

These three components combined and this caused a head to appear from the torso. This head was half blue and half yellow with a red mouthplate and visor which was in the shape of a V. After this was complete the robot stood triumphantly as the Zokugers heard,"**ZOKU-OH, KENZAN!**"

The three Zokugers made noise and gestures of surprise and excitement as they were now sharing a cockpit. The three then sat in the seats and began piloting the giant robot.

Zoku-Oh charged at the golem as it roared. The golem punched at Zoku-Oh then was punched across the face before being kneed in the stomach. The golem stumbled then hit Zoku-Oh three times before being shot by Zoku-Oh's arm cannon. Zoku-Oh then punched the golem twice before dodging a punch and shooting the golem's chest five more times. The golem stumbled back then roared before charging at Zolku-Oh. Zoku-Oh simply raised its arm cannon and red, blue and yellow energy began to surge at the end of the barrel. Zoku-Oh then fired a blast of energy at the golem, as the machine announced,"**ZOKU-OH, RENEGADE BREAK!" **

The blast hit the golem directly in its chest and it stood still before falling back and exploding. Zoku-Oh simply relaxed itself as the Zokugers celebrated their victory inside the cockpit.

Meanwhile, Thanatos, Kaijured, Kaijublue, and Kaijuyellow stood on a rooftop, having watched the entire fight, and Kaijublue said,"They have a giant robot too?"

"Yes. I somehow forgot that existed. Anyway, it of no concern at the moment. You all know what you must do while I am gone.",Thanatos said while walking into a portal made of shadows. The portal closed and Kaijured turned to his comrades while saying,"Yeah we do."

* * *

Later that evening, Kayla, Aria, and Parker were walking together talking about their day. Aria had a huge smile on her face and said,"That was amazing! I never in a million years thought I'd do what I did today."

"I don't think any of us did. Especially pilot a giant robot.",Kayla said.

"Yeah. But I guess we should get used to it though, I mean we are the only ones who can stop things like that anyway.",Parker said. Aria and Kayla nodded then Kayla said,"So, should we like exchange numbers or something?"

"Huh?",Parker and Aria questioned.

"Well we need to communicate with each other somehow. Not to mention, you both need serious training in terms of you Parker.",Kayla said. Parker rubbed the back of his neck then said,"Good point."

The three then exchanged numbers then went their separate ways as the day became night. Unbeknownst to the three however, an asian man with a muscular build and black hair that was dyed red was looking at them from behind a tree. This man wore a forest green t shirt under a grey sleeveless hoodie, skinny jeans, and grey converse.

This mystery man had impressed look on his face and he smirked before saying,"So these are the Zokugers. I'll give em a bit more time to get used to things before I appear. Hope they can last without me."

This mystery man then put his hood on his head before walking away from the tree while whistling a tune of some sort.

* * *

**New fictional cast member**

**Byronvids as Mystery man**


	3. Chapter 3

In a alley, The three kaijin were standing together when Kaijinblue asked,"So what are supposed to do now?"

"We go after the Zokugers of course.",Kaijinred said.

"Why go after all them? I only care about Zokublue.",Kaijinblue growled.

"You think I give a shit about the blue or yellow one? I hate Zokured incredibly but you heard Thanatos. We gotta get some work done while he's away.",

"That may be the case for you two, but I'm just trying to reclaim what's mine.",Kaijinyellow said in a condescending voice. The two male kaijin looked at Kaijinyellow then Kaijinblue growled before saying,"Like I care."

"Anywho, we have a job to do.",Kaijinred said authoritatively. Kaijinblue and yellow looked at Kaijinred then they followed him as they all jumped onto the roofs.

* * *

_{Red Cold River by Breaking Benjamin}_

**(Days Reborn) **Older versions of Parker, Kayla, and Aria sat with their backs to one another and looked at the camera as it focused on each one of them.

**(Fight with folded hands) **The three young adults looked at the coins in their hands then looked in front of them.

**(Pain left below) **Each of the three stood up with shocked expressions on their faces.

**(The lifless live again) **Three silhouettes appeared in front of the three young adults and each appeared to be looking at the young adult they were facing.

**(Run! Run! Run!) **Parker, Kayla, and Aria readied their coins as the silhouettes readied themselves.

**(Red Cold River!) **Parts of the silhouettes faces were then shown and it was revealed that they were Kaijinred, Kaijinblue, and Kaijinyellow.

**(Run! Run! Run!) **Parker, Kayla, and Aria looked up as shadows came from the sky and formed into Thanatos.

**(Red Cold River!) **Thanatos smirked evilly then darted towards the three along with the monstrous versions of the Zokugers.

**(I can't feel anything at all) **Zokured fought several wisps then he jumped over a rail and punched a wisp in the face. Kaijinred then tackled Zokured into a dumpster and tried to punch him.

**(This life has left me cold and damned) **Zokublue shot three wisps then Kaijinblue kicked her in the face before he kicked her to the ground. Zokublue tumbled on the ground then aimed her gun at Kaijinblue.

**(I can't feel anything at all) **Zokuyellow hit several wisps then Kaijinyellow appeared in front of her. She threw several punches at the Kaijinyellow until the monstrous woman flipped her onto her back and pinned her to the ground.

**(This love has led me to the end) **Thanatos lunged at all three Zokugers as darkness trailed behind him. He then stopped when a person shrouded in light came into his view.

**(Run!)** Kayla is seen yelling into the sky before falling to her knees.

**(Run!) **Aria was sitting on a bed hugging her knees to her chest as she screamed.

**(Run!) **Parker was yelling while having both of his hands go through his hair.

**(Red Cold River!) **Zokured, Zokublue, and Zokuyellow appeared briefly while doing poses until they all charged towards the screen. The three Zokugers disappeared as a stylized stone title appeared in their place that read Renegade Sentai Zokuger.

* * *

In the morning a few days after the events of the first chapter, The zokugers had began hanging out with each other to get to know one another. Currently, the three Zokugers were exercising together with Parker lifting weights while Aria and Kayla were on treadmills. Kayla was wearing a white muscle shirt, grey athletic pants, and black running shoes. Aria was wearing a dark blue athletic tank top, black and white athletic shorts, and black and blue running shoes. Parker wore black and red basketball shorts, black and grey running shoes and was shirtless.

Kayla jogged and said,"It's kinda weird how we all only met a few days ago, yet it we're already going to the gym together and stuff."

"Yeah.",Aria said while walking.

"Won't lie though, I do find it to be a bit unfair that just because Parker is the red Zokuger that he's the leader. I mean out of all of us, he was the one who got destroyed by his monster counterpart. I think that alone shows he's not fit to be leader, don't you Ari?",Kayla said.

"Yeah sure.",Aria said. Kayla looked at Aria to see that the young woman wasn't even paying attention to her and was instead staring at Parker as he did bicep curls. Kayla looked at Parker then at Aria before saying,"You know if you like him, you should just ask him out."

Aria let out a surprised squeak then said,"What?! I don't like Parker, what gave you that idea? Please don't tell him Kayla." while blushing heavily.

"Don't worry girl I'm not gonna say anything.",Kayla said.

"Okay. Now what were you saying about Parker?",Aria asked, trying to change the subject. Kayla chuckled then said,"I was saying that I think Parker shouldn't be leader of the team."

Aria gave Kayla a questioning look then asked,"Why is that?"

"You did see how he got his ass kicked during our first fight right?",Kayla said while raising her eyebrow. Aria nodded then said,"Yeah but I don't think that's a good enough reason for him not to be leader."

"Well it is for me. I mean leaders are supposed to be the best. He is clearly not the best.",Kayla said. Aria looked down while frowning then Parker walked up to them, having put on a grey sweatshirt now, and said,"Guys we gotta go now."

"What is it Parker?",Aria asked, trying not to sound disappointed at how Parker covered his torso. Parker pointed to one of the TV's that was in the gym, which Aria and Kayla looked at to see that a monster made from a drawer filled with knives was attacking random civilians. _**(Author's note: Use your imagination for these unnamed monsters because they shall not be described. Unless they become important, in which case they shall be explained.)**_

Kayla and Aria's eyes widened then Kayla said,"Yea, that's a good reason for us to go." while Aria nodded. Parker, Kayla, and Aria ran out of the gym while taking out their disc. Once outside the gym, the three put their discs into the devices on their wrists causing the devices to announce,"**ZOKURED, ZOKUBLUE, ZOKUYELLOW READY!**" as the three changed into The Renegade Sentai Zokuger.

* * *

On a busy road, the knife monster roared as people ran away from it, with some not being so lucky, the monster roared then shot energy knives from its arm into several people, wounding or killing them in the process. A man tripped over himself then backed into a wall as the knife monster growled and neared him. The monster raised its arm then stumbled when it was shot in the side by Zokublue. The man ran away and Zokublue commented,"Your welcome." as he did. She then dodged being hit by the knife monster before shooting it in the stomach twice. The knife monster stumbled back then roared as Zokured and Zokuyellow came up beside Zokublue.

The knife monster then charged at the Zokugers. Zokuyellow dodged a slash from the knife monster then punched it twice before being slashed three times. Zokublue shot the monster twice before she was slashed three times and tossed into Zokuyellow. The knife monster then fired energy knives at the two Zokugers and they both jumped behind a car to dodge them. Zokublue huffed out a breath then said,"Where the hell is Parker?"

"I'm right here.",Zokured said, causing Zokublue and Zokuyellow to jump in surprise. The two female Zokugers looked at Zokured with Zokublue saying,"What have you been doing while we were fighting that thing?"

Zokured was about to answer but he instead dodged a energy knife and said,"I'll tell you about that later." before he jumped out from cover and began fighting the Knife monster. Zokublue growled in frustration said,"See what I mean." while turning to Zokuyellow. She then gasped when she saw Zokuyellow had gone to fight the knife monster as well. Zokublue then ran out from cover as well.

Zokuyellow punched at the knife monster but it blocked her punch then slashed her several times. Zokublue shot at the knife monster several times then was hit with a barrage of energy knives, that caused her to fly back. Zokured had summoned his chakrams and slashed the knife monster before getting slashed by it five times then getting shot with many energy knives. This caused Zokured to fly back and crash into the side of a car before falling to his side.

The knife monster roared then readied itself before looking up at a building and seeing the three kaijin zokugers looking down at it. Zokured noticed this and looked up at the kaijin zokugers then at the monster as it changed into a ball of light red energy that then floated towards Kaijinred. The three Kaijin then walked away from Zokureds vision.

Zokured stood up and sighed before Zokublue and Zokuyellow walked up to him. Zokublue pushed Zokured and angrily said,"What the hell was that Parker?"

"What was what?",Zokured questioned, genuinely confused by Zokublue's anger.

"What was that? We lost terribly back there and it was because you weren't being our leader.",Zokublue said while angrily tapping his chest. Zokuyellow held Zokublue back then said,"Kayla calm down."

"I'll calm down when he starts acting like the leader he's supposed to be.",Zokublue said before she stormed off from her comrades. Zokuyellow sighed in a slightly annoyed manner then Zokured looked at her and asked,"What was that about?"

"Kayla's just mad at you because she thinks you shouldn't be the leader.",Zokuyellow said while turning to face Zokured. Zokured nodded then said,"Wait why?"

"That… I don't know much besides you aren't the best fighter out of all of us.",Zokuyellow said shyly. Zokured nodded understandingly then he and Zokuyellow reverted into their civilian forms before walking away.

* * *

In a random park, Kayla was sitting on a bench clutching something in her hand as she thought about today's events. She looked at the item in her hand revealing it to be dog tags then she sighed before hearing Odysseus say,"What are those?" as the spirit appeared next to her. Kayla looked at Odysseus then she looked at the dog tags while saying,"They're dog tags; they're given to soldiers when they join the military so if they're wounded or killed, they can identify them."

Odysseus nodded then he looked Kayla over before saying,"I am to assume that those are yours then."

Kayla scoffed while saying,"No these aren't mine. Mine are still in my duffel at home." She then sniffled as tears welled in her eyes before she continued,"These are my Dad's tags."

"Hmm. Mind telling me why you're here clutching your father's dog tags with such a somber expression on your face?",Odysseus asked. Kayla wiped her eyes then said,"I hold them every time I have a problem and don't know what to do."

"I see, and the problem that you're having has to do with Parkers leadership not amounting to your fathers I presume.",Odysseus said while leaning forwards on his walking stick. Kayla's eyes widened then she went back to her somber expression before saying,"Yeah. My dad was such a great leader and was the best in his platoon. Parker's nothing like that, he's. He's."

"He's Parker. He will never be your father and will continue to disappoint you if you hold him to such a selfish standard.",Odysseus said in a wise tone. Kayla looked at Odysseus then asked,"What do you mean selfish? My Dad."

"Your father was your father. He was his own man and had his own way of being leader. Parker is Parker, and is the same way.", Odysseus said to Kayla while turning his head to face her. Kayla looked at the ground as Odysseus continued to speak,"Kayla, in the many years I was alive I learned that everyone you meet, no matter how similar to another they may be, is unique from the last. So if I were you, I'd try seeing Parker for who he is and not who you want him to be."

Kayla looked at the dog tags in her hand and nodded then Odysseus disappeared from beside her. Kayla then sighed before getting up and beginning to walk away from the park, but she felt the ground shake slightly. She looked around then jumped to the side, so she could avoid a charging Kaijinblue.

Kayla looked at Kaijinblue and said,"You again."

"Yeah me.",Kaijinblue said with anger in his voice. Kaijinblue then roared before charging at Kayla, who put her coin into the device on her wrist and changed into Zokublue.

"**ZOKUBLUE READY!**"

Zokublue dodged a few punches from Kaijinblue then kicked the monster in his stomach. Kaijinblue let Zokublue hit him twice then he caught a punch from her and said,"You finished yet?"

Kaijinblue then tossed Zokublue behind him and she slammed into a tree trunk before falling to her side. Kaijinblue then had blue energy gather in his hand before firing it at Zokublue. Zokublue dodged the several shots then she summoned her pistol and shot at Kaijinblue, causing him to stumble back before effectively dodge them. The two combatants continued to fire at one another until they came to a stalemate. Kaijinblue caught his breath then he smirked before saying,"Still the best shot with a pistol. Guess a year away from the army hasn't dulled any of your skills Kay."

"How do you know I was in the army? All you are is some monster that's also a cheap knockoff of me.",Zokublue said while still aiming her pistol at Kaijinblue. Kaijinblue laughed briefly then said,"Oh I am no knockoff of you Kay. I'm a better version, just like I was four years ago."

Zokublue put her pistol down then she said,"Who the hell are you?"

Suddenly, A giant version of the knife monster from before appeared a few blocks away from Zokublue and Kaijinblue, causing them both to turn their gaze to it. Kaijinblue smirked and said,"I'd tell you but it seems that you have a big problem to deal with."

Kaijinblue then walked away from Zokublue and she watched him for a moment then she ran towards the giant knife monster while pressing the device on her wrist.

"**ELEPHATANK GO!**"

* * *

In the city, the knife monster destroyed two buildings as many people ran away from it. The knife monster was then shot in its back and stumble forward before looking back at the Elephatank. The Elephatank continued to shoot at the knife monster and it roared before firing many energy knives at the elephant themed tank, causing it to roll back and crash into a building. Zokublue grunted as she was jerked around then she took ahold of her controls once more and made the Elephatank charge towards the knife monster.

The knife monster slashed a shot from the Elephatank then fired energy knives at the tank, causing it to tumble on its side before landing on its treads. Zokublue grunted then said,"Ah damn, where are those two? I can't take this thing on by myself."

"**RENEGATTAI!**",Zokublue heard as the Rabbster Truck and Antercycle drove up to her and three vehicles combined into Zoku-Oh.

"**ZOKU-OH, KENZAN!**"

Zoku-Oh readied itself as the Zokugers began to talk to one another. Zokublue looked at her comrades and said,"How did you guys know I was here?"

"You do know that you're in a giant elephant themed tank fighting a giant knife monster right? How wouldn't we see you?",Zokuyellow said. Zokublue gave an understanding nod then she looked at Zokured when he said,"We'll talk about that later. Now we deal with the monster,"

Zoku-oh then readied itself before stomping towards the monster. The knife monster roared then thrust its arm at Zoku-oh, who dodged it before punching the knife monster across the face. Zoku-oh then punched the monster three times before getting slashed several times then shot with energy spikes. Zoku-oh stumbled back then rolled to the side when the monster tried to slash Zoku-oh.

Zokublue grunted then said,"So we gotta plan on how to beat this thing?"

"We do actually. Parker came up with it a bit after you left.",Zokuyellow said. Zokublue tilted her head to the side then remembered what Odysseus told her and said,"Well let's see what happens."

Zoku-oh then stood up and readied itself as the knife monster charged at it. Zoku-oh jumped to the side to avoid a slash then ducked under another, causing the knife monster to become irritated incredibly. The knife monster then thrust his arm towards Zoku-oh, who stood in place before jumping up at the last second causing the knife monster to stab a building. The knife monster tried to remove its arm but it was stuck.

Zokublue made a confused noise while Zokuyellow said,"Ah ha it worked!"

Zokublue looked at Zokured as he looked at her and said,"I noticed that it only used the arm that had a blade on it to attack so I figured if we got that arm out of the equation then it'd be pretty easy to defeat it."

Zokublue nodded then said,"Smart."

Zokured nodded then turned his head and said,"Now let's finish this thing."

Zoku-oh then had energy gather around the barrel of its arm cannon before firing an energy blast at the knife monster.

"**ZOKU-OH, RENEGADE BREAK!**"

The monster was hit by the blasts and exploded. Zoku-oh relaxed itself then Zokublue looked at Zokured and said,"Nice work Parker. Sorry about being so hard on you earlier."

"It's okay. You're not the first person to think I'm not much, in fact I'm glad you thought so low of me.",Zokured said casually. Zokublue and Zokuyellow let out confused noises then Zokured said,"There they are."

The two female Zokugers looked at were Zokured was looking and saw the three monstrous Zokugers looking up at Zoku-oh from the entrance of a storage building.

"Why are they here?",Zokuyellow asked.

"I think they created that monster. Let's go find out.",Zokured said.

* * *

On the ground, the Zokugers landed on their feet and ran after their monstrous counterparts, as the three went into the storage building. The Zokugers entered the building with Zokublue looking around and saying,"Where'd they go?"

Zokuyellow looked around then said,"Maybe we should split up and look for them."

"That can work.",Zokured said as he walked forward. Zokublue walked to the left while Zokuyellow walked down a hallway to the right. Unbeknownst to the three, the three kaijin Zokugers were sitting on the scaffolding of the roof watching them split up. Kaijinblue looked at Kaijinred then said,"Now do we attack em?"

"Now we attack em.",Kaijinred said with a devious smile. The three kaijin then went to face their respective Zokuger.


	4. Chapter 4

_{Red Cold River by Breaking Benjamin}_

**(Days Reborn) **Parker, Kayla, and Aria sat with their backs to one another and looked at the camera as it focused on each one of them.

**(Fight with folded hands) **The three young adults looked at the coins in their hands then looked in front of them.

**(Pain left below) **Each of the three stood up with shocked expressions on their faces.

**(The lifless live again) **Three silhouettes appeared in front of the three young adults and each appeared to be looking at the young adult they were facing.

**(Run! Run! Run!) **Parker, Kayla, and Aria readied their coins as the silhouettes readied themselves.

**(Red Cold River!) **Parts of the silhouettes faces were then shown and it was revealed that they were Kaijinred, Kaijinblue, and Kaijinyellow.

**(Run! Run! Run!) **Parker, Kayla, and Aria looked up as shadows came from the sky and formed into Thanatos.

**(Red Cold River!) **Thanatos smirked evilly then darted towards the three along with the monstrous versions of the Zokugers.

**(I can't feel anything at all) **Zokured fought several wisps then he jumped over a rail and punched a wisp in the face. Kaijinred then tackled Zokured into a dumpster and tried to punch him.

**(This life has left me cold and damned) **Zokublue shot three wisps then Kaijinblue kicked her in the face before he kicked her to the ground. Zokublue tumbled on the ground then aimed her gun at Kaijinblue.

**(I can't feel anything at all) **Zokuyellow hit several wisps then Kaijinyellow appeared in front of her. She threw several punches at the Kaijinyellow until the monstrous woman flipped her onto her back and pinned her to the ground.

**(This love has led me to the end) **Thanatos lunged at all three Zokugers as darkness trailed behind him. He then stopped when a person shrouded in light came into his view.

**(Run!)** Kayla is seen yelling into the sky before falling to her knees.

**(Run!) **Aria was sitting on a bed hugging her knees to her chest as she screamed.

**(Run!) **Parker was yelling while having both of his hands go through his hair.

**(Red Cold River!) **Zokured, Zokublue, and Zokuyellow appeared briefly while doing poses until they all charged towards the screen. The three Zokugers disappeared as a stylized stone title appeared in their place that read Renegade Sentai Zokuger.

* * *

In the storage building, Zokured walked cautiously through the storage containers then he lifted his wrists and asked,"You guys find anything yet?"

Zokublue had her pistol readied as she walked through a room filled with filing cabinets and she said,"No nothing yet on my end. What about you Aria?"

Zokuyellow walked through a hallway and looked into the offices while saying,"No nothing. You sure that they didn't leave before we got here?"

"I'm sure I saw them come in here. Kinda hard to miss three brightly colored monsters walk into a storage facility in the evening.",Zokured said while standing in place at a crossroads between three sections of storage containers.

"You got a point there.",Zokublue commented as she aimed her gun around a corner. "Well, if they are in here then they're hiding for some reason."

"Don't you know what an ambush is?",Kaijinblue said as he came out from the shadows behind Zokublue, who spun around and pointed her gun at him. Kaijinblue chuckled then he fired an energy burst at Zokublue, who did the same to him. Both bursts hit one another and exploded in air. Kaijinblue chuckled briefly then said,"Shall we continue what we started earlier?" while readying himself. Zokublue simply readied her pistol.

Zokured heard this was about to speak but he was kicked in the back and stumbled into a storage container. He turned around and saw Kaijinred standing behind him cracking his knuckles. Zokured stood up and parried a punch from Kaijinred then jumped over a kick. He then elbowed Kaijinred in the back, before getting punched across the face by the monstrous man. Zokured stumbled then was slammed into a storage container by Kaijinred before he was punched in the stomach three times. He then moved to the side to avoid another before he kicked Kaijinred in the side.

Zokuyellow heard her comrades begin to fight and she said,"Guys?! What's happening?" She was then turned around and saw Kaijinyellow standing there. Zokuyellow gasped then threw a punch, only to have it caught by Kaijinyellow. Kaijinyellow then kicked Zokuyellow in the gut, causing the woman to slam into the wall behind and fall to the ground clutching her gut. Kaijinyellow knelt down and took Zokuyellow's medal out of the device on her wrist, causing the yellow zokuger to revert to Aria, then placed the medal on Aria's thigh. Aria had a confused expression on her face, along with a pain filled one, and she said,"What are you doing?"

"I'm re-introducing myself to you.",Kaijinyellow said in a calm voice before she changed into a Iranian-American woman with long black hair which was pulled back into a messy ponytail. This woman wore a white fitted shirt, a black jumpsuit where she had the top of it tied around her waist by the arms, and black shoes.

Aria's expression changed to being surprised and she said in a shocked tone,"Ekha."

"Hi little one.",Ekha said with a calm smile while putting her hand on Aria's cheek lovingly, with Aria trembling because of the gesture.

* * *

Back with Zokublue, she and Kaijinblue were continuing to duck behind cover and shoot at one another. Kaijinblue shot at Zokublue several times as she ran across the room and jumped behind a support pillar. She then peeked out from her cover and shot at Kaijinblue, who had toppled a desk over a metal desk and used it as cover. Kaijinblue laughed then said,"Still an amazing shot Kay."

"Quit calling me that jackass. There were only two people who were allowed to call me that and both are dead.",Zokublue said with anger in her voice. The two combatants then got out from their cover and fired energy bursts at one another, with the bursts hitting each other in the air. The two combatants went back to their cover and Kaijinblue said,"What makes you think I'm not one of those people Kay?"

"Because I know that you can't bring people back from the dead.",Zokublue said. Kaijinblue chuckled then said,"What if I told you I was never dead."

Zokublue put her pistol at her side then she came out of her cover to see that Kaijinblue had stood up and changed into a tall Caucasian man with black well kept hair. This man wore a dark violet t shirt, blue jeans and violet and white shoes.

Zokublue gasped then said,"Cory, you're alive?"

"Alive as I've ever been.",Cory said while smiling deviously.

* * *

With Zokured, he was dodging several attacks from Kaijinred until he was slammed into a storage container and held off the ground by his throat. Zokured struggled and Kaijinred laughed maniacally while choking the red zokuger. Zokured then summoned his chakrams and slashed Kaijinred across the stomach before slashing him three times in the chest. Kaijinred stumbled back, causing Zokured to land on his feet, then growled as he sharpened his claws.

"I know we're enemies and all but mind explaining to me why you're so hellbent on killing me.",Zokured asked while readying his chakrams.

"Isn't it obvious Parker.",Kaijinred said while changing into a Hispanic man with dark brown hair, which was in a buzz cut fashion and a goatee, and a muscular build. This man wore a white muscle shirt under a orange and blue bomber vest, dark blue pants, and white shoes.

"Oh… who are you?",Zokured questioned. This man gritted his teeth then said,"It's me. Nathan Tombs."

"Oh? Oh! Hey Nathan, wait so why are you Kaijinred I'm confused?",Zokured said while relaxing himself. Nathan groaned angrily then said,"Dude, I hate your guts! That should be obvious!"

"You do? Why?",Zokured questioned. Nathan growled then changed back into Kaijinred and began fighting Zokured once more.

* * *

Aria gulped then she said,"Ekha, h-h-how are you?"

"Out of prison? Well it's pretty simple really. I was let out by that Thanatos once I told him how I wanted you back. He then gave me these powers which lead me to you little one.",Ekha said while stroking Aria's cheek. Aria moved away from Ekha's hand then said,"Well, I'm glad you're out. But I need to go check on my friends."

Aria stood up along with Ekha and began turning to walk away from the taller woman but was swiftly pinned to the wall by Ekha. Aria struggled to get out of Ekha's grip as Ekha said,"Now little one, we're not done talking yet."

"Yes we are Ekha.",Aria said fearfully. Ekha smiled then she put her hand around Aria's throat and began to choke the young woman. Aria tried to pry Ekha's hand off her throat but Ekha was stronger and only pressed on. Ekha got closer to Aria's face then said,"You're gonna stay here with me and a be a good girl for a bit. Understand little one?"

"Y-y-yes ma'am. I under-understand.",Aria choked out. Ekha ceased her strangling of Aria, causing the woman to gasp and cough for air. Aria looked up at Ekha with fear before Ekha said,"Now little one, tell me about what you've been doing while you've been free."

"I, I've gotten a life. I've made friends. I'm happy.",Aria said while standing up straight. Ekha nodded then said,"That's good but c'mon little one, you know that I'm your only real friend."

"What do you mean?",Aria asked.

"You know mean. You've known those two for like a few days now and while they may be your team and everything, they don't care about you. The second this is all over they'll throw you to the wayside.",Ekha said in a manipulative voice. Aria looked around then said,"N, no they won't they're my friends."

"Those others said they were your friends, yet they got off scot free while you had to do time.",Ekha said. Aria looked down at the ground then said,"Kayla and Parker aren't like that. Especially Parker."

"Little one, just face it. I'm the only who truly cares about you.",Ekha said while getting closer to Aria's face. Aria back into the wall then Ekha kissed her. Aria slightly returned the kiss but she then began having images of her in a prison cell, getting her hair pulled, and being slapped flash in her mind. Aria then pushed Ekha off of her while also putting her medal into her device, changing her into Zokuyellow.

Zokuyellow then threw a punch at Ekha while yelling in anger and sadness. Ekha caught the punch, causing Zokuyellow to gasp in fear, then changed into Kaijinyellow before saying,"That wasn't the right thing to do little one."

Kaijinyellow then tugged Zokuyellow towards her to kick her in the stomach so hard she smashed into the wall behind her cracking it. Zokuyellow fell to the ground and coughed before looking up at Kaijinyellow, as the monstrous woman said,"Now I have to punish you."

Zokuyellow began to tremble then she tried to run away from Kaijinyellow, but she was punched in the face by Kaijinyellow.

* * *

Zokublue stared at Cory then said,"How are you alive Cory? I thought you died in Iraq."

"I did or at least I was close to it until Thanatos saved me and gave me these sick powers.",Cory said with a smirk. Zokublue gasped then said,"If I had known I would've,"

"You would've what? Come back for me? Taken me to the med bay so that I could be on life support for however the fuck long you wanted? No, that wasn't for me.",Cory said with malice in his voice. Zokublue looked at the ground then at Cory before saying,"If that's the case then why are you fighting me when we used to be comrades?"

"Oh, that's a whole 'nother story. One which you'll have to hear in Hell.",Cory said as he changed into Kaijinblue and charged an energy burst. Kaijinblue fires several energy bursts at Zokublue and she dodged them before aiming her gun at Kaijinblue. She didn't pull the trigger on her gun as images of her and Cory being happy together flashed through her head. Zokublue lowered her gun slightly while looking to the side. Kaijinblue smirked evilly and blasted Zokublue with many energy burst. Zokublue was hit by these bursts and she flew back into a cluttered desk, which she broke upon impact. Kaijinblue chuckled then he walked towards Zokublue.

Zokublue began picking herself up off the ground when Kaijinblue hailed her to her feet and punched her across the face.

* * *

Zokured and Kaijinred punched each other in the chest and stumbled back. They then dodged each other's attacks before having their kicks collide. Kaijinred grunted then used his claws to slash at Zokured, who summoned his chakrams to block them. Zokured and Kaijinred flashed blades three times then they began to try and overpower one another. Kaijinred growled then head butted Zokured before grabbing him and slamming him through a storage container.

Zokured coughed then said,"Okay, that hurt."

"Good. The next one should kill ya.",Kaijinred said as he smashed his way through the storage container. Zokured then threw a chakram at Kaijinred, slashing the monstrous man across the face, before he dropkicked him in the chest. Kaijinred flew back into a storage container then said,"Lucky shot."

"I know it was,",Zokured said as he caught his chakram and walked out of the storage container he crashed through. Zokured then readied himself. "Let's see if I can get a few more."

Kaijinred roared then began slashing at Zokured, who evaded and blocked most of the slashes. Zokured was slashed across his stomach then he slashed Kaijinred across the back. The two reds used parkour to get to the top of the storage container piles before they leaped off of them. Kaijinred had dark red energy covering his claws as Zokured had his chakrams covered in red energy as he did several turns in the air to gain momentum.

"**RECKLESS RED FINISH!**"

The attacks hit one another causing an explosion of red energy to erupt and push the many containers to the walls. Kaijinred landed on his feet while Zokured landed on his back and reverted into Parker, who gritted his teeth in slight pain. Parker looked at Kaijinred and saw that he was bleeding from his chest. Parker then notice the huge gashes that went from Kaijinred's right shoulder to his left hip and he smirked before saying,"Seems I got those lucky shots."

Kaijinred looked at his chest and said,"Seems you did, but I still won."

Parker got to his feet while saying,"Yeah you did, but don't think I'll give up because of this."

Parker was about to put his medal back into the device on his wrist but he and Kaijinred were surprised when Zokublue crashed through the left most wall and tumbled on the ground, stopping near Parker. Zokublue reverted into Kayla and she coughed in pain before falling unconscious. Parker said,"Kayla."

Kaijinblue walked up to Kaijinred while saying,"Seems you and the red one were having fun."

Kaijinred scoffed then he looked to the right, just in time to see Kaijinyellow fly into the room, she has four bug wings on her back, and drag Zokuyellow through the ground before tossing her towards Parker. Parker caught Zokuyellow, as she reverted into Aria who was now covered in bruises and was unconscious, and worriedly said,"Aria."

Kaijinyellow landed next to her comrades and she said,"Sorry for the delay, I had to dish out some punishment."

Parker looked at Aria and Kayla then he readied himself before Odysseus appeared and engulfed him and the others in white light. The three kaijin shielded their eyes and when they looked back, the zokuger and odysseus were gone.

"Dammit! They're gone.",Kaijinblue said with rage.

"For now, but we'll see them again.",Kaijinred said while touching the gashes on his chest.

* * *

On a playground, Odysseus and the Zokugers appeared. Parker sat down with the unconscious Aria being in his arms then he said,"Thanks for the save Odysseus."

Odysseus turned to Parker then said,"You're welcome Parker. I'm afraid I underestimated these three imposter zokugers."

"What do you mean?",Parker asked.

"What I mean is that I had presumed that if those three be an easy opponent for you all. Tonight showed me that I was wrong, especially since all three of them have a personal connection to each of you.",Odysseus said.

"So, what should we do man? Besides the obvious solution of train.",Parker asked. Odysseus stroked his beard then said,"I will search for some allies of the first Zokugers. If they are still around then they could give tools which would be useful to each of you."

Parker nodded then said,"Got it."

Kayla then awoke and groaned in pain before saying,"Ow, where are we?"

Aria suddenly awoke and coughed up some blood before she got of Parker's lap while fearfully saying,"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry!"

Parker put his hand on Aria's shoulder while caringly saying,"Whoa, whoa Aria. It's me Parker. You don't have to be sorry about anything."

Aria looked at Parker then at Kayla before she hugged her knees to chest and began sobbing uncontrollably. Parker was worried and confused by this then he looked at Kayla to see that she was looking at the ground mainly with a solemn look on her face. Parker looked at both of his comrades and sighed while thinking about the three kaijin zokugers.


	5. Chapter 5

Two days after the events of last chapter, Parker was practicing parkour in a gym. He finished then sighed before walking over to his phone and unlocking it. Parker scrolled through his contacts and stopped when he got to Aria. He hesitated before he pressed it and put the phone to his ear.

* * *

At Aria's home, Aria was in her room staring at herself in the mirror. She looked herself over the she took off her shirt and looked at her upper body. She grazed over the bruises she had gained in her last battle and winced. Aria then put her hands at her sides and began to start sobbing but stopped when she heard her phone ring.

Aria wiped her tears and sniffed then she picked up her phone and answered,"Hello?"

"Hey Aria, it's me Parker.",Parker said on the other line. Aria smiled slightly then said,"Hey Parker. What are you doing?"

"Oh nothing much. I just got out of the gym and wanted to check up on you."

"That's sweet of you Parker but I'm fine.",Aria lied as she looked at her bruises again.

"You sure? You didn't seem fine after all that happened and,"

"I'm fine Parker. I really am, now I gotta get ready to go to class. You gonna be there today?"

"Yeah, after I go shower and change clothes anyway."

Aria and Parker laughed briefly then Aria said,"Well, I'll see you later."

"Yeah see you later.",Parker said before hanging up. Aria smiled then she put her phone on her bed before looking at her bruises. Aria then turned around so her back was to the mirror and revealed a scar that went from her left shoulder to her right hip. Aria looked over her shoulder to see the scar then she shook her head before walking to her bathroom.

* * *

_{Red Cold River by Breaking Benjamin}_

**(Days Reborn) **Parker, Kayla, and Aria sat with their backs to one another and looked at the camera as it focused on each one of them.

**(Fight with folded hands) **The three young adults looked at the coins in their hands then looked in front of them.

**(Pain left below) **Each of the three stood up with shocked expressions on their faces.

**(The lifless live again) **Three silhouettes appeared in front of the three young adults and each appeared to be looking at the young adult they were facing.

**(Run! Run! Run!) **Parker, Kayla, and Aria readied their coins as the silhouettes readied themselves.

**(Red Cold River!) **Parts of the silhouettes faces were then shown and it was revealed that they were Kaijinred, Kaijinblue, and Kaijinyellow.

**(Run! Run! Run!) **Parker, Kayla, and Aria looked up as shadows came from the sky and formed into Thanatos.

**(Red Cold River!) **Thanatos smirked evilly then darted towards the three along with the monstrous versions of the Zokugers.

**(I can't feel anything at all) **Zokured fought several wisps then he jumped over a rail and punched a wisp in the face. Kaijinred then tackled Zokured into a dumpster and tried to punch him.

**(This life has left me cold and damned) **Zokublue shot three wisps then Kaijinblue kicked her in the face before he kicked her to the ground. Zokublue tumbled on the ground then aimed her gun at Kaijinblue.

**(I can't feel anything at all) **Zokuyellow hit several wisps then Kaijinyellow appeared in front of her. She threw several punches at the Kaijinyellow until the monstrous woman flipped her onto her back and pinned her to the ground.

**(This love has led me to the end) **Thanatos lunged at all three Zokugers as darkness trailed behind him. He then stopped when a person shrouded in light came into his view.

**(Run!)** Kayla is seen yelling into the sky before falling to her knees.

**(Run!) **Aria was sitting on a bed hugging her knees to her chest as she screamed.

**(Run!) **Parker was yelling while having both of his hands go through his hair.

**(Red Cold River!) **Zokured, Zokublue, and Zokuyellow appeared briefly while doing poses until they all charged towards the screen. The three Zokugers disappeared as a stylized stone title appeared in their place that read Renegade Sentai Zokuger.

* * *

At Kayla's apartment, Kayla was currently taking a shower and she raised her head so the water hit her face. It was then that the water began to morph and turn into gun fire that Kayla heard. She was startled by this and fell back.

A few minutes later, Kayla was in her robe in her bedroom. She was rummaging through her closet until she pulled out a green duffel bag and placed said bag on her bag. Kayla unzipped the bag and pulled out a picture which was of her and Cory in military fatigues. In this picture, Kayla was smiling and seemed to be laughing as Cory picked her up with him smiling as well. Kayla sat on her bed while looking at this picture and she smiled warmly from the sight of it.

Kayla then began to remember being beaten by Kaijinblue and she said in a somber tone,"What happened to you Cory?"

* * *

Hours later at Parker and Aria's college, Parker and Aria were eating lunch together with Parker noticing how Aria was lost in thought. Aria was now wearing a grey pullover hoodie that had black sleeves, black leggins and white sneakers. Parker was now wearing grey long sleeve shirt, black skinny jeans, black chuck taylors, and a black snap back cap which he wore backwards.

Parker ate his food then he said,"Hey Aria."

Aria came out of her thoughts and looked at Parker, who then said,"Ya know if you wanna talk about the fight with the kaijin, I'm here to listen right?"

"Don't worry about it Parker. I'm perfectly fine.",Aria said with a false smile. Parker put his hand on Aria's then said,"Aria, it's alright to be scared."

Aria looked at Parker's hand and she blushed while tugging her hand towards her body in fear. Parker saw how afraid Aria was and decided to not press Aria with it. Aria noticed Parker then she sighed and said,"I'm sorry, it's just hard for me to."

"Don't apologize, I can tell when someone has been through something traumatic.",Parker said with understanding and sincerity. Aria had a small smile appear on her face when she heard Parker's words, to which he smiled back at her.

"Now little one,",Parker and Aria heard coming from behind Parker. The two Zokugers looked behind Parker to see Ekha walking up to them as she said,"You know the rules. No touching anyone that isn't me."

Aria gasped in fear while moving back slightly and fearfully saying,"Ekha."

Parker looked at Aria and said,"You know this woman?"

"Yeah she does, but this doesn't involve you redhead. So take a hike.",Ekha said as she approached Parker and Aria. Aria became more frightened and looked at the ground the closer Ekha got which caused Parker to stand up in front of Ekha and say,"Look whoever you are. It's clear that Aria doesn't want to be around you so why don't you just leave."

Ekha rolled her eyes at Parker then she said,"Is this what it's come to little one? You can't even talk to me?"

Parker scowled then said in an intense voice,"I asked you to leave."

Ekha looked at Parker and chuckled then she said,"I can see why you like him little one." before she pushed Parker back, causing him to fly into another table. Parker gritted his teeth then he looked back at Ekha just in time to see her take out the jagged yellow medal, that Thanatos had made back in the first chapter, and use it to change into Kaijinyellow.

The other students saw Kaijinyellow and ran away in fear as security escorted them out and some tried to fight Kaijinyellow. Kaijinyellow kicked a security guard in the gut then tossed them aside before punching another in the chest.

Aria ran over to Parker and grabbed him by his hand and said,"Come on Parker." before she and him tried to run out of the courtyard. Kaijinyellow noticed this and scowled before having dark yellow energy form around her left hand and she placed it on a taser that one of the guards had. She then threw it to the side as it morphed into a monster that had electricity coursing over it's body. Kaijinyellow looked at the monster then commanded,"Don't let those two leave." as she pointed at Parker and Aria.

* * *

At the college's entrance, Parker and Aria we're running when Parker stopped and said,"Aria, why are we running?! We need to protect those people."

"We can't protect them right now Parker. Ekha is too strong for us to deal with.",Aria said with fear in her voice.

"Not if we work together.",Parker said. Aria gulped but then her fearful expression returned and she said,"Look out!" while pointing to behind Parker. Parker jumped to the side to avoid a punch from the taser monster. Parker dodged two more punches then back flipped away from the monster while changing into Zokured.

"**ZOKURED READY!**"

Zokured ducked a punch from the taser monster then punched it twice and was shocked by it. He stumbled back then kicked the monster and was shocked once more, causing him to stumble again. The monster chuckled then touched Zokured, electrocuting him immensely, then punched him back. Zokured landed on his back and groaned while Aria came to his side and said,"Parker." in a worried tone.

"I'm okay ma, I can still go to school.",Zokured said in a daze before passing out from the electrocution. Aria's eyes widened then she looked towards the monster and saw that Kaijinyellow was now standing next to it and petting it. Aria became incredibly afraid and began to shake in fear of Kaijinyellow.

"What's the matter little one? Regretting being disobedient?",Kaijinyellow said in a smug and manipulative voice. Aria began to pant in fear then she fearfully said,"No, no no no no! I'm not disobedient! I'm a good girl." as she began move away from Kaijinyellow. Kaijinyellow smirked then she was surprised when she was hit by a blue energy burst.

Zokublue ran in front of Aria and the unconscious Zokured while firing rapidly at Kaijinyellow and the taser monster. Kaijinyellow growled then she turned the taser monster into a ball of energy before she sprouted her wings and flew away.

Zokublue stopped firing her gun and she let out a sigh of relief then she looked at her comrades and said,"How's Parker?"

Aria didn't respond instead she just continued to breath heavily while looking at the ground. Zokublue knelt down next to Aria and touched her shoulder, which caused Aria to pull away and shout,"I'm sorry!"

Zokublue put her hands up in a reassuring manner while saying in a caring tone,"Whoa whoa Aria calm down. It's just me Kayla."

Aria blinked several times then she said,"Oh, sorry."

"It's okay. So mind explaining what that was about?",Zokublue said. Aria looked down then shook her head. Suddenly, Zokured shot up and said,"Aria." He then looked at Aria and Zokublue then said,"When did you get here Kayla?"

Zokublue facepalmed while Aria chuckled slightly.

* * *

10 minutes later, Parker, Aria and Kayla were sitting in a cafe together with Parker twitching slightly every now and again. Aria just looked down at her hands while Kayla said,"So anyone care to explain what was going on back there? Besides the obvious of a monster was attacking you guys' college."

"Kaijinyellow showed up out of nowhere and created a monster from one of the guards tasers. End of story.",Aria said fearfully. Kayla raised an eyebrow then she turned her gaze to Parker, who twitched as he looked at her, before saying,"That what happened twitchy?"

"Pretty much. Save for the part where it seemed like Kaijinyellow was strictly going for Aria.",Parker said. Kayla and Parker looked at Aria just as she shyly looked at them.

"You know her?",Kayla asked.

Aria stayed silent as her fear showed. Parker put his hand on Aria's and in a caring voice he said,"It's okay Aria."

Aria looked at Parker then she said in a saddened voice,"Yeah, I know her. Her name is Ekha Laghari and she's my ex girlfriend from when I was prison."

Aria then looked up at her comrades to see Parker and Kayla looking at her with surprised yet questioning gazes. She then said,"What is it?"

"You had an ex-girlfriend?",Kayla asked.

"You were in prison?",Parker said in a shocked voice.

Aria blushed but nodded to both questions. Parker blinked then said,"I am honestly surprised that you were in prison."

"Same. I'm also surprised that I'm not the only one who knows one of the Kaijin.",Kayla said. Parker and Aria looked at Kayla and she said,"Before you say it. Yes I know Kaijinblue, his name is Cory Simmons and he's an old friend of mine from when I was in the military. Well, he was a friend of mine anyway."

"Huh, guess I shouldn't be surprised that I know who Kaijinred is. He's a guy I kinda knew from high school named Nathan Tombs.",Parker said. The three Zokugers looked at one another then Kayla said,"It can't be a coincidence that all three of our counterparts are linked with us in someway."

"You're right, but this may not be all bad. I mean since we know them then we could find weaknesses to them.",Parker said in an optimistic tone.

"I don't think it's that simple dude. I mean I thought that Cory was dead up until two nights ago.",Kayla said.

"True and I didn't have much a relationship with Nathan in high school. Heck I barely remember any of our conversations.",Parker said.

As Kayla and Parker conversated, Aria sat silently while thinking of her past and she became incredibly saddened. Eventually, Aria got up from her seat and left the cafe with her head hung low. Kayla raised an eyebrow then said,"What's wrong with her?"

Parker stayed silent then he said,"Call me if the monster appears again." before he followed after Aria.

* * *

Not far from the cafe, Aria was walking with her head down when Parker came up to her while saying,"Aria, hey Aria." Aria looked at the man then said,"Look Parker, I'm not in the best of."

"I know you're not but I wanna show you something.",Parker said. Aria raised an eyebrow then Parker grabbed her by her wrist and began leading her somewhere.

An hour later, Aria and Parker were entering a self storage building with Aria asking in a solemn tone,"Parker why are we here anyway?"

"Don't worry you'll find out soon.",Parker said with a small smile. Aria sighed then she and Parker stopped in front of an office, with Parker taking out a key and unlocking the office. He opened the door and welcomed Aria in and she was surprised to see that this office was more of a bedroom, having a twin bed in the corner, drawers on the right most wall, a tv perched in front of the bed, and a desk with a computer on it along with several trinkets. Aria looked around the room as Parker said,"Welcome to my humble abode." in a nervous tone.

"You live here?",Aria questioned.

"Yeah. See my uncle owns the place and I asked him if I could live here while also working here. Anyway, let me find the thing I needed to show you.",Parker said as he went over to his drawer and began looking through it. Aria simply stood in place, being astonished at how anyone could live in a self storage facility let alone Parker. Parker then walked back over to her and revealed a necklace in his hand that had a star shaped pendant hanging from it.

"A necklace?",Aria questioned.

"Not just any necklace. It's a necklace that my mom gave me when I was little boy. She told to always keep it near so that when I was in trouble, she come running to help me faster than a shooting star.",Parker said with a warm smile on his face. Aria blinked then she asked,"Why show me this?"

"I am showing you this because I want you to know that no matter what happens, no matter who it is. I'll be there for you and I'll come faster than a shooting star. Not in that way though like I'll come running faster than a shooting star.",Parker said, with his tone becoming awkward at the end. Aria blushed and she smiled while saying in a higher pitch,"Oh okay. Thank you."

Parker smiled then he got behind Aria and put the necklace on her. Once he was done, Aria smiled and faced him to see him smiling at her. The two young adults met each other's gaze and smiled. It was then that Parker's phone began to ring and he fished out of his pocket before putting it to his ear and saying,"Hello?"

"Monster is back, need help.",Kayla said on the other line before hanging up.

"We gotta get going. The monster showed up again.",Parker said to Aria. Aria nodded then she and Parker ran out of the office, with Aria closing the door behind herself.

* * *

In a small plaza, A few civilians were running away as the taser monster was stalking towards them after attacking a few other civilians, that were on the ground writhing in pain. The taser monster chuckled then it looked to the right and fired bolts of electricity towards a group of teens. Zokured jumped in front of the bolts and was shocked by them while Zokublue and Zokuyellow helped the teens get to safety. Zokublue and Zokuyellow then ran back to Zokured's side, as he was convulsing on the ground.

Zokuyellow helped Zokured to his feet and he said,"Ya kn-kn-know, I-I-I-I am getting t-t-tired of being electrocuted." while twitching erratically.

"Well it must suck that it's about to happen to you several more times.",Ekha said as she walked up to stand beside the taser monster. Zokuyellow gasped and moved back slightly from the sight of Ekha, which Zokured and Zokublue took notice of.

"**CRIMSON CHAKRAM, PRUSSIAN PISTOL!**",the devices on Zokured and Zokublue's weapons appeared in their hands.

Ekha scoffed then she said,"Deal with the red and blue one for me."

The taser monster nodded then charged at Zokublue and Zokured. The two Zokugers began fighting the taser monster while Zokuyellow stood in place, paralyzed by the sight of Ekha.

Ekha smirked then said,"Oh look, I've made you fall for me again. Or more so you've become frozen for me again. Hehe either are good in my book."

Zokuyellow stayed silent and stayed in place as Ekha began to slowly walk up to her. Zokured dodged a punch from the taser monster then he looked towards Zokuyellow and Ekha and gasped. Zokublue shot the taser monster while jumping towards Zokublue then she said,"What's wrong with Aria?"

"I don't know specifically but my guess is that her ex over there has made her so afraid of her that she can't seem to do anything when she sees her.", Zokured said.

"Like an abuse victim?",Zokublue questioned. Zokured nodded then he asked,"You think you can handle this thing?"

"Heh, without breaking a sweat. Go help your crush lover boy.",Zokublue said while smirking under her mask.

"You know that I, never mind.",Zokured said before charging towards Ekha. Zokublue shot the taser monster twice then said,"Hey, focus on me lighting rod."

Ekha inched closer and closer to the frozen Zokuyellow while saying in a manipulative yet caring voice,"Come on little one, come back to me. We can finally live the life we talked about all the time while locked up."

Zokuyellow moved back slightly and fearfully stuttered,"G-g-get away from me."

"Not possible babe. We're soul mates and you know it.",Ekha said while holding out her hands to Zokuyellow. Suddenly, one of Zokured's chakrams went past Ekha's face, with her narrowly dodging it. She then gritted her teeth before looking to the left and being punched across the face by Zokured, causing her stumbled to the side.

Zokured summoned his chakram back to him and he readied himself while saying to Zokuyellow,"You okay Aria?"

Zokuyellow looked at Zokured and nodded. Zokured nodded then he turned his gaze to Ekha as she stood up straight and wiped some blood from her nose. Ekha gritted her teeth then said,"Ya know, I can sort of understand why Nathan hates you now. You're so damn annoying."

"If by annoying you mean I'm protecting Aria from you, then yeah I'm annoying.",Zokured said. Ekha chuckled then said,"You're not protecting my little one. You're keeping me and her apart, which gives me grounds to be a good girlfriend and kill you." as she changed into Kaijinyellow.

Kaijinyellow then darted over to Zokured and threw a punch at him, which he dodged. Zokured evaded two more attacks then he kicked Kaijinyellow in the stomach before slashing her across the stomach twice. Kaijinyellow punched Zokured across the face twice then she kneed him in the stomach before throwing him to the side and chasing after him.

Zokuyellow watched as Zokured fought Kaijinyellow, with Kaijinyellow being slightly stronger, and she said in her mind,"Why the hell can't I do anything when I see Ekha?! Why?! I'm not with her anymore, she's not with me and we're not in prison so why can't I do anything about her?! Even when she's clearly threatening me and my friends."

"That's what fear does Aria.",Odysseus said as he appeared next to Zokuyellow. "It takes over our mind and can cause to do many a thing, examples being stand in place when it is clear we should defend ourselves or lash out when we feel that we aren't getting our way. No matter the action that is taken, fear is a driving force in a lot of them."

"So I'm afraid of Ekha, but I know that already.",Zokuyellow said.

"Yes you do, however, do you know that you can use your fear as your courage?",Odysseus said.

"What?",Zokuyellow questioned.

"You heard me correctly. You can use your fear of Ekha to fuel the courage which I know you possess. Whether you will or not, is up to you.",Odysseus said before disappearing from where he stood. Zokuyellow looked at her comrades fighting their opponents and she quietly said,"I can use my fear to fuel my courage." Zokuyellow balled her hand into a fist.

Zokublue shot the taser monster a few times before jumping to the side to evade a punch. Zokured slashed at Kaijinyellow, who dodged it before kicking Zokured as hard as she could in the chest. Zokured flew back and crashed into Zokublue and they both groaned in pain. Kaijinyellow chuckled then she had yellow energy cover cover her hands as she prepared to fire energy bursts to fire at the two Zokugers.

"**DIJON DUSTER!**",said Zokuyellow's device as she charged at the taser monster and Kaijinyellow while her knuckle dusters appeared on her fists. Once close, Zokuyellow punched the taser monster twice then tossed it into Kaijinyellow. Kaijinyellow smacked the monster to the side and watched as Zokuyellow helped Zokured and Zokublue to their feet.

"That wasn't very nice little one.",Kaijinyellow said. Zokuyellow turned around and said,"I'm not your little one anymore Ekha so stop calling me that and get the hell out of my life."

"**YEOWLING YELLOW FINISH!**",Zokuyellow's device announced as yellow energy gathered around her fists before she fired two huge energy fists towards Kaijinyellow. Kaijinyellow was hit by this attack and she crashed into a table breaking it on impact. Zokured and Zokublue let out impressed noises then applauded Zokuyellow.

Kaijinyellow growled then she sent dark yellow energy into the taser monster, causing it to grow to gigantic size. The Zokugers backed up and noticed Kaijinyellow fly away before Zokured said,"So that's how they grow to be giants."

"That's what's on your mind right now?",Zokublue questioned before she and her comrades ran to the side while tapping their devices several times, causing them to summon their mechs.

"**RABBSTER TRUCK, ELEPHATANK, ANTERCYCLE GO!**"

* * *

"**RENEGATTAI! ZOKU-OH, KENZAN!**"

Zoku-Oh charged at the taser monster and punched it twice before getting hit by it several times. Zoku-oh stumbled back then avoided a kick only to be punched in the chest. The taser monster then had streams of electricity shoot from its hands and wrap around Zoku-oh before it used them to toss Zoku-oh far across the city, making the robot crash on its back and destroy most of the road and cars that were on said road (no one died though.)

In the cockpit of Zoku-Oh, the Zokuger held onto their seats as Zoku-Oh impacted the ground then Zokured said,"I hate this monster so much."

"Well we can't really hit it can we? Considering how everytime we do, Zoku-Oh gets short circuited.",Zokublue said.

"Not exactly. When you guys were fighting it I noticed that the shots from Kayla's pistol worked on it.",Zokuyellow said. Zokured and Zokublue looked at one another and said,"Oh yeah."

"So just shooting the thing should work? Wish it was that easy usually.",Zokublue said.

Zoku-Oh got to its feet and watched as the taser monster roared and fired electricity at it. Zoku-Oh ran to the side to avoid the electricity then it jumped into the air. The taser monster looked up at Zoku-Oh then saw that Zoku-Oh fired a huge red, blue, and yellow energy burst at it as it heard,"**ZOKU-OH, RENEGADE BREAK**!"

The energy burst hit the monster and it exploded as Zoku-Oh landed with it's back to the explosion and relaxed itself. In the cockpit, The Zokugers cheered and celebrated with Zokublue and Zokured high fiving while Zokuyellow hugged Zokured tightly. The two Zokugers then looked at one another before backing up and awkwardly acting casual. Zokublue simulated rolling her eyes.

* * *

That evening as the Zokugers were walking together, Kayla stretched and said,"Well that was a productive day."

"If by productive you mean incredibly tasking, then yeah it was productive.",Parker said.

"Oh c'mon Parker, don't be bitter just because you're the only one out of all of us to get shocked by the monster.",Kayla teased as she playfully punched Parker's shoulder. Parker chuckled then he looked at Aria and said,"I see that you were able to fight Ekha, might I ask how."

"It was Odysseus he came in and said something wise like usual, but it was mainly you.",Aria said while blushing and facing away from Parker. Parker smiled then he tried to hide his pleased expression from Aria. Kayla groaned then said,"Oh my goodness will you two just go on a date already?!"

Aria and Parker looked at Kayla as she said,"Seriously, it's obvious you both like each other a whole lot so just go out already. It's becoming a bit tiresome to see this will they won't they act."

Kayla then waved her comrades goodbye as she went to her car. Parker and Aria stared at Kayla and Aria said,"Well that was kinda rude."

"Yeah, but she does bring up a truth. The truth being that I like you that is.",Parker said. Aria rocked back and forth on her feet while saying,"Well, it turns out that I like you as well."

Parker nodded while smiling then he pulled out two movie tickets and said,"Well since that's the case, maybe you'd like to go to a movie with me tonight. I mean, I've heard this one is really good."

Aria bit her lip while smiling then she said,"I'd like that." before she and Parker began walking to the movie theatre, with them holding hands eventually.

Unbeknownst to the two, The mystery man from the end of chapter two sat on a bench watching them with a smile on his face. He then stood up and said,"It always makes me smile to see young love, especially when it's my best bud."

The mystery man then stood up and walked away while saying,"However now isn't the time for me to observe. Now is the time for me to fight." and tossing up a medal that was similar yet different from the Zokugers. This medal was green in color and had a black G on the face of it but unlike the Zokugers' medals this one had violet lines on it that were in the style of circuitry. This mystery man continued walking while tossing up his medal and whistling his tune.


	6. Chapter 6

_{Red Cold River by Breaking Benjamin}_

**(Days Reborn) **Parker, Kayla, and Aria sat with their backs to one another and looked at the camera as it focused on each one of them.

**(Fight with folded hands) **The three young adults looked at the coins in their hands then looked in front of them.

**(Pain left below) **Each of the three stood up with shocked expressions on their faces.

**(The lifless live again) **Three silhouettes appeared in front of the three young adults and each appeared to be looking at the young adult they were facing.

**(Run! Run! Run!) **Parker, Kayla, and Aria readied their coins as the silhouettes readied themselves.

**(Red Cold River!) **Parts of the silhouettes faces were then shown and it was revealed that they were Kaijinred, Kaijinblue, and Kaijinyellow.

**(Run! Run! Run!) **Parker, Kayla, and Aria looked up as shadows came from the sky and formed into Thanatos.

**(Red Cold River!) **Thanatos smirked evilly then darted towards the three along with the monstrous versions of the Zokugers.

**(I can't feel anything at all) **Zokured fought several wisps then he jumped over a rail and punched a wisp in the face. Kaijinred then tackled Zokured into a dumpster and tried to punch him.

**(This life has left me cold and damned) **Zokublue shot three wisps then Kaijinblue kicked her in the face before he kicked her to the ground. Zokublue tumbled on the ground then aimed her gun at Kaijinblue.

**(I can't feel anything at all) **Zokuyellow hit several wisps then Kaijinyellow appeared in front of her. She threw several punches at the Kaijinyellow until the monstrous woman flipped her onto her back and pinned her to the ground.

**(This love has led me to the end) **Thanatos lunged at all three Zokugers as darkness trailed behind him. He then stopped when a person shrouded in light came into his view.

**(Run!)** Kayla is seen yelling into the sky before falling to her knees.

**(Run!) **Aria was sitting on a bed hugging her knees to her chest as she screamed.

**(Run!) **Parker was yelling while having both of his hands go through his hair.

**(Red Cold River!) **Zokured, Zokublue, and Zokuyellow appeared briefly while doing poses until they all charged towards the screen. The three Zokugers disappeared as a stylized stone title appeared in their place that read Renegade Sentai Zokuger.

* * *

Several days after the events of last chapter the Zokugers have since become closer as comrades and friends. Currently, Aria and Parker were at Parker's home watching movies on his bed. Aria chuckled at the movie then said,"I can't believe this movie gets so much hate."

"Eh, everybody hates things that aren't like the original that they hold to the highest degree.",Parker said. Aria nodded then she looked up at Parker before kissing his cheek and he smiled. Parker then heard the front desk bell be rung and he said,"Oh someone just entered the place. I'll be back in a sec."

"Kay.",Aria said while Parker got out of his bed and went to the front desk.

At the front desk, Parker walked up to the desk and said,"Hello, sorry for the delay."

"Eh don't be. You never were a person that was punctual.",Parker heard the person say, recognizing their voice. Parker looked at the person in front of him and saw the mystery man that has been seen twice in the story.

Parker smiled then said in a ecstatic voice,"Brandon you son of a bitch, get over here." as he went around the desk and hugged the mystery man, now known as Brandon. The young men pulled away from each other with Parker joyfully saying,"Where have you been man?"

"Remember I've been doing this thing called "having a life." You need to try it try it sometime.",Brandon said with a snarky tone. Parker faked a laugh then said,"Still a smart ass I see."

"Somethings never change dude.",Brandon said with a smug look. The two young men laughed then Aria walked up to the front desk and said,"Parker, who is this guy?"

"Oh, Aria this is Brandon. Brandon this is Aria.",Parker said, introducing Aria to Brandon. Aria and Brandon shook hands while greeting each other then Brandon said,"Seems that you've gotten some beautiful friends while I've been away dude."

Aria was flattered by this then said,"You've been away?"

"Yep, I went out of state for a bit because of my parents job. However, that never changed who my best bud was.",Brandon said while hitting Parker in the shoulder. Parker smiled then he got a call and moved away to answer the call. Aria looked at Brandon and he said,"I assume you're his girlfriend right?"

Aria hesitated before she said,"Does it count as boyfriend and girlfriend if you only started dating a few days ago?"

"Yes, yes it does.",Brandon said.

"Then yeah, I'm Parker's girlfriend.",Aria said with a confident smile. Brandon smiled while saying,"I'm glad Parker found someone else. Kinda had me worried after the breakup with Hillary."

"Who's Hillary?",Aria asked. Brandon raised an eyebrow then said,"He hasn't told you about Hillary? Guess it is still affecting him."

Parker came back over to the two and said,"Sorry Brandon but me and Aria gotta go deal with something real quick. I'll catch up with you later okay."

"Sure man.",Brandon said while nodding. Parker nodded in agreement then he and Aria ran out of the building. Brandon smirked then he took out a smartphone that was metallic green and metallic purple in color, was rather large, and had a slot big enough to fit a medal on the side of it. Brandon pressed an app on this smartphone and turned it on his side as security footage of the three Kaijin zokugers rampaged through a mall while civilians fled or were attacked.

* * *

At the mall, Kaijinred, Kaijinblue, and Kaijinyellow were walking through it; attacking any civilians they came across until The Zokugers ran up to them and told a group of civilians to leave. The Zokugers then readied themselves and charged at their kaijin counterparts while summoning their weapons.

Zokublue and Kaijinblue shot at one another continuously until they were within a close enough range so that Kaijinblue could throw a punch at Zokublue. Zokublue rolled under the punch then she kicked at Kaijinblue, which caught then pushed her forward. Zokublue quickly got to her feet before dodging two kicks and having her two punches be blocked. Zokublue was then punched in the chest and went back a few feet while shooting Kaijinblue in the chest several times, causing him to stumble back. Both blue individuals quickly recovered then readied themselves.

"Heh, seems you've started to hold back on me Kay. Why is that?",Kaijinblue said while smirking.

"I'm trying to get some answers out of you Cory. Like how are you alive and why you want me dead.",Zokublue said. Kaijinblue grunted then said,"I already told you Kay, Thanatos saved me."

"I'm having hard time believing that considering how the guy is a darkness fueled creature.",Zokublue said. Kaijinblue chuckled then said,"Well either way, you're gonna have to beat to know the truth."

Zokublue growled then she charged at Kaijinblue.

Zokured and Kaijinred moved up to the second floor as they fought. Zokured kicked Kaijinred in the face then was punched twice before slashing Kaijinred across the chest. Kaijinred regained his footing then kneed Zokured in the stomach before kicking him across the walkway. Zokured crash into a jewelry cart then said,"Ow, that one is gonna hurt later." as he got up.

"A whole lot more than that is gonna hurt.",Kaijinred said as he charged at Zokured. Zokured easily dodged a kick from Kaijinred before slashing the monstrous man in the side, causing Kaijinred to stumble.

Zokuyellow and Kaijinyellow kicked each other, with their attacks colliding, then they both punched each other in the chest and stumbled back. Zokuyellow ducked a kick from Kaijinyellow then she evaded a knee before she punched Kaijinyellow in the stomach. She was then tripped and pinned to the ground by Kaijinyellow, who then said,"Still being a bad girl little one."

"I'm not your little one anymore Ekha, so quit calling me that!",Zokuyellow shouted as she elbowed Kaijinyellow in the side, causing the monstrous woman to get off of her. Zokuyellow got to her feet and her and Kaijinyellow began to fight once more.

The three battles raged on for a few more minutes until they all converged and each team stood by their comrades. The three kaijin were each trying to regain their breath while the Zokugers simply readied themselves to fight once more. As the Kaijin were about to charge towards the Zokugers, they were shrouded in a cloud of shadows.

"What the hell?",Kaijinblue said with some anger in his voice. The shadows began to enrapture the three Kaijin until the cloud dissipated and the Kaijin had disappeared along with it. The Zokugers reverted into their civilian forms then Parker asked with much confusion in his voice,"Uh, what just happened?"

"I have no clue, but since they gone. You guys wanna hang out?",Kayla asked her two comrades.

"Sorry but I can't gotta go catch up with an old friend of mine.",Parker apologized.

"He can come along too. Look you two are my only friends and I need to do something before I die of boredom."Kayla said. Aria looked at Parker as he said,"Alright then, let me give him a call then. Hopefully he has the same number." and took out his phone.

* * *

In an abandoned bar that was poorly lit, Kaijinred, Kaijinblue, and Kaijinyellow appeared in the center of this bar and looked around, with Kaijinyellow saying,"Where the hell are we?!"

"FOrget where we are. I wanna know why the hell we were taken out of the fight?!",Kaijinblue said with rage in his voice.

"I'd watch your tone if I were you Cory, you wouldn't me to lose my temper.",Thanatos said as he appeared behind the bar from a pillar of shadows. The three Kaijin stiffened and Kaijinred said,"Thanatos, you're back."

"Yes I am Nathan, and what, pray tell, have I come back to? Three kaijin I created to match the Zokugers and torment them being pushed back.",Thanatos said in a voice that was calm but still revealed his anger while picking up a bottle of alcohol. The three kaijin looked at one another then Kaijinblue said,"Well you couldn't have expected us to always be stronger than them forever, I mean at some point,"

Suddenly, a tendril of shadows quickly wrapped around Kaijinblue's neck and pulled him into the air, to which he struggled against. Kaijinred and Kaijinyellow gasped at this sight then they looked at Thanatos as he said,"I didn't tell you to speak, now did I?"

Kaijinblue shook his head as he was choked by the tendril then it let him go, with him falling to the ground with a thud and coughing while he tried to catch his breath. Thanatos smirked wickedly, showing his jagged teeth, then he said,"Now, let's go on a field trip."

"Field trip?",Kaijinyellow questioned.

"Yes a field trip. One where you three will be educated by your newest comrade.",Thanatos said. The three kaijin gained looks of confusion as Thanatos walked over to them with shadows radiating from his being.

* * *

At an amusement park, Parker, Aria, Kayla, and Brandon were getting off a roller coaster together with Brandon and Kayla talking to one another. Parker smiled at how Brandon got along with Kayla then Aria said to him,"Seems that Kayla and Brandon are getting along real well."

"Yeah, Brandon always has had a way with people. Makes them like em, or in the rare case, hate him off the bat.",Parker said with a smile. Aria giggled then she said,"So Parker, who was Hillary?"

"Hmm? How do you know that name?",Parker questioned.

"Brandon mentioned that you were still affected by some girl named Hillary. I just wanted to know who she was.",Aria asked, trying not to make Parker uncomfortable. Parker nodded then sighed before saying,"Hillary was a girlfriend I had in my freshman year of highschool that broke my heart."

"Oh, sorry to hear about that.",Aria said with sincerity.

"Don't be sorry. It was a stupid highschool romance and I'm past it. Besides, now I have a way cooler and hotter girlfriend.",Parker said as he put his arm around Aria, pulled her closer, and kissed her on her head. Aria giggled while blushing then she began to ponder on how hurt Parker sounded while he told her what he did.

Brandon looked back at Aria and Parker then said,"You two are adorable ya know that."

"Oh shut it dude.",Parker said with a smile.

"What? I'm being serious. You two are incredibly cute as a couple, or at least Aria's cute which makes it so you are cute.",Brandon said with a playful smirk.

"I agree, Aria is the only one making you two look cute.",Kayla said, playing along with Brandon.

Parker and Aria rolled their eyes and chuckled. The four young adults continued walking together until they stopped and noticed that everyone they came across was staring at them, with some people even following them. Brandon looked at the people and said,"You guys notice this too right?"

"Yeah, and I don't think that they're what they seem.",Parker said as he readied his medal and device. Kayla and Aria did the same as Parker then the people changed into wisps and charged at the group.

"**ZOKURED, ZOKUBLUE, ZOKUYELLOW READY!**",the devices shouted as Parker, Kayla, and Aria transformed into Zokured, Zokublue, and Zokuyellow. Brandon stays in place as the zokugers fight the wisps until Zokured says,"Brandon, run." before tackling a few wisps away from his friend. Brandon raised an eyebrow then he watched as the wisps behind him, ignored him and went for the Zokugers.

Zokuyellow punched a wisp then kicked another before picking up a bench and hitting a few with it. She then noticed how more and more wisps came towards her and she said,"Uh guys, need some help here!" as she continued fighting.

Zokublue kicked a wisp into three other wisps then she shot four more before being picked up by three. Zokublue kicked one of the wisps in the head then tossed the other two over her shoulder while saying,"I'm not in the best of circumstances to help Ari." Zokublue then began shooting once more, barely getting any of the many wisps.

Zokured vaulted over a table and kicked a wisp then he kicked a few more wisps. He then had his arm grabbed by a wisp and he punched it in the face before kicking two wisps and throwing another over a cart.

The Zokugers continued fighting until they each were held in place by wisps and struggled to move. Zokured looked around then said,"Why are they holding us?"

"I don't know but I hope it isn't for what I think it is.",Zokublue said while trying to get the wisps off of her. Zokuyellow struggled then she asked,"Guys, these things are talking." as she heard the wisps speak in whispered yet ghostly voices.

"Skotadi.",the wisps said repeatedly as they made a circle around the pinned Zokugers. Unbeknownst to the Zokuger's, Thanatos and the three kaijin were in one of the stalls for the park games watching the events unfold. Kaijinyellow gained a look of confusion then said,"What's a Skotadi?"

"You shall see.",Thanatos said a growing evil smile.

The Zokugers saw that they we're now being held against their will be a few wisps while the remaining horde surrounded them. The wisps that were holding the Zokugers then bit them, sucking some of their energy out of them. The wisps then let the Zokugers go and turned into black, red, blue, and yellow shadows that then began to take form.

Zokuyellow, Zokublue, and Zokured fell to the ground and turned around to watch, with Zokuyellow saying,"What just happened?"

The multicolored shadows fully took form then changed into a man which that his back turned to the Zokugers. This man had messy long pitch black hair that had bright yellow highlights on the end of it and bright blue highlights near the top of his head. This man's upper torso was naked and revealed that only the right side of it was human and Caucasian while the left side was monstrous and had black scales with red, blue and yellow scales scattered in it. His left had also ended in claws. The man only wore a pair of tattered dark grey pants, revealing his left leg and foot were like the left side of his torso.

The man slowly turned to face the Zokugers, revealing that his bangs that covered the right side of his face had bright highlights. This also revealed that the left side of his face was monstrous having the same scale pattern as the left side of his body and a jagged mouth (which didn't extend to the right side). This man's left eye was strange because the scalera was neon yellow, his iris was neon blue, and his pupil was a neon red slit.

The kaijin gasped while Thanatos smirked and said,"There's my son."

"Who are you?",Zokured asked as he and his teammates got up from the ground. The man looked at the three Zokugers then said in a monotone voice,"I am Skotadi, son of Thanatos."

"Skotadi?",Zokublue question.

"Son of Thanatos?",Zokuyellow said fearfully.

Skotadi looked at the three then said,"Strange. I sensed that there were four of you here, yet I only see three Zokugers."

"Four Zokugers? Sorry pal, but we're a trio not a quartet.",Zokublue before firing off a two shots at Skotadi. Skotadi put up his human hand and made the energy bursts stop in the air, causing the Zokugers to gasp in surprise.

"Okay that's a first.",Zokublue said while looking at her Prussian Pistol. Skotadi looked at the bursts of energy then he put his hands on them and absorbed them. Skotadi let a satisfactory sigh then he launched a energy bursts at Zokublue, sending her flying back and canceling her transformation. Kayla held her stomach in pain and groaned.

Zokured and Zokuyellow looked at Kayla then towards Skotadi, who had appeared in front of Zokured and asked,"Where is the fourth Zokuger?"

Zokured threw a punch at Skotadi, only to have it easily evaded. Skotadi then flipped Zokured over his shoulder and slammed the red Zokuger into the ground, causing his transformation to cancel. Parker gritted his teeth in pain due to this.

"Parker!",Zokuyellow said as she summon her Dijonduster. Skotadi looked over his shoulder and easily ducked a punch from Zokuyellow before kicking her in her back, causing the yellow Zokuger to go flying forwards and crash through a dart throwing game stall. Zokuyellow turned on her side and reverted into Aria, who held her side and torso in pain.

Skotadi kept his emotionless face as he looked down at Parker and said,"Now Zokured, will you tell me where the fourth Zokuger is or shall I have to use other methods to get the information."

Parker scowled at Skotadi then said,"There's only three Zokugers and even if there was a fourth, I wouldn't tell you shit."

Skotadi simply picked Parker up by the collar of his shirt while saying,"Seems I must use other methods." and sharpening his claws. Parker's eyes widened and he gritted his teeth preparing to be stabbed until he heard Brandon shout,"STOP!"

Skotadi, Parker, Aria, Kayla, Thanatos, Kaijinred, Kaijinblue, and Kaijinyellow looked towards the horde of wisps and saw Brandon making his way through them, while saying,"Excuse me. Pardon me. Let me through please."

Brandon then got to the clear center of the horde and said,"Okay. Can't these things tell when to move out of the way?"

Skotadi looked at Brandon and said,"Who are you?"

"Brandon, I told you to run.",Parker said while trying to get out of Skotadi's grip.

"Shush Parker, I'm making an entrance.",Brandon said in a confident manner. He then focused back on Skotadi and said,"I'm the Zokuger you were asking about."

"I find this unlikely.",Skotadi said.

"Guess I do need proof. Then how about I show you.",Brandon said while pulling out his phone and the green medal he had at the end of last chapter. Brandon then put the medal into his phone causing it to shout in an excited voice,"**SHISHI!**"

A lion made of green and purple energy came out of Brandon's phone and roared loudly, while Brandon held his arms out in front of him in a X then pulled his left arm back and pointing with his right while saying,"Zoku change!"

Brandon then pressed the screen on his phone causing the phone to shout,"**LET'S GO!**"

The energy lion roared once more then ran at Brandon and pounced on him, giving him a suit.

Brandon was now in a neon green suit that was similar to the other three Zokugers except his arm guards and shin guards were purple unlike the originals, which were the same color as the suit. On Brandon's torso was a sleeveless purple hoodie that extended to a veil that went to half of Brandon's thighs. Brandon's helmet was mainly neon green, with a purple visor that covered most of where the face would be.

"**{EXCITED TECHNO MUSIC} ZOKUGREEN SANJOU!**",The phone announced as Brandon stood now as Zokugreen.

Parker, Kayla, Aria, Kaijinred, Kaijinblue, and Kaijinyellow all gained surprised expression at the sight of this. Thanatos simply raised an eyebrow at this and said,"I didn't know there was a green one." with genuine confusion in his voice.

"While like this, I'd prefer it if you called me Zokugreen. Nice to meet you.",Zokugreen said in a confident, slightly arrogant, tone.

**To Be Continued...**


	7. Chapter 7

"{EXCITED TECHNO MUSIC} ZOKUGREEN SANJOU!",The phone announced as Brandon stood now as Zokugreen. Parker, Kayla, Aria, Kaijinred, Kaijinblue, and Kaijinyellow all gained surprised expression at the sight of this. Thanatos simply raised an eyebrow at this and said,"I didn't know there was a green one." with genuine confusion in his voice.

"While like this, I'd prefer it if you called me Zokugreen. Nice to meet you.",Zokugreen said in a confident, slightly arrogant, tone.

Skotadi let go of Parker, causing the man to fall to the ground with a thud, then turned to Zokugreen and said,"You are a Zokuger."

"Yes I am, don't you see it?",Zokugreen said while gesturing to himself. Skotadi didn't emote at all and instead waved his hand, causing many of the wisps to charge at Zokugreen. Zokugreen readied himself as the mob of wisps charged towards him.

Zokugreen parried three of the wisps then roundhouse kicked two of them before kneeing another in the chin. Zokugreen then jumped onto a table and kicked a few wisps before flipping off the table and punching two more. The green zokuger chuckled then noticed that several more wisps were coming towards him and he said,"Oh crap."

Zokugreen then took out his phone and pressed one of the apps, causing the phone to announce,"**BASIL BOOMERANG C'MON!**"

Zokugreen then had a large boomerang appear in his hand. This boomerang was mainly green with a bladed edge that was purple and a handle built into the bottom part of it and another handle built into the top.

Zokugreen swung his boomerang around slashing many wisps in the process then he kicked one of the wisps in the face. Zokugreen slashed a few more wisps then spun around before letting go of his boomerang causing it to cut down a row of the wisps horde before it came back to him, cutting down many more wisps.

"Hey Parker, why didn't you tell us your friend was a Zokuger?",Kayla said as she and Aria walked up to Parker, both holding their abdomens in pain.

"I didn't know he was one till about a few minutes ago.",Parker said with a tone of surprise as he saw Zokugreen continue to fight.

Zokugreen slashed a few more wisps then said,"Okay, this is getting tiresome." as he took out his medal and placed it into the center of his boomerang. Green and purple energy began gathering around the boomerang as Zokugreen readied himself.

"**GALLANT GREEN EXPLOSION!**",The boomerang announced as Zokugreen threw it towards the horde. The boomerang split into three, and cut down the entire horde instantly. The boomerang returned to being one and Zokugreen caught it before putting it on his back and saying,"Well they're done for. Now for the big bad."

Zokugreen then looked back towards Skotadi and clapped his hands slowly before appearing in front of Zokugreen, startling the green Zokuger. Zokugreen then threw a punch at Skotadi, who simply moved to the side. Skotadi barely moved to avoid the five more attacks that were thrown at him by Zokugreen until he delivered a swift knee to Zokugreen's abdomen. Zokugreen gasped in pain then was grabbed by his throat and thrown over to the other Zokugers by Skotadi, knocking Zokugreen out of his transformation.

Parker and Kayla caught Brandon as he landed then the four looked towards Skotadi as he said,"This was educational. Till we meet again." before he faded into multi colored shadows and disappeared.

The three Kaijin had their eyes widened as Thanatos smirked in appreciation then said,"Let's go kiddies." as he and the Kaijin disappeared in shadows.

Back with the Zokugers, Brandon rubbed the back of his head then said,"Well, that wasn't what I expected to happen when I revealed myself but still successful." He then looked at Parker, Aria, and Kayla to see all three of them staring at him with questioning expressions.

"What?",Brandon asked.

"Brandon, please explain to us how you're a Zokuger.",Parker said.

"Oh right. Wait you guys care about trivial stuff like how I'm one of you.",Brandon said.

"Of course we do!",Parker, Kayla and Aria shouted while stepping closer to Brandon. Brandon became startled then said,"Okay, okay. I'll explain but let's go somewhere else. I need to rest after that."

* * *

_{Red Cold River by Breaking Benjamin}_

**(Days Reborn) **Parker, Kayla, and Aria sat with their backs to one another and looked at the camera as it focused on each one of them.

**(Fight with folded hands) **The three young adults looked at the coins in their hands then looked in front of them.

**(Pain left below) **Each of the three stood up with shocked expressions on their faces.

**(The lifless live again) **Three silhouettes appeared in front of the three young adults and each appeared to be looking at the young adult they were facing.

**(Run! Run! Run!) **Parker, Kayla, and Aria readied their coins as the silhouettes readied themselves.

**(Red Cold River!) **Parts of the silhouettes faces were then shown and it was revealed that they were Kaijinred, Kaijinblue, and Kaijinyellow.

**(Run! Run! Run!) **Parker, Kayla, and Aria looked up as shadows came from the sky and formed into Thanatos.

**(Red Cold River!) **Thanatos smirked evilly then darted towards the three along with the monstrous versions of the Zokugers.

**(I can't feel anything at all) **Zokured fought several wisps then he jumped over a rail and punched a wisp in the face. Kaijinred then tackled Zokured into a dumpster and tried to punch him.

**(This life has left me cold and damned) **Zokublue shot three wisps then Kaijinblue kicked her in the face before he kicked her to the ground. Zokublue tumbled on the ground then aimed her gun at Kaijinblue.

**(I can't feel anything at all) **Zokuyellow hit several wisps then Kaijinyellow appeared in front of her. She threw several punches at the Kaijinyellow until the monstrous woman flipped her onto her back and pinned her to the ground.

**(This love has led me to the end) **Thanatos lunged at all three Zokugers as darkness trailed behind him. He then stopped when a person shrouded in light came into his view.

**(Run!)** Kayla is seen yelling into the sky before falling to her knees.

**(Run!) **Aria was sitting on a bed hugging her knees to her chest as she screamed.

**(Run!) **Parker was yelling while having both of his hands go through his hair.

**(Red Cold River!) **Zokured, Zokublue, and Zokuyellow appeared briefly while doing poses until they all charged towards the screen. The three Zokugers disappeared as a stylized stone title appeared in their place that read Renegade Sentai Zokuger.

* * *

At a rest area in the amusement park, Parker, Aria, and Kayla sat across from Brandon as he ate nachos. Brandon continued his eating then Kayla cleared her throat, which caused Brandon to stop and ask,"What?"

"You gonna tell us about how you became a Zokuger or are you gonna continue eating? You didn't even get anything for the rest of us.",Kayla said, being slightly hurt that she had no nachos.

"Oh right I was supposed to be telling you guys that. I mean I just made myself a Zokuger, simple as that.",Brandon said while wiping his mouth.

"How did you that though?",Aria asked.

"Eh it's pretty simple when you learn the necessary magic techniques and stuff. Helps that I have a degree in engineering and know a lot about tech. That good enough?",Brandon said.

"Yes it's enough.",Parker said

"For real?",Brandon said with a smile.

"OF COURSE NOT!",Parker, Kayla, and Aria shouted at Brandon. Brandon sat back and put his hands up defensively then said,"Jheez, why does it matter how I became a Zokuger anyway?"

"It matters because you're an unknown quantity which Thanatos may try to manipulate to being on his side.",Odysseus said while appearing next to Brandon. Brandon was startled by Odysseus and immediately said,"Who the heck are you?!"

"Brandon this is Odysseus, he's a spirit that's been showing us how to be Zokugers.",Parker said, introducing Brandon to Odysseus. Brandon nodded then Odysseus said,"I am that. I was also there when the original Zokugers were active and I know for certain there was only three Zokugers. So I am quite curious as to how you are one."

Brandon nodded then said,"Then I'll just spill the beans. I became a Zokuger once I learned about

them and Thanatos."

"How did you learn about the Zokugers? We were all chosen by the medals years ago and didn't learn about them until Thanatos and his goons attacked us.",Kayla said.

"Well that's the weird part about it; I learned about the Zokugers and stuff through a dream.",Brandon said.

"A dream?",Aria questioned.

"I know it sounds weird but it's the truth.",Brandon said.

"Actually, it is not that odd.",Odysseus said.

"It isn't?",Parker, Kayla, and Aria said in a confused tone at the same time.

Odysseus nodded slightly then said,"See there are, entities in our world that have great power over aspects of mortals. From how Brandon described gaining his knowledge of the Zokuger; it would seem that Morpheus revealed us to you."

"Morpheus?",The Zokugers questioned.

"Morpheus is the being that has power over dreams.",Odysseus said.

"Okay. Well even if he did that, it was for the best considering a new enemy just appeared.",Brandon said, trying to avert the conversation away from him.

"True. Hey Odysseus, do you know anything about that Skotadi guy?"Parker asked Odysseus, in a semi-apprehensive tone. Odysseus put his hand on his chin then said,"Sadly, I know next to nothing about Skotadi. He was not around when the first Zokugers were so I can only presume that he was born during the time Thanatos was in hiding."

"Well that's a bummer. An interesting bummer but still a bummer.",Brandon said.

"This is more than just a bummer Brandon. This is the worse position for us to be in.",Odysseus said.

* * *

In the abandoned bar, Thanatos and the three kaijin sat together as Skotadi entered the building. Thanatos smiled and said,"Skotadi, my son. It's nice to see you again."

"Greetings father. I must apologize to you because I cannot stay for long.",Skotadi said as his the human side of his body began to crack and turn to dust. Thanatos nodded then said,"I see. The human host you've been using has finally become useless."

"Host? You mean that's not how he actually looks?",Kaijinred questioned.

"Not really. My son needs a host to have a physical form, this is because when he was being conceived: his mother had a change of heart when finding out I was a being of darkness. *groan of frustration* Glad I killed her.",Thanatos said. The kaijin looked at one another with Kaijinblue saying,"And I thought my dad could be harsh."

"Anyway, it is okay my son. Go find yourself another host then come back so that we can begin.",Thanatos said with a smile.

"I must apologize once more father, I cannot work with you just yet.",Skotadi said in his monotone voice. Thanatos gained a questioning look as Skotadi turned his back to him and said,"I am examining the Zokugers for my own reasons. Reasons which do not coincide with your own."

Skotadi then changed into multi-colored energy, while the human side of him turned into a pile of dust, and flew out of the bar while saying,"Farewell."

* * *

A few hours later, Parker and Brandon were playing video games at Parker's place. Brandon gritted his teeth and said,"No, crap. How are you so good at this?"

"Years of practice man. Years of practice.",Parker said as he smirked confidently. Parker then jumped up and triumphantly shouted,"I win!" whole Brandon just cursed under his breath. Brandon then looked at Parker and said,"I'm surprised you have anytime to practice this. Ya know with you being in college and Aria."

Parker turned to his friend while saying,"Speaking of Aria, why did you tell her about Hillary?"

"I didn't really tell her per say, I just mentioned her when I was talking.",Brandon said. Parker raised an eyebrow towards Brandon, to which Brandon saw this sighed before saying,"Okay, I mentioned her because I honestly thought that you were over Hillary by now."

"Well I am, at least I think I am. Either way it wasn't your place to say anything about it.",Parker said, trying to not show his pain to Brandon. Brandon sighed then said,"You're right, you're right. But, you do know that you're gonna have to talk about it someday right?"

"Not if I don't want to.",Parker said.

"Especially if you don't want to. Look I know you like to leave the past in the past and you learn from each experience but, that doesn't mean you are a superhuman. You still need to let out all the stuff you've bottled away.",Brandon said with sincerity in his voice. Parker looked down with a contemplative look then it went away when his phone rang. He picked it and answered it,"Hey Aria, what's up?"

"Hi Parker, we have a bit of a problem.",Aria said on the other line, with it being almost drowned out by background noise.

"GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!",Kayla shouted from Aria's phone, causing Parker to move his phone away from his ear. "What Kayla said.",Aria said before hanging up her phone. Parker put his phone down then Brandon stood next to him and said,"Let's get going bud."

Parker nodded then he took out his medal while Brandon put his medal into his phone, causing it to announce,"**SHISHI!**"

Both young men then activated their transformations with Brandon saying,"Zoku Change." as

"**RABBIT DISC ACTIVATE! ZOKURED READY!**"

"**LET'S GO! {EXCITED TECHNO MUSIC} ZOKUGREEN SANJOU!**"

Zokured and Zokugreen ran out of the building with Zokured asking Zokugreen,"Why do you say that before you transform?"

"Because it sounds cool.",Zokugreen answered his friend.

* * *

Downtown, The Antercycle and the Elephatank were fighting giant wisps along with a golem. The antercycle drove around, hitting a few wisps, while the Elephatank shot down many of them.

"Where the hell is Parker?!",Zokublue said from the Elephatank cockpit.

"He's coming Kay. Just hold these guys off and calm down.",Zokuyellow said from the Antercycle cockpit.

"DON'T TELL ME TO BE CALM WHEN THEY'RE ARE GIANT WISPS ATTACKING US ARI!",Zokublue shouted.

The Elephatank and the Antercycle continued fighting the wisps until the Rabbster truck drove by and slammed into some of the wisps as it announced,"**RENEGATTAI!**"

The three machines then combined to form Zoku-Oh and began fighting the wisps in a more efficient manner.

"**ZOKU-OH, KENZAN!**"

"Sorry I'm late guys.",Zokured said while controlling Zoku-Oh with his fellow Zokugers.

"Where the fuck were you?!",Zokublue yelled at Zokured, causing him to jump slightly.

"I was at my place hanging out with Brandon. Now instead of yelling at me, mind telling me why there are a bunch of giant wisps around.",Zokured said.

"We don't know where they came from. I honestly didn't think they could grow.",Zokuyellow said. Zokured nodded while saying,"Okay then. Let's just get rid of them then."

"Right.", Zokuyellow and Zokublue replied while readying themselves.

Zoku-Oh punched three Wisps then it kicked one back before shooting two wisps down. Zoku-Oh then stumbled when a wisp kicked it in the back before it kicked the wisp in the chest. The robot then fired its cannon many times, hitting a multitude of wisps in the process.

On the ground, Zokugreen was fighting a platoon of wisps with his Basil Boomerang in hand. He swung his boomerang, slashing several wisps in the process, then he threw his boomerang causing many wisps to be defeated. Zokugreen punched and elbowed a wisp then the kicked another before catching his boomerang and cutting down the wisps. Zokugreen looked around then said,"Where in the heck are all these things coming from? I mean I don't see Skotadi anywhere."

Meanwhile in an alley, a young Asian man with black hair that went down to half his neck and had neon red, neon blue, and neon yellow in it that was like that of Skotadi's; was walking out of the alley and watching Zokugreen and Zoku-Oh fight the wisps. This man's eyes were also like Skotadi's as well. This man wore a grey t-shirt under a navy blue short-sleeved button up, khaki pants and grey shoes. This man is actually Skotadi in his new body.

"The Zokugers continue to impress. However, I wonder if the green one has a machine like his comrades.",Skotadi said in his usual monotone voice. He then snapped his fingers and the wisps around Zokugreen grew to be giant.

Zokugreen gasped then said,"Okay that's freaky."

Zoku-Oh turned to the new giant wisps with Zokured, blue, and yellow saying,"Seriously?!" in unison.

Zokugreen looked up and said,"Okay, I should help them. This gives the perfect opportunity to have a test run."

Zokugreen then pressed an app on his phone causing the phone to shout,"**LAMBOSHISHI C'MON!**"

This caused an emerald green lion themed Lamborghini to drive into the city. Zokugreen then jumped up and into a cockpit that was in the Lamboshishi.

_**{Author's note: I'd suggest going to my deviantart in order to see what the Lamboshishi looks like.} **_

The Zokugers looked towards the Lamboshishi and Zokublue said,"He has a mech too?" completely shocked.

The Lamboshishi barreled down the street as wisps tried to hit it but we're unsuccessful. The Lamboshishi drifted around a corner and Zokugreen pressed a button in his cockpit while saying,"Time to retaliate."

"**BEAST MODE!**",the Lamboshishi called out in the same voice as Zokugreen's phone and boomerang.

The Lamboshishi then changed into a mechanical lion and ran towards some wisps before jumping up and slashing them with it's claws.

"It can change into a Lion.",Zokuyellow said while pointing to the Lamboshishi.

The Lamboshishi cut down a few more wisps then it stopped when it saw a golem appear in front of it. Zoku-Oh shot down three wisps and saw the golem, to which Zokured said,"Ah crap a golem. Hold on Brandon."

"Don't worry Parker, I got this one.", Zokugreen said confidently as he pressed another button in his cockpit.

"**RENE-HENKEI!**",The Lamboshishi announced as it stood on its hind legs and its tail detached the body. The front legs of the Lamboshishi went down and the claws fold upwards on the forearm as hands replaced the spaces where the claws once were. The head of the Lamboshishi's animal mode roared before it folded down to form a chest and a green humanoid head appeared in the space it once was. The head had a violet visor and a silver mouthplate.

The tail of the Lamboshishi became a sword and was taken by the now humanoid Lamboshishi and brandished the sword as the robot announced,"**LEON KAISER!**"

Zokuyellow and Zokublue stood up in surprise then shouted in surprise,"It can change into a robot?!"

"Leon Kaiser?",Zokured said in wonder and amazement. Skotadi nodded gaining an interested expression while smirking.

Leon Kaiser charged at the golem and dodged a punch from it before slashing it twice. It then kicked the golem in the chest before slashing a few wisps. Zoku-Oh punched the wisps away from Leon Kaiser then it fired its finisher at the rest of the wisps, killing them all. "**ZOKU-OH, RENEGADE BREAK!**"

"Thanks for the assist guys. I'll finish off the golem.",Zokugreen said as Leon Kaiser turned to the golem and slashed it across the stomach. The golem grunted then it saw how green and violet energy began gathering around the blade of Leon Kaiser's sword.

"**KAISER ICHIGEKI!**",the machine announced as Leon Kaiser slashed downwards with its sword, cutting the golem down the middle and causing it to explode.

"YES! First win with Leon Kaiser! Nice one Brandon!",Zokugreen said with much enthusiasm as he congratulated himself. Zoku-Oh and Leon Kaiser relaxed themselves with Zokured, Zokuyellow, and Zokublue staring at Leon Kaiser from their cockpit in Zoku-Oh.

On the ground, Skotadi let out an impressed scoff then said,"That was interesting. I look forward to being your opponent, Zokugers." as he turned on his heel and walked into the alley.

* * *

An hour later, Brandon stood in front of Kayla, Parker, Aria, and Odysseus. Odysseus stepped forward and said,"Brandon Dallas, today you've surprised us all by revealing yourself as Zokugreen. You also came to us in our time of need and for that we thank you however, if you are to be one of the zokugers you must understand that this is not a game. You are a protector of this planet and all those who inhabit it as well as a warrior against Thanatos and his minions. Do you accept this?"

"I do.",Brandon said with determination.

"Since this is the case, then you are now apart of the Renegade Sentai Zokuger.",Odysseus said before disappearing. Brandon fist pumped then he walked up to the trio and said,"Now I'm apart of the team, sweet."

"Yeah. Gonna be cool having another member plus with you on, it means Parker isn't the only guy on the team anymore.",Kayla said with a smile while pointing to Parker. Parker nodded then said,"I'm glad you're on buddy. I know you'll have our backs."

"You know it dude.",Brandon said before he and Parker fist bumped. Kayla looked at Aria and asked,"What about you Ari?"

Aria rubbed her arm apprehensively then said,"It's nice to have someone else on the team but, I don't fully trust you yet Brandon."

Brandon nodded then said,"Understandable but don't worry, I'm sure you'll trust soon enough." with a smile. Aria looked down at the ground then at Parker when he put his arm around her shoulders. The young adults then began walking together.


	8. Chapter 8

Two days after the last chapter, Brandon sits across from Aria in an ice cream parlor, stuffing his face with a sundae while Aria sits across from him with a glare on her face and a sundae of her own in front of her.

"Remind me again," she spoke as her eye twitched, "why the fuck are we here again?"

"You said you didn't trust me," Brandon told her with a grin, wiping chocolate sauce of his face. "So I thought, why not go and hang out with you to earn that trust." He said taking hold of her hand with both of his own, "Think of it like a team building exercise."

"Yeah but.. how is this gonna look?" Aria blinked at him, tugging her hand away from him, "You do remember Parker is my boyfriend, right?"

"And Parker is my best friend," Brandon grinned a bit then chuckled, "you think it's strange for a guy and a girl to just hang out as friends?"

"You're missing the point," Aria told him.

"What even is the point?" Brandon asked.

"Point of what?" Aria answered his question with another question, glaring at him.

"Of what you're doing," Brandon narrowed his gaze at her, "We're supposed to be a team right? So... Would you mind opening up? Why don't you trust me?"

Aria just looked at Brandon then she let out a frustrated huff before beginning to eat her sundae. Brandon chuckled then went back to eating his sundae.

Outside the ice cream parlor, Ekha stood across the street staring at Aria and Brandon. Ekha became more angry the more she stared then she turned around when she heard,"Interesting." coming from behind her.

Ekha turned around to see Skotadi standing there with a look of interest on his face as he said,"Your connection to Zokuyellow, it is one of a romantic variety correct?"

"Yeah, so what?",Ekha questioned while looking at Skotadi. Skotadi gave a content smirk then said,"I am rather interested in romance. You see in my short time of being alive, the one thing I've yet to experience is romance."

"Really? Aren't you like thousands of years old though?",Ekha asked.

"No. I am not as old as my father, I'd be considered about eighteen in a human's lifespan.",Skotadi openly admitted. Ekha's eyes widened then she regained her angered expression,"Anyway, I don't care if you observe or not; I'm just gonna make sure my little one understands I'm the only one for her." before she walked away from Skotadi.

* * *

_{Red Cold River by Breaking Benjamin}_

**(Days Reborn) **Parker, Kayla, and Aria sat with their backs to one another and looked at the camera as it focused on each one of them.

**(Fight with folded hands) **The three young adults looked at the coins in their hands then looked in front of them.

**(Pain left below) **Each of the three stood up with shocked expressions on their faces.

**(The lifless live again) **Three silhouettes appeared in front of the three young adults and each appeared to be looking at the young adult they were facing.

**(Run! Run! Run!) **Parker, Kayla, and Aria readied their coins as the silhouettes readied themselves.

**(Red Cold River!) **Parts of the silhouettes faces were then shown and it was revealed that they were Kaijinred, Kaijinblue, and Kaijinyellow.

**(Run! Run! Run!) **Parker, Kayla, and Aria looked up as shadows came from the sky and formed into Thanatos.

**(Red Cold River!) **Thanatos smirked evilly then darted towards the three along with the monstrous versions of the Zokugers.

**(I can't feel anything at all) **Zokured fought several wisps then he jumped over a rail and punched a wisp in the face. Kaijinred then tackled Zokured into a dumpster and tried to punch him.

**(This life has left me cold and damned) **Zokublue shot three wisps then Kaijinblue kicked her in the face before he kicked her to the ground. Zokublue tumbled on the ground then aimed her gun at Kaijinblue.

**(I can't feel anything at all) **Zokuyellow hit several wisps then Kaijinyellow appeared in front of her. She threw several punches at the Kaijinyellow until the monstrous woman flipped her onto her back and pinned her to the ground.

**(This love has led me to the end) **Thanatos lunged at all three Zokugers as darkness trailed behind him. He then stopped when Skotadi came into his view.

**(Run!)** Kayla is seen yelling into the sky before falling to her knees.

**(Run!) **Aria was sitting on a bed hugging her knees to her chest as she screamed.

**(Run!) **Parker was yelling while having both of his hands go through his hair.

**(Red Cold River!) **Zokured, Zokublue, and Zokuyellow appeared briefly while doing poses until they all charged towards the screen. The three Zokugers disappeared as a stylized stone title appeared in their place that read Renegade Sentai Zokuger.

* * *

In a different part of the city, Parker and Kayla were jogging together while talking. Kayla looked at Parker while saying,"So how's things between you and Aria going?"

"They're great, although Aria does have a problem with Brandon.",Parker said.

"If you're referring to how she doesn't trust him then I know about it. I can see why she doesn't though.",Kayla said.

"Mind explaining it to me please.",Parker said.

"Look it's obvious dude. She just met the guy and he's pretty shady.",Kayla said nonchalantly. Parker looked at Kayla and she said,"I like the guy but I'm not gonna lie and say that I don't think he's not hiding something."

Parker thought about it then said,"Good point. He actually does have a knack for keeping secrets from everyone."

"See what I mean? So it's understandable that Ari wouldn't trust him off the bat. Heck I barely trust him myself.",Kayla explained. Parker nodded then said,"You're right Kay. How did you get so wise about this kind of stuff?"

"TIme in the military, age, and my girlfriend has told me some FASCINATING stories about her and her friends adventures.",Kayla said with a smile. Parker stopped in his tracks briefly then he began jogging once more while in a surprised voice saying,"You have a girlfriend?!"

"Yeah, who do you think I'm skyping half the time?",Kayla said as Parker jogged beside her.

"I don't know, an old friend. A cousin.",Parker admitted.

"Parker, you're too innocent for your own good.",Kayla said while patting Parker on his head.

* * *

Back with Brandon and Aria, the two young adults were now walking together with Aria having her arms crossed while Brandon walked along with a smile on his face. Brandon looked at Aria then said,"So what could I do to earn your trust?"

"Stop talking.",Aria said slyly.

"No can do. I have to talk because you aren't.",Brandon said. Aria grimaced then she stopped in her tracks when she saw Ekha and a monster that appeared to be made from a vacuum walking up to her and Brandon.

"Hey little one, I thought I told you that you can't hang out with anyone I don't approve of.",Ekha said as she and the vacuum monster stopped a few feet in front of Brandon and Aria.

"I thought I told you to get out of my life and to not call me that Ekha.",Aria said while scowling at Ekha. Ekha scoffed condescendingly then said,"Still being disobedient I see. Good thing I made this monster then. It will capture you then I can discipline you without worry of your "friends" interfering."

"Uh, you know her?",Brandon questioned.

"She's my ex, and she doesn't know how to leave me alone.",Aria said. Brandon nodded while saying,"Okay, that's the case then let's teach her to not mess with you." and taking out his phone and medal. Aria took out her medal then she and Brandon activated their transformations with Brandon saying,"Zoku change."

"**ZOKUYELLOW, ACTIVATE!**"

"**LET'S GO! ZOKUGREEN, SANJOU!**"

Ekha changed into Kaijinyellow then she motioned for the vacuum monster to attack while she charged at the two Zokugers. Zokugreen readily jumped towards the vacuum monster and began fighting it while Zokuyellow fought with Kaijinyellow.

Zokugreen parried a few punches from the vacuum monster then used his leg to block a kick before he kicked the monster in the face. He then punched the monster twice before ducking under a punch and countering with a knee to the monsters abdomen. Zokugreen chuckled then said,"Come on, I'll give you a free shot."

The vacuum monster then threw a punch at Zokugreen, who easily parried the punch then roundhouse kicked the monster while saying,"Syke!"

Zokuyellow and Kaijinyellow attacks collided then Kaijinyellow threw a punch at Zokuyellow, who dodged it. Zokuyellow hit Kaijinyellow twice then was kneed in her stomach and punched in the face twice before getting tossed into the street. Zokuyellow quickly got to her feet and managed to hit Kaijinyellow twice before getting kicked into the side of a car. Zokuyellow groaned in pain then she got up as Kaijinyellow said,"Remember little one, I'm the one who taught you to fight in the first place."

"That supposed to mean something?",Zokuyellow questioned while charging at Kaijinyellow. Kaijinyellow blocked a punch then kicked Zokuyellow back into the car while saying,"It means,"

Kaijinyellow then smashed Zokuyellow's head into the car four times while angrily shouting,"You can't beat me!"

Suddenly, Kaijinyellow was kicked in the side and stumbled before looking at her attacker to see Zokured. Zokured knelt down to Zokuyellow's side and said,"Aria, you okay?" with worry in his voice.

Zokuyellow nodded then got to her feet, with Zokured's help, while saying,"I'm used to her beatings."

Zokured nodded then he readied himself along with Zokuyellow. Kaijinyellow saw this and she growled in anger before saying,"How dare you be so friendly with my little one!"

The vacuum monster tumbled in front of Kaijinyellow while Zokugreen and Zokublue walked up to their comrades with Zokublue saying,"Fitting how a monster made from a vacuum sucks at fighting."

Kaijinyellow smirked then, rather insanely, said,"Oh, you have no idea."

The vacuum monster stood up then opened its mouth incredibly wide and began inhaling. This caused the Zokugers and several cars, light post, news stands, etc to go into its mouth; this causing a backpack of sorts to form on the monsters back. The zokugers did their best to stand their ground, but continued to be slowly sucked in.

Kaijinyellow chuckled maniacally while saying,"That's a good monster, get me my little one."

Zokured heard this and looked at his team before saying,"Oh I'm gonna regret this."

Zokured then punched Zokublue and Zokugreen to the side before he kicked Zokuyellow to the side as well. He was then sucked into the vacuum monster and it closed its mouth.

The other zokugers looked back at the monster with Zokuyellow saying,"Parker!" with great worry in her voice. Kaijinyellow took note of how worried Zokuyellow was then she smirked and said,"Let's go monster." before she and the vacuum monster disappeared from where they stood.

Zokuyellow gasped then she punched the ground angrily, which Zokugreen took notice of.

Unbeknownst to the three Zokugers, Skotadi watched the ordeal from afar then said,"Interesting. Kaijinyellow's love for Zokuyellow causes her to become violent towards those she sees as an opponent. Fascinating."

* * *

A few minutes later, Aria was pacing back and forth while Kayla said,"Well damn, Ekha truly is a heartless bitch."

"No duh Kay. We already know that! Now can we please focus on trying to get Parker back?!",Aria said, clearly worried and frazzled by Zokured being captured.

"Hey hey Aria, calm down.",Brandon said calmly to Aria. Aria immediately turned her gaze to Brandon and angrily said,"You don't talk to me!"

"Whoa Ari, I know that you'reBrandon's only trying to help.",Kayla said while walking up to Aria. Aria looked at her comrades then she walked away from the two. Brandon just looked at Aria then he said,"Huh, she must really care about Parker."

"Yeah. It's understandable though considering Parker saved her from Ekha in a way.",Kayla said while crossing her arms. Brandon raised an eyebrow then said,"He did? I thought they only met last month?"

"They did but in that month we all found out who the three kaijin that are helping Thanatos are. Aria had it the worst out of all of us because Ekha's her abusive ex from when she was in prison.",Kayla said.

"Aria was in prison?!",Brandon said, astonished by the fact.

"Shush, I'm almost done. Aria kinda shut down for a bit after knowing that the monster she was fighting was Ekha, it was because of Parker that she was able to start fighting back against Ekha.",Kayla finished saying after being interrupted by Brandon. Brandon stayed silent as he looked towards Aria, who stood a few feet away from him and Kayla. He then walked up to Aria to see that she had tears running down her cheeks as she held the necklace that Parker gave her.

"Mind me asking what Ekha did that made you like this?",Brandon asked hesitantly. Aria continued to clutch the necklace and didn't look at Brandon as she said,"She abused me everyday while we were together and she made it so that I can't do anything but be afraid and submissive to her. Then I met Parker and he made me realize that I don't have to be afraid of her or let her control me anymore." and as images of Ekha beating her flashed in her head.

Brandon nodded then he put his hand on Aria's shoulder and he said in a caring voice,"We'll get him back to you Aria."

"How Brandon? He's inside Ekha's vacuum monster and has probably been digested by now.",Aria said in a hysterical and sorrowful voice. Brandon tried to speak but couldn't find the words. Kayla then walked up to the two and said,"I think I know how we could get Parker back."

Brandon and Aria looked at Kayla with raised eyebrows.

* * *

In a plaza of some kind, Ekha walked alongside the vacuum monster as it caused havoc and attacked many civilians. She chuckled then she looked to the entrance of the plaza to see Zokuyellow, Zokugreen, and Zokublue running into the plaza while also helping civilians evacuate. Ekha gained a wicked smirk then she said,"Hey little one. Come to beg for my forgiveness?"

"Shut it Ekha. Let Parker go right now.",Zokuyellow demanded while standing side by side with Zokugreen and Zokublue. Ekha grimaced in anger then she said,"Now why would I grant such a big request to such a disobedient girl? I'd be setting the wrong example."

"Wow, this chick is straight up crazy.",Zokugreen said.

"Yeah, she's definitely got a case of the crazy ex.", Zokublue said. Ekha became angered by these comments then she gritted her teeth and said,"You two stay out of this." before snapping her fingers. The vacuum monster then opened its mouth and began sucking in, causing Zokugreen and Zokublue to begin to fly into its mouth while revealing their weapons.

Zokuyellow took this opportunity to summon her Dijon Duster and charged at Ekha, who changed into Kaijinyellow, and began fighting her.

Zokugreen and Zokublue activated their finishers then Zokublue said,"Now!" as Zokugreen let his boomerang fly towards the vacuum monster while it was covered in green and violet surging energy and Zokublue shot a surging blue energy burst into the vacuum monsters mouth.

"**BOISTEROUS BLUE FINISH! GALLANT GREEN EXPLOSION!**"

The two attacks went into the vacuum monsters mouth and it closed its mouth and stumbled back. The vacuum monster then exploded from within, causing Zokured and the Basil Boomerang to fly out towards Zokugreen and Zokublue.

Zokured tumbled on the ground then stopped and groaned while sitting up. Zokugreen and Zokublue came to Zokured's side with Zokugreen saying,"You alright bud?"

"Yeah, thanks for getting me out of there. Also, you almost hit me with this thing.",Zokured said while getting to his feet and handing Zokugreen his boomerang. Zokugreen took his boomerang then said,"Eh, didn't mean to. Also it was Kayla's idea."

"You're welcome.",Zokublue said. Zokured nodded then he looked over to see Zokuyellow and Kaijinyellow fighting, with Zokuyellow losing. He summoned his chakram while saying in a worried tone,"Aria." and running towards the fight.

Suddenly, Skotadi appeared in front of Zokured and pushed him back effortlessly. Zokugreen and Zokublue caught Zokured then looked at Skotadi as he said,"My apologies Zokured, but I can't have you interrupting the quarrel between Zoku and Kaijinyellow just yet."

"Why not and who are you?",Zokured questioned. Skotadi raised an eyebrow then he said,"Ah right, you all have not seen me in this body. Perhaps this shall remind you."

Skotadi then had the left side of his face become monstrous before he had it change back to being human.

"Skotadi.",The three Zokugers said with some fear in their voices.

"That is correct. Now stay back as these two fight.",Skotadi said as a platoon of wisps appeared behind him then charged at the three Zokugers. Zokured, Zokugreen, and Zokublue began fighting these wisps while Skotadi turned on his heel and watched as Kaijinyellow and Zokuyellow fought.

Zokuyellow blocked two punches from Kaijinyellow, only to be kicked in the gut. Zokuyellow then blocked a kick but still fell over and was kicked in her side, tumbling back.

Zokuyellow slowly got to her feet as she heard Kaijinyellow say,"See little one, even when you have your "friends" and are living free. You're nothing without me."

"You're wrong.",Zokuyellow said before she punched to the ground by Kaijinyellow. Kaijinyellow stomped on Zokuyellow's torso many times as she maliciously said,"I told you to never lie to me!"

Zokured slashed two wisps then witnessed Kaijinyellow beating Zokuyellow and he became angered. He then ran towards the two while shouting,"GET OFF OF HER!"

Skotadi saw this and became intrigued then he commanded the wisps to let Zokured through as he charged at Kaijinyellow.

"And he's gone ballistic.",Zokugreen said as he and Zokublue fought wisps.

Zokured slashed Kaijinyellow across her chest then he relentlessly slashed her with his chakrams. Kaijinyellow growled then she punched Zokured back then said,"Get off of me. How dare you touch me after you've been planting lies in my little ones head."

"SHUT UP! You're the one who's been lying to Aria! Telling her that she needs you, that she has no one to depend on but you, saying that you love her while you beat her! All the while she's been trying to get away from you, the one thing in her life that continues to come after her like a plague.",Zokured said with the anger in his voice being prominent.

"Oh, how would you know how MY little one feels about me? All you are is the rebound guy and she still loves me. The only one who saved her while we were locked up.",Kaijinyellow retorted to Zokured.

"You didn't save me, you held me prisoner. I hated every second I was with you and when I got out I thought I'd never see you again but I was wrong. Here you are still trying to make yourself the good person you think you are.",Zokuyellow said as Zokured helped her to her feet then held her close. Kaijinyellow saw this and became enraged before she insanely said,"I see it now. It's his fault that you have these lies in your head little one. All I need to do is kill him and you'll come to your senses."

"I have come to my senses Ekha and all I want to do is have you get out of my life.",Zokuyellow said in a determined voice as she and Zokured readied themselves to fight.

_{Insert theme for fight: Deadweight by I Prevail begins playing}_

Kaijinyellow charged at Zokured and Zokuyellow and threw a punch at them, that was dodged by both of them. Zokured slashed Kaijinyellow across the back then he blocked a punch from the monstrous woman while Zokuyellow punched her across the face. Kaijinyellow stumbled then she punched Zokuyellow twice and was kicked in the side by Zokured before being punched several times by Zokuyellow. Zokured was hit several times then he caught a punch and kneed Kaijinyellow in the gut before tossing her to the side. Zokuyellow parried three attacks from Kaijinyellow then punched her four times then kicked her in the chest. Kaijinyellow stumbled back and growled while firing many energy bursts at Zokured and Zokuyellow, with both Zokugers dodging the bursts. The two Zokugers then activated their finishers as their respective colored energy covered their weapons.

"**YEOWLING YELLOW FINISH! RECKLESS RED FINISH!**"

Zokuyellow and Zokured charged at Kaijinyellow and Zokured slashed Kaijinyellow several times then back flipped over Zokuyellow as she delivered a powerful punch to Kaijinyellow's chest, causing the monstrous woman to fly back into the wall of the plaza and revert into Ekha.

_{Insert theme stops playing}_

Zokured and Zokuyellow stood next to one another and they looked at Ekha as the woman slowly picked herself up from the ground. Ekha breathed angrily as she revealed a rage and insane glare to Zokured and Yellow. Ekha gritted her teeth and was about to charge until her limbs were restrained by four tendrils made from shadows and she was dragged into a large wall of shadows. Zokured and Zokuyellow gasped then they looked at Skotadi, who walked into their gaze and said,"That's enough fighting for you Kaijinyellow."

Skotadi then looked at Zokured and Zokuyellow and said,"Thank you both for showing me a different side to romance. Till we meet again." before he casually walked away from the two. Zokured and Zokuyellow reverted into their civilian forms and let out a sigh of relief before Aria hugged Parker tightly and he hugged her back, but also struggled to say,"Aria, Aria, can't breathe."

Aria released Parker then said,"Sorry." as he tried to catch his breath. Parker simply smiled before kissing Aria on her cheek and saying,"It's okay."

Aria smiled while blushing and putting her arms around Parker as he put his arm around her shoulders. Brandon and Kayla came up to the couple with Brandon saying,"Aw, you two are adorable together."

"We are aren't we?",Parker said with a confident smile on his face. Aria giggled then said,"Thanks Brandon, for helping get Parker back."

"No problem. I mean he is my best friend so I'd get him back to you either way.",Brandon said with a smirk. Parker raised an eyebrow then questioned,"Did I miss something while I was inside a vacuum monster?"

"No, I just trust Brandon a little bit now.",Aria said to Parker, to which he nodded to.

"Well since you do trust me now. Mind if I borrow your boyfriend for the day?",Brandon asked.

"I don't trust you that much.",Aria said in a deadpan voice. Brandon nodded while saying,"Okay then."

"Huh, didn't think you were so protective of Parker Ari.",Kayla teased.

"After today I am. Parker is my man.",Aria said while pulling Parker closer to her.

"And she is my woman.",Parker said while hugging Aria. Kayla and Brandon awed in unison at the sight then the four friends left the plaza to continue their day together.

* * *

A few blocks away from the plaza, Skotadi walked by himself until he stopped and stood in place. He then heard a scream and come from behind him and he said,"Whoever you are, reveal your reason for following me or I'll be forced to exterminate you." as he turned around. He then saw a young woman with black hair that was dyed pale blue being held up against the wall of an alley by two wisps struggling to get out of their grip. This girl wore a white tank top under a baggy black hoodie, black baggy sweatpants, and white NIke sneakers.

Skotadi walked up to this woman and said,"Explain yourself."

"I was following you because I saw what you can do and I want to be that.",The woman while struggling against the wisps. Skotadi raised an eyebrow then said,"You want to be like me? That is an impossibility. I am the son of Thanatos and have no siblings."

"Thanatos?You're the son of Thanatos, SKotadi",The woman said with excitement and wonder in her voice and expression.

"You know of my father? Strange, most humans do not recall him or have never heard of him.",Skotadi said in his usual monotone voice. The woman nodded then said,"Yes I know about him. I also know about how he had a son that was so powerful he couldn't sustain a human host for long due to the host being unable to handle his immense power."

Skotadi became intrigued and the wisps that held the woman disappeared into shadows. Skotadi then put his hand under this woman's chin and made her look him in the eye, with him being taller than her by 10 inches (He's like 6 ft or 6ft 1in while she is 5'3), before saying,"Who are you and what do you want from me?"

"My name is Roxanne, I want power and I'll do anything to get it.",Roxanne said as she stared into Skotadi's eyes with wonder on her face. Skotadi heard this and nodded then he began thinking about whether he should grant her request or not.

* * *

**New fictional cast member as well as the one fictional cast member which I forgot to say twice.**

**Billie Eilish as Roxanne**

**Tomoya Warabino as Skotadi**


	9. Chapter 9

_{Red Cold River by Breaking Benjamin}_

**(Days Reborn) **Parker, Kayla, and Aria sat with their backs to one another and looked at the camera as it focused on each one of them.

**(Fight with folded hands) **The three young adults looked at the coins in their hands then looked in front of them.

**(Pain left below) **Each of the three stood up with shocked expressions on their faces.

**(The lifless live again) **Three silhouettes appeared in front of the three young adults and each appeared to be looking at the young adult they were facing.

**(Run! Run! Run!) **Parker, Kayla, and Aria readied their coins as the silhouettes readied themselves.

**(Red Cold River!) **Parts of the silhouettes faces were then shown and it was revealed that they were Kaijinred, Kaijinblue, and Kaijinyellow.

**(Run! Run! Run!) **Parker, Kayla, and Aria looked up as shadows came from the sky and formed into Thanatos.

**(Red Cold River!) **Thanatos smirked evilly then darted towards the three along with the monstrous versions of the Zokugers.

**(I can't feel anything at all) **Zokured fought several wisps then he jumped over a rail and punched a wisp in the face. Kaijinred then tackled Zokured into a dumpster and tried to punch him.

**(This life has left me cold and damned) **Zokublue shot three wisps then Kaijinblue kicked her in the face before he kicked her to the ground. Zokublue tumbled on the ground then aimed her gun at Kaijinblue.

**(I can't feel anything at all) **Zokuyellow hit several wisps then Kaijinyellow appeared in front of her. She threw several punches at the Kaijinyellow until the monstrous woman flipped her onto her back and pinned her to the ground.

**(This love has led me to the end) **Thanatos lunged at all three Zokugers as darkness trailed behind him. He then stopped when Skotadi came into his view.

**(Run!)** Kayla is seen yelling into the sky before falling to her knees.

**(Run!) **Aria was sitting on a bed hugging her knees to her chest as she screamed.

**(Run!) **Parker was yelling while having both of his hands go through his hair.

**(Red Cold River!) **Zokured, Zokublue, and Zokuyellow appeared briefly while doing poses until they all charged towards the screen. The three Zokugers disappeared as a stylized stone title appeared in their place that read Renegade Sentai Zokuger.

* * *

Currently, A young asian woman with dark brown hair which was currently dyed pink was sleeping in her apartment with her covers over her head. This woman then slowly awoke as an alarm went off on her phone. This woman lifted her head while drowsily groaning and looking at her phone and saying,"Why is my alarm going off?" as she sat up. The woman's expression changed to being surprised and she said,"Crap! I'm gonna be late!" while quickly getting out of bed. This woman's name is April.

April hurriedly exited her apartment and locked the door while swinging a backpack over her shoulder. She now wore a black sports bra under a violet and black checkered button up (which she was still buttoning up), white leggings that had grey lines going down them, along with black and white running shoes. April ran down the stairs of her apartment and down the sidewalk while constantly repeating,"Crap, crap, crap, crap!"

April continued running until she accidentally bumped into Brandon, who was walking in the direction she was coming from. Brandon was startled and he said,"Ah, hey. Watch where you're going."

"Sorry dude. I'm in a rush and I gotta go but seriously sorry.",April said while continuing to run down the sidewalk. Brandon scoffed then he said,"Clumsy bitch." as he began walking again; not noticing that Kaijinred was watching him from afar along with Kaijinblue. The two kaijin looked at one another, with Kaijinred saying,"So what do you think we should do about him?"

"I say we should do our best to take him out of the picture. You saw how easily he took out those wisps and has gotten on the good side of all the other Zokugers.",Kaijinblue said.

"True, I mean Brand and Parker were always friends but he got those other two on his side quickly. Plus he is seriously powerful. Well since you're ex-military, you gotta plan?",Kaijinred said. Kaijinblue put his hand on his chin then said,"Yeah, we're gonna need to take that phone of his though."

* * *

Back with April, she had continued running for a few more blocks until she ended up at a warehouse and she ran inside. April went up to the foreman and said while trying to regain her breath,"I'm here, I'm here."

"Oh April. You're late, AGAIN.",The foreman said while continuing to look at his clipboard.

"I know, but I have a really good explanation for being late.",April said with a less than convincing smile. The foreman looked at April then said,"Oh really? Is this like the last five times where you had a very good explanation?"

"If I was to say no would you believe me?",April said apprehensively. The foreman sighed in frustration then said,"April, I can't keep doing this with you so let me tell you a very good explanation. You're fired."

"No no no, wait. Please don't fire me, just give me another chance.",April pleaded with the foreman.

"No April, I've given you too many chances. I can't keep doing this with you then being hard on everyone else.",The foreman said.

"Wha? Please Zack, I need this job. Please don't fire me.",April pleaded once more.

"I'm sorry April but my decision is final. You'll get your last paycheck at the end of the week.",The foreman said before beginning to walk away. April just stood in place with a saddened expression on her face before she turned on her heel while saying,"Dammit."

"Hey April. Before you leave, could you please get that motorcycle from the parking lot.",The foreman said to April. April gained a questioning look then she turned around and said,"Motorcycle? I don't own a motorcycle though?"

"Well apparently you do. There's been one out in the parking lot since last night and it had a note saying it belonged to you. Consider it a severance pay.",The foreman said in a mocking tone. April grimaced slightly then she exited the warehouse.

April walked to the parking lot and saw a mostly teal motorcycle that had magenta highlights and headlights parked right in front of the entrance. She walked up to the motorcycle and put her hand on it while saying,"You're a nice looking motorcycle, but I can't afford gas considering I just got fired."

April then heard someone speak and she said,"Yeah right. What kind of vehicle doesn't need gas?" before she realized there was no one near her. She looked around then said,"Uh who said that?"

April the voice again then she continued looking around while saying,"Who is I and where are you?"

April then finally heard the revving coming from the motorcycle in front of her and she looked down at it while saying in a bewildered tone,"You said that? You can talk?"

The motorcycle revved then April replied,"Kinda? Why are you saying kinda to a simple question?"

The motorcycle revved and April replied,"Can't explain right now? You know for a bike you're pretty shady."

April then looked over the motorcycle while saying,"So you got a name?"

The motorcycle revved and April replied,"You don't have a name? Well then, why don't I call you Nos. Like that?"

The motorcycle revved for a few moments and April smiled while saying,"Okay, Nos it is. So Nos, how come you're parked outside my former job waiting for me?"

The motorcycle revved about three times and April replied,"You can't explain but you can show me? And you expect me to just go along with you?"

The motorcycle revved twice and April put her hands in her pockets while saying,"You have a point there. Alright I'll go."

April then got onto the motorcycle, who's now known as Nos, and said,"Let's go Nos. Now how do I drive you exactly?"

Suddenly, Nos began driving itself which cause April to grab it's handlebars instinctually as she does out of the parking lot.

* * *

Back with Brandon, he was now with Parker, Kayla and Aria in the park. Kayla sat on a picnic table then said,"So B, why'd you wanna meet us here?"

"Glad you asked Kay, I brought you all here to tell you that I've finally found some stolen property of mine.",Brandon said with a smile. Parker, Aria, and Kayla looked at Brandon with confusion then Aria said,"We care about this because?"

"You should care because the stolen property is actually the other Zokuger medal I made.",Brandon said with confidence.

"You made another medal?! When?!",Parker questioned.

"I made it before I met up with you guys. I was gonna bring it along so we could find a fifth Zokuger but before I could, it disappeared from my lab mysteriously and I wasn't able to track until now.",Brandon said while taking out his phone and showing the screen to the others. The screen showed a magenta dot moving across a map of the city. Parker, Aria, and Kayla nodded and Aria said,"That's good, but why is it moving?"

"That I don't know but my guess is that it may be being carried by something like a bird.",Brandon started to say while looking at his phone. Suddenly,explosions went off around the Zokugers, with them putting up their arms to somehow shield themselves. In this time, Kaijinred used his incredible speed to take Brandon's phone and stand atop a boulder. The zokugers looked at Kaijinred with Brandon saying,"My phone!"

"Looks like your plan worked Blue, nice work.",Kaijinred said while looking over Brandon's phone with interest. Kaijinblue walked up to be at Kaijinred's side and he said smugly,"Did you doubt me dude? Remember, I'm ex-military."

"Cory.",Kayla said with both anger and sadness in her tone.

"Give me that back.",Brandon said with anger in his voice.

"No can do Brandon. See if you're unable to transform then that means you guys are down one and we have the advantage. Plus since we now know that you made another medal, we can give it to Thanatos and get ourselves a new ally.",Kaijinred said smugly.

"Like we'd let you.",Parker said while he, Aria, and Kayla inserted their medals into the devices on their wrists.

"**ZOKURED, ZOKUYELLOW, ZOKUBLUE READY!**"

Kaijinred handed Kaijinblue Brandon's phone and said,"I'll go get that medal, you deal with these pions." before he ran away from the battle. Kaijinblue leaped down from the boulder and began fighting the Zokugers while also making a monster from a pistol he had on him. Brandon cursed then he said,"No one steals my stuff!" while running after Kaijinred.

"Brandon wait.",Zokured said while blocking a punch from the pistol monster. Zokured then kicked the monster in the side before punching it twice. Zokuyellow punched the pistol monster across the face then was hit twice as Zokured was shot in the back by the monster.

Kaijinblue and Zokublue shot at each other then they punched at each other with their attacks colliding. Zokublue dodged two energy bursts then she fired two shots at Kaijinblue, who dodged them. The two blue combatants charged at one another and Zokublue slid under a punch from Kaijinblue then she turned around and aimed her gun at his head while he charged an energy bursts and aimed it at her head.

"Heh, you're getting better Kay.",Kaijinblue said with a smirk.

"I'd take that as a compliment if I wasn't wondering why you'd care so much about pleasing Thanatos.",Zokublue said. Kaijinblue chuckled then said,"I'd tell you, but there'd be no fun."

* * *

Inside a tunnel in the city, April continued to hold onto the handlebars of Nos until the motorcycle stopped suddenly and she flew off and landed on her butt. April got to her feet and rubbed her butt while saying,"Ow, why did you stop in the middle of a tunnel?"

Nos revved twice and April replied,"Huh? This is where you were taking me? Why did you want me here?"

Now revved a few times and April said,"So there's a monster guy about to show up along with your creator? Ha, yeah right."

April then heard a thud come from the end of the tunnel and she turned around to see Kaijinred picking Brandon up by the collar of his shirt and appearing to threaten him. April had a "Well, I was wrong" expression on her face then she said,"Okay, you were right… now what do you want me to do?" while facing Nos.

Nos revved then a compartment on the side of its fuel tank opened and April looked inside it to see a phone that was similar to Brandon's except it was colored metallic magenta and metallic teal. This phone was accompanied by a medal which was like Brandon's except it was mainly teal with the circuitry lines were magenta and the letter on the front was a D that was magenta as well. April took the phone and the medal then said,"Cool, what do I with these?"

Nos revved three times and April nodded then she inserted her medal into her phone causing it to announce in the same voice as Brandon's phone,"**OUSHI!**"

This made an energy bull that had teal skin with magenta horns, hoofs, eyes, and snout; come out of the phone and bellow in front of April. April smiled in amazement then she said,"So now all I say is, Zoku change?" as she pressed an app on the phone causing it to say,"**LET'S GO!**"

The bull bellowed again before charging into April and turning into her armor.

April was now wearing a teal suit that was like Zokugreen's except her shinguards and gauntlets were magenta, her torso had a magenta colored armored jacket that had pauldrons which went outward. Her helmet was teal with a magenta colored visor which shaped like an hourglass that was on its side and the top of her helmet did resemble a motorcycle helmet.

"**{UPBEAT JAZZ MUSIC} ZOKUDRIFT, SANJOU!**",the phone announced when April's transformation was complete.

April looked herself over and said,"Cool. So I just gotta fight that guy now right?"

Nos revved and April replied,"Awesome. Time for me to save this guy." as she got onto Nos.

Meanwhile, Brandon was tossed back by Kaijinred as he monstrous man said,"You're useless without this phone so why don't you be a good deadweight and get out of my way."

"I won't get out of the way of anyone who steals my creations. Especially thieves like you.",Brandon said, with anger being very prevalent in his voice. Kaijinred chuckled then said,"Ha, you're still a possessive wimp like in high school."

"At least I'm not hating a guy for being better than me. How long has it been, three years? How much of a loser can you be for holding a grudge for that long.",Brandon said with a smirk on his face. Kaijinred became visibly angered then said,"Shut it! He deserves every bit of my hatred… just like you deserve every bit of this beating."

Kaijinred was about to punch Brandon but he was unable to as he flew across the road and into oncoming traffic, causing a car wreck to happen. Brandon looked back in confusion then he turned around to see Zokudrift sitting on top of Nos, causing his eyes to widen.

"That was so sick! I mean I wasn't trying to hit him with you Nos but it still worked.",Zokudrift said in an excited tone as she got off of Nos. She then looked down and saw Brandon's phone before picking it up while saying,"Oh look, it dropped a phone."

Zokudrift looked at Brandon and walked up to him while holding out the phone to him and saying,"This must be yours. Here you go guy."

"Y-y-your.",Brandon stuttered in astonishment. Zokudrift tilted her head to the side then put Brandon's phone in his hand and said,"I'm…. I'm. Hey Nos, what's my name while I'm like this?"

Nos revved then Zokudrift said,"Zokudrift. I am Zokudrift fair citizen. Now, I gotta go fight that thing so, bye." as she went back over to Nos, got on the motorcycle and drove towards Kaijinred. Brandon just stared at Zokudrift and couldn't help but let his jaw hang from how confused he was.

Kaijinred picked himself up out of the car he was in then he angrily said,"I'm gonna kill the person who hit me."

"Just try monster guy.",Zokudrift said as she drove past Kaijinred, hitting him across the face with the front tire of Nos.

The other Zokugers, Kaijinblue, and the pistol monster were still fighting each other as they moved towards where Kaijinred was then they stopped as they saw Zokudrift park Nos right in front of them.

"What the?",Zokublue and Zokured said in surprise.

"Who?",Zokuyellow questioned.

"Ah come on! Now there are five of them?!",Kaijinblue complained. Zokudrift looked behind her and slightly jumped in surprise then said,"Ah! There are two more monsters and others like me? What do I do?"

Nos revved twice and Zokudrift said,"Oh yeah, that can work." before she drove towards Kaijinblue and the pistol monster. The two monsters charged at Zokudrift, only to have her drive past them then spin on the front wheel of her motorcycle and hit the two towards Kaijinred, who was standing up.

"Ha ha nice. Do I have any weapons?",Zokudrift asked while looking at Nos. Nos revved and Zokudrift let out an excited laugh before saying,"Ooh I really wanna see that."

Zokudrift then drove towards Kaijinred, Kaijinblue, and the pistol monster and, when she was close enough, had Nos separate into two parts and she grabbed the handle bars of both and slammed them into the three monsters. _**(Author's note: To better explain the weapons, just look up the Cavalier weapon from Devil May Cry 5 and you will know how they are when they're not a complete motorcycle.) **_

"Oh my god, THIS IS SO AWESOME!",Zokudrift said as she looked at both her weapons. She then swung one of them and hit Kaijinred, with the wheel becoming a buzz saw and slashing the monstrous man several times, then she hit Kaijinblue with the other and he stumbled back.

While this went on, The Zokugers stood side by side just watching the fight in astonishment, even as Zokugreen came up to them and did the same. Zokublue noticed Zokugreen then said,"So Brandon, I guess you found someone to become the new Zokuger."

"I have no clue who that is or how the fuck they're even a Zokuger.",Zokugreen said bluntly, never taking his eyes off the sight of Zokudrift. Zokublue nodded then she realized what he said and said,"You don't know who has your shit?!"

"No. It's infuriating, and makes me kinda jealous.",Zokugreen admitted. Zokublue nodded then looked back at the fight.

Zokudrift hit the three monster simultaneously then combined her weapons to reform Nos while asking,"This is so cool! So do I have a cool finishing move?"

Nos revved and Zokudrift replied,"Sick." while she got out her phone and put it into a slot on Nos' fuel tank causing the front wheel of Nos to have teal and magenta energy gather and surge on it. Zokudrift revved Nos then drove towards the three monsters at top speed while being on only the back wheel.

"**MAGNIFICENT MAGENTA EXPLOSION!**",The phone announced as the energy surrounding the wheel changed into a buzz saw. Kaijinred and Kaijinblue jumped to side while the pistol monster was hit by Zokudrift's attack and exploded. Zokudrift skidded across the road then looked back and got off of Nos while cheering,"Yes! I beat my first monster!"

Kaijinred and Kaijinblue looked at one another then disappeared in pillars of their own energy.

The Zokugers changed into their civilian forms and walked up to Zokudrift with Aria asking,"Who are you?"

"Me? I'm Zokudrift aka, uh. How I get out of this?",Zokudrift said. Nos revved and Zokudrift took the medal out of her phone and reverted into April. April looked at herself and smiled while saying,"Whoa, cool." before she looked at the other Zokugers and said,"Oh right, you guys. My real name is April Yoon, nice to meet you." with a smile. Parker, Aria, and Kayla all continued to have confused expressions while Brandon had an agitated one.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**New fictional cast member.**

**Amber Liú as April Yoon/Zokudrift**


	10. Chapter 10

_{Red Cold River by Breaking Benjamin}_

**(Days Reborn) **Parker, Kayla, and Aria sat with their backs to one another and looked at the camera as it focuses on each one of them.

**(Fight with folded hands) **The three young adults looked at the coins in their hands then looked in front of them.

**(Pain left below) **Each of the three stood up with shocked expressions on their faces.

**(The lifless live again) **Three silhouettes appeared in front of the three young adults and each appeared to be looking at the young adult they were facing.

**(Run! Run! Run!) **Parker, Kayla, and Aria readied their coins as the silhouettes readied themselves.

**(Red Cold River!) **Parts of the silhouettes faces were then shown and it was revealed that they were Kaijinred, Kaijinblue, and Kaijinyellow.

**(Run! Run! Run!) **Parker, Kayla, and Aria looked up as shadows came from the sky and formed into Thanatos.

**(Red Cold River!) **Thanatos smirked evilly then darted towards the three along with the monstrous versions of the Zokugers.

**(I can't feel anything at all) **Zokured fought several wisps then he jumped over a rail and punched a wisp in the face. Kaijinred then tackled Zokured into a dumpster and tried to punch him.

**(This life has left me cold and damned) **Zokublue shot three wisps then Kaijinblue kicked her in the face before he kicked her to the ground. Zokublue tumbled on the ground then aimed her gun at Kaijinblue.

**(I can't feel anything at all) **Zokuyellow hit several wisps then Kaijinyellow appeared in front of her. She threw several punches at the Kaijinyellow until the monstrous woman flipped her onto her back and pinned her to the ground.

**(This love has led me to the end) **Thanatos lunged at all three Zokugers as darkness trailed behind him. He then stopped when Skotadi came into his view.

**(Run!)** Kayla is seen yelling into the sky before falling to her knees.

**(Run!) **Aria was sitting on a bed hugging her knees to her chest as she screamed.

**(Run!) **Parker was yelling while having both of his hands go through his hair.

**(Red Cold River!) **Zokured, Zokublue, and Zokuyellow appeared briefly while doing poses until they all charged towards the screen. The three Zokugers disappeared as a stylized stone title appeared in their place that read Renegade Sentai Zokuger.

* * *

April stood in front of Parker, Kayla, Aria, and Brandon with a nervous smile. April turned to Nos and said,"They don't talk much do they?"

April turned back around and was met by Brandon being in her face and asking,"How did you get this?"

April was startled and she said,"Whoa, dude personal space."

"How did you get this? This equipment, how did you get it?",Brandon asked, his aggravation being apparent in his voice. Parker pulled Brandon back then said,"Sorry about him. Hi, I'm Parker Xiao and the leader of the Zokugers and as my friend asked, how did you get the equipment you have?"

"Hey Parker. I got this stuff because of Nos here.",April said with a joyous tone while also putting her hand on Nos. Parker, Kayla, Aria, and Brandon raised an eyebrow then Kayla said,"Who's Nos?"

"She's right here.",April said while pointing to Nos. The four Zokugers raised their eyebrows then Kayla said,"You got your equipment from a motorcycle?"

"Yeah. I didn't get it when she appeared at my job just as I was fired but when she gave me this phone and coin, I couldn't pass up the opportunity to be a superhero.",April said while holding up her phone and medal while smiling. Parker, Kayla, and Aria nodded then Brandon said,"Well now that an explanation is out of the way, I'll be taking back my invention so that I can give it to someone who deserves it." while grabbing April's phone and medal. Once he did this, Brandon was shocked by the phone and flew back a few feet and tumbled onto his front.

"Wow, why'd you do that to Brandon?",Aria said in surprise, but not hiding her smile.

"I didn't mean to, it just happened.",April said in surprise. Nos then revved a few times, surprising Parker and Aria, and April nodded then said,"Nos says that once I touched the phone and medal, they bonded to me and no one is able to take them."

"Nos, your motorcycle, said that?",Parker questioned.

"Yeah, didn't you guys hear her?",April questioned.

"We heard it rev but it didn't speak.",Parker said. April blinked then she looked back at Nos and said,"Am I the only one who can understand you?"

Nos revved and April replied,"Sick." while smiling with excitement. Brandon stood up then said,"This is insane. There's no way only you can use something I INVENTED."

"You're seriously triggered by this aren't you dude?",Kayla questioned.

"Damn right I am.",Brandon said in frustration.

"Even if you are, save your anger for Thanatos and his minions. April is clearly an ally to us and just like we gave you, we must extend a hand of friendship.",Odysseus said as he appeared, which caused April to jump in surprise and Nos to move back. April walked up to Odysseus and said,'Where did you come from?"

"I'm Odysseus and I am a spirit that guides the Zokugers.",Odysseus said. APril nodded then smiled and said,"Whoa, I'm talking to a dead guy. This is an obvious Sixth Sense reference."

Parker, Aria, and Kayla all took a moment to think about it then they nodded while letting out noises of realization with Kayla saying,"I never thought of that before." while Brandon let out a loud groan of frustration.

* * *

Elsewhere, Skotadi walked through a dimly lit chamber with Roxanne following behind him. The two walked to the end of the chamber where a pool of writhing black and green water was. Roxanne stopped next to Skotadi and said,"What is this?"

"This is the Pisína tis diafthorás, pool of corruption in your language. You're going to enter this pool and, if you're able to survive; you shall gain power.",Skotadi said in his monotone voice. Roxanne looked at Skotadi and he then said,"You said you're willing to do anything to gain power. Am I to assume that this was a lie?"

"No it wasn't a lie. I'd just like to know what's supposed to happen to me when I get in here.",Roxanne said.

"It depends, most just go into the water and die. Others experienced visions which drove them mad.",Skotadi said.

"What about those who didn't have either of those happen?",Roxanne asked.

"Those few, they came out with immense power.",Skotadi said. Roxanne smiled evilly then said,"Okay then." before she began walking towards the pool. Roxanne stepped into the pool and she continued walking until she was fully submerged. Skotadi watched this and kept his emotionless expression while looking over his shoulder and saying,"Hmm, a fifth Zokuger has arisen. Interesting."

* * *

In Kayla's house, April sat on the couch while Parker and Aria stood in front of her with a whiteboard that was covered in drawings. Aria had a pointer in her hand as she said,"Okay so let's catch you up to speed. Firstly, we are the Renegade Sentai Zokuger and we have been chosen to fight Thanatos and his goons from covering the world in an eternal darkness."

"Uh huh.",April said while nodding.

"Second, Thanatos has three kaijin that are essentially his lackey's and are connected to Kayla, Aria, and I in their own respective ways. Thanatos also has a son named Skotadi, who is very mysterious as well as powerful.",Parker said.

"Okay.",April said while nodding.

"Lastly, you and Brandon are the newest members to the team and have a lot to learn about what we do. Any questions?",Aria said with a grin. April thought about it then she asked,"Why does that Brandon guy seem to hate me and Nos?"

"That… we can't really explain.",Aria said while putting her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, I've known him since I was a freshman and I still don't know a lot about why he does certain things.",Parker said while scratching his head. April nodded then she looked towards the backyard, to see Brandon sitting on the porch with Kayla standing over him.

Transitioning to the backyard, Brandon sighed then said,"How? How, how, how in all hell could this happen?!"

"Calm down.",Kayla said.

"I mean I made them yet, I can't even touch them. Plus I never designed the magenta medal with a motorcycle for a weapon. It doesn't make any sense!",Brandon continued drabbling, ignoring Kayla entirely.

"Calm down.",Kayla said.

"On top of which, the woman that bonded with it is… is, simply frustrating. I mean she thinks the damned motorcycle can speak for crying out loud.",Brandon continued. Kayla sighed then she kicked Brandon in hiss back, causing him to fall onto his face in the yard. He turned over and said,"Why did you do that Kayla?!"

"A, because your drabbling was starting to piss me off and B, to get your attention.",Kayla said.

"You could've called my name ya know. Kicking me wasn't necessary.",Brandon said while getting up and attempting to walk up the stairs. Kayla swiftly kicked Brandon in the stomach and he fell back down and he looked at Kayla and said,"What was that one for?"

"That was to knock some sense into you. Dude, I get that your stuff was technically stolen, but it's obvious April had nothing to do with it and only happened to gain it. So could you quit being a dick to her and let her explain herself.",Kayla said while crossing her arms. Brandon was going to speak, until he saw Kayla winding up another kick and he sighed in defeat before saying,"Fine. I'll let her explain herself."

"Good, because I'd kick the snot out of you if you refused.",Kayla said while helping Brandon up. The two then entered the house to see Parker and Aria moving back slightly as April shouted,"YOU TWO ARE DATING?!"

"Yeah, why are you shouting?",Aria questioned.

"Because I'd never tell you two were a thing. I thought Kayla would be dating Parker and Aria'd be single.",April said.

Aria became slightly angered by this and Parker held her back from hitting April, who jumped behind the couch to run from Aria. Brandon groaned then Kayla said,"Ha, I like her already also, Parker is so out of my league. Plus he's too innocent for my liking and I have a girlfriend." as she and Brandon walked up to stand beside Parker and Aria. April sprung to her feet and said,"You like girls?! Huh, never would've known."

"I just.",Brandon said, only stopping when Kayla threatened him.

"Anyway, mind explaining how you got the magenta medal and knew where to find us April.",Parker asked while wrapping his arms around Aria's waist and hugging her into his chest.

"Well it's like I said earlier, Nos appeared at my old job earlier today and drove me to where you guys were before giving me this phone and medal and the rest is history.",April explained while holding up her phone and medal.

"The motorcycle was at your old job? Why?",Kayla questioned.

"Don't know actually. Need to ask her about that and some other stuff now that I think about it.",April said with a smile.

"It's a motorcycle for christ sake! It can't talk!",Brandon shouted before Kayla punched him in his groin, causing him to immediately fall down on his front while Parker cringed. April looked at Brandon then at the other zokugers and asked,"Does that usually happen with him?"

"No it's a first but don't worry, I got him.",Kayla said with a smirk. April nodded then she looked down at Brandon to see him scowling at both her and Kayla.

* * *

In the abandoned bar, Thanatos stood up and said in surprise,"There's another Zokuger?!"

"Yeah, this one was unlike the others. She used a motorcycle as a weapon and had a pretty cool costume.",Kaijinred said while he and Kaijinblue stood side by side in front of Thanatos. Thanatos let out an annoyed sigh then said,"First there's a green one now one that uses a motorcycle for a weapon?! Next thing you know, they'll have one that can use a chicken as nunchucks or use cards to trap us."

"You mean like in Yugioh?",Kaijinblue said.

"What is Yugioh? You know what, I don't care. Just leave me be while I think of someway to bolster our numbers.",Thanatos said. Kaijinred and Kaijinblue nodded then they left the room as Thanatos sat back down and rubbed his temple. Thanatos groaned then said,"It was never this difficult when the first round of zokugers were here. Knew I should've gone after those medals when they flew off from the cave that night."

Suddenly, Thanatos grabbed his heart and said,"What is this? What is this feeling?" He then gained a look of realization and said,"The pool of corruption is being used, but by who? Only ones who know of its location are me and…"

Thanatos scowled and gritted his teeth while angrily saying,"Skotadi."

* * *

Back with Skotadi, he continued watching the pool just Roxanne's hand sprouted from the water and latched onto the side. Roxanne pulled herself out of the water and gasped for air before she hacked and gagged several times. Roxanne's appearance had changed slightly so now her hair was black with neon green roots, her nails being emerald green, and her clothes were now in tatters and only covered her breast and mid section.

Skotadi knelt down in front of Roxanne and put his hand under her chin and made her face him. He smirked at how her irises were now a sickly green color then said,"Beautiful. How do you feel Roxanne?"

Roxanne breathed heavily then she began chuckling insanely before saying in a joyful yet insane tone,"Powerful. Like immense power is flowing through me. It feels so good. Ha ha ha ha ha!"

"Hmm, seems that you are one of the few. Now, you will serve me, understand?",Skotadi said. Roxanne nodded eagerly then she put her head to the ground and said,"I will serve you and only you, master."

Skotadi smirked as he stood up then he said,"Arise Roxanne."

Roxanne did as she was told, not caring about how much water dripped off of her, then said,"How may I serve you master?"

"That is an easy task Roxanne. For soon, you and I shall go say hi to the Zokugers and introduce ourselves to their newest member.",Skotadi said while holding up his hand to Roxanne. Roxanne smiled evilly and insanely as she took Skotadi's hand then the two began walking out of the chamber, holding hands.

* * *

That night, April had concluded her business with the other Zokugers and drove to her apartment. She went up to her door and was about to unlock it when she saw an eviction notice and the door. April took the notice off and read it before saying,"Damn." in a defeated tone before entering her apartment, not noticing Nos turning its headlight towards her.


	11. Chapter 11

_{The Great Divide by Breaking Benjamin}_

**(Music plays) **Parker, Kayla, Aria, Brandon, and April stand in front of Skotadi, Roxanne, Kaijinred, Kaijinblue, and Kaijinyellow.

**(Carry me all through the night. I am the last light fading) **Parker and Aria walked together through the night then looked behind them to see Kaijinred and Kaijinyellow begin to disappear.

**(Leave all the lost souls behind. Show me the silence breaking) **Kayla leaned against the railing on a bridge looking at a framed picture of her and Cory. She then saw the glass crack and inevitably shatter

**(And when you're lost and out of time) **Brandon sat by himself in the park with his eyes bloodshot from from him possibly crying.

**(I will be right here waiting) **Brandon then looked to his side to see April sitting next to him.

**(And when your dreams return to life) **Skotadi stood by himself with Thanatos standing over him.

**(I'll be forever fading) **Thanatos then faded away and Skotadi looked up as Roxanne came by his side.

**(And we'll fall behind) **Skotadi and Roxanne smirked evilly then looked at the Zokugers as the five transformed.

**(So I'll wait for you, as I keep your faith alive) **Zokured and Zokuyellow fought many wisps then they narrowly dodged attacks from Kaijinred and Kaijinyellow.

**(And I'll pray for you, as we cross the great divide) **Zokublue and Kaijinblue fought each other intensely. They then stopped when Kaijinblue flew forward suddenly

**(And I'll break for you) **Zokugreen slashed a few wisps then he looked at Zokudrift as she mowed down several wisps

**(As I open up the sky) **Zokudrift and Zokugreen then looked forward to see Skotadi and Roxanne staring at them.

**(And I'll stay for you) **Skotadi smirked then he covered his hands in shadows and Roxanne covered her hands in black and green energy. The Zokugers readied their weapons.

**(As we cross the great divide) **The Zokugers charged at Skotadi and Roxanne, who charged at the Zokugers. Once they were close enough, the two groups attacked one another, causing a blinding light to be shown.

**(Music plays) **The light dies down and reveals in stylized lettering that was colored red, blue, yellow, green, and magenta Renegade Sentai Zokuger.

* * *

Currently, Kayla was at the grocery store pushing her cart when she looked at the registers and saw April talking to the manager of the store. She watched as April gained a saddened expression as the manager walked away from her then she said,"Hey April."

April saw Kayla and waved before walking up to her and saying,"Hey Kayla, what brings you here?"

"I'm buying groceries obviously. Why are you here?",Kayla said.

"I was looking for a job, and I got turned down again.",April said with a saddened tone.

Kayla put her hand on April's shoulder and said,"Oh, sorry about that."

"Hey it's not your fault. Besides things like this always happen and I'll get back on my feet soon enough.",April said with a smile. Kayla nodded then she saw how April appeared to be sleep deprived and she said,"April, I don't mean to over step but have you been getting any sleep lately?"

"Uh, not really. I mean it's hard to do that when you're homeless.",April said while rubbing the back of her head.

"You're homeless?!",Kayla said in surprise. April nodded then said,"The same day I met you guys and got fired, was also the day I got an eviction notice and had to move out of my apartment. I didn't have much there to begin with so at least I don't have like tons of stuff to lug around. Just like two trash bags and my backpack." optimistically.

"For real? That sucks.",Kayla said in somber tone. Then a thought came to her head before she said,"Why don't you move in with me?"

"What?",April questioned.

"You move in with me. I have plenty of space plus your a friend in need.",Kayla said. April just had a surprised look on her face then she hugged Kayla tightly while joyfully saying,"Thank you, thank you, thank you! You're a saint!"

"It's no problem also I'm far from a saint.",Kayla said while hugging April back. April continued hugging Kayla until Kayla said,"Okay this hug is lasting too long get off."

April backed away and said,"Sorry."

* * *

Later on, April had moved all of her stuff into Kayla's home and she said,"Thanks again for the room Kayla. It really means a lot to me."

"It's nothing April. Now I do have some rules: You have to help with chores around the house, have to be in the house by at least nine because I go to bed reasonably early and will lock you out, and if you have anyone over please keep all intimate moments confined to your room.",Kayla said while putting groceries away.

"Got it. I do have a question though, are the others over here a lot?",April asked. Kayla shook her head while saying,"No not really. Parker and Aria are usually at school or hanging out at either of their houses together while Brandon, well I don't know what he does in his spare time."

April nodded then said,"Oh okay. No offense to them but I don't really like being around Brandon. Nothing against him it's just,"

"He's a dick.",Kayla bluntly said.

"W ...yeah he's a dick. Only to me though.",April said.

"Don't worry, I'm trying to whip that out of him. He's a cool guy once you get used to him though.",Kayla said while finishing putting groceries away.

"I think you're lying.",April said. Kayla chuckled then she and April sat on the couch and began watching Tv.

* * *

In a park, Parker and Brandon were playing chess while talking about recent events. Brandon moved his bishop while saying,"This April girl isn't fit to be a Zokuger is all I'm saying."

Parker moved his pawn while saying,"And I'm saying, you're letting your anger towards your stuff getting stolen turn you into a colossal douchebag."

"If I am then I don't care. No one takes my stuff and uses it without me noticing.",Brandon said.

"Dude, she told us that her bike gave it to her.",Parker said.

"She also says the bike can talk, do you believe her when she says that?",Brandon asked.

"Considering I've witnessed that thing rev by itself and she translated the revving, yeah I do.",Parker said nonchalantly. Brandon scoffed then said,"Dude, you're too trusting of this girl, as are Aria and Kayla. What if she turns out to be working for Thanatos and the kaijin."

"I don't think she is, otherwise she wouldn't be clueless to everything we've been doing.",Parker said.

"She could be faking her ignorance.",Brandon said.

"True, but I am sure she is and that you're just letting your anger cloud your judgement. Checkmate.",Parker said while looking up at Brandon. Brandon looked at Parker with surprise then at the chessboard then he sighed and said,"This loss doesn't prove a thing."

"Are you so sure about that Zokugreen?",Skotadi said as he appeared beside Parker and Brandon. The young men immediately stood up and were going to transform when Skotadi had shadows envelope their torsos and trap them in place. He then made a wisps appear and hand him Brandon's phone before he pressed an app and put the phone up to his ear. Brandon and Parker gained confused expressions then their eyes widened when Skotadi said in Brandon's voice,"Kayla, come to the park quick. Skotadi is attacking civilians and he's kicking me and Parker's asses." before he hung up.

"How the?",Brandon questioned.

"No need for you to know that, for now we must only wait for your comrades to appear.",Skotadi said while putting Brandon's phone on the table and sitting in a chair.

"You want us to wait?",Parker questioned as he and Brandon looked at one another. Skotadi nodded then he looked up as Roxanne walked up to him and sat in his lap. Roxanne now wore a black tank top which went to half her thighs, red sweatpant capris, and black high top sneakers along with a chain bracelet on her right wrist and two rings on her left hand.

Brandon and Parker raised eyebrows then Parker asked,"Who are you?"

"This is Roxanne. She's, as you humans would put it, my right hand. Today she shall me the power she has recently required as shall your fifth member.",Skotadi said while stroking Roxanne's hair as she put her head on Skotadi's shoulder. Parker became worried while Brandon became intrigued by Roxanne.

Minutes later, Kayla, Aria, and April arrived at the park, with April getting off of Nos, and saw Skotadi sitting with Parker and Brandon still wrapped in shadows and now hanging from a tree. Aria became incredibly worried and she said,"Parker."

"Uh, who's that guy?",April asked while pointing at Skotadi. Kayla was about to respond, but Skotadi stood up and said,"Allow me Zokublue. I am Skotadi, son of Thanatos, and you must be the fifth zokuger along with that motorbike of yours."

"I am actually. My name's April Yoon aka Zokudrift and the bike is Nos.",April greeted Skotadi with a smile while also motioning to Nos, who revved. Aria hit April in the arm, causing the young woman to grab it in pain, while saying,"April, he's a bad guy."

"Just because he's bad doesn't necessarily mean we can't make conversation.",April said. Skotadi chuckled then said,"I like you Zokudrift. You're much more open to conversation than your comrades and I find this joyful personality of yours to be refreshing from the arrogant one of Zokugreen."

Brandon scowled at Skotadi while Parker snickered, which made Brandon scowl at him. APril smiled and nodded before Kayla said,"If we're done with this, give us back our friends."

"Do not fret Zokublue, you shall have them back, after I get an assessment of Zokudrift's power.",Skotadi said while pointing at April. Kayla and Aria looked at one another then Aria said,"Does he mean he wants her to fight him?"

"Probably, but she can't stand up to him. We didn't.",Kayla said.

"I'm down for that.",April agreed while taking out her phone. Kayla and Aria immediately looked at April and said,"What?!"

"I am okay with him assessing me. I mean we need Parker and Brandon to be a team right?",April said optimistically while putting her medal into her phone, causing it to say,"**USHI!**"

"Zoku change.",April said while moving her phone in the motion of turning the handlebar of a motorcycle then pressing an app.

"**LET'S GO, ZOKUDRIFT SANJOU!**"

Zokudrift stretched then looked at Skotadi and said,"So do I fight you with no weapons, weapons only, hands behind my back?" with genuine curiosity.

"Oh you may use whatever you want and you can even be assisted by Zokublue and Zokuyellow. However it is not me who you shall be fighting.",Skotadi said as he looked to his right as Roxanne walked into view of the Zokugers. Aria raised an eyebrow then asked,"Who's that girl?"

"This is Roxanne, my right hand.",Skotadi said to the Zokugers before he looked at Roxanne. He then leaned over so he could say in her ear,"I only wish to see the power Zokudrift possess so do not kill her or the other two. You can injure Zokublue and Zokuyellow as much as you choose though."

Roxanne grinned evilly then said,"Yes master." rather seductively towards Skotadi before she walked towards the Zokugers while swaying slightly and humming.

_{Theme for fight: Kamikaze by Eminem}_

Roxanne continued swaying then she stopped and said,"So should I start this fight or you?" while grinning wickedly. Zokudrift chuckled then charged at Roxanne and threw a punch at her, only to have Roxanne easily dodge it then spun around and kick Zokudrift in the back. Zokudrift stumbled forward then spun around and threw several punches at Roxanne, who easily dodged them then she dropped to the ground evading a spin kick from Zokudrift. She then kicked Zokudrift across the face twice then did a kick the moon flip, kicking Zokudrift to the ground.

"Is she breakdancing?",Brandon questioned while looking at Parker.

"**ZOKUBLUE, ZOKUYELLOW READY!**"

Zokublue and Zokuyellow charged at Roxanne and she giggled before backflipping over the two then punching Zokuyellow in the side and kicking Zokublue across the face. Zokudrift charged at Roxanne and she summoned Nos in its weapon form and swung one side of the motorcycle at the girl. Roxanne did a split and avoided the swing then she had black and green cover her arm as she punched Zokudrift in the abdomen then uppercutted her, causing her to fly back and tumble on the ground. This caused Zokudrifts transformation to cancel and April said,"Okay, that was so not cool." before she just laid down and huffed in pain.

Roxanne chuckled as she stood up straight then she ducked, avoiding a punch from Zokuyellow. She easily dodged several more punches then she parried one and covered her fist in black and green energy before punching Zokuyellow in the chest, causing her to fly back and revert back into Aria. Aria landed next to April and grabbed her chest in pain.

Roxanne chuckled then she was hit in her side by Zokublue, but she grabbed Zokublue by her leg and swung her around before tossing her into the air. Roxanne then jumped onto one hand and kicked Zokublue in the side as she came back down before propelling Zokublue back into the air, launching herself into the air, and axe kicking Zokublue back to the ground. Zokublue crashed into the ground, causing the ground to crack slightly, and she attempted to stand only for Roxanne to land next to her then kick her across the face. Roxanne chuckled maliciously then kicked Zokublue in the gut several times then she hauled Zokublue to her feet and punched her several times then she stepped back before covering her arms in black and green energy then she fired a torrent of the sickly energy into Zokublue's chest, causing Zokublue to fly back and revert into Kayla. Kayla skipped across the ground then tumbled on the ground, stopping near April and Aria.

Kayla coughed up some blood then she grabbed her abdomen in pain.

_{Theme ends} _

Skotadi clapped his hands slowly as he walked up to Roxanne and said,"My my, an impressive display Roxanne."

Roxanne bit her lip and said,"Thank you master." while bowing to Skotadi. Skotadi smirked then turned to the defeated Zokugers then said,"I also applaud you three, you're all very powerful in your own right."

Skotadi then looked at Brandon and Parker and said,"Wonder how perfume those two are, however that is for another day. Till we meet again Zokugers." as he turned on his heel and began walking away. Roxanne followed Skotadi and held his hand as they walked together.

Parker and Brandon were released from their bonds then fell to the ground with a thud then they ran over to their friends. Parker went over to Aria and helped her sit up while saying,"Aria, please be okay."

"I'm okay for the most part Parker. What about April and Kayla?",Aria said.

"I'm good, although I think my pride and a rib have been broken.",April said while slowly sitting up. Brandon helped Kayla up and she gritted her teeth while groaning in serious pain and holding her abdomen. Kayla lifted her shirt to see a gash that had black and green veins around it. Kayla looked at the gash and said,"What the hell? Gah!" before she fell into Brandon's arm and gritted her teeth as the pain became agonizing. April saw this and gasped before running over to Kayla and saying,"What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know. I'm not a medic.",Brandon said while beginning to panic. Odysseus appeared and looked at Kayla's wound before saying,"I have seen this before and I can cure it however, it will take time."

"As long as Kayla gets better, take as much time as you need.",Parker said as he and Aria came over to the group. Odysseus nodded then he knelt down and had light cover his hands before he placed them on the gash, causing Kayla to shout in pain, for a few moments then took them off. The black and green veins disappeared and Kayla fell unconscious.

"That was it?",Brandon questioned.

"No, I only stopped it from spreading, if it is to be fully expelled from her body. Kayla has to go on a journey through her subconscious to defeat this ailment.",Odysseus said.

"What was that anyway?",April asked.

"That was the beginning of an infection from the pool of corruption, a body of water that is made from all of the negativity in the world. Only way someone can get it is if they were introduced to the waters or someone who had survived being in the waters.",Odysseus explained.

"Maybe that girl that was with Skotadi went into this pool of corruption and came out of it.",Parker said.

"If that's the case, then how come April and I didn't get the same infection?",Aria asked. Odysseus put his hand on his chin then said,"It may be that out of the three of you, Kayla is more susceptible to being corrupted. No matter the case, you all must get her to safety and be wary if Skotadi and this girl attack again."

The four nodded then Odysseus disappeared as Brandon picked Kayla up bridal style and began carrying her to his car. Kayla remained unconscious but stirred slightly.

* * *

At the abandoned bar, Skotadi and Roxanne entered and were greeted by Kaijinred, Kaijinblue, and Kaijinyellow standing at different spots in the room and Thanatos rising from a shadow with a perturbed expression on his face.

"Skotadi my son, I remember telling you when you were younger that under no circumstances was the pool of corruption to be used unless I knew about it. So tell me why I sensed that it was being used twenty four hours ago?!",Thanatos said in an aggravated tone while walking towards Skotadi and Roxanne.

"That was because I had to give power to Roxanne here.",Skotadi said to his father while looking at Roxanne and pushing some hair away from her face, causing Roxanne to smile and awe at Skotadi.

"So you basically made yourself a girlfriend. No offense but that's lower than paying someone to fuck you.",Kaijinred teased. Suddenly, Roxanne made a blade of her sickly black and green energy and put it to Kaijinred's neck then she said,"Don't talk about my master in such a disrespectful way or I will cut out your tongue and stick it up your ass."

Thanatos raised an eyebrow then Skotadi put his hand on Roxanne's shoulder and she backed away from Kaijinred while scowling at him. Skotadi then looked at his father and said,"Father, I meant no trouble to you. I merely saw something in Roxanne and decided to grant her wish of having immense power."

Thanatos scowled at his son then said,"I will allow this, however next time you have a grand scheme such as this. You better inform me of it immediately, understand."

"Yes I do father. Now if you'll excuse us.",Skotadi said before he turned on his heel and began walking out of the bar. Roxanne scowled at the group then followed Skotadi. Thanatos watched Skotadi and Roxanne leave then he said,"I want you three to follow them and report back to me. I don't think my son has intentions of being obedient."

The three kaijin nodded then followed Skotadi and Roxanne.

* * *

At Kayla's house, Kayla was on her couch while Brandon and April were there. April raked a hand through her hair then said,"Man, this is so nerve racking. I never thought being a superhero could make this worried."

"And you wonder why I don't approve of you using my stuff to be a Zokuger.",Brandon mentioned while pacing back and forth. April looked at Brandon then said,"C'mon dude, could you be nice to me for once?"

"Me be nice to the girl that somehow gained my tech then uses it to be a Zokuger, let me think about that. NO!",Brandon said. April then said,"For the fourteenth time, Nos literally drove herself to my job and gave me this stuff."

"And for the fourteenth time, I don't believe that story at all. Wanna know why? Because it's a damn motorcycle and it has no conscience!",Brandon said to April.

"Hey! Nos does have a conscience and that story is true. Heck you've seen that Nos is sentient.",April said while getting in Brandon's face.

"No, what I've seen is you remotely revving that bike then saying it talks when it doesn't.",Brandon said before he was punched in his gut and keeled over. Kayla was now standing then she looked at April and said,"Sorry about him again. Seems he didn't learn from the last beating I gave him."

"Fuck you.",Brandon said while getting to his feet, only to be pushed back down by Kayla. April only hugged Kayla and said,"That doesn't matter, I am just happy you're okay."

Kayla hugged April back then pulled back and said,"Thanks, though we just met so it's kinda surprising."

"Why? I mean you were nice enough to let me live with you and you only met me like yesterday, of course I care about you. I consider you my first friend on the team.",April said with a smile. Kayla gained a coy expression then she said,"Aw shucks, you're gonna make me blush."

April and Kayla chuckled then they hugged once more before they back away and April asked,"So, what did you see while you were sleeping?"

"Huh?",Kayla questioned.

"That spirit guy said that you'd have to go on a journey through your subconscious or something wise and spiritual. I was wondering what you saw.",April said. Kayla nodded then said,"Oh, I didn't see much, just a memory about my time in the military is all."

April nodded then she watched Brandon as he got to his feet, then he said,"I just got a text from Parker that says Skotadi and Roxanne are in Lincoln Park asking for us again."

Kayla and April nodded then they, along with Brandon, ran out of the house.

* * *

At Lincoln Park, Skotadi and Roxanne sat in the grass with Roxanne laying her head on Skotadi's shoulder while Skotadi had his arms rested on his knees. Roxanne looked around and said,"Master, when will I be able to fight the Zokugers again?"

"Soon Roxanne. When you fight them again, don't kill any of them understand?",Skotadi said in his usual emotionless voice. Roxanne raised an eyebrow and turned her gaze to Skotadi before saying,"Why?"

"Because they are integral to a plan I have been working on for a while. I need them alive in order for those Kaijin to become an adequate power source.",Skotadi said. Roxanne lifted her head and questioned,"Power source? What do you need a power source for?"

Skotadi faces Roxanne then smirked before saying,"Seeing as how you are also integral to the plan I shall tell you, however you cannot reveal it to anyone and you must do as I say."

"I'll do whatever you say master. No matter what.",Roxanne said. Skotadi smirked then he cupped Roxanne's face then said,"Good girl. Now listen closely."

Minutes later, The Zokugers, all transformed, ran up to Skotadi and Roxanne with Skotadi saying,"Ah Zokugers, glad you came."

"Why is it that everything that comes out of his mouth sounds condescending as all hell?",Zokugreen commented, causing Zokublue, Zokuyellow, and Zokublue to look at him and say in unison,"You can't talk."

"Doesn't matter if you're glad or not Skotadi. We're taking you down right now.",Zokured said in a determined voice.

"While fighting you all would be rather amusing, it is not why I called you here.",Skotadi said before he snapped his fingers, causing the Kaijin to unexpectedly be pulled from their hiding places and standing in front of the Zokugers. "You all shall fight them instead."

"Like hell I'm gonna do anything you say.", Kaijinyellow snarled. Skotadi smirked then he said,"Odd, I suspected that you'd want to get revenge on Zokured for taking away Zokuyellow."

"Parker did what now?",Zokudrift questioned.

"The yellow one is Aria's crazy ex, blue one is an old friend from when I was in the military, and the red one is some guy Parker went to school with. They all hate us for different reasons.",Zokublue casually explained to Zokudrift, who nodded in response.

Kaijinyellow thought about this then said,"True."

"Hey, only I get to kill Parker. I've been waiting four years to do it.",Kaijinred said while looking at Kaijinyellow. Kaijinyellow looked at Kaijinred then said,"As long as he dies and I get my little one back, I don't give a damn which one of us kill him."

"Oh that can't be good.",Zokudrift said. Kaijinred, Kaijinblue, and Kaijinyellow charged at their zokuger counterparts and began fighting them. Zokugreen and Zokudrift were going to join the fight until Roxanne appeared in front of them and punched them back towards Skotadi. Skotadi caught both Zokugers then sat them down and had shadows trap them in place.

Kaijinyellow threw four wild punches at Zokuyellow, who easily dodged them before kicking Kaijinyellow in the stomach. Zokuyellow then punched Kaijinyellow three times before being hit by Kaijinyellow. Kaijinyellow hit Zokuyellow in the stomach then punched her in the face several times with no remorse until she was flipped onto her back and pinned to the ground. Zokuyellow punched Kaijinyellow in the face twice then she picked up the monstrous woman and punched her into a tree. Kaijinyellow crashed into the tree then she got to her feet let out an insane yell, which caused Aria to say,"Whoa, seems you've finally gone off the deep end."

Kaijinyellow gritted her teeth then said,"For insulting me, you'll be punished little one!" before charging at Zokuyellow and resuming their fight.

Zokured and Kaijinred punched at one another, their punches colliding, then they kicked at each other, with their kicks colliding as well. Zokured jumped over a kick then blocked another from Kaijinred before catching a punch and flipping the monstrous man over his shoulder. Kaijinred landed on his feet and made Zokured spin in the air before attempting to attack him, only for Zokured to use the momentum to launch off of Kaijinred's punch. The two foes landed a few feet away from each other then Kaijinred said,"When did you get so good at fighting?"

"I practice,"Zokured said nonchalantly. "Why do you hate me so much?"

"Because you are the reason my life sucked.",Kaijinred shouted while throwing a punch at Zokured. Zokured parried the punch then said,"How am I the reason your life sucked? I barely know you Nathan." as he dodged three more attacks from Kaijinred.

"Because you got everything I deserved!", Kaijinred shouted while tackling Zokured to the ground.

Zokublue and Kaijinblue shot at one another then Zokublue punched Kaijinblue twice before getting punched in the gut. Kaijinblue kicked Zokublue in the chin before he was shot in his side a few times and stumbled back. Zokublue then kicked Kaijinblue in the chest before she was tossed to the ground and had her arm pinned behind her back. Zokublue kicked Kaijinblue in the back, causing him to get off of her. The two then got to their knees and looked at one another, with Zokublue aiming her gun at Kaijinblue and Kaijinblue holding his hand up to Zokublue.

"Huh, you've gotten way stronger Kay. I'm actually tired from that.",Kaijinblue said with a smirk.

"I could say the same thing about you Cory, however I know you're just getting weaker.", Zokublue said while standing and putting her arms down. Kaijinblue gained a questioning gaze as Zokublue said,"I saw what happened to you at the base in a dream of some kind."

"A dream?",Kaijinblue questioned.

"Yeah, it was a dream. I got it after that Roxanne girl cut me earlier and it showed me what happened. Made me realize why you became Kaijinblue and I'm sorry for what I did to you.",Zokublue said with sorrow in her voice. Kaijinblue's demeanor softened and he said,"Kay."

Suddenly, Zokublue called out in pain and she grabbed her side before falling to her knees and reverting into Kayla. Kayla gritted her teeth and winced in pain while looking at her side. Kaijinblue became worried and said,"Kay!"

Roxanne giggled, with Kaijinblue turning his gaze to her, and Skotadi looked at her and said,"Roxanne."

Roxanne frowned then she winked and Kayla's pain stopped, causing her to pass out. Kaijinblue gritted his teeth and scowled at Skotadi and Roxanne. Skotadi chuckled then said,"Alright, I've seen what I wanted to." before he and Roxanne disappeared into shadows. Shadow portals appeared under the three kaijin and they disappeared into them. Zokured and Zokuyellow looked at one another then ran over to Kayla, who was picking herself up off of the ground. Zokudrift and Zokugreen's binds disappeared and they ran to Kayla's side as well.

* * *

In the abandoned bar, Kaijinblue stormed up to Roxanne while angrily saying,"What did you to Kay?"

"Kay? Oh you mean Zokublue right, nothing much. I just hit her with an attack that put a sort of poison into her system, a poison which I can activate at any time I want.",Roxanne said with an eerily joyful grin on her face. Kaijinblue gritted his teeth then angrily commanded,"Cure her now."

Roxanne thought about it then said,"No."

"I wasn't asking you bitch.",Kaijinblue said while lifting his hand to choke Roxanne, who quickly grabbed his wrist. She began squeezing while saying,"I don't take orders from you blue boy. Only Skotadi."

"Let him go Roxanne.",Skotadi said while he walked towards Roxanne and Kaijinblue, with Roxanne doing as she was told. Kaijinblue looked at Skotadi then said,"You better tell this freak here to cure Kayla."

"I will, on one condition.",Skotadi said.

"Condition?",Kaijinblue questioned.

"Yes condition. The condition being that you assist me in my plans. Do so and I will have Roxanne cure Zokublue as well as provide you with power beyond your imagination.",Skotadi said while facing Kaijinblue and standing next to Roxanne. Kaijinblue looked at the young adults standing in front of him, then said,"What are you two planning?"

"That I will only tell you if you are willing to join me.",Skotadi said while stretching his hand out to Kaijinblue. Kaijinblue looked at Skotadi's hand, with images of Kayla coming into his head, then he shook it and Skotadi said,"Wise decision Kaijinblue."


	12. Chapter 12

_{The Great Divide by Breaking Benjamin}_

**(Music plays) **Parker, Kayla, Aria, Brandon, and April stand in front of Skotadi, Roxanne, Kaijinred, Kaijinblue, and Kaijinyellow.

**(Carry me all through the night. I am the last light fading) **Parker and Aria walked together through the night then looked behind them to see Kaijinred and Kaijinyellow begin to disappear.

**(Leave all the lost souls behind. Show me the silence breaking) **Kayla leaned against the railing on a bridge looking at a framed picture of her and Cory. She then saw the glass crack and inevitably shatter

**(And when you're lost and out of time) **Brandon sat by himself in the park with his eyes bloodshot from from him possibly crying.

**(I will be right here waiting) **Brandon then looked to his side to see April sitting next to him.

**(And when your dreams return to life) **Skotadi stood by himself with Thanatos standing over him.

**(I'll be forever fading) **Thanatos then faded away and Skotadi looked up as Roxanne came by his side.

**(And we'll fall behind) **Skotadi and Roxanne smirked evilly then looked at the Zokugers as the five transformed.

**(So I'll wait for you, as I keep your faith alive) **Zokured and Zokuyellow fought many wisps then they narrowly dodged attacks from Kaijinred and Kaijinyellow.

**(And I'll pray for you, as we cross the great divide) **Zokublue and Kaijinblue fought each other intensely. They then stopped when Kaijinblue flew forward suddenly

**(And I'll break for you) **Zokugreen slashed a few wisps then he looked at Zokudrift as she mowed down several wisps

**(As I open up the sky) **Zokudrift and Zokugreen then looked forward to see Skotadi and Roxanne staring at them.

**(And I'll stay for you) **Skotadi smirked then he covered his hands in shadows and Roxanne covered her hands in black and green energy. The Zokugers readied their weapons.

**(As we cross the great divide) **The Zokugers charged at Skotadi and Roxanne, who charged at the Zokugers. Once they were close enough, the two groups attacked one another, causing a blinding light to be shown.

**(Music plays) **The light dies down and reveals in stylized lettering that was colored red, blue, yellow, green, and magenta Renegade Sentai Zokuger.

* * *

Currently April was with Parker in a coffee shop. April wore a black pullover hoodie with her hood being on her head, white shorts, and black running shoes. Parker wore a red hoodie over a grey t shirt, black basketball shorts, and black and white running shoes along with a black hat that he wore backwards.

April took a sip of her coffee then said,"So Parker, how have you been?"

"Good all things considered. Aria and I are doing good and I'm doing well in my classes.",Parker said while reaching for his glass of water. April nodded then said,"That's nice. Do you know what Brandon would be doing later on?"

"No not really, why do you ask?",Parker questioned while taking a sip of his water.

"Oh nothing really, I just wanted to, I don't know, ask you to convince him to hang out with you, Aria, and me tonight. Kinda like a double date sort of thing.",April said, with the last sentence being at a lower octave however still audible enough for Parker to hear. Parker did a spit take and placed his glass of water down while coughing and saying,"What did you just say?"

"I… want you to convince Brandon to.",April began to repeat until Parker interrupted by saying,"I heard that. What I am wondering is why the hell did you ask me it?!"

"Well the reason should be obvious, I have a slight crush on Brandon.",April said apprehensively. Parker gave April a surprised look as he said,"You like Brandon? The guy who, even though he is like a brother to me, has been nothing short of a douchebag to you in the weeks we've known you."

"Well when you put it like that it sounds weird.",April said.

"No matter what way I put it, it sounds weird.",Parker said.

"Okay okay it's weird but I'm not crazy for liking him. I mean yeah he's been a dick to me ever since I met him but I know he's not all bad. I mean look at how he is towards you guys and how awesome of a Zokuger he is.",April explained. Parker blinked several times then said,"Why not ask Kayla to this? I mean you're her roommate."

"Well you see, Kayla is in the middle of visiting her dad and currently can't help me. Please Parker just help me with this one thing, I'll do anything for you if you can make this happen.",April pleaded while putting her hands together. Parker stared at April, who continued to plead, for a few moments then he hung his head while sighing,"Fine."

April squealed with happiness then she got out of her seat and hugged Parker while excitedly saying,"Thank you thank you thank you thank you!" before she let him go. Parker nodded then he said,"However, I should say that, you have to let Aria know. Reason it's you and not me is because this is all your doing."

"Sure I'll let her know. Thank you so much dude. See ya later.",April said before she ran out of the coffee shop and got onto Nos. Parker groaned then said,"Why must my heart be so big?"

* * *

On a rooftop, Roxanne and Cory watched as April got onto Nos and drove away from the coffee shop. Cory raised an eyebrow then said,"Why are we here again?"

"We're here because Skotadi wants us to watch Zokured. He's found an interest in him and I do as my master wants.",Roxanne said, never even glancing at Cory. Cory rolled his eyes then said,"He's interested in Zokured, Ekha hates Zokured 'cause he's with Zokuyellow, Nathan hates Zokured for the stupidest of reasons; why is everyone so interested in this guy? All he is is some kid that's really good at doing flips."

Roxanne scoffed then said,"You don't see what Skotadi sees. He knows something we don't and that's all that matters."

Cory could only glare at Roxanne before he said,"You're seriously loyal to that guy, aren't you."

Roxanne looked at Cory and said,"Yes I am loyal to my master. He gave me the power I've dreamed of as well as his favor, so I do whatever he asks of me and more. Not to mention, I don't help him because I want to protect a tramp with poison in her veins."

Cory immediately became angered by this and changed into Kaijinblue before shooting an energy burst at Roxanne, who jumped back to avoid the burst. He then charged at Roxanne and threw several punches at her, with Roxanne dodging all of them with ease. Roxanne then evaded a punch before saying,"Nu-uh, I'd stop if I were you, unless you want me to activate the poison."

Kaijinblue gritted his teeth then changed back into Cory, where his frustration was evident on his face. Roxanne chuckled evilly then she got in Cory's face and whispered in a maliciously joyful tone,"That's a good boy. Keep this up and I'll cure her, that is if my master wants me to." before cackling evilly as she backed away from him. Cory gritted his teeth then said,"You're an evil bitch you know that?"

"Oh I know I am, and I love that I am.",Roxanne said before laughing in an evilly joyful tone once again.

* * *

Back with April, she was in Aria's house with Aria as Aria said,"You want me to what now?!" Aria was wearing a black tank top that had a white graphic on the front and back, grey sweatpants, and grey running shoes. Her hair had also grown in the last few months now being shoulder length.

"What is it with you and Parker and needing to have things repeated to you?",April asked while lifting her arms up.

"If we need it repeated, we either didn't understand or it was so crazy we just need a few seconds to understand it.",Aria said.

"Oh okay then what I said was that tonight you, me, Parker, and Brandon are going on a double date.",April said with a smile.

"I heard that. What I really want to know is why we're doing that and why Parker didn't say anything about it to me.",Aria said. April twiddled her fingers as she began to say,"Well you see, he was gonna do that but he was scared to."

"Why?",Aria questioned.

"Well, remember when he told you how he got into a bit of a car crash and you hit him for telling you the day after it happened?",April said apprehensively. Aria looked to the side and rubbed her arm while saying,"Oh… yeah. I did hit him pretty hard."

"You gave him a bruise that was there for two weeks.",April said. Aria frowned then said,"Yeah, but he still should've told me he got in an accident."

"I agree but you can see why he would be hesitant to tell you something like this. Plus it was my idea to do it.",April said while smiling. Aria nodded then she sighed and said,"So we're doing this so you can go on a date with Brandon."

"Yes and if you do this, I will do anything for you.",April said while putting her hands together. Aria sighed then said,"Then I'll do it, but only because you're my friend and I want you to be happy." while smiling warmly. April squealed with glee then she hugged Aria tightly while saying,"Thank you so much." Aria hugged April back, causing April to wince and say,"Ow, Ari Ari Ari. Too strong."

Aria let April go, causing April to fall to the ground.

* * *

Later on that day, Parker and Brandon were standing outside of an amusement park with Brandon saying,"I hate that you're making me do this."

"You mean making you be around someone you unjustly dislike for a while?",Parker said in a tongue and cheek manner.

"Yes. Why do you care about if I ever get along with April anyway.",Brandon asked.

"I care because I'd rather you not be a douchebag to one of our teammates for the soul purpose of because she got some of your tech.",Parker said.

"So if I had more reasoning then you'd be fine with it?",Brandon questioned.

"No I wouldn't be fine with it.",Parker said before chuckling as Brandon grumbled. The two then cut their conversation short when Aria and April walked up to them. Aria hugged Parker while April said,"Hi." to Brandon. Brandon waved at April then the group went into the amusement park, not realizing Roxanne and Cory were watching them from afar.

The two were about to follow the Zokugers until Skotadi appeared and said,"That's enough you two. I've seen all I've needed to."

Roxanne nodded while Cory crossed his arms. Skotadi smirked then he said,"Kaijinblue, how easy would it be to trick your comrades?"

"Pretty easy I think. I mean Ekha is obsessed with Zokuyellow to the point where she's gone insane from it while Nathan. Well Nathan is just an idiot that hates Zokured because he was better than him in highschool.",Cory said nonchalantly. Skotadi smiled wickedly then said,"So the real challenge is going to be my father then, excellent. Let us be off."

Skotadi, Roxanne, and Cory then walked away from where they stood.

* * *

After three hours of hanging out, Parker, Aria, Brandon, and April were exiting the amusement park with Aria and Parker walking off towards the bus and waving goodbye to Brandon and April. April smiled then said,"Well that was fun."

"Yes it was a lot of fun.",Brandon said with a small smile. April smiled then she was about to walk towards Nos when Brandon said,"Look, I'm sorry how I've been acting ever since we met. It's just that, I didn't know where the magenta medal was for months then I come to find you, someone I don't know, with it and you're able to use it way better than I ever designed it. I got mad and let my anger turn me into an asshole."

April nodded then said,"It's okay man. I kinda knew you weren't all bad plus I'd probably be the same if I were in your shoes. So this make us friends?" while holding out her fist. Brandon lightly chuckled then pounded April's fist while saying,"Friends."

The young adults laughed briefly before April got onto Nos and Brandon asked,"Oh by the way, mind giving me a ride home? My car is in the shop and I don't have any cash for the bus."

April shook her head while saying,"I don't mind, that is if you don't mind us hanging out at your place for a bit."

Brandon lightly chuckled then he said,"I don't mind. I mean I owe you it all things considered." before he got on the back on Nos. April then started up Nos and drove away from the amusement park.

* * *

In an abandoned refinery, Skotadi, Roxanne, and Cory walked in with Cory asking,"Why are we at an old refinery?"

"We are here because there's an ancient relic here which is essential in my plans. It is right here.",Skotadi said as he stopped in his tracks then sent a wave of shadows forward to cause the dirt and sand to be pushed back and reveal a seal of sorts that had the chinese symbol for dragon burst. Roxanne tilted her head to the side and asked,"What is this?"

"This is the seal for the ultimate power that can only be wielded by one who is worthy. The power of a dragon.",Skotadi said with an evil smile as he walked onto the seal and it began to glow. Cory and Roxanne backed away in slight fear of what could happen then Cory said,"So if you have this thing and are worthy of it. Why do you need the Zokugers, Ekha, Nathan, and your dad?"

"It's quite simple really. Even though I am worthy of the power, my body would not be able to handle it. That is unless I can a way to bind myself and this body together. There's only one way I know of to do that, it is to steal my father's power. The Zokuger's are only needed in order to get the other three here.",Skotadi said.

"So what you're saying is that you want to steal your dad's power in order to gain a permanent body so then you can get this dragon power. And you're using me and Roxanne to lure the key components here so that plan can happen?",Cory questioned. Skotadi nodded then he gained a maliciously evil grin while Roxanne chuckled insanely. Cory became worried by the two and thought,"This can't be good."


	13. Chapter 13

_{The Great Divide by Breaking Benjamin}_

**(Music plays) **Parker, Kayla, Aria, Brandon, and April stand in front of Skotadi, Roxanne, Kaijinred, Kaijinblue, and Kaijinyellow.

**(Carry me all through the night. I am the last light fading) **Parker and Aria walked together through the night then looked behind them to see Kaijinred and Kaijinyellow begin to disappear.

**(Leave all the lost souls behind. Show me the silence breaking) **Kayla leaned against the railing on a bridge looking at a framed picture of her and Cory. She then saw the glass crack and inevitably shatter

**(And when you're lost and out of time) **Brandon sat by himself in the park with his eyes bloodshot from from him possibly crying.

**(I will be right here waiting) **Brandon then looked to his side to see April sitting next to him.

**(And when your dreams return to life) **Skotadi stood by himself with Thanatos standing over him.

**(I'll be forever fading) **Thanatos then faded away and Skotadi looked up as Roxanne came by his side.

**(And we'll fall behind) **Skotadi and Roxanne smirked evilly then looked at the Zokugers as the five transformed.

**(So I'll wait for you, as I keep your faith alive) **Zokured and Zokuyellow fought many wisps then they narrowly dodged attacks from Kaijinred and Kaijinyellow.

**(And I'll pray for you, as we cross the great divide) **Zokublue and Kaijinblue fought each other intensely. They then stopped when Kaijinblue flew forward suddenly

**(And I'll break for you) **Zokugreen slashed a few wisps then he looked at Zokudrift as she mowed down several wisps

**(As I open up the sky) **Zokudrift and Zokugreen then looked forward to see Skotadi and Roxanne staring at them.

**(And I'll stay for you) **Skotadi smirked then he covered his hands in shadows and Roxanne covered her hands in black and green energy. The Zokugers readied their weapons.

**(As we cross the great divide) **The Zokugers charged at Skotadi and Roxanne, who charged at the Zokugers. Once they were close enough, the two groups attacked one another, causing a blinding light to be shown.

**(Music plays) **The light dies down and reveals in stylized lettering that was colored red, blue, yellow, green, and magenta Renegade Sentai Zokuger.

* * *

At Brandon's apartment the morning after last chapter, Brandon slowly awoke and groaned groggily before he sat up and stretched his arms into the air while yawning. He tried to pop his back as well and that's when he looked at his room to see a bunch of clothes strewn about it, some of which he didn't recognize. Brandon raised an eyebrow then he looked to his right to see April asleep on her stomach next to him with the blankets only covering the lower half of her body. Brandon drowsily nodded then his expression changed to being surprised and he said,"Oh damn." as he remembered the night before. April awoke soon after this and yawned before saying,"Morning." drowsily.

April then looked at Brandon and asked,"Why are you in my room?"

"You're in my room, in my apartment.",Brandon said. April nodded then she realized she and Brandon were naked and her eyes widened as she remembered last night. She then sat up, holding the blankets to her chest to cover her naked body, and said,"So we. We had sex last night."

"Yeah, we did. You remember it clearly too don't you or is that just me?",Brandon questioned.

"I remember it pretty well. I can also feel it too.",April said while trying to pop her back. Brandon nodded then he and April sat in a somewhat uncomfortable silence until Brandon said,"Wanna go another round?"

"Absolutely.",April said while lunging at Brandon and kissing him passionately. Brandon kissed April with just as much passion then he pinned April to the bed and she giggled with excitement.

Later on at Kayla's house, April walked in the door, now wearing her clothes from last chapter, and took off her shoes and socks and placed them at the door. She then began walking towards her room until she heard Kayla say,"Morning April." and turned to the kitchen to see Kayla staring directly at her. April waved and said,"Hey Kay, thought you'd still be asleep."

"Not on Wednesday, I go on a morning jog. So where were you last night and how come you didn't answer my calls?",Kayla asked while going back to pouring herself coffee.

"Oh I was hanging out with Brandon last night, we finally became friends and decided to get to know each other. I lost track of time then Brandon said I could stay over and he'd sleep on the couch. Also my phone was in Nos.",April said while walking towards her room while taking off her hoodie. Kayla nodded then said,"So what you guys do?"

"Oh nothing much. Just hang out, play some video games, talk about what we liked; the usual.",April said while throwing her hoodie into a hamper in her room. Kayla nodded and took a sip of her coffee before saying,"So at what point did you two bang each other?"

April's expression changed immediately and she nervously said,"What?! We didn't bang. What makes you think that would happen?"

"Well for one you're limping a bit, two you have both a hickey and bite marks on your shoulder and three your hair is messed up plus your lips look swollen.",Kayla said while sipping her coffee. April put her hand on her shoulder and looked at the ground while pouting in a "trying to hide the obvious" sort of way then she said,"Okay, we did it. And we enjoyed it, both times."

Kayla has an impressed expression then she said,"Okay then, but next time you're gonna be out all night at least call me."

"Okay mom.",April joked before her phone began ringing and she answered it. "Hey Ari, what's up?"

"Oh you know, monster attacking the city along with some golems. The usual.",Aria said on the other line. April hung up then looked at Kayla, who said,"Let's go help em out." while taking out her medal. April nodded then she and Kayla activated their transformations.

"**ZOKUBLUE READY! ZOKUDRIFT, SANJOU!**"

* * *

In the University District of Seattle, Zokured, Zokublue, and Zokuyellow were fighting their Kaijin counterparts while Zokudrift fought many wisps and Zokugreen was fighting two golems in LeonKaiser. Thanatos stood on the roof of a building watching it all when Roxanne walked up behind him to stand beside him. Thanatos looked at Roxanne briefly then said,"Where is my son?"

"He's looking for a new body because the one he's been using is beginning to die. He sent me in his stead.",Roxanne said rudely. Thanatos glared daggers at Roxanne while saying,"You best remember your place girl."

"And you best remember that I don't serve or give two shits about you.",Roxanne retorted to Thanatos.

Zokured dodged a kick from Kaijinred then he slashed his monstrous counterpart across the chest with his chakrams before kicking him back. Kaijinred growled then charged at Zokured. Kaijinyellow erratically threw seven punches at Zokuyellow, who dodged each of them then punched Kaijinyellow three times sending her back. Zokublue blocked two attacks from Kaijinblue then she shot him in the chest many times, causing him to stumble back. Zokudrift mowed down many wisps with Nos. Leonkaiser destroyed both Golems then disappeared and Zokugreen landed next to Zokudrift and began fighting wisps.

Zokugreen punched a wisps then summoned his boomerang and cut down several wisps then he threw his boomerang and saved Zokudrift from being hit by a wisps. Zokudrift noticed this and briefly stared at Zokugreen then finished off the last of the wisps.

Kaijinred, Kaijinblue, and Kaijinyellow tumbled on the ground and looked up at the Zokugers as the three stood in front of them. Zokugreen and Zokudrift walked up to stand with their comrades as Zokured said,"It's over guys. Give up your powers and leave Thanatos' side."

"Like hell I'd do that. I still haven't gotten you back.",Kaijinred said angrily.

"Haven't gotten me back? Dude, we barely knew each other and you're trying to get back at me because I was living my life and doing good in school?",Zokured said, annoyed by how Kaijinred would always blame him for his own problems.

"Yes! I was supposed to be the best yet every time I did something great, you had to one up me! I know you planned it from the start and I will get my revenge!",Kaijinred shouted angrily.

"Wow. This guy has some problems.",Zokudrift commented, with Zokugreen and Zokuyellow nodding in response. The three kaijin got to their feet and were about to charge when they, and the Zokugers, heard an angered shout come from a roof. The group then saw Roxanne land a few feet away from then they watched as Thanatos angrily came out of a shadow while saying,"I've had it with all of this! I know you and my son are plotting against me and I will not stand for it!"

Thanatos then fired a torrent of surging black energy towards Roxanne, who narrowly dodged it. The energy hit a building and carved a whole through it before causing it to explode. The Zokugers, the Kaijin, and Roxanne were blown back by this explosion. Roxanne smiled insanely then looked at Thanatos and said,"Just try and catch me." before she ran away from Thanatos at an alarming speed. Thanatos growled in anger then he commanded the kaijin,"FOLLOW HER!" before he turned into shadows and took off into the sky.

Kaijinred, Kaijinblue, and Kaijinyellow nodded and took off after Roxanne. The Zokugers got their bearings then Zokured said,"After them." as he and his team followed the villains.

* * *

At the abandoned refinery, Roxanne slid to a stop then she looked behind her just in time to be hit by one Thanatos' tendrils. She flew back a few feet and tumbled backwards until she stood up and was kicked in the face by Kaijinred. Roxanne stumbled back then she was hit in the gut by Kaijinyellow before was kicked back by Kaijinblue. Roxanne flew back and crashed into an old conveyor belt then landed on her back and she coughed up blood. The three kaijin looked down at Roxanne as the girl slowly got to her feet. Thanatos appeared in front of the Kaijin while having an expression of complete anger on his face. He then turned his gaze to Roxanne then said,"Now, girl, where is my rebellious son? I want him to watch as I kill you."

"I am here father and you shall not be killing anyone today.",Skotadi said as he appeared behind Roxanne and helped her stand straight. Thanatos smirked and chuckled briefly while saying,"You know, at first I found it amusing how you would go behind my back and make your little plans. However, once you used the pool of corruption to make that girl, I knew you truly were planning against me. I should've done something then but I had to try and be a good father and let you make a mistake. Well the time for letting you make mistakes is over my son, now I shall discipline you." before he signaled the Kaijin to attack.

Skotadi smirked then he easily tossed the kaijin to the side then he blocked a punch from Thanatos. Skotadi had his eyes change to being yellow, blue, and red then he began fighting his father; both men using their full power to try and knock the other out. Roxanne fought the three kaijin then had a spear form from black and sickly green energy and she fended off the three.

Skotadi threw a punch at his father then blocked a kick before kneeing Thanatos in the gut. Thanatos became enraged and said,"ENOUGH!" while having shadows erupt from him and destroy much of the equipment in the refinery as well as send everyone except Skotadi to the ground. Thanatos stopped his attack then began stalking towards Skotadi, who smirked then said,"Now I have you. Pagidéfste aftí tin amartolí psychí!"

Suddenly, Thanatos was stopped in place and ensnared in white glowing chains and he was shocked by them, causing him to fall to his knees. Kaijinred and Kaijinyellow looked back and Kaijinred said,"Boss."

Skotadi smirked then said,"Roxanne, Cory."

Roxanne chuckled evilly then hit Kaijinyellow towards Skotadi while Kaijinblue did the same to Kaijinred. Skotadi then had wisps appear and hold Kaijinred and Kaijinyellow in place. Thanatos growled in anger then said,"What is the meaning of this Skotadi?"

"This? This is my ascension and your funeral father.",Skotadi said while walking towards the seal that had the chinese symbol for dragon on it. The seal began to glow and Skotadi took in a deep breath while Thanatos said,"The seal of the dragon? It found you worthy?!"

"Yes it does, but I am in need of your power in order to accept it so without further ado.",Skotadi said while lifting his hands up slightly and closing his eyes. Kaijinblue watched this then began charging an energy burst only to have Roxanne kick him towards Skotadi so he could be ensnared and pinned to the ground.

"What the hell? Skotadi!",Kaijinblue questioned with anger in his voice.

"Did you think I didn't take note of how you would always question and watch my movements, Kaijinblue.",Skotadi said smugly before he began chanting something in greek. This caused energy from Thanatos, Kaijinred, Kaijinblue, Kaijinyellow to flow out of their bodies and go into Skotadi. Roxanne giggled evilly and said,"Yes! Yes! Yes!" with joy. The seal under Skotadi began glow even brighter and it had violet energy go into Skotadi.

The Zokugers ran into the Refinery and saw what was happening with Zokuyellow saying,"What's going on?"

"Don't know but it can't be good.",Zokugreen said.

Zokublue stared at the sight then she saw Kaijinblue and said in a worried tone,"Cory." before she ran towards him. Kaijinblue looked at Zokublue and said,"Kay? Stay back!"

Roxanne winked at Zokublue, causing the woman to stop in her tracks and keel over in pain as the poison in her was activated.

"Kayla.",Zokudrift said while running over to her friend's side. Roxanne walked over to the Zokugers and said,"You all better stay back here and wait until my master is done."

"Like hell we'll do that.",Zokured said while he, Zokuyellow, and Zokugreen summoned their weapons and charged towards Roxanne. Roxanne made a sword from her sickly green and black energy then she began fighting Zokured, Zokuyellow, and Zokugreen. Zokugreen slashed at Roxanne and she easily dodged it before blocking and parrying a punch from Zokuyellow. She then slashed Zokuyellow across the stomach and Zokugreen down his back before she blocked Zokured's chakrams and kicked him in the side. Zokuyellow punched Roxanne in the face then she began attacking the girl relentlessly, only to have Roxanne slash her across the stomach. Zokugreen charged at Roxanne and slashed at her several times, only hitting her twice, then he was hit back towards Zokudrift and Zokublue. Zokured and Roxanne then clashed blades several times over then Zokured punched Roxanne across the face then dropkicked her, causing her to fall on her back.

Zokured nodded then he ran towards Skotadi at top speed trying to stop, but he, along with everyone else, was blown back many feet when an explosion of energy erupted from Skotadi and he let out a roar as this happened.

When the dust settled, everyone gathered themselves and Roxanne stood up and said,"Skotadi?" just as Skotadi's silhouette could be seen. The Zokugers looked towards the silhouette and saw Skotadi walk out of the dust cloud dragging Thanatos by his collar behind him. Skotadi looked at the Zokugers and smirked just before he lifted Thanatos into the air and snapped the man's neck, causing Thanatos to turn into dust.

"Whoa.",Zokudrift said in surprise while Zokuyellow gasped along with Zokugreen. Skotadi chuckled then said,"I've wanted to do that for a bit now. You know parents, can't stand them." with an amused voice just before he flicked his hand forward, causing the Kaijin to crash land in front of him with their colors being dulled.

Kaijinblue weakly lifted his head to see Zokublue still in pain from Roxanne's poison and he looked at Skotadi before saying,"You promised to heal her once I did your dirty work." weakly.

"Heh, like I'd do that. It's too much fun seeing her so weak.",Roxanne said with evil glee.

"Roxanne. Cure her of the poison.",Skotadi commanded. Roxanne turned to Skotadi and gave him a questioning gaze, to which Skotadi commanded,"I said cure her."

Roxanne frowned then she snapped her fingers, causing Zokublue to stop writhing in pain and look at herself and say,"What in the?"

"I must thank you Zokugers, truly. Without you all, I never would've been able to have gain the powers of the dragon.",Skotadi said.

"Huh? What are you talking about?",Zokured questioned.

"Powers of the dragon?",Zokudrift questioned.

"I'm speaking of how you, Zokublue, and Zokuyellow are the very reason all this was made possible. How that is, very simple honestly. See I found out I was worthy of the dragons power years ago however when I tried to claim it I was badly damaged and had to discard the body I was using at the time. After a bit of research into certain spells and hexes, I realized that even though I was worthy of the power; I still needed to be strong enough to properly harness it. I struggled with this for a while but in the end I came to the conclusion that I had to take the immense powers of my father in order for me to fuse with a suitable body and I need the energies of the Zokugers to give me enough excess power to properly harness the dragons power. So after that, my father told me about how he lost the medals of the Zokugers, they had already went to find users, and how acquired the Kaijin medals also known as the medals these three morons use.",Skotadi explained in a smug and somewhat friendly tone while also motioning to the obviously weak Kaijin in front of him. "Once I was given the knowledge that these Kaijin medals were made from the medals of the Zokugers then everything fell into place. I first searched for you three, seeking to know who had acquired the Zokuger medals, and began manipulating your lives ever so slightly. Examples being how I was the one who had made Kaijinred here become so bitter by putting this notion into his head that he's actually useful to people, how I was the one who made it so that Kaijinyellow would inevitably meet Zokuyellow and became dangerously in love with her, and finally how I was the one who caused the explosion which killed Kaijinblue here."

"What?",Zokured said in shock.

"You're?",Zokuyellow said while falling to her knees.

"Killed? Cory wasn't killed, he's right there.",Zokublue said with disbelief in her voice. Skotadi and Roxanne chuckled then Skotadi said,"Oh Kaijinblue was killed that day. The only reason he is even here is because of his medal keeping him alive."

"No. No, you're lying.",Zokublue said with disbelief.

"Kay, he's telling the truth. The medal Thanatos gave me, it's the only thing that's kept me alive.",Kaijinblue weakly said while getting to his knees. Zokublue stepped back in disbelief then said,"Cory."

Roxanne chuckled then said,"She still doesn't believe him."

Skotadi nodded then he looked at Kaijinyellow as she said,"But Thanatos gave us our medals. How could you?"

"Who do you think gave him the idea to give them to you three?",Skotadi said while walking over to Kaijinblue. He then knelt down to Kaijinblue and said,"With all that said, we shouldn't hold up the show any longer." before he drove his hand through Kaijinblue's back, causing the blue Kaijin to gasp and choke from the immense pain. Skotadi then tore out his hand and Kaijinblue reverted into Cory before falling to the floor, dead.

"CORY!",Zokublue shouted in distress at the sight of her friend's death.

Skotadi then went over to Kaijinred and drove his hand into the man's then tore it out, causing Nathan to fall to the ground clutching his chest in pain. Skotadi went over to Kaijinyellow and drove his hand into her abdomen before tearing it out, causing Ekha to fall to her back and hold her stomach in pain. Skotadi chuckled then said,"Hmm, seems you two didn't die like Kaijinblue."

Suddenly, spikes made of shadows appeared from the ground and pierced both Nathan and Ekha's chest, killing both instantly, which made Skotadi say with satisfaction,"That's better."

Zokured and Zokuyellow gasped and could only stare at the bodies in front of them along with the other Zokugers. Skotadi looked at the Zokugers and he stretched a bit before saying,"Now without further ado, why don't I give you five a demonstration of the power I now wield. Allagí Drákou."

Skotadi was then adorned with armor that was somewhat similar to the Zokugers suits. His torso armor was primarily black with red jagged lines going down the abdomen, the kanji for dragon in the middle of his chest written in red and was rather large, shoulder pads that were slightly bulky and had a large red diamond design on them, the arms had red jagged lines going down the front of them and they led to red gloves that had black armor on the top of the hand. The lower body was mainly black with violet jagged lines going down the front that led to violet boots. There was also had a belt around his waist that was red with a violet buckle. The helmet was mainly black with three red horns atop it (one in the middle of the forehead and two on the back of the head with one on the left and one on the right.), and small violet eyes above a jagged visor that was red. All these components gave the helmet the appearance of a dragon's head.

_**(Author's Note: If you want to see what this armor actually looks like then head on over to my Deviantart. It's the same name as over here btw.)**_

The Zokugers looked at this armor and they all stepped back slightly in surprise and a bit of fear. Roxanne marveled at Skotadi's armor as Skotadi rolled his neck then said,"So, which one of you wants to start this?"

Zokublue stared at Cory's body then she yelled in rage while charging at Skotadi and attempting to punch him. He caught Zokublue's punch then turned his gaze to her and said,"You shall be first then Zokublue." before he punched her back. Zokured, Zokuyellow, Zokudrift, and Zokugreen then charged at Skotadi, who chuckled while readying himself for battle.

* * *

_(Theme for fight: The Night by Disturbed) _

Outside the abandoned refinery, The Zokugers were blown out of the refinery by Skotadi, who casually walked out of it. Zokugreen charged at Skotadi and swung his boomerang at him, only for it to miss. Skotadi then punched Zokugreen in the back and side before kicking him in the stomach and tossing him to the ground. Skotadi then easily dodged Zokudrift, as she tried to ram him with Nos, before he clotheslined her off of the motorcycle. Skotadi held Zokudrift in the air then he put his hand out, stopping Nos from hitting him, before throwing both into the air and kicking them across the way.

"Heh heh, this is fun.",Skotadi said with amusement.

Skotadi then ducked a punch from Zokuyellow before blocking two more and holding her in place.

"Strange, I assumed you'd be happy to see your tormentor dead.",Skotadi questioned.

"Just because Ekha was the worst person I've ever met and made my life a living hell doesn't mean I wanted her dead.",Zokuyellow said before pushing Skotadi back. She threw several more attacks at Skotadi, who either dodged or blocked them, before he punched her in the gut then backhanded her away.

Skotadi then had a shield of black energy form beside him as Zokublue shot at him while charging towards him. Once close, she threw several wild attacks at Skotadi who blocked them all. Skotadi sidestepped a punch then he put chef Zokublue in the face before punching her twice then kicking her in the stomach flipping her onto her back. Skotadi looked down at Zokublue and said,"Huh, it would seem that Kaijinblue's demise has made you lose your poise."

"You killed Cory.",Zokublue said.

"Yes I did, although I wish I didn't have to. He would've made a great subordinate. If only he didn't have that want to save you.",Skotadi said nonchalantly. Zokured jumped up and kicked Skotadi in the chest, causing Skotadi to stumble back slightly. He then slashed at Skotadi with his chakrams until the man in dragon is armor grabbed him his wrists and head butted him. Skotadi chuckled then punched Zokured in the torso at a rapid pace before hitting him with both his fists, causing the red zokuger to fly back and skip across the ground. Skotadi let out an amused breath then said,"Nice one Zokured. Out of all of you, you and Zokuyellow are the only ones to land an attack."

"Am I supposed to care about your praise?",Zokured said while slowly getting to his feet.

"That is your choice alone.",Skotadi said as he watched Zokublue, Zokuyellow, Zokugreen, and Zokudrift get to their feet and ready their weapons. The four Zokugers then activated their finished before firing them at Skotadi simultaneously.

"**BOISTEROUS BLUE FINISH! YEOWLING YELLOW FINISH! GALLANT GREEN EXPLOSION! MAGNIFICENT MAGENTA EXPLOSION!**"

Skotadi was able to block each attack then he destroyed them all before he thrust his arms out to the side, causing violet and red lightning blasts to go into all four of the Zokugers. This sent each of them back and caused their transformations to cancel. Skotadi chuckled then he looked up as he saw Zokured coming down towards him with his chakrams surging with red energy.

"**RECKLESS RED FINISH!**"

Skotadi blocked the attack from Zokured and he held Zokured in the air and said,"Ah Zokured, this power you have can be so much more."

"What are you talking about?",Zokured questioned while pushing against Skotadi.

"I'm talking about the power within you. The power of destruction which courses through you and you alone.",Skotadi said with excitement in his voice. Zokured became curious as to what Skotadi said and eased up on his pushing. Skotadi took this opportunity to bring Zokured to his feet then he covered his fist in surging red, black, and violet energy before he delivered the powerful punch directly to Zokured chest; making the red Zokuger go flying back while having sparks and smoke coming off of his suit as his transformation cancelled. Parker landed on his back with his shirt was now torn to shreds, his pants had holes signed into them, and he now had bruises, ash, and cuts all over his body on top of his head and nose bleeding.

_(Theme ends)_

"Parker!",The other Zokugers shouted before they ran over to their comrade. Skotadi's armor disappeared from his body, revealing his impressed smirk, just as Roxanne walked up to him while smiling and saying,"Master, you're so perfect."

Skotadi looked at Roxanne and said,"Why thank you Roxanne." before he looked at her arm and saw that she had her muscle being shown. Skotadi looked at Roxanne's wound then he turned his gaze back to the Zokugers and said,"Zokugers, this was a fine test of my new powers. I look forward to our future battles, once you all become stronger that is." before he and Roxanne disappeared. The Zokugers could only stare at where Skotadi and Roxanne once were then Parker gritted his teeth in pain as his adrenaline went down and he began to feel his wounds. Aria became worried and said,"Parker."

"Let's get him to the ER.",Brandon said while helping Parker to his feet and helping his friend walk. Kayla continued to stare at the refinery until April said,"Kay. Come on."

Kayla nodded then she followed her friend's as they went to the nearest hospital.

* * *

In the abandoned bar, Roxanne stood in front of Skotadi, who was sitting on a throne of some sort, before she said,"So now you have both the powers of Thanatos and the dragon?"

"Yes I do Roxanne. I also have gained some of the abilities of the Kaijin.",Skotadi said with a smirk. Roxanne smiled with glee then she said,"This is a great moment master. So are you going to destroy the Zokugers and plunge the world into darkness?"

Skotadi looked at Roxanne then he stood up, causing Roxanne to become freighted and move back until she hit the wall. She fearfully looked up at Skotadi and fearfully said,"Master, I apologize if I did anything to anger you." as he walked up to her. She was surprised when Skotadi leaned down and kissed her lovingly, then she began coughing and gagging in agony while also clutching her neck and chest.

Skotadi said,"Sssshhhh, the pain will subside soon my sweet." while stroking Roxanne's hair in a caring fashion. Roxanne continued to cough then she stopped and whimpered while looking Skotadi in his eyes until the pain subsided and she stopped. Skotadi smiled warmly then he looked at Roxanne and saw that the deep cut on her arm had healed while saying,"Your wound has healed. How do you feel?"

"I feel good, renewed.",Roxanne said while breathing heavily and swaying her usual creepy fashion. Skotadi nodded while saying,"Good because I need you by my side in order to achieve my goal. Not as my servant but as my queen."

Roxanne stared at Skotadi, with her eyes drifting to his lips several times over, then she said,"I'd love to be your queen."

"I thought you would.",Skotadi said while putting his hand under Roxanne's chin and pulling her into a kiss. Roxanne moaned into the kiss then she felt Skotadi pin her to the wall and she willingly let him do so. She then said,"Please take me. Please, please." while attempting to kiss Skotadi once more as he pulled away from her. Skotadi smirked then he picked up Roxanne bridal style and carried her away to another room.


	14. Chapter 14

_{The Great Divide by Breaking Benjamin}_

**(Music plays) **Parker, Kayla, Aria, Brandon, and April stand in front of Skotadi, Roxanne, Kaijinred, Kaijinblue, and Kaijinyellow.

**(Carry me all through the night. I am the last light fading) **Parker and Aria walked together through the night then looked behind them to see Kaijinred and Kaijinyellow begin to disappear.

**(Leave all the lost souls behind. Show me the silence breaking) **Kayla leaned against the railing on a bridge looking at a framed picture of her and Cory. She then saw the glass crack and inevitably shatter

**(And when you're lost and out of time) **Brandon sat by himself in the park with his eyes bloodshot from from him possibly crying.

**(I will be right here waiting) **Brandon then looked to his side to see April sitting next to him.

**(And when your dreams return to life) **Skotadi stood by himself with Thanatos standing over him.

**(I'll be forever fading) **Thanatos then faded away and Skotadi looked up as Roxanne came by his side.

**(And we'll fall behind) **Skotadi and Roxanne smirked evilly then looked at the Zokugers as the five transformed.

**(So I'll wait for you, as I keep your faith alive) **Zokured and Zokuyellow fought many wisps then they narrowly dodged attacks from Kaijinred and Kaijinyellow.

**(And I'll pray for you, as we cross the great divide) **Zokublue and Kaijinblue fought each other intensely. They then stopped when Kaijinblue flew forward suddenly

**(And I'll break for you) **Zokugreen slashed a few wisps then he looked at Zokudrift as she mowed down several wisps

**(As I open up the sky) **Zokudrift and Zokugreen then looked forward to see Skotadi and Roxanne staring at them.

**(And I'll stay for you) **Skotadi smirked then he covered his hands in shadows and Roxanne covered her hands in black and green energy. The Zokugers readied their weapons.

**(As we cross the great divide) **The Zokugers charged at Skotadi and Roxanne, who charged at the Zokugers. Once they were close enough, the two groups attacked one another, causing a blinding light to be shown.

**(Music plays) **The light dies down and reveals in stylized lettering that was colored red, blue, yellow, green, and magenta Renegade Sentai Zokuger.

* * *

A week after the events of last chapter, Parker and April were running away from Aria and Brandon while screaming at the top of their lungs. Parker used his parkour skills to jump down two walkways then he vaulted over a table just as Aria was about to grab him. April ran through a small market and she used her impressive speed to evade Brandon as he repeatedly tried to grab her. Parker and April then ran alongside one another with April saying,"Did we lose them?"

Suddenly, Aria and Brandon appeared in front of April and Parker causing the two to slide to a stop before Parker said,"No we didn't."

"How did we get to this point again?",April asked.

* * *

**The night before**

Brandon, Parker, Aria, and April were at a mall food court eating ice cream together. Aria ate some of her sundae then said,"So how are you guys doing?"

"We're doing good actually. Turns out, April and I have a few things in common and similar taste in a lot of things.",Brandon said while putting his arm around April's shoulders. April giggled then said,"See, I told you guys I wasn't crazy for liking him."

"Eh, I wouldn't say all that. I mean he is a mad scientist.",Parker joked, which made everyone laugh. The four stopped their laughing then Parker asked,"How's Kayla been?"

"Not too good. Ever since that day at the refinery, all she's done is sit in her room and isolate herself. Everytime I try to talk to her she just shuts me out and only comes out of her room to eat.",April said to her friends.

"She and Kaijinblue must've been really close.",Parker said.

"Yeah. How are you guys doing though?",Brandon asked.

"I'm good, I didn't know Nathan well enough to be too affected by his death. I'm still a bit sad that I wasn't able to understand why he hated me so much.",Parker said. Brandon and April nodded then April looked at Aria and said,"What about you Ari? Have you been okay?"

"Yeah, I've been really good actually. Feels like a weight has been lifted off of me, although I am a bit sad Ekha's dead.",Aria said.

"Why? She got what she deserved if you ask me.",Brandon said.

"Oh I am not objecting to that, however I still kinda feel that she could've been helped in someway.",Aria said in a caring tone. Brandon, April, and Parker nodded then Brandon said,"Ah well, we can't change the past so let's just keep going on with our lives."

Brandon then got up and threw away his and April's trash. Parker was moving to do the same, but Aria stopped him and said,"I'll do it."

"You sure? I mean I'm fine with.",Parker said.

"It's okay I want to do it.",Aria said while throwing away the trash. Parker and April looked at each other and shrugged before they went back to talking. Unbeknownst to the two, Roxanne was watching them from the rafters. She smirked evilly then said,"Seeing people in love is quite heartwarming as is being in love. However, seeing the enemies of my love being in love is nothing less than infuriating."

Roxanne then turned her gaze to Aria and Brandon and said,"So why don't I make it so their love destroys them." while having two darts made of her sickly green and black energy. She then shot both darts at Aria and Brandon, hitting them in their necks, before she giggled evilly. Aria and Brandon stopped in their tracks briefly and Brandon said,"You feel something?"

"Yeah, think a bug bit me.",Aria said while rubbing her neck. Brandon nodded then the two went over to their partners. Roxanne chuckled in delight then she disappeared.

* * *

The next morning, Parker awoke in his room and as he was turning off his alarm that he noticed something was wrapped around him. He looked down to notice an arm was wrapped around his waist then he looked back to see Aria laying beside him in her pajamas (A grey tank top and yellow pajama shorts.) Parker raised an eyebrow then said,"Uh, Aria?"

"Morning Parker.",Aria said with a smile.

"Morning, why are you in my bed also how are you in my bed?",Parker asked while sitting up in his bed. Aria sat on her knees and said in a bubbly voice,"Oh I just came in here while you were sleeping." while smiling innocently.

"Okay but how though. I locked the building entirely just before I began relaxing last night.",Parker said.

"That was easy, I just copied your key and used it to get in.",Aria said while smiling. Parker's eyes widened then he said,"Okay." while he was getting up. Aria pushed Parker onto his back then straddled him while saying,"Where are you going Parker?"

"I'm going to the bathroom, I need to take a shower among other things.",Parker said while sitting up.

"Oh right, let's shower together then.",Aria said. Parker got out from underneath Aria then said,"Actually I'd like to shower alone please."

"Aw but I wanna join you.",Aria whined.

"I'm good Aria. I just need to think about something and use the bathroom so wait until I'm done.",Parker said while walking to the restroom and closing the door.

* * *

In a park, April was resting after jogging when she looked up to see Brandon stopping next to her and panting. She then looked up and jumped back when she saw Brandon standing there with a water bottle in his hand. April sighed in relief then said,"Brandon, don't scare me like that."

"Sorry about that. You need some water babe?",Brandon said while handing April the water bottle. April took the bottle then drank from it before saying,"Thanks. So what brings you out here? I mean last time I checked you don't jog, then again I only started jogging because of Kay."

"Oh I just wanted to see you, my girlfriend, this morning. So I just tracked your phone and made my way over here.",Brandon said with a warm smile on his face. April nodded then she said,"Okay then. Well I'm about to head home on Nos so see you later."

"Actually I was hoping I could drive you home. I sent Nos away just so that could happen.",Brandon said nervously. April smiled and blushed then she said,"Okay, you can drive me home."

Brandon and April then held hands as they walked to Brandon's car. Brandon then said,"You know we could maybe take a few minutes to."

"You read my mind.",April said with a smile.

* * *

Back with Parker, he was currently doing errands with Aria following close behind him. As he did these errands Aria would be super close to him and would constantly hug him or kiss his cheek. Eventually, Parker had gotten away from her by going into the men's bathroom at a store. He sighed then said under his breath,"Why the hell is Aria acting so weird?"

Parker then exited the bathroom bathroom and jumped in surprise when he found Aria standing in front of him staring at him, with a slightly crazed expression. She then looked back at the door and said,"So who else was in there Parker?"

"No one. I was in the restroom by myself.",Parker said nonchalantly. Aria scowled at the restroom door then at Parker before saying,"You better have been." menacingly. Parker nodded, slightly fearful of Aria, then he heard people screaming and saw them running away from something. He then ran towards the screaming, with Aria tagging along, to find Roxanne blowing up cars and killing people indiscriminately.

"I've never been more thankful to fight someone than now.",Parker thought while he and Aria put their medals into their changers.

"**ZOKURED, ZOKUYELLOW READY!**"

Zokured and Zokuyellow directed people away as they began to fight Roxanne together . Zokured kicked Roxanne in the back then he threw four punches that were evaded by Roxanne. Roxanne then dodged a punch from Zokuyellow before flipping over the woman. Roxanne then kicked both Zokured and Zokuyellow back before standing up and saying,"Oh it's the love birds of the zokugers. How are things between you two?"

"None of your business.",Zokured said while summoning his chakrams.

"They're going amazing. Way better than what you and Skotadi must be doing.",Zokuyellow said in a bubbly voice. Zokured looked at Zokuyellow and asked,"Why would you tell her that?"

"Because I want her to feel jealous that you and I are in a fantastic relationship.",Zokuyellow freely admitted.

"I'm sure she doesn't care about that Aria.",Zokured said.

"But what if she does? I have to make sure she doesn't get any ideas.",Zokuyellow said. Zokured groaned and held his head low then he heard Roxanne chuckling and looked at her

"It brings a smile to my face to see my plan working so well.",Roxanne said crazily. She then made a bladed whip from her sickly black and green and swung it at the two Zokugers. Zokuyellow jumped behind a counter to dodge it while Zokured jumped forward and charged at Roxanne.

Zokured slashed at Roxanne, who dodged them while swinging her whip around attempting to slash Zokured. Zokured flipped and dodged all of Roxanne's swings then when he was close, he slashed at her twice before kicking her in the side then pinning her to the checkout counter.

"What plan are you talking about?",Zokured said while holding his chakram to Roxanne's throat. Roxanne smiled evilly then said,"The plan where you and Zokudrift have to decide whether to fight your lovers or have them become obsessed beings of love."

"What?",Zokured questioned.

"You see, I may have hit Zokuyellow and Green with darts that caused their feelings for you and Zokudrift to skyrocket to the point of obsession. Haven't you noticed that Zokuyellow's been different today.",Roxanne said while evilly chuckling. Zokured briefly looked down and said,"Well that explains a bunch." before he looked back at Roxanne. "Tell me how to fix them."

"Oh that's easy. All you have to do is ignore them for at least eight hours, however I should warn you that the more you ignore them the more attention they crave and the more violent they get. If you don't wanna do that, then all you gotta do is beat them unconscious. Your choice Zokured.",Roxanne said evilly before laughing insanely. Zokured gritted his teeth under his helmet then he was pushed back by Roxanne suddenly summoning a tendril. Roxanne chuckled then she skipped away while disappearing.

Zokured sighed then he reverted into Parker and said,"I have to call Brandon and April."

* * *

At Brandon's apartment in his room, Brandon's phone began ringing and after a few moments, he picked it up and said,"Hey Parker, what's up?" with Brandon's hair being messy and his lower half being covered by blankets.

"Something important that has happened to you and Aria. Aria and I will be over in a bit to talk about it.",Parker said on the other line.

"Okay sure bud.",Brandon said before hanging up.

"So what did Parker want?",April, who was laying beside Brandon with only the blankets covering her nude body, said while cuddling with Brandon. Brandon hugged April close then said,"He said that something happened to me and Aria and that they're on their way over here."

"They are? Does that mean we have to stop?",April asked. Brandon shook his head then said,"Remember they have to take the bus."

April nodded while smiling then she kissed Brandon and straddled him, never breaking their kiss. The two young adults chuckled happily into the kiss then April pulled away and Brandon began kissing her neck, while she smiled happily.

**30 minutes later**

Parker and Aria were standing outside of Brandon's apartment door, waiting for him to open it. The couple began to get impatient slightly then Parker said,"What's taking him so long?"

Aria shrugged then she hugged Parker and nuzzled into his neck, which he smiled nervously at. The door then opened and Brandon was now wearing a grey tank top, black jogging pants, and grey running shoes while April put back on her exercise attire ( a black sports bra, grey and pink leggings and black running shoes.)

"What took you guys so long to open the door?",Parker questioned.

"Sex.",Brandon and April said bluntly. Parker and Aria nodded then Aria said,"That's not a surprise."

"Anyway, what's you want to talk to us about Parker?",April asked.

"I wanted to talk to you guys about how Roxanne has put Aria and Brandon here under some kind of obsession spell.",Parker said. Brandon and Aria gained surprised expressions.

After Parker explained the situation, Aria and Brandon nodded then April said,"So either we fight them or we ignore them for a few hours."

"Yep, those are our only options.",Parker said.

"What about Odysseus ?",Aria asked.

"Haven't been able to get him to make an appearance. Not that I'd know how to call on a spirit in the first place.",Parker said. Aria frowned then Brandon said,"Then you guys just have to ignore us or fight us. I'm sure we can survive being ignored though, right Aria?"

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine with being ignored by my boyfriend as long as it's to save him.",Aria said, with her voice becoming more crazed at the end. Parker gained a fearful expression and said,"Shit's about to hit the fan."

"Aw come on dude, don't be so pessimistic. This may be one of the easiest things we've had to do as Zokugers.",April said in a cocky voice.

**4 hours later..**

Parker was running away from Aria, who was chasing him while saying,"Quit ignoring me Parker! You're being a bad boyfriend!"

Parker vaulted over a car then he ran across a crosswalk as fast as he could. Aria stopped as cars moved in front of her and she saw Parker still running and she gritted her teeth in anger. Parker then stopped to rest at a bus stop and he said,"Don't be so pessimistic, April said. This may be one of the easiest things we've done as Zokugers, she told me."

Parker sighed and said,"Aw crap, I just want my girlfriend back." while raking his hand through his hair. He was then surprised when Aria's hand came through the back of the bus stop and almost grabbed him. He leapt to his feet then began running once more with Aria following after him.

Meanwhile, April was running from Brandon, who chased after her while saying,"April, I only want to cherish you!"

April stayed silent but in her mind said,"Oh I'd love that but I gotta keep running."

Parker and April then met up and briefly stopped. Parker then said,"How goes the whole ignoring Brandon thing?"

"Eh pretty good. I mean it's a bit hard for me to not want him to stay like this but that's just me. How goes things with Ari?",April said. Parker was about to speak then he and April heard Aria angrily shout,"Parker!"

"That good. I gotta go.",Parker said before running once more. Aria ran up to April and said in a happy voice,"Hey April. Have you seen Parker?"

April pointed to where Parker had ran and Aria smiled while saying,"Thank you." before she chased after him. April scratched her head then she began running once more as Brandon neared her.

Parker and April continued running away from Aria and Brandon while screaming at the top of their lungs. Parker used his parkour skills to jump down two walkways then he vaulted over a table just as Aria was about to grab him. April ran through a small market and she used her impressive speed to evade Brandon as he repeatedly tried to grab her. Parker and April then ran alongside one another with April saying,"Did we lose them?"

Suddenly, Aria and Brandon appeared in front of April and Parker causing the two to slide to a stop before Parker said,"No we didn't."

"How did we get to this point again?",April asked.

"Does it matter? We have to keep this up for another four hours.",Parker said before he slid under a hug from Aria.

"Not if we fight them.",April said while crawling under a table then kicking said table into Brandon. Parker flipped off a wall, causing Aria to almost hit it, then he said,"I can't fight Aria. She's my girlfriend and it'd be like Ekha all over again for her."

"I can't fight Brandon. I mean yeah he's a bit of a douche but I still like the guy.",April said while running around a table, with Brandon still chasing her. Aria continued trying to grab Parker then her eyes changed to being green and she growled angrily before she tore a stop sign out of the ground and hit Parker in the torso with it, sending him back a few feet. Parker groaned then he narrowly evaded being hit by the stop sign three more times before he put his feet on it and propelled himself backwards while changing into Zokured.

Aria growled then she put her medal into her brace and changed into Zokuyellow before charging at Zokured, who began dodging her attacks or being hit by them.

April continued running away from Brandon then she took out her phone and said,"Zoku change." while changing into Zokudrift. Nos barreled down the road and Zokudrift jumped onto the motorcycle. Brandon's eyes changed to being green then he said,"Zoku change." as he changed into Zokugreen and summoned his boomerang.

"**BASIL BOOMERANG C'MON!**"

Zokugreen threw his boomerang and hit Zokudrift, knocking her off of Nos. Zokudrift skidded across the ground then she began dodging and evading Zokugreen's attacks as he swung his boomerang at her, trying to slash her.

Zokured evaded a punch from Zokuyellow, that hit a wall and cracked it, then he scaled a wall and looked down at Zokuyellow, who had summoned her knuckle dusters.

"**DIJON DUSTER!**"

Zokuyellow then began punching the wall, causing Zokured to lose his balance after a while. Zokuyellow then punched Zokured in the side before punching him in his chest twice.

Zokudrift dropped to the ground to avoid being slashed by Zokugreen's boomerang then she rolled forward to avoid another. Zokugreen threw his boomerang at Zokudrift, who ducked it, then charged at her. Once in range, he drop kicked her in the chest before easily regaining his footing and punching her twice. Zokugreen then caught his boomerang and slashed Zokudrift four times. Zokudrift stumbled back then she evaded a few more slashes.

Unbeknownst to the Zokugers, Roxanne and Skotadi watched them from a nearby fire escape. Roxanne had a wicked smile on her face as she watched then she turned to Skotadi as he said,"Roxanne, inform me on why Zokugreen and Zokuyellow are attacking their partners."

"They're attacking them because I shot some darts into them that caused them to become madly in love with them. I also told Zokured that in order for them to be cured they must either be ignored for eight hours or they must be beaten in battle.",Roxanne explained. Skotadi had a questioning gaze then he said,"And mind telling me exactly why you did this?"

"Because if the Zokugers tear each other apart then it will be much easier for you to rule. Also it sickened me to see them happily in love when they don't deserve it. Only you and I are meant to be happy together.",Roxanne said before hugging Skotadi. Skotadi put his arm around Roxanne but kept his questioning gaze.

Back to the Zokugers, Zokured and Zokudrift stood back to back, both awaiting to evade their partners.

"This is getting us nowhere.",Zokured said.

"Well what else can we do? I don't want to fight Brandon and you don't want to fight Aria.",Zokudrift said. Zokured thought about it for a second then he said,"Why didn't I think of this sooner."

Zokured then spin around and punched Zokugreen in the chest, causing Zokugreen to stumble back. Zokured then looked at Zokudrift and said,"I'll fight Brandon, you fight Aria. Don't hurt my girlfriend too much please."

"I won't and isn't that gonna be hard for you seeing as how you and Brandon are best buds?",Zokudrift said.

"Eh, not really. I've actually been waiting to give him a piece of my mind for a bit, well more of a piece of my mind anyway.",Zokured casually said. Zokured and Zokudrift then charged at their new opponents.

Roxanne's smile disappeared and she said,"What?!"

"You did see this happening as a possibility correct?",Skotadi asked. Roxanne shook her head and Skotadi nodded then continued watching the fight.

"**CRIMSON CHAKRAM!**"

Zokured evaded Zokugreen's slashes then he summoned his chakrams and blocked the boomerang. The two male Zokugers slashed at each other a few times, their weapons colliding several times, then Zokured ducked under a slashed. He then slashed Zokugreen's back before kneeing Zokugreen in the stomach. Zokugreen stumbled back then he said,"Parker, I'm trying to get to April."

"I know. That's why I'm kicking your butt.",Zokured said while getting into a ready stance.

Zokudrift dodged two punched from Zokuyellow then she punched Zokuyellow in the stomach twice. She then kicked Zokuyellow in the chest before summoning Nos, in it's weapon form, and hitting Zokuyellow twice. Zokuyellow stumbled back then said,"April, get out of my way so I can get to Parker!"

"No can do Ari. At least until you're cured.",Zokudrift said in a friendly tone. Zokuyellow growled then she charged at Zokudrift and threw four punches at her, with Zokudrift using her weapons to block them. Zokudrift then bashed Zokuyellow across the torso with her weapons and Zokuyellow flew to the side.

After a while, Zokured activated his finisher and his chakrams had surging crimson energy covering them. Zokudrift activated her finisher and she readied both parts of her weapons as surging magenta and teal energy on the wheels of both weapons.

"**RECKLESS RED FINISH! MAGNIFICENT MAGENTA EXPLOSION!**"

Zokugreen slashed at Zokured, who dodged it then slashed him with both chakrams. Zokugreen stumbled back then reverted into Brandon and fell to his back. Zokudrift swung both of her weapons, launching a cross energy slash at Zokuyellow. Zokuyellow was hit by this slash and she flew back while reverting into Aria.

Roxanne grimaced then she was going to jump down but Skotadi held her close and said,"We're leaving." before he and Roxanne disappeared.

Parker ran over to Brandon and said,"Hey buddy, you back to normal?"

"Yeah I guess. When was I not normal?",Brandon said as Parker helped him to his feet.

April helped Aria sit up as Aria said,"Ow my head. What happened?"

"It's a long story Ari.",April said with a smile.

A few minutes later, The four young adults were walking together with Aria saying,"I hit you with a stop sign and broke into your home? I'm so embarrassed and sorry Parker." to Parker. Parker put his arm around Aria's shoulders and said,"It's okay Aria. I'm just so happy you're back to being yourself."

Brandon and April chuckled then Brandon looked at April and said,"Did I do anything crazy while I was under that spell?"

"No not really. If anything, you paid more attention to me than you have in the entire time I've known you while you were under that spell. Plus we had sex in your car.",April said casually. Brandon nodded then he said,"Dammit, I wish I wasn't under a spell for that car sex part."

"I mean we can recreate it if you want.",April suggested while getting closer to Brandon.

"Do that when you're both by yourselves please.",Aria and Parker said. Brandon and April stuck their tongues out at their friends before all four laughed about the situation entirely.


	15. Chapter 15

Currently, the four active Zokugers were fighting Roxanne and a monster that was made from a blender, with Zokudrift and Zokuyellow fighting Roxanne while Zokured and Zokugreen fought the blender monster. Zokured evaded several attacks from the blender monster then he was hit by it twice. Zokugreen punched the monster twice then roundhouse kicked it in the head before he was hit several times by it. The two male Zokugers looked at one another then Zokugreen said,"How is it that a monster made from a blender is this tough?"

"I don't know. It also doesn't matter to be honest.",Zokured said. He and Zokugreen then charged at the blender monster, summoning their weapons in the process.

Zokudrift swung her weapon at Roxanne, who jumped over it then blocked a few punches from Zokuyellow. Zokudrift kicked Roxanne in the back then she hit the girl with her weapon twice. Roxanne gritted her teeth then hit Zokudrift back with a tendril of her sickly black and green energy. Zokuyellow punched Roxanne in the chest before getting kicked in the stomach twice.

The Zokugers regrouped and were about to charge when suddenly, explosions went off around them. They looked behind the blender monster and Roxanne to see Skotadi walking up to them, now wearing a red shirt under a black jacket that had red fur on the hood, blue jeans, and black boots, with a confident smirk on his face.

"Greetings Zokugers.",Skotadi said in a friendly manner.

"Skotadi.",Zokugreen said while readying his boomerang. Skotadi then stopped in his tracks and looked at the four then said,"Red, Yellow, Green, Drift. Where is Zokublue?"

"None of your business.",Zokudrift quickly said before she charged at Skotadi. Roxanne was going to charge at Zokudrift but Skotadi put his hand up then said,"No Roxanne, this is my fight."

Skotadi smirked then he easily dodged Zokudrift and said,"Allagí Drákou." before his Drago Burst armor appeared on him. Skotadi then kicked Zokudrift in the back before dodging a slash from Zokugreen as well as a punch from Zokuyellow. Skotadi blocked attacks from the three Zokugers then he unleashed a wave of violet and red energy to go into them. Zokured kicked Skotadi in the back and was swiftly elbowed in the side of the head. Skotadi then delivered a powerful punch to Zokured's chest, causing him to fly back. Zokugreen and Zokuyellow jumped towards Skotadi and attempted to attack him only for Skotadi to blast them with violet and red lightning. Skotadi then had violet, red, and black energy cover his right leg as he dodged attacks from Zokured and Zokudrift. He then dodged some more attacks from Zokured and Zokudrift before he roundhouse kicked them both back towards their comrades.

The four Zokugers reverted to their civilian forms and they gritted their teeth in pain while looking towards Skotadi, Roxanne, and the blender monster. Skotadi groaned then said,"No no no no, this is all wrong. You are way too weak as you are now."

"Can I please kill them master?",Roxanne asked Skotadi with eagerness, which Skotadi quickly shut down. Skotadi then said,"I'd assumed in the week I've allowed you to grieve that you'd have grown at least a little."

Skotadi then pulled out the three kaijin medals and said,"Maybe having these will give you some motivation." before tossing them towards the Zokugers, with the medals landing in front of them. Skotadi then began walking away, with Roxanne and the blender monster following him.

* * *

_{The Great Divide by Breaking Benjamin}_

**(Music plays) **Parker, Kayla, Aria, Brandon, and April stand in front of Skotadi, Roxanne, Kaijinred, Kaijinblue, and Kaijinyellow.

**(Carry me all through the night. I am the last light fading) **Parker and Aria walked together through the night then looked behind them to see Kaijinred and Kaijinyellow begin to disappear.

**(Leave all the lost souls behind. Show me the silence breaking) **Kayla leaned against the railing on a bridge looking at a framed picture of her and Cory. She then saw the glass crack and inevitably shatter

**(And when you're lost and out of time) **Brandon sat by himself in the park with his eyes bloodshot from from him possibly crying.

**(I will be right here waiting) **Brandon then looked to his side to see April sitting next to him.

**(And when your dreams return to life) **Skotadi stood by himself with Thanatos standing over him.

**(I'll be forever fading) **Thanatos then faded away and Skotadi looked up as Roxanne came by his side.

**(And we'll fall behind) **Skotadi and Roxanne smirked evilly then looked at the Zokugers as the five transformed.

**(So I'll wait for you, as I keep your faith alive) **Zokured and Zokuyellow fought many wisps then they narrowly dodged attacks from Kaijinred and Kaijinyellow.

**(And I'll pray for you, as we cross the great divide) **Zokublue and Kaijinblue fought each other intensely. They then stopped when Kaijinblue flew forward suddenly

**(And I'll break for you) **Zokugreen slashed a few wisps then he looked at Zokudrift as she mowed down several wisps

**(As I open up the sky) **Zokudrift and Zokugreen then looked forward to see Skotadi and Roxanne staring at them.

**(And I'll stay for you) **Skotadi smirked then he covered his hands in shadows and Roxanne covered her hands in black and green energy. The Zokugers readied their weapons.

**(As we cross the great divide) **The Zokugers charged at Skotadi and Roxanne, who charged at the Zokugers. Once they were close enough, the two groups attacked one another, causing a blinding light to be shown.

**(Music plays) **The light dies down and reveals in stylized lettering that was colored red, blue, yellow, green, and magenta Renegade Sentai Zokuger.

* * *

At Kayla's home, Parker and the others were in the living room of the home. Parker stared at the red kaijin medal while Aria did the same while holding the yellow kaijin medal. April sighed then said,"How are we supposed to get stronger when Skotadi can wipe the floor with us easily."

"I don't know. I've been unable to come up with anything that could even reach the same power as Skotadi and even if I could, doesn't mean any of us would be able to survive it.",Brandon said while putting his hand on his head. Parker and Aria stayed silent and continued to stare at the kaijin medals in their hands before they, Brandon, and April heard a knock at the door.

The four looked at one another with confusion then Aria asked,"Were you expecting anyone April?"

"Uh no not really.",April said while she went to the door. She then opened the door to find Ashley standing their.

_**(Author's note: Wanna know who Ashley is? Then go over to my buddy Guncannon109's profile and read Kamen Rider Xtreme. 'Cause I'm not gonna explain who she is.) **_

"Where the fuck is she?!",Ashley said while glaring at April.

"Uh? Where's who?",April questioned.

"Kayla. Who else would I be asking about?!",Ashley said in agitated tone. April nodded then she pointed to the stairs while saying,"She's upstairs in her room but she's not taking."

"Oh for the love of.",Ashley said before pushing April out of the way and storming towards the stairs. Aria, Parker, Brandon, and April were too surprised to do anything except stare at Ashley with confusion. Ashley got to Kayla's room and tried to open the door but found that it was locked. She tried two more times to open it then she knocked rapidly while saying,"KAYLA! Open this damn door! You haven't answered the phone in forever and I'm starting to get both pissed and worried!"

After a few moments, the door to Kayla's room opened slightly and revealed Kayla, who had bloodshot eyes, messy matted hair, and was wrapped in an old blanket. Ashley's expression changed to concern then she said,"Oh, something clearly happened. You know you can talk to me about anything right?"

Kayla stayed silent then she began crying before she hugged Ashley, who hugged her back and stroked her hair. Parker, Aria, Brandon, and April watched this from around the corner with Parker saying,"She got Kayla to open the door. They must be really close."

"Yeah. I couldn't even get Kay out of her room all week and I'm her roommate.",April said. Brandon raised an eyebrow then was about to speak but Aria looked at him and shook her head before saying,"Let them figure it out on their own."

* * *

At the abandoned bar, Skotadi was sitting on his throne with his eyes closed then he opened them and said,"Someone new is in town, yet they resonate with Zokublue's energy."

"Is this a good thing master?",Roxanne asked.

"Yes it is, it can be the push needed for the Zokugers to become stronger.",Skotadi said with a smirk. Roxanne smiled then she got on her knees and pleaded,"Please master, let me deal with this matter."

"You may Roxanne.",Skotadi said with a smirk. Roxanne chuckled evilly then she ran out of the bar with the blender monster following her. Skotadi sat back in his seat then smirked.

* * *

A few hours later at Kayla's house, Ashley was in Kayla's living room with the other Zokugers and she said,"So, Kayla's been going through all that with you guys for the last few months. Damn, and I thought dealing with Vainglory was crazy."

"Vainglory?",Parker questioned.

"It's a long story that I'd prefer not getting into.",Ashley said.

"Anyway, so why are you here exactly?",Brandon asked sincerely.

"Kayla hasn't been answering any of my calls all week and I was worried as well as pissed. I thought she was just ignoring me but seeing her like that and hearing what's happened, I can understand why she's been the way she is.",Ashley said.

"Yeah. Out of all of us, Kayla's the only one who's never really opened up about anything pertaining to her past. She must've been holding all the guilt of thinking Cory was dead for so long in that when she saw him die, it broke her.",Brandon said.

Parker, Aria, and April nodded then Ashley said,"Eh, I know a thing or two about holding in emotions. It's never good."

"I also know something about holding in emotions.",Parker said while looking at his hands. Aria looked at Parker and noticed his expression having changed to being one of anger and sadness.

Ashley sighed then said,"Well, I'm gonna head to the store real quick. Gonna see if I get anything to cheer Kayla up with there."

"Okay. I'm gonna go hit the hay. ",April said as she stood up and walked to her room. Brandon stood up then said,"I'm going home to work on an idea I've got in my head." as he also left, leaving Aria and Parker alone. Aria stood up, walked over to her boyfriend and said,"Parker, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Aria.",Parker said with a smile.

"Are you sure? You looked like you were unsettled by what Ashley said.",Aria said in a concerned tone. Parker shook his head then said,"It's okay Ari. I just had something on my mind but it's cool now. For real." with a smile. Aria continued to have a look of concern then she nodded to Parker, which made him give her a grin, that only hid his actual feelings slightly.

* * *

At a convenience store, Ashley was walking to the store's entrance when she a homeless woman who had on a raggedy hoodie came up to her with her head down and arms out. Ashley looked at the woman and said,"Sorry but I don't have any cash on me right now."

"It's okay, I didn't want your money.",The woman said. Suddenly, sickly green and black sludge like energy ensnared Ashley, who could only look at it with worry and anger, and the homeless woman began chuckling evilly as she took off her hoodie revealing her to be Roxanne. Roxanne smiled evilly then she got in Ashley's face before saying,"I wanted you, so that I can get Zokublue."

Roxanne then began laughing in her wicked joyful tone while Ashley could only stare at her, worried of what may happen to Kayla.

* * *

The next morning at Kayla's house, Kayla walked downstairs, now looking less like a hermit, and saw April dancing in the kitchen. She cleared her throat, April to stop and look at her with April saying,"Oh, hey Kay. Glad to see you out of your room."

"Hey April. Have you seen Ash anywhere?",Kayla asked. April thought about it then said,"No actually. She went out last night and I haven't seen her since."

April then looked at Kayla to see that she was having a panic attack. April walked over to Kayla, as the taller woman said,"Ash went out, and didn't come back. Something, something could've happened. She could've been mugged or."

"Whoa, whoa calm down Kay. I may not know Ashley that well but she looks like she can handle herself pretty well. Plus she looks scarier than any crook we have in this city.",April said, helping Kayla calm down. Kayla nodded then her phone began ringing with Ashley's caller ID on the screen.

"See, she's calling right now. I'm sure she's perfectly fine.",April said while walking back towards the kitchen. Kayla answered the phone then said,"Ash, where are you? You have me worried sick about you."

"Oh I don't know. Where could that pretty little girlfriend of yours be?",Roxanne said from the phone. Kayla's gaze changed to anger then she said,"Roxanne."

"Oh shit.",April said while looking at Kayla.

"What's wrong blue? You mad that I answered instead of your friend? Wanna talk to her?",Roxanne said in a mocking tone.

"If you've done anything to Ash.",Kayla began.

"Oh shut up. I haven't done anything to her yet, Skotadi won't let me until I beat you.",Roxanne said, still mocking Kayla.

"I'll kick your ass you slime ridden bitch! Name a place.",Kayla snapped at Roxanne. Roxanne laughed with insane joy then she said,"That's what I wanted to hear from you. Let's meet in the chemical plant at 7:00 tonight. Don't be late. Oh, by the way, if any of the other Zokugers interfere, I'll just kill your friend as slowly and as painfully as I can." before cackling with evil joy and hanging up the phone. Kayla became enraged then she went upstairs with April following her. April caught up to Kayla and said,"Kay."

"Don't try to stop me, April.",Kayla said in anger in her voice.

"I'm not going to. I just wanted to give you this.",April said as she handed Kayla the Kaijinblue medal. Kayla stared at the medal then said in a startled voice,"Cory's medal. How do you have this?"

"Skotadi gave it to us along with Nathan and Ekha's. He wants all of us to become stronger and thinks we can do that by having these. Well at least you three can get stronger because of them.",April said while putting the medal into Kayla's hand. April then walked away while saying,"I'll tell the others about Ash. You do what you were going to do."

Kayla stayed silent then entered her room and closed the door. She went to her bathroom and went to take shower. She also had placed the Kaijinblue medal on her bedside table and it began to glow.

* * *

At the chemical plant, Roxanne skipped towards Skotadi and said,"I made the call master."

"Good Roxanne, now we await your duel with Zokublue.",Skotadi said with a smirk. Roxanne smiled but it went away when Ashley said,"You two are so dead when Kayla gets here."

"Oh really? And how would you know?",Roxanne asked while walking over to Ashley, who had her hands bound in now harden sickly green and black sludge. Ashley looked at Roxanne then said,"Because I know Kay and the second you called her, is the second she became determined to kick your ass slime queen. Hell she may just kick pretty boy's ass because he knows you."

Roxanne's expression changed to anger and she backhanded Ashley across the face, causing Ashley to fall on her side. Roxanne then kicked Ashley in the stomach a few times while crazily shouting,"Don't you ever call my master something so disrespectful."

Roxanne stopped and breathed heavily while Ashley coughed then said,"You hit like a five year old." while sitting up. Roxanne became even more angered by this comment and she was about to hit Ashley again when Skotadi said,"Roxanne." causing her to stop and look at him.

"Why don't you go change your attire; it would make me happy to see you in something different besides tank tops and shorts.",Skotadi said while walking over to Roxanne. Roxanne looked at Skotadi then at Ashley before saying,"Yes master." Roxanne then kissed Skotadi lovingly before walking away. Skotadi sighed then said,"Apologies, Roxanne can be volatile when it comes to me."

"Tell me something I don't know.",Ashley said in a bit of pain.

"I'd rather you do that for me. Please explain what this device is.",Skotadi said while pulling out the Shift dopant memory.

"It's a gai memory. A device that holds all of earth's knowledge about the subject it's named after.",Ashley said with a confused expression. Skotadi nodded while saying,"Fascinating, as a reward I'll purify this."

Skotadi then had navy blue energy come from the Shift memory which caused the bones on the memory to come off and go into Skotadi's hand, beginning to form into a small knife. The Shift memory itself was now purified and Skotadi put it into Ashley's shirt pocket before leaving her alone.

* * *

Back at Kayla's house, Kayla had gotten out of the shower and changed so that she was now wearing a black muscle shirt, blue camouflage pants and black combat boots. She was putting on her boot when she heard a male voice say,"It's been a while since I've seen you in that attire."

Kayla's eyes widened as she turned around to see Cory standing behind her with his arms crossed. Kayla smiled and said,"Cory, you're here. But how?"

"It's complicated but to be quick, that old guy named Odysseus said you needed a pick me up plus I can't crossover till I settle this with you.",Cory said. Kayla raised an eyebrow then said,"Settle what with me?"

"My death. It wasn't your fault Kay.",Cory said with sincerity in his voice. Kayla looked away then said,"Yes it was Cory. I should've, I should've."

"You should've what Kay?",Cory said.

"I should've been there for you! I should've stopped trying to climb in ranks and been your friend instead. Maybe then you wouldn't have been with Thanatos and wouldn't be dead.",Kayla said while tears ran down her face.

"Kayla, you were my friend and you did the best thing a friend could by living your life.",Cory said.

"No I didn't, I should've watched over you.",Kayla started.

"Kayla, it wasn't your responsibility to do that. I was a grown man and I knew everything I was gonna get into.",Cory said. Kayla began sobbing then she said,"Even if that's true, I still feel so guilty. I should've done something before Skotadi and Roxanne."

"You couldn't have even if you tried. Roxanne put that poison in you so I'd do what Skotadi wanted me to. That's on them not you.",Cory said. Kayla wiped the tears from her face then said,"So what am I supposed to do?"

"Live your life and most important, let me go. I mean you have several people who are way deserving of your care than me. Example, that Ashley girl.",Cory said. Kayla nodded then she said,"Guess you're right. Goodbye Cory."

"Goodbye Kay. Oh before I leave, be sure to kick Roxanne's pasty ass for me.",Cory said before he faded into blue energy and the Kaijinblue medal fell into her hand, now having a stylized M on the front and with it being a hexagonal shape. Kayla looked at the medal then she put the medal in her pocket before leaving the room.

* * *

At the chemical plant, Skotadi and Roxanne were waiting when the Zokugers came into the chemical plant. Roxanne, who now wore a white short sleeved crop top under black overalls and her black boots, smiled evilly then she said,"And here she is. Although, I thought I said no others."

"Like we'd listen to you.",Brandon said. Roxanne growled in anger but Skotadi stepped in front of her then said,"Welcome Zokugers. I'm afraid that this battle is only for Zokublue but fret not I have prepared opponents for each of you."

Skotadi then snapped his fingers and a golem appeared outside along with many giant wisps as Skotadi said,"For Zokugreen and Zokuyellow, a golem and giant wisps."

Zokugreen and Zokuyellow saw this then they called on their mechs. "**ANTERCYCLE, GO! LAMBOSHISHI C'MON!**" before going to fight the giants.

"For Zokudrift, I have the blender monster.",Skotadi said as the blender monster charged at Zokudrift, tackling her away from the others. Zokured and Zokublue gasped then they looked forward as Skotadi said,"As for Zokured, you shall fight me."

Skotadi then teleported in front of Zokured and said,"Allagi Drakou." making his armor come onto him. He then rocketed both himself and Zokured outside.

Zokublue saw this but kept her gaze onto Roxanne, who smirked then she said,"Let's get this started, Kaylaphant." while swaying. Zokublue stayed silent then charged at Roxanne, who charged at her.

Zokublue slid under a kick from Roxanne then blocked several punches from the girl before punching her twice. Roxanne took the punches then punched Zokublue three times then kicked her in the stomach before having a tendril of her sludge like energy hit her into a pipe. Zokublue fell to the ground then she looked up just as Roxanne formed a fist of her sludge like energy and smashed Zokublue back several feet. Zokublue tumbled to the ground then she slid to a stop before saying,"What the hell? When did you get so damn strong?"

"Well before you and your band of bitches got here. Skotadi made this dagger of bones from something your girlfriend had. He then stabbed me with it and it gave me a major power boost.",Roxanne said while walking over to Zokublue. Once close enough, Roxanne made sickly green hilted war glaives that had black blades with emerald green edges. Roxanne looked at her war glaives then said,"Also allowed me to make these. I think I'll test em on you first then on that Ashley girl."

Zokublue became angered by what Roxanne said then she stood up and revealed her prussian pistol before firing at the girl.

* * *

Outside, Leon Kaiser and the Antercycle are fighting the giant wisp and golem while Zokudrift fights the blender monster and Zokured fights Skotadi. Leon Kaiser slashed the golem once then it kicked a wisp back while the Antercycle hit several wisp.

Meanwhile, Zokudrift was hit several times by the blender monster before she hit the monster with her weapon. She hit the monster several more times with her weapon then she said,"We gotta get in there and help Kayla." before she blocked the blender monsters attack but was pushed back by it.

Zokured dodged three of Skotadi's attacks then he flipped over Skotadi, only to be grabbed and slammed into the ground. Zokured groaned then said,"I'd do that if I wasn't getting my ass kicked right now."

Zokured got to his feet then Skotadi grabbed him by the throat then said,"Come on Zokured. I know you're stronger than this, or at least how strong you can become."

Zokured summoned his chakrams and slashed Skotadi across the chest, causing him to drop him. Skotadi stumbled back then said,"All you have to do is unleash that destructive power you have in you."

Zokured huffed then said,"And why would I give you what you want?"

"Because you are like me, willing to go to any lengths to achieve a goal.",Skotadi said.

"I'm nothing like you.",Zokured said while standing up straight.

"I believe you are. You just don't know it yet.",Skotadi said before disappearing. He then reappeared behind Zokured and kicked him in the back.

* * *

Back with Zokublue, she and Roxanne crashed through some barrels. The two got their bearings then Roxanne slashed Zokublue three times with her war glaives then she kicked Zokublue back into some stairs. Zokublue stumbled then she began going up the stairs with Roxanne following her while saying,"Don't run blue girl. I'm not done beating you."

The two were now on the second floor and Zokublue shot at Roxanne, who easily evaded them before slashing Zokublue relentlessly. Zokublue tried to block the attacks but Roxanne easily broke her guard and continued attacking. Roxanne then had tendril appear and grab Zokublue before hoisting her into the air and slashing the woman. Zokublue crashed through the floor and landed on her back in front of Ashley.

"Kayla.",Ashley said with worry.

"Ash.",Zokublue said with happiness but in a tired voice. Roxanne landed on her feet and she looked at both Zokublue and Ashley and she smirked evilly before saying,"Oh looky here, the one you came to save is right here in front of you. It's a shame that you aren't going to save here."

Roxanne then kicked Zokublue in the gut before turning on her heel and saying,"Now Ashley. Mind screaming very loudly as I kill you?" before she began stalking towards Ashley. Zokublue groaned as she slowly got to her feet and took out the Kaijinblue medal and said,"Cory, this is for you."

Zokublue then got to her feet then said,"Hey bitch!" to Roxanne. Roxanne groaned then turned around and said,"Could you just leave me alone so I can torment your loved ones?"

"Hell no. Plus, I have something for you from Cory.",Zokublue said.

"Cory? That wimp left me something?",Roxanne said in a mocking tone.

"Yeah, he left me to kick your ass. Zoku ascend.",Zokublue said before putting the Kaijinblue medal into her changer causing it to announce in a deep aggressive voice,"**MAMMOTH!**"

A mammoth made of blue energy appeared behind Zokublue and she looked at it with wonder. A translucent version of Kaijinblue also appeared beside Zokublue and it nodded at her. Zokublue nodded back the she looked at Roxanne as the Kaijinblue disappeared and the mammoth combined with Zokublue giving her a new suit.

Zokublue's costume remained but now she had a black sleeveless long coat over it that had a jagged coat tail and went down to her knees. On her shoulders were bulky shoulder pads which were themed off of mammoth heads and were black with purple eyes and purple tusks, the kneepads were the same as the shoulder pads except less bulky. On her gauntlets were black mammoth heads with purple eyes and purple tusks. Around her waist was a black belt that had a purple mammoth head for the buckle. Zokublue's helmet had changed significantly so that it now resembled Kaijinblue's head having the bandana on top be ripped in appearance, having violet tusk coming out of where the cheeks would be on the face, a mouth design on the mouth plate that had sharp violet teeth in a roaring manner, and a violet visor in the shape of fierce rage filled eyes.

"**MONSTROUS ZOKUBLUE!**",The changer announced as Zokublue's transformation finished her transformation.

Roxanne gained a surprised yet angered expression while Ashley looked in wonder. Roxanne then said,"What is this new form?"

"You heard it. This is Monstrous Zokublue.",Zokublue said while looking over her new suit.

_{Theme for fight: Echo by Starset}_

Roxanne gritted her teeth then she lunged at Zokublue and attempted to stab her with her war glaives. Zokublue caught Roxanne by her wrists then kneed her in the chin before punching her in the side. Roxanne skidded to a halt then she looked at Zokublue with rage and hatred. She then had five tendrils of her sludge like energy come out of the ground and go towards Zokublue. The tendrils were then shot and exploded as Zokublue revealed a pump assault shotgun that was mainly black with blue on the pump, top of the barrel, and the guard for the trigger and a purple axe blade under the barrel.

"**MAMMAXE GUN!**",The weapon announced when it was summoned.

Roxanne gritted her teeth then she sent more tendrils towards Zokublue, with Zokublue easily shooting them all. Roxanne then charged at Zokublue and tried to slash her but Zokublue dodged the slashes then slashed Roxanne twice with her Axe gun. Roxanne stumbled back then she tried to stab Zokublue, but her glaives were grabbed and Zokublue kicked Roxanne in the stomach, causing her to fly back and her glaives to melt away. Roxanne tumbled to a stop then she got up and let out a rage filled scream before she charged at Zokublue. Zokublue scoffed then she had blue, purple, and black energy gather around her fist as she got ready.

"**MONSTEROUS BLUE BREAKER!**",The changer announced as Zokublue's punch connected to Roxanne's face. Roxanne flew back and crashed through a vat of some chemical before crashing into the wall behind it.

_{Theme End}_

Roxanne began to have smoke come off of her and her clothes looked singed as she began writhing and screaming in pain.

Outside, Skotadi heard Roxanne and he immediately turned around and said,"Roxanne." in a worried tone while rushing inside. Zokured followed Skotadi along with the other Zokugers, who had defeated their opponents already.

Zokublue stared at Roxanne then she turned around, just in time for Skotadi to punch her so hard she flew back toward Ashley. The Zokugers came in and ran over to Zokublue and Ashley.

Skotadi went over to Roxanne and saw how much pain she was in and how her hurt she was. Roxanne looked at Skotadi and said in a pleading and pain filled voice,"Ah, master. It hurts. It hurts badly master." as she continued to writhe. Skotadi carefully picked Roxanne up bridal style, with Roxanne trying to stay still, then he said,"Till we meet again Zokugers." before they disappeared.

The Zokugers sighed in relief then Zokugreen said,"So Kay, mind explaining the new digs?"

"Oh these. I got them from using Cory's medal, it's like he was fighting with me.",Zokublue said while looking at her suit. The other Zokugers nodded then Zokublue went over to Ashley and broke her binds before helping her stand and reverting into Kayla. Ashley immediately hugged Kayla then said,"I'm so glad you're okay."

"I'm glad your okay too. Roxanne didn't hurt you did she?",Kayla asked while pulling away from Ashley.

"Nah not really. I mean she did back hand me and kick me in the gut a few times but I've been hit by worse.",Ashley said nonchalantly. Kayla nodded then said,"That's my girl. Always so tough, well that is until I step up to you."

"Are you sure you wanna start something in front of your friends here?",Ashley asked in a seductive manner.

"Huh, you guys are weirdly close for friends.",April said, with Parker nodding. Ashley and Kayla looked at April and Parker before Kayla said,"Uh guys, Ashley's more than my friend. She's my girlfriend."

"Oh.",April and Parker said.

"Wow, they're acting really calm for a revelation like that.",Ashley said.

"Give em a sec.",Aria, Brandon, and Kayla said to Ashley. April and Parker then gained astonished expressions while shouting,"HUH?!"

"There's the reaction.",Kayla said.

"You mean, Ash is the girlfriend you're always facetiming?!",April said with surprise prevalent in her voice.

"Yep.",Kayla said.

"You two are a thing?!",Parker said with surprise in prevalent in his voice.

"Yeah. I thought you noticed by how I acted with Kayla.",Ashley said.

"I thought you guys were just close friends this whole time.",Parker admitted. Ashley looked at Kayla, Aria, and Brandon with Aria saying,"My boyfriends gaydar is not that good."

"I can tell. Reminds me of a friend I have back in Ardent City. You guys should come with Kayla next time she goes to visit me. Then you all could meet my friends.",Ashley said. Kayla nodded then said,"I'm okay with that happening."

"Same.",Aria and Brandon said. The four then looked to April and Parker, who were hunched over in disappointment.

* * *

At the abandoned bar, Roxanne now had bandages on her left hand, upper right arm, left leg, and her abdomen and she sat on Skotadi's lap while having a hate filled look on her face. Roxanne looked at her bandages then said,"That blue bitch put through a vat of acid. A vat of acid!"

"Yes, it's a good thing that I healed you when I did, otherwise the damage may have been permanent.",Skotadi said while stroking Roxanne's hair. Roxanne laid her head on Skotadi's shoulder then said,"Master, please let me be the one to kill Zokublue when the time comes."

"I will allow it my queen. Now rest for that is only one Zokuger that has been powered up. We have four more to go.",Skotadi with a smirk. Roxanne nodded then she kissed Skotadi lovingly and he returned it with just as much fervor.


	16. Chapter 16

_{The Great Divide by Breaking Benjamin}_

**(Music plays) **Parker, Kayla, Aria, Brandon, and April stand in front of Skotadi, Roxanne, Kaijinred, Kaijinblue, and Kaijinyellow.

**(Carry me all through the night. I am the last light fading) **Parker and Aria walked together through the night then looked behind them to see Kaijinred and Kaijinyellow begin to disappear.

**(Leave all the lost souls behind. Show me the silence breaking) **Kayla leaned against the railing on a bridge looking at a framed picture of her and Cory. She then saw the glass crack and inevitably shatter

**(And when you're lost and out of time) **Brandon sat by himself in the park with his eyes bloodshot from from him possibly crying.

**(I will be right here waiting) **Brandon then looked to his side to see April sitting next to him.

**(And when your dreams return to life) **Skotadi stood by himself with Thanatos standing over him.

**(I'll be forever fading) **Thanatos then faded away and Skotadi looked up as Roxanne came by his side.

**(And we'll fall behind) **Skotadi and Roxanne smirked evilly then looked at the Zokugers as the five transformed.

**(So I'll wait for you, as I keep your faith alive) **Zokured and Zokuyellow fought many wisps then they narrowly dodged attacks from Kaijinred and Kaijinyellow.

**(And I'll pray for you, as we cross the great divide) **Zokublue and Kaijinblue fought each other intensely. They then stopped when Kaijinblue flew forward suddenly

**(And I'll break for you) **Zokugreen slashed a few wisps then he looked at Zokudrift as she mowed down several wisps

**(As I open up the sky) **Zokudrift and Zokugreen then looked forward to see Skotadi and Roxanne staring at them.

**(And I'll stay for you) **Skotadi smirked then he covered his hands in shadows and Roxanne covered her hands in black and green energy. The Zokugers readied their weapons.

**(As we cross the great divide) **The Zokugers charged at Skotadi and Roxanne, who charged at the Zokugers. Once they were close enough, the two groups attacked one another, causing a blinding light to be shown.

**(Music plays) **The light dies down and reveals in stylized lettering that was colored red, blue, yellow, green, and magenta Renegade Sentai Zokuger.

* * *

A few nights after the events of last chapter, Roxanne was at a lake looking at the water with sadness and anger on her face. She then looked down at her reflection in the water and could only stare at it. Roxanne began to grit her teeth as she began to hear whispers and voices coming from all around her, causing her to put one of her hands on her head and say,"Shut up."

The whispers and voices began to get louder, causing Roxanne to cover her ears. After a while, Roxanne put her hands down and shouted,"SHUT UP!" in anger. She then looked around to see no one near here and she began tearing up. Skotadi appeared a few inches away from Roxanne and in a caring tone he said,"There you are Roxanne. Are you alright?"

Roxanne wiped her eyes then said,"Yes master."

Skotadi walked over to Roxanne and put his hands on her shoulders before asking,"Are you sure? Ever since your battle with Zokublue, you have been quieter than normal."

"I'm fine Skotadi. I'm perfectly fine. I've just been thinking about how to get back at that blue bitch.",Roxanne said, still wiping the tears from her eyes. Skotadi looked at Roxanne with concern then he turned to face the lake before asking,"This lake is beautiful at night. I assume you came here for the view."

Roxanne also turned to the lake then said,"Yeah, I came here to look at the view."

Skotadi looked down at Roxanne, seeing her sadness for the first time, and he was confused as to what he should do. Suddenly, Skotadi felt a strong power and he said,"Whoever you are. Show yourself or feel my wrath."

"Heh heh, still quick to get in a fight Skotadi.",Skotadi and Roxanne heard as they turned around to see a black woman with jet black hair in the style of braids and a tall muscular Caucasian man with dark brown hair and a full beard. The woman wore a black and dark green leather jacket over dark green vest, black fitted jeans, and dark green low heel women's ankle boots. The man wore a white long sleeve shirt, grey jeans, and black shoes.

"Thought you would've grown out of that by now.",The woman said as she and the man walked up to Skotadi and Roxanne. Roxanne raised an eyebrow then looked at Skotadi as he said,"Blight, Break. I assumed you both to be dead long ago."

"You assumed wrong young one.",The woman, known as Blight, said while crossing her arms. The man, known as Break, walked up Skotadi, who looked at him and said,"I see Break here is still a mute."

"He is, but his actions speak louder than his words. Example.",Blight said with a smirk. Break then threw a punch at Skotadi, only to have it stopped by a tendril made by Roxanne.

"Don't touch my master.",Roxanne said. Blight smirked then she stared at Roxanne, causing the girl to begin hearing whispers and voices again. The whispers and voice became louder and louder in Roxanne's head, causing her to lose concentration and grab her head while repeatedly saying,"Stop it, stop it, stop it, stop it! Shut up!"

Skotadi looked at Roxanne and gained an angered expression before he shouted,"Allagi Drakou!" and gained his armor. He then punched Break back towards Blight and fired black, red, and violet lightning at the two. The two jumped back then Blight said,"Oh that's new."

Skotadi held Roxanne close and she looked up at him before nuzzling into his chest and hugging him. Skotadi sighed in relief then he looked towards Blight and Break before saying,"State your business or I will show the both of you what happens when you hurt my queen."

"Your queen? This one?",Blight questioned.

"Yes Roxanne is my queen. Now I told you state your business woman!",Skotadi angrily said. Blight gained an impressed expression then she said,"We are here to see if you're worthy of our help."

"Your help? Why would I need help from the likes of you two?",Skotadi questioned.

"Well for one, those Zokugers you've been dealing with have become too much of a problem. And two, is because you need to be taught how to be a leader like your father.",Blight said. Skotadi raised an eyebrow then said,"Like I need to be anything like him."

"Oh you do, because how you've been dealing with this situation is that of a child who is only having fun.",Blight said. Roxanne summoned her war glaives then she charged at Blight. Break was about to step up but Blight held up her hand to him, causing him to stand in place.

Roxanne slashed at Blight several times, all of which were either blocked or evaded, then she was put in a headlock by Blight. Blight smirked then said,"Cute, but it will take more than your rage to beat me girl. Now sleep." before striking Roxanne in her neck. Roxanne immediately fell unconscious, Skotadi catching her before she hit the ground. Skotadi turned his gaze to Blight and Break and said,"What did you do woman?!"

"Put her into an, enlightening slumber. She will awake when she figures out what to do.",Blight said with a smirk before she and Break walked away from Skotadi and the unconscious Roxanne. Skotadi's armor faded away, now revealing his angered expression towards Blight and Break. His expression then changed to concern when he looked down at the unconscious Roxanne.

* * *

The next morning, Aria was at her college moving to leave for the day. Aria was wearing a light blue t shirt, navy blue sweatpants, and blue running shoes. Her hair had also grown to now being well past her shoulders.

Aria continued walking then she stopped and looked at the courtyard for a few moments, remembering the day Ekha attacked her and Parker. She sighed then began moving towards the exit once more but stopped when she saw Ekha standing in the doorway staring at her. Aria blinked in surprise then rubbed her eyes and Ekha was gone. Aria let out a sigh of relief then she looked over her shoulder as Parker walked up to her and said,"Aria, you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Just thought I saw a ghost.",Aria said while she and Parker exited the college.

* * *

At the abandoned refinery, Brandon walked into the factory carrying a backpack and he looked around before he said,"There it is." and walked over to the dragon burst seal. He took off the backpack then said,"Okay dragon burst seal. Let's get along." as he opened the backpack and took out a laptop.

* * *

Back with Aria and Parker, the couple had met up with April and Kayla to do some errands. The group walked together and Parker noticed that Aria seemed to have her mind on other things. He then said,"Aria, what're you thinking about?"

Aria looked at her boyfriend then said,"Oh nothing. Just been having a weird day is all."

"How weird?",Parker questioned.

"Like I keep seeing Ekha weird.",Aria said. Parker gained a slightly concerned expression then he said,"But Ekha's dead."

"I know she is but I keep seeing her. Like when we were on campus I saw her standing in the exit.",Aria said.

"Oh that is weird. Any idea on why that would happen?",Parker asked.

"No not really. Maybe I need to go to counseling or something.",Aria said. Suddenly, Aria and the others stopped when they saw Blight and Break standing in front of them. Blight looked at the group then said,"So, you are the Zokugers. Well, at least four of them anyway. Not what I expected."

"Sorry do we know you two?",Kayla questioned.

Blight chuckled then she looked at Break and motioned for him to move forward with her hand. Break cracked his neck and stretched his arms before he changed into a kaijin that had armor on him. The giant male wore a pale violet helmet that looked like a horned demon encased within an iron maiden. Steel shackles were strapped to his body, overlapping the patterns of bone and veins that ran from the collar around his neck to the cuffs that hung at his ankles. The same cuffs were wrapped around his wrists, with the one on his right being tethered by a chain to an oversized iron ball that was three times the size of a basketball.

Parker and the girls' gained surprised expressions then they all dropped to the ground to avoid Break as he charged at the group. The four activated their transformations with April saying,"Zoku change."

"**ZOKURED, ZOKUBLUE, ZOKUYELLOW READY! ZOKUDRIFT, SANJOU!**"

The four changed into Zokugers then began fighting Break. Break threw a punch at Zokured but he slid under it before punching Break in the back, with it not affecting the large man at all. Zokudrift kicked Break twice then she fell down and said,"Ow fuck! What's this guy made out of?!"

Zokured punched Break twice, stumbling back when his hands hurt, then he was picked up by his vest and slammed into Zokudrift. Both Zokugers groaned then they got up and summoned their weapons before beginning to fight Break once more.

Zokublue and Zokuyellow charged at Blight as she changed into a kaijin with armor on her as well. Blight now wore a toxic green helmet that resembled a eight eyed tarantula, her suit being the same color with a single sleeved dress made from a spider's web. A torn scarf was slung over her shoulder along with a single spike pauldron. A belt with the buckle of a black spider hugged her waist, the green Kaijin placing her hand upon her hip as she stood tall upon the bladed heel of stilettos.

Blight crossed her arms then she lifted her leg to block a punch from Zokuyellow and she moved to the side to dodge a shot from Zokublue. Blight evaded two more attacks from Zokuyellow then she kicked her three times, slashing Zokuyellow's torso with her stilettos. Zokuyellow stumbled back while Zokublue dodged some kicks then grabbed one and took Blight to the ground. Zokublue pinned Blight down then she was going to shoot her but ended up having Break's ball hitting her forward. Zokublue looked at Break to see the ball reattach to his wrist then he hit Zokudrift in the chest, causing her to fly across the street and revert into April.

"April.",Zokublue said before she took out her monstrous medal and charged towards Break while putting said medal into her changer.

"**MONSTROUS ZOKUBLUE!**"

Zokublue punched Break in the chest, managing to push him back slightly. She then blocked two attacks from him but when she was hit by his ball, she stumbled back into the wall of a building. Zokublue groaned then said,"That thing get heavier in the last few minutes?" before going back to fighting Break. Zokured took this opportunity to charge at Blight and help out Zokuyellow.

Blight blocked at dodged the attacks of both Zokured and Zokuyellow easily then she roundhouse kicked both of them. Zokured stumbled into a car then Blight kicked him in the shoulder; stabbing him through the shoulder, pinning him to the car and causing him to shout in pain. Blight chuckled then she said,"Does that hurt boy?" with malicious joy.

Zokuyellow charged towards Blight and she threw a punch but Blight quickly parried the punch then jabbed Zokuyellow in the in neck. Zokuyellow reverted into Aria then fell to her knees then to the ground unconscious.

"Aria!",Zokured shouted in anger before he grabbed Blight's ankle and forced her bladed stiletto out of his shoulder then he knees her in the stomach. Blight tumbled on the ground then she stood up and said,"That was unexpected. Break, come on." before she jumped up onto a roof. Break hit Zokublue back with his ball before he followed Blight. The two kaijin turned back into their human forms before walking away.

Zokured reverted into Parker, who had an expression of anger on his face, then he went over to Aria and said,"Aria, Aria wake up." with concern.

April and Kayla walked over to Parker with April saying,"What happened to Ari?"

"That woman hit her with some attack and now she's unconscious.",Parker said while never taking his gaze off of Aria and while sitting her up. Kayla knelt down then saw a toxic green mark and veins on Aria's neck then she said,"What the hell?"

"That doesn't look good. Maybe Odysseus knows something about this and those two.",April said.

"Maybe but none of us have been able to talk to him for a while now.",Kayla said.

"Perhaps I can be of assistance.",Skotadi said as he walked up to the Zokugers. Parker, April, and Kayla looked at the man with Parker getting angered and handing Aria to Kayla. He then stormed over to Skotadi and said,"The hell were those two and what did the woman do to Aria?!"

"Those were Blight and Break, my father's most loyal soldiers and his deadliest enforcers. As for what Blight did to Zokuyellow; she put her into what I can only describe as a hibernating state. She will stay unconscious until she is able to figure out whatever is going on inside her head.",Skotadi said.

The three Zokugers looked at each other then Parker said,"I thought you wouldn't resort to something like this."

"Don't put me in the same group as Blight or that brute Break. I would never do something like this to an enemy.",Skotadi said.

"Oh really? Then how the hell are you so knowledgeable on what's going on with Aria?",Parker said in an agitated tone.

"Because Blight performed the same technique on Roxanne last night.",Skotadi said with sorrow present in his voice. Parker's expression softened then he sighed and said,"So, why come to us and tell us this?"

"Because, I am confident that you all will be able to fight against Blight and Break and become stronger. Also… I'd rather that you and I get our partners back sooner than later.",Skotadi said while looking Parker in the eye. April and Kayla looked at one another then at Aria.

* * *

Currently, Aria stood in a prison cell by herself and she looked around before saying,"What the? Why am I back in prison?"

Aria then turned around and saw a younger version of herself and a younger version of Ekha sitting on the bed together. Ekha smirked as she stroked Aria's hair and Aria shook in fear.

Aria looked at the scene with disgust then said,"Can't believe I put up with that for so long."

"I can. I mean you needed someone to protect you. I was that protector.",Ekha said as she appeared next to Aria. Aria rolled her eyes then said,"You weren't my protector, you were my abuser." as she turned to Ekha. Ekha gained an agitated look then she said,"I see that you're still believing Zokured's lies."

Aria was going to respond but then she heard what sounded like crying coming from down the hall. Aria opened the cell and ran down the hall, ignoring Ekha as she called out to her. Aria ran down the hall then she stopped at a crossroads and looked around before seeing a little girl hugging her legs to her chest and crying into her hands. This little girl was Caucasian and had black hair which stopped at her shoulder and she wore a green and black t shirt, green shorts and green sandals.

Aria walked over to this girl and said in a compassionate tone,"Hey, hey don't cry. Don't cry little girl."

The little girl continued to cry and Aria raised an eyebrow then she tried to touch the girl but her hand went through her. Aria was surprised by this and she looked at her hand before looking at the little girl.

The little girl continued to cry until she heard someone say,"Why are you crying?" and she looked up to see a little boy who looked like a younger version of Skotadi when half his body was monstrous. The little girl sniffled then said,"I got hurt at school. The other kids bully me because my parents are dead and for other things."

The little boy blinked then said,"Why would they do that?"

"I don't know. They say that I'm weird and that if I had parents then I'd be able to be cool.",The little girl said. The little boy gained a confused expression then said,"How are you weird?"

The little girl looked at the boy then stood up and she bent backwards, her hands touching the ground, then she began moving around before she stood up straight. The girl looked at the boy then said,"That's why I'm weird. I can do things like that."

"You are weird, you are amazing.",the boy said. The little girl looked at the boy then said,"No I'm not, if I was then I wouldn't get bullied."

"Those that bully you are weaklings and they're jealous of how amazing you are. Don't listen to them.",The boy said with confidence. The little girl looked at the boy and smiled then she said,"Thank you. My name is Roxanne." while holding out her hand. The boy took Roxanne's hand then said,"I am Skotadi."

Aria's eyes widened and she said,"These kids are Skotadi and Roxanne? I thought they only met two months ago."

"Roxanne, Roxannne.",The children heard a woman say. Skotadi looked at Roxanne then said,"Who is that?"

"That's Ms. Fairway. She runs the orphanage I stay at.",Roxanne said.

Skotadi nodded then he said,"I have to go before my father sends for me."

"Oh okay, can we talk to each other again?",Roxanne asked with desperation. Skotadi nodded then he said,"Farewell." while waving. Roxanne waved then she looked back to see Ms. Fairway coming towards her. She then looked back and Skotadi was gone, which made her sad and she frowned.

Aria watched as the young Roxanne and Ms. Fairway disappeared then she said,"Roxanne was bullied when she was that young and all because she was flexible and her parents died. Poor girl."

"How is she a poor girl? Life is hard for everyone and she's no exception.",Ekha said as she appeared beside Aria, who gained an annoyed expression.

"Yes, life is hard for everyone but she was just a kid. No one should have to go through something like losing their parents at that age.",Aria said. Ekha rolled her eyes then said,"Oh boo hoo, Skotadi's girlfriend is an orphan. Frankly she should be happy her parents are dead, I've found that parents and family in general sucks."

Aria groaned then she walked away from Ekha, causing Ekha to become angered and shout,"Little one! Get back here!"

* * *

Aria continued walking until she came to a door and opened it. She walked through the door then looked around to see that she was now in the hallway of a mental asylum. Aria raised an eyebrow then said,"A mental asylum? Why am I here, I never went to one of these places."

"Lord knows you should've. I mean without me you're so lost.",Ekha said in her usual manipulative tone. Aria looked at Ekha and said,"Can you fuck off please?" before she walked away from Ekha. Aria walked down the hallway, and then she came to the door of a padded cell. Aria looked into the small window of the door and she saw a now preteen Roxanne sitting in the corner of the room looking at the wall with sadness prevalent in her expression. She now wore a straight jacket with her arms being loose, white shorts and was currently bare foot. Her hair had also gotten longer.

Aria looked on and said to herself,"Why is Roxanne in a mental asylum? I mean yes she's crazy but I didn't think she'd be here of all places."

Roxanne looked down then she said,"Shut up. All of you." becoming angered all of us sudden. Roxanne then shouted and said,"GET OUT OF MY HEAD! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!"

"What is wrong Roxanne?",Roxanne heard come from her right side. She looked to her side to see a boy that was about her age and had Skotadi's monstrous side. Roxanne smiled then said,"Skotadi, you're back! I knew I wasn't crazy."

"Why would you be crazy?",Skotadi asked, genuinely confused by what Roxanne said.

"Oh well after we talked, I told people that we were friends but no one believed me. They kept picking on me for years, saying I had an imaginary friend and that I was too old for that. But now that you're here, I know I'm not crazy.",Roxanne said with joy. Skotadi nodded then said,"You're still so amazing Roxanne, and those people are still jealous of you. It's infuriating to hear."

"It is?",Roxanne questioned.

"Yes. They're too simple minded to grasp your way of thinking so they call you names and pick at you, when you should be revered by them for not conforming to their ways.",Skotadi said. Roxanne thought about it then she said,"You really think so?"

"I know so.",Skotadi said while looking Roxanne in the eye. The two teens stared into each other's eyes and smiled then Skotadi looked at his human side and said,"Sadly I must go again."

"Wait wait, when will I see you again? Please tell me.",Roxanne asked with desperation and genuine want.

"I cannot say for certain, however when you get out of here. Maybe you should look for me.",Skotadi said. Roxanne thought about it then said,"Okay, I can do that."

"I know you can. When you find me, I will look different from how I look right now and you may have to remind me who you are.",Skotadi said to Roxanne. Roxanne nodded eagerly then she said,"I can do that. I'll do anything you ask Skotadi."

Skotadi smiled warmly then he said,"Then I ask that you seek to become stronger, because you deserve more than this." before he disappeared. Roxanne nodded then she said,"Become stronger… I need to become stronger for Skotadi."

Roxanne then began hearing voices and whispers again and she gritted her teeth before standing up and saying,"Get, the fuck, out my head! Shut up! Shut up!" and grabbing her head. She began screaming and once the asylum staff came in and tried to restrain her, she began fighting them.

Aria moved back from the door then said,"She got here because everyone assumed Skotadi was made up." with sadness. Aria then walked down the hallway and was surprised when she came out of a doorway and was on the shore of the lake Skotadi and Roxanne were at at the beginning of the chapter. Aria looked around and Ekha appeared beside her, to which Aria simply pushed her to the side before seeing Roxanne, now as a young adult, standing at the shore staring at the lake and the moon's reflection.

Aria walked up to Roxanne, who looked at her and said,"Why are you here?"

"I don't know really. Although I think it has something to do with what Blight did to me.",Aria said. Roxanne nodded then she put her hands over ears and said,"Stop talking. You're not real."

Aria could only stare at Roxanne with sadness then she asked,"Why do you do that? The whole covering your ears and saying stop talking thing."

"Why do you care?",Roxanne asked, becoming defensive about the subject.

"I care because before I got here, I saw you as a little girl and a preteen talking to Skotadi. In one of those, you did the same thing and I want to know why you do it.",Aria said with compassion. Roxanne only stared at Aria then she sighed and said,"I hear voices. Everyday, every minute of every hour I hear voices. All they say is that I'm worthless, have nothing to contribute, am crazy and other things. It's hard to not go crazy when you hear all that everyday."

Aria listened to Roxanne as she said,"But then I met Skotadi and they went away whenever I was with him. Not to mention, he's the first person to see me as something more than a crazy orphan girl."

"So that's why you follow him? Because he's like an inhibitor for the voices in your head?",Aria asked.

"No, I follow him because he's the only one who understands me. Who sees me for what I can be and not what I am. Also I love him.",Roxanne said while looking out at the lake. Aria nodded then she said,"Well, I can say that I understand what you've been through."

Roxanne scoffed then said,"How can you understand anything I've been through?"

"Because I've been through something similar. You know how Ekha was my ex right?",Aria said. Roxanne nodded then Aria continued,"Well, only reason we were even together is because she forced me into the relationship and continued manipulating and beating me to keep me in it."

Roxanne turned to Aria then asked,"How'd you get out of it?"

"Well for one, I was released from prison. Two, I gained friends and a boyfriend who taught me how to love myself as well as to not just be in a relationship for the sake of it. They also showed me what means to have people in your life that love you for you and not for any twisted reason.",Aria said in a caring tone. Roxanne looked down at her hands then she and Aria looked back as Ekha came up to them saying,"I gave you all of that little one."

"No you didn't Ekha! All you did was keep me scared of you and subservient to you. I'm done with that and never going to have it happen again.",Aria said in a commanding voice. Roxanne looked at Aria then she began hearing voices and whispers again, causing her to cover her ears. Aria walked up to Roxanne and put her hands down before saying,"Roxanne, you don't need to do that anymore. The voices you hear, they're only in your head and you can fight them. You can beat them."

Roxanne looked at Aria with hesitant eyes then she slowly put her hands down and let out a deep breath. It was then that the voices in her head began to quiet down and she felt at peace slightly. The two girls smiled then they turned to Ekha as she said,"Okay this is all well and good but this ends now! Come on little one, we're leaving."

"Wow, even dead you're a controlling hag. No wonder Zokuyellow kicked you to the curb.",Roxanne said, which caused Aria to snicker. Ekha gritted her teeth then said,"Don't you dare talk to me like that?"

"Aw, did I hurt your feelings? Make you feel weak?",Roxanne teased. Ekha gritted her teeth then she looked at how Aria was laughing and she said,"That's it."

Ekha then changed into Kaijinyellow but now she had four arms, six eyes, and mandibles. Aria and Roxanne gasped then Aria said,"Ya know, I'm sick of having you in my life Ekha. Time that you get out of it for good."

Aria then took out her medal but she looked at it to see that she had taken out the Kaijinyellow medal but it had now changed to where it was a brighter shade of yellow and had a stylized black B in the center. It also was now rounded instead of jagged. Aria shrugged then she put the medal into her changed causing the changer to say,"**WASP!**"

A swarm of wasps made of yellow appeared around Aria as she gained the Zokuyellow suit. The wasps then collided with Aria forming armor on her legs, arms, torso, and giving her a new helmet. Her torso armor was yellow with black stripes that gave it the appearance of a Wasps exoskeleton with rounded yellow shoulder pads that have a black crest on the front and back of them that was in the shape of a stylized V also it had clear insect wings on the back which formed a cape. Aria also had a yellow skirt that had two black stripes on it and a black belt that had a yellow buckle which was in the shape of a stinging wasp. Her gauntlets were yellow with black stripes and gave off the appearance of a wasps exoskeleton. Her boots were now knee high, yellow with black stripes, had the appearance of a wasps exoskeleton, were black in the entire foot portion of the boot, and were now heels. Aria's helmet was yellow with a large black crest on the forehead that was shaped like a stylized V, had large bug eyes like visor which was colored black, and the lower part of the helmet where the mouth would be resembled that of a wasps mouth.

"**BLITZ ZOKUYELLOW!**",the changer announced as Zokuyellow now stood in her new attire. Roxanne's eyes widened as did Kaijinyellow's. Zokuyellow looked at her new armor then she held out her hand and a rapier that had a yellow hilt with a black crossguard. This caused the changer to say,"**STING RASPIER!**"

_{Theme for fight:Killing Me Slowly by Bad Wolves}_

Kaijinyellow let out a rage filled scream before she charged at Zokuyellow. Zokuyellow charged at Kaijinyellow then slashed her across the stomach before slashing her three times. Kaijinyellow growled then she punched Zokuyellow twice in the side before kicked back and slashed three times. Kaijinyellow threw a flurry of punches towards Zokuyellow but they were all blocked saved for the last one which sent Zokuyellow into the air. Zokuyellow hovered in the air by using her wings then she slashed four yellow shockwaves at Kaijinyellow, who blocked to shockwaves before darting towards Zokuyellow. Zokuyellow kicked Kaijinyellow in the chin before bashing her twice with the crossguard of her Sting Raspier. Kaijinyellow roared then attempted to grab Zokuyellow, who dodged her then kicked her in the back. The two then clashed several times in the air before Zokuyellow managed to cut off Kaijinyellow's wings, causing the Kaijin to plummet to the ground, crashing down hard.

Kaijinyellow struggled to stand then she watched as Zokuyellow landed gracefully in front of her. She then roared before using all four of her hands to grab Zokuyellow and attempted to lift her into the air. The blade of Zokuyellow's rapier had yellow and black energy gather around the blade before she severed all four of Kaijinyellow's arms, causing the kaijin to roar in agony, before stabbing her through the chest.

"**BLITZING YELLOW BURST!**",The rapier announced as Zokuyellow performed the attack.

_{Theme End}_

Kaijinyellow then reverted into a now armless Ekha, who coughed up some blood before straining to say,"You… need… me. You're.. nothing… without… me." in a malice filled tone.

"You know, even though you made my life hell, I still forgive you.",Zokuyellow said.

"Forgive… me?",Ekha questioned.

"Yeah. I forgive you because if I didn't, you'd still have control over me. Goodbye Ekha.",Zokuyellow said before taking her rapier out of Ekha's chest. Ekha began falling to ground but faded into dark yellow energy before she hit the ground. Zokuyellow reverted into Aria, who let out a sigh of relief, then she walked towards Roxanne. Roxanne looked at Aria, who stopped in front of her and asked,"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay.",Roxanne said while rubbing the back of her neck. Aria smiled warmly then she and Roxanne looked around as the ground beneath them broke apart. The two women fell into an abyss while screaming in surprise.

* * *

At Kayla's house, Aria awoke suddenly on Kayla's couch and sat up, having a cold sweat. Parker smiled widely then he hugged Aria with joy as Kayla and April came into the room with joy plastered on their faces. Aria looked at her friends and said,"Guys, how long have I been out?"

"You've been asleep for two days.",Kayla said in a caring tone. Aria was shocked by this as she said,"Two days? It only felt like a few hours though. Wait a sec."

Aria then reached into her pocket and pulled out her Blitz medal and she stared at it while April asked,"What's that?"

"It's my Blitz medal. I got it while I was asleep.",Aria said while smiling softly.

"Really? How?",Kayla questioned.

"Does it matter? You're awake and okay.",Parker said with joy. Aria looked at her boyfriend and she grinned then she suddenly kissed him passionately. She then pulled away and Parker said,"Okay, that was new."

"New? You guys haven't kissed before now?",Kayla questioned. Aria and Parker shook their heads, to which Kayla and April's jaws dropped. Aria and Parker chuckled then Aria stared at her friends and said,"Thank you guys, for helping me see my own worth."

Parker, Kayla, and April looked at Aria and smiled while nodding.

* * *

At the abandoned bar, Roxanne awoke suddenly and she gasped before looking around. She sat up and only saw a sleeping Skotadi sitting next to the bed she was on. Roxanne gained a small smile then she got to her feet and gave the sleeping man a peck on his lips before whispering,"I'll be back master." and left the bar.

* * *

Later on that night, Aria was walking to her house from the bus stop when she saw Roxanne leaning against a fence. Aria stopped as Roxanne stood up straight and asked,"Why did you help me out back there? When we were in that weird dream."

Aria looked down for a sec then she looked Roxanne in the eyes before saying,"It's like I told you, I understand what you went through. Plus, seeing how throughout your entire life you've really had only Skotadi to rely on, I felt that you needed someone else to be kind to you."

Roxanne gained a surprised expression then she became nervous as she said,"So what does this mean? We friends or something?"

Aria thought about it for a sec then she said,"Yeah we're friends. Even though we have to fight."

"Oh okay.",Roxanne said with a nervous smile. Aria smiled then said,"So, you want to hang out or something?"

"No, no. I can't, have to get back to Skotadi.",Roxanne said.

"Ya know, you don't have to stay by his side if you don't want to.",Aria said, in a suggesting tone.

"I know, but I want to. Like I said, I love him.",Roxanne said before walking away from Aria and disappearing into a sickly black and green portal. Aria sighed then she said,"Maybe she's not as evil as we all think she is."

* * *

Back at the abandoned bar, Roxanne entered the room she was previously in to see Skotadi was now awake and sitting in his chair. Roxanne walked over to Skotadi and was about to speak but Skotadi stopped her and said in a voice that sounded as if he was on the verge of tears,"I am sorry Roxanne. For not being there for you all those years ago and for allowing Blight to hurt you. I truly am."

Roxanne sat in Skotadi's lap then said,"It's okay master."

"Not to me. In the two days that you were unconscious, I realized how much I needed you around and how much I love you.",Skotadi said. Roxanne turned Skotadi's head so they made eye contact then said,"You love me?"

"Yes. I love you Roxanne.",Skotadi said with genuine love.

"I love you too master.",Roxanne said. Skotadi shook his head then said,"Just call me Skotadi Roxanne. I am not your master."

"Okay, Skotadi.",Roxanne said before she kissed Skotadi lovingly. The kiss quickly became intense and passionate as Roxanne moved around so she was straddling Skotadi and Skotadi put his hands on Roxanne's hips. Then two chuckled then Skotadi lifted Roxanne up and placed her on her back on the bed, never breaking their kiss. He then took off his shirt and Roxanne took off hers before they went back to kissing one another.


	17. Chapter 17

Three days after the events of last chapter, April was riding Nos when she drove up to and parked in front of Brandon's apartment. She got off of Nos then walked up to the apartment and knocked on the door while saying,"Brandon. Hey Brandon it's April."

April didn't get an answer then she sighed before getting a spare key from a potted plant that was in front of Brandon's door. She used the key to unlock and open Brandon's apartment door and she entered the apartment and saw how the place looked as if it hadn't been used in days. April closed the door and looked around the apartment while saying,"Brandon, Brandon? Babe, you here?"

April walked further into the apartment then went into Brandon's bedroom to find Brandon asleep at his desk. She sighed as walked up to her boyfriend then she looked at his desk to see a rather large medal like device that looked like it had been taken apart and put back together several times before hand. April raised an eyebrow at this then she shook Brandon and he awoke before looking at her and drowsily saying,"Oh, hey babe. What're you doing here?"

"I came to check on you. Me and the others haven't heard from you in days.",April said.

"Days? It's only been a few hours though. Isn't it still Sunday?",Brandon said while stretching and sitting up.

"No, it's Saturday. Have you seriously been in here since Sunday?",April questioned while looking around at the rooms messy floor. Brandon scratched his head then said,"Guess I have. I'll go take a shower and shave."

"Please do.",April said while giving Brandon an insistent look. Brandon nodded then he walked out of his bedroom and towards his bathroom. April looked around then said,"I'll start cleaning up in here."

"Okay, thanks.",Brandon said from the other room. April got a trash can from the corner and began cleaning the room but couldn't help looking at the large medal on Brandon's desk every now and again.

* * *

_{The Great Divide by Breaking Benjamin}_

**(Music plays) **Parker, Kayla, Aria, Brandon, and April stand in front of Skotadi, Roxanne, Kaijinred, Kaijinblue, and Kaijinyellow.

**(Carry me all through the night. I am the last light fading) **Parker and Aria walked together through the night then looked behind them to see Kaijinred and Kaijinyellow begin to disappear.

**(Leave all the lost souls behind. Show me the silence breaking) **Kayla leaned against the railing on a bridge looking at a framed picture of her and Cory. She then saw the glass crack and inevitably shatter

**(And when you're lost and out of time) **Brandon sat by himself in the park with his eyes bloodshot from from him possibly crying.

**(I will be right here waiting) **Brandon then looked to his side to see April sitting next to him.

**(And when your dreams return to life) **Skotadi stood by himself with Thanatos standing over him.

**(I'll be forever fading) **Thanatos then faded away and Skotadi looked up as Roxanne came by his side.

**(And we'll fall behind) **Skotadi and Roxanne smirked evilly then looked at the Zokugers as the five transformed.

**(So I'll wait for you, as I keep your faith alive) **Zokured and Zokuyellow fought many wisps then they narrowly dodged attacks from Kaijinred and Kaijinyellow.

**(And I'll pray for you, as we cross the great divide) **Zokublue and Kaijinblue fought each other intensely. They then stopped when Kaijinblue flew forward suddenly

**(And I'll break for you) **Zokugreen slashed a few wisps then he looked at Zokudrift as she mowed down several wisps

**(As I open up the sky) **Zokudrift and Zokugreen then looked forward to see Skotadi and Roxanne staring at them.

**(And I'll stay for you) **Skotadi smirked then he covered his hands in shadows and Roxanne covered her hands in black and green energy. The Zokugers readied their weapons.

**(As we cross the great divide) **The Zokugers charged at Skotadi and Roxanne, who charged at the Zokugers. Once they were close enough, the two groups attacked one another, causing a blinding light to be shown.

**(Music plays) **The light dies down and reveals in stylized lettering that was colored red, blue, yellow, green, and magenta Renegade Sentai Zokuger.

* * *

In a field, Skotadi was dodging attacks from Roxanne as she swung her war glaives at him. He backed away each time he evaded one of Roxanne's slashes until his back hit a tree. Skotadi then dropped to the ground before tripping Roxanne, causing her to fall back, and catching her. Roxanne looked up at Skotadi then tried to stab him in the chest but he put his hand up, stopping the glaive just before it reached his chest. Both young adults began trying to regain their breath with Skotadi saying,"It would seem that I win again my love." with a smirk.

Roxanne looked Skotadi in the eyes then said,"You did, but it was only because you tripped me." while slowly gaining a smile on her face. Skotadi and Roxanne then began laughing as Roxanne's war glaives disappeared and Skotadi made it so the two were standing up straight.

The second she was standing, Roxanne gave Skotadi a loving kiss, which he gladly returned. The two pulled away from one another and just stared into each other's eyes. Roxanne smiled then she hugged Skotadi while happily saying,"I love you."

"I love you.",Skotadi replied. The two then heard footsteps coming from behind them and they turned around to see Blight and Break walking up to them. Skotadi stepped in front of Roxanne instinctively while Roxanne summoned her warglaives as Blight said,"There you are Skotadi. Out playing with your pet again?"

"If by playing you mean training then yes I am Blight. Also Roxanne is not my pet, she is so much more than that.",Skotadi said, looking at Roxanne with loving eyes on the second sentence. Roxanne looked at Skotadi with the same loving gaze then they both looked at Blight, their gazes changing to scowls, before she said,"What do you want?"

"What I am about to say involves forces bigger than you, leave us child.",Blight said in a commanding tone.

"Whatever you have to say, you say it in both my and Roxanne's presence.",Skotadi said, immediately commanding the respect of Blight and Break. Blight sighed in annoyance then said,"Very well. I want to converse with you about the zontaní fylakí, otherwise called Brakangista."

Skotadi's eyes widened briefly then he said,"Why would you want to talk with me about that Blight?"

"Because I believe that it would be in our best interest to summon it.",Blight said.

"You mean it'd be what my father would do correct?",Skotadi said, correcting Blight. Blight became annoyed by this and said,"Yes it is. The Zokugers have obviously become more than you can handle by simply creating ordinary monsters so you need to bring out the best of the best. It is what Thanatos would do."

"I am not my father and I shall not call upon that beast. That is all I have to say on the subject, now leave.",Skotadi commanded. Blight scoffed then she and Break left. Skotadi relaxed slightly then he turned to Roxanne as she asked,"What's a Brakangista?"

"It's a beast that does nothing except destroy. My father only used it once and it even made him regret the decision.",Skotadi said, hearing screams and explosions in his mind as the thought went through his head. Roxanne could only stay silent and look at Skotadi then she said,"So I'm guessing, you're unwilling to use it."

"I am. Even I don't wish that creature upon anyone also it may be the one creature that can cause me to be afraid.",Skotadi said. Roxanne nodded then she grabbed Skotadi's hand and said,"Well, whatever you do, I'll be by your side."

"Thank you my love.",Skotadi said with a smile smirk before he kissed Roxanne lovingly, who returned the kiss with every ounce of love.

* * *

Back with April and Brandon, the two had finished cleaning up Brandon's apartment and Brandon had changed into a dark purple t shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes. April looked around and said,"Okay, now this place looks good."

"I agree. Thanks for helping me babe.",Brandon said with gratitude.

"Welcome. Hey, what exactly are you working on in there anyway? Looked pretty, complicated.",April said while pointing to Brandon's room. Brandon looked at his girlfriend then said,"I'm working on a power up item. I figured that since Kayla, and now that you've told me Aria, got an upgrade which can take on these new monsters; I needed one too."

April nodded then said,"That makes sense, but why do you sound like you're hiding something?"

Brandon gulped then he said,"Well that's because I am actually. See, I am making this power-up and I just so happen to be using some data I got from that thing Skotadi used to gain his drago burst armor." nervously. It took April a few moments to realize what Brandon said then to respond with,"You're using data from that of all things?!"

"Look, I know it sounds crazy but with how strong Skotadi and his lackey's are, I just think that we need all the help we can get.",Brandon said.

"Okay, I actually am with you on that but do you remember how Skotadi said you have to be worthy to use that power or something.",April said.

"I do but I'm not using the actual power. I'm just using data from it to recreate it for my own use. It's perfectly fine.",Brandon said. April was about to reply but her phone began ringing and she picked it up while answering,"Hello?"

"Hey April, you and Brandon need to come to the business district. Those two monsters from the other day have showed up again.",Parker said from the phone.

"We're on our way.",April said. Brandon nodded then he got his phone and medal out along with April and the two said,"Zoku change." as they activated their transformations.

"**ZOKUGREEN, ZOKUDRIFT SANJOU!**"

* * *

In the business district of the city, Zokured, Zokublue, and Zokuyellow were fighting Break and Blight.

Zokuyellow blocked two kicks from Blight but was pushed back by them then Zokured was kicked three times by the spider themed kaijin. Blight scoffed then she kicked both Zokuyellow and Zokured back. The two readied their weapons then Zokudrift and Zokugreen drove up and readied themselves.

"What took you two so long?",Zokured asked.

"Traffic.",Zokudrift said as Nos revved in unison. Blight was about to charge at the four but she was hit in the side by an energy blast and she looked to the origin to find Skotadi, already in his drago burst armor, and Roxanne walking up.

"I believe I made it clear to you, Blight, that Zokured is my opponent solely, while Zokublue and Zokuyellow are Roxanne's.",Skotadi said as he and Roxanne stopped in front of the group. Blight groaned then said,"As you wish. Break and I will fight the green and teal one."

Blight snapped her fingers and Zokudrift was immediately grabbed and tossed back by Break. Zokugreen summoned his boomerang as Blight walked up to him.

Zokured, Zokublue, and Zokuyellow looked to Skotadi and Roxanne before they charged at them. Skotadi began fighting against Zokured while Roxanne summoned her war glaives and fought against Zokuyellow and Zokublue.

Zokuyellow threw a punch at Roxanne, but Roxanne blocked it and moved under it before saying,"Hey Aria." in a friendly manner.

"Hey Roxanne. How have you been?",Zokuyellow asked in a friendly manner.

"Good. Me and Skotadi have been getting closer.",Roxanne said.

"Cool. Parker took me to a very nice dinner last night plus I got an A on a test.",Zokuyellow said.

"Dope.",Roxanne said with a smile. She then back flipped to avoid being hit by Zokublue before she balanced on one hand and kicked Zokublue in the head. Zokublue stumbled back then questioned,"Since when have you two been buddy buddy?"

"It's a long story.",Zokuyellow and Roxanne said in unison before they began fighting once more.

Zokured and Skotadi blocked and dodged each other's attacks then Skotadi kicked Zokured in the gut twice before punching him back. Skotadi chuckled then he was punched in the face and stumbled back before he narrowly dodged a slash from Zokured's chakram. Skotadi looked at Zokured then said,"My my Zokured, you have gotten stronger since we last dueled." in an amused tone.

"Why the hell are you always so eager to fight me?",Zokured questioned. Skotadi stood up then said,"I am eager because you and I, we are alike in more ways than one."

"Ha, yeah right.",Zokured said in a mocking tone.

"You may choose to not believe it, does not make it any less true.",Skotadi said before he appeared in front of Zokured and elbowed him in the chest.

Zokugreen slashed at Blight, who used kicks to easily block and parry everyone of the slashes. Zokugreen stumbled back then he parried a slash before he was slashed by three of Blight's kicks. Blight giggled then she kicked Zokugreen several times, each one slashing him across his chest. Zokugreen tumbled on the ground then he looked over to Zokudrift and Break's battle to see that Zokudrift wasn't fairing too well.

Zokudrift was hit several times by Break's ball then she tried hitting him with her weapon but he swatted her weapon out of her hand before kicking her dead in the chest. Zokudrift tumbled back and was about to get up when Break launched his ball at her, it being covered in violet and black energy. Nos drove at top speed and got in front of Zokudrift, being hit by the ball and crashing into Zokudrift. Zokudrift tumbled on the ground and reverted into April then she looked in front of her and saw that Nos was now wrecked, looking close to being totaled. April had a horrified expression on her face then she said,"Nos!" while running to the motorcycle's side. Nos revved faintly and April said,"No no no, stay with me girl. You're going to be alright." in a hysterical fashion.

Zokugreen gasped then he looked at Break and Blight before standing up and readying his boomerang. Blight and Break prepared to attack Zokugreen when they were dragged into a pool of shadows and disappeared. Zokugreen was confused by this then he looked at Skotadi and Roxanne to see that the duo had disappeared. He sighed in relief then he went over to April, along with the other Zokugers, and helped her with Nos.

* * *

At the abandoned bar, Blight and Break appeared and Blight said,"Why are we back here?"

"Because I sent you here.",Skotadi said as he and Roxanne appeared. Blight and Break reverted to their human disguises then Blight said,"Why would you do that Skotadi? Break had Zokudrift and I was easily dealing with Zokugreen."

"I did it because I felt that the battle was over. Break had dealt a critical blow to Zokudrift and there was no need for more fighting.",Skotadi said in an authoritative tone. Blight raised an eyebrow then sighed before saying,"If that's what you believe. However, what are you going to do about your queen here and her friendship with Zokuyellow?"

"I will do nothing. There is no harm in it and that is all that I'll say on the subject matter.",Skotadi said. Blight was about to speak but she stopped when Roxanne rushed in front of her and put the blade of her war glaives to the woman's throat. Blight groaned in frustration then she looked at Roxanne, who smirked and said,"You heard Skotadi."

Blight groaned in frustration then said,"As you command."

Roxanne stood up straight and had her war glaives disappear before she walked over to Skotadi, as he had his armor fade away. The couple smiled at one another before leaving the room. Blight gritted her teeth then she turned to Break and said,"Break, are you thinking the same as me?"

Break nodded then Blight turned her gaze to the doorway and said,"Good boy."

* * *

At Kayla's house in her garage, all of the Zokugers stood around the wrecked Nos. April knelt down next to Nos and said,"It's okay Nos, we're gonna fix you up. You're gonna be better."

"Anyone know how to fix a motorcycle?",Kayla asked, to which Aria and Parker shook their heads.

"Nos isn't just a motorcycle! She's my best friend.",April said while having tears start to stream down her face. Kayla knelt down to hug April close, with April hugging Kayla back and crying in her shoulder. Parker looked over his shoulder and saw that Brandon was on his phone with a contemplative look on his face. He walked over to his friend then said,"Hey Brandon, don't you think you should be over there with April?"

"No I don't. I need to be trying to find a way to make a power up from this dragon data.",Brandon said. Kayla, Aria, and Parker gained confused gazes then April said,"Really? That's important to you right now?!"

"Yes it is! It has to be important otherwise we'll never be able beat Blight or Break.",Brandon said. April became angered and she stormed over to Brandon before grabbing him by his collar and shouting,"I don't care about them right now! All I care about is saving Nos!"

"Nos can repaired whenever! Blight and Break need to be stopped now or they'll wreak havoc along with Skotadi and Roxanne! That's more important than your damn bike.",Brandon said. April punched Brandon in the jaw, causing him to fall down, then she stormed off. Kayla and Aria went after April while Parker stayed with Brandon, as Brandon picked himself up off the ground. Parker looked at Brandon then said,"What the hell Brandon? You know how much April cares about Nos, why would you be such a dick about it getting wrecked like this?"

"Because it's my fault this happened in the first place.",Brandon said in a solemn voice. Parker raised an eyebrow then said,"What are you talking about bud?"

Brandon sighed then he sat on a stool and said,"For the past few days, I've been working on a power up item so that we could fight against Blight and Break. In that time, I had to go through several trial and errors and I passed out. April found me at my desk this morning and I still hadn't completed it. If I had then maybe I could've prevented Nos from getting damaged."

Parker looked at his friend for a few moments then said,"Dude, you can't blame yourself for this. Break is the one who did this, not you. Besides, even if you did finish this power up you've been working on, that doesn't mean this wouldn't have happened. You don't have super speed man."

Brandon sighed in frustration then he thought about what Parker just said then said,"That's it."

"What's it?",Parker questioned.

"I've been thinking about this all wrong.",Brandon said before he went over to Nos. "Mind helping me out with this Parker?"

Parker raised an eyebrow then walked over to Nos while saying,"What are we doing?"

"Putting what's left of Nos into the bed of my car. You gonna help or not?",Brandon said as he began lifting Nos. Parker helped Brandon put the wrecked motorcycle into the truck bed of Brandon's car. _**(Author's note: Brandon drives a 1972 Chevy El Camino btw. Thought I'd just mention that for clarification.)**_

Brandon secured Nos in the bed of his car as Parker asked,"Brandon, you going to explain what you're doing to me?"

"Somewhat. I'm gonna go finish the power up I was working on, simple as that. Oh btw, sorry bout this.",Brandon said as he got down from the bed of the car. Brandon then delivered a powerful left hook to Parker's jaw, causing Parker to stumble to side, before rushing to the driver side of his car. Brandon started his car and drove away from Kayla's house with Parker watching him then saying,"Whatever you have planned buddy. Hope it was worth you slugging me."

* * *

At Brandon's apartment in a storage unit, Brandon had put Nos against the wall and he had put on safety equipment before he said,"Okay Nos, I know I can't understand you but don't worry, I'll get you back up and running."

"I know you will.",Brandon heard at the same time Nos revved. Brandon stepped back in surprise then he said,"I can understand you? How is that?"

"Due to your bond with April and you opening your heart, I am now able to share a telepathic link with you.",Nos said in a robotic yet gruff voice.

"Oh. Speaking of April, how come you went to her. Hell how were you able to obtain get the magenta medal I made without me knowing.",Brandon asked.

"That is a simple question to answer. When creating the magenta and green medals, you used data acquired from ancient text and monuments that were about the Zokugers. From that data, a consciousness was formed that would come to house the magenta medal and would set to the prime directive of finding a user worthy of being a Zokuger. April Yoon was found to be worthy although not to your standards.",Nos explained. Brandon nodded then said,"Okay but that still doesn't explain how you came to have the magenta medal and got to April. I mean I didn't meet her till the day she became Zokudrift."

"Incorrect, you two had briefly conversed days before her transformation. It was then that you worked on the medal and that she was viewed as a prime candidate. As for obtaining the medal, the magenta medal had left your lab on its own until it merged with a 2017 Ninja 300 ABS and I was created.",Nos said. Brandon contemplated everything Nos told him then said,"Well good to know all that. Now, time for me to finish the upgrade and fix you." as he got some tools out and went over to Nos.

* * *

The next day, Blight and Break were attacking a carnival in their kaijin forms with a horde of wisps with them. Skotadi and Roxanne were watching from a nearby rooftop with Roxanne laying her head on Skotadi's shoulder. Blight kicked several of the carnival workers, killing them in the process, then she looked at a ride and said,"Break."

Break looked at the ride then sent his ball into it, destroying the ride and killing the people on it. Blight chuckled then she and Break turned around when they heard the Zokugers running towards them. The Zokugers stopped a few feet away from Blight, Break and their wisps horde then Blight said,"Zokugers, you showed up as expected."

"Of course we did. Can't allow you hurt innocent people.",Zokublue said.

Blight scoffed then she said,"Hmm, I only see four of you? Did your green friend abandon you?" with a smug tone. Zokudrift looked down and balled her hand into a fist then Blight said,"Hmm, no matter. He'll just have to suffer alone."

The Zokugers readied themselves then they heard the sound of a motorcycle coming closer to them. Blight, Break, Skotadi, and Roxanne looked around with Roxanne asking,"Anyone else hear a motorcycle?"

Suddenly, the horde of wisps were destroyed by a blur of some kind then the blur hit Blight and Break, knocking them both back. The blur then stopped in front of the Zokugers and was revealed to be Zokugreen riding on a newly remade Nos. Nos was now mainly magenta with teal and black highlights and had a more scaled and spiked appearance.

"Brandon! Nos!",Zokudrift said with joy.

"Hey babe.",Zokugreen said as he got off of Nos. Zokudrift hugged Zokugreen then said,"Did you fix Nos?"

"Oh I did more than that and I will explain everything, right after we deal with the bad guys.",Zokugreen said as he handed Zokudrift a magenta medal that had a teal stylized HD on it and he took out a green medal that a violet stylized M on it.

Blight became angered then she said in a smug tone,"Just how do you plan on doing that boy?"

"By using these new medals I made. April, say Hyper Zoku change while putting the medal into Nos.",Zokugreen said as he pulled out his phone. Zokudrift nodded then she did as she was told and said,"Hyper Zoku change."

"**HYPEEEERRRR RISE!"**,Nos announced glowing magenta, teal and black. Nos then leaped into the air and changed into armor as Zokudrift's changed to being mainly black with magenta boots, magenta gloves that had teal palms, a magenta line going diagonally down her right thigh, and a magenta skirt with a black line going in the same direction as the magenta thigh line. The armor that Nos turned into was a magenta chest piece that had teal highlights that had spiked shoulder pads which were magenta and were formed from the wheels which were integrated in the design with teal rims and what appeared to be thrusters on the back which were teal in color, gauntlets which were magenta with teal highlights and fins where the elbows were, and shin guards that were magenta with teal highlights and fins on the back of the calves. The armor collided with Zokudrift, giving her a new sleek helmet that had was teal with a magenta X shaped visor that extended to fins of a star ship on both sides of the helmet.

"**{Electro bass riff} HYPER, HYPER! HYPER DRIVE ZOKUDRIFT! HY-HY-HYPER!**",Nos announced as the transformation finished. Zokudrift looked at herself and said,"Whoa! Nos combined me?!"

Skotadi and Roxanne sat up with impressed expressions on their faces. Blight tasked then said,"So you gave her some armor. Break and I will easily demolish it."

"I thought you'd say that. Which is why I also made this.",Zokugreen said while stepping up and putting his new medal into his phone and said,"Miracle Zoku change." before activating his transformation. A mechanical Chinese dragon flew by and roared before changing into armor that combined with Zokugreen, making a new suit that was green with a dragon motif. Zokugreen now wore a pitch black suit with the pattern of an ethereal chinese dragon coil around it from his chest and tapering off on his left arm and leg. Upon his shoulder rested a pair of dragon claws which clung to an orange orb each with five more orbs adorning his neck, as well as the gauntlets and shin guards he now wore. Duller red orbs were also aligned with the orange orbs on his neck, gauntlets and shin guards with the lion on his belt looking more regal that it had before. He also had a segmented cape that came down from his shoulders into the shape of a V on his back. His helmet also took on a more dragonic appearance while still retaining the visor of his main form.

"**{Dynamic orchestral rock music} MI-MIRA-MIRACLE ZOKUGREEN! MIRACLE!**", the phone announced in it's excited tone as the transformation ended.

Zokugreen rolled his neck then said,"So let's begin." before he and Zokudrift charged at Blight and Break.

_{Theme for fight: Hot Fizz by Teminite} _

Zokugreen threw a punch at Blight and she dodged it before throwing several kicks at Zokugreen. Zokugreen blocked the kicks then managed to punch Blight in her side, causing her to slide back and say,"Ow, that hurt."

"Good. That means the power output of this form is just as I wanted it to be.",Zokugreen said before he had green and violet energy cover his hands. He then fired two balls of flames like energy at Blight, who kicked both of them and was surprised when they each split into two before exploding around her. Blight stumbled back then she was punch three times by Zokugreen before he had energy cover his hand and he shot her with a torrent of it, causing Blight to crash through two stalls.

Meanwhile, Break punched at Zokudrift but she was able to swiftly evade each of his attacks then retaliate with her own. She kicked the muscular monster several times then sped around so that she was behind him to punch him five times. Break attempted to keep up with Zokudrift but was unable to. He then launched his ball at her and Zokudrift was hit by it but ended up holding onto it and running away, dragging Break behind her. Zokudrift ran through out the carnival at a breakneck speed, causing Break to crash into many things. She then stopped and let go off Break's ball, causing him to fly into a carnival ride and break it. Zokudrift cringed slightly then said,"Ooh, May have over done it with that one."

Zokugreen blocked and parried many of Blights attacks then she landed a few punches into his chest, causing him to stumble back before he was kicked ten times. Blight smiled evilly then was surprised when Zokudrift swiftly kicked her across the face then landed four punches into her stomach in a matter of seconds. Blight stumbled back then she tumbled towards Break when Zokugreen sent a torrent of energy into her stomach.

Break and Blight got to their feet and stood side by side before Blight said,"How is it possible for you two to be hurting us like this?"

"Allow me to explain, see I made these forms from the one thing I knew was stronger than anything you two could do, the dragon burst power Skotadi has. How I did this was go back to the seal and collect data from it before carefully making the data into power ups for me and Zokudrift. I gave myself Miracle Zokugreen, which has the strength and magical properties while I gave my colleague Hyperdrive Zokudrift, which has the incredible speed and agility.",Zokugreen explained in a smug tone of voice.

Blight and Break looked at one another then charged at Zokugreen and Zokudrift.

"Shall we finish this babe?",Zokugreen asked Zokudrift while readying his finisher.

"Yes we shall babe.",Zokudrift said while activating hers. Zokugreen had four small Chinese dragons made of green and violet energy appear around him while Zokudrift had surging magenta, teal, and black energy engulf her.

"**MIRACULOUS GREEN GRENADE! HYPER MAGENTA HAYMAKER!**",both Zokugers transformation devices announced.

Zokudrift launched towards Blight and Break, delivering a flurry of powerful punches to both of them in mere seconds, then she appeared next to Zokugreen as he commanded the dragons around him to fire large balls of green and violet flames.

Blight and Break were moved by each of Zokudrifts punches after a few moments then explosions went off around them as the green and violet fire balls hit the ground around them.

_{Theme ends}_

Blight and Break reverted to their human disguises and crashed into a stall of some sort. The Zokugers saw this and began celebrating slightly until Skotadi and Roxanne walked in front of them, with Skotadi saying,"Bravo Zokugreen and Zokudrift. You both have become adequately stronger since our last battle however,"

Skotadi then sent several red, black, and violet colored energy bursts at Zokugreen and Zokudrift, causing them to fly back towards their comrades and revert to their base forms. Skotadi relaxed himself then said,"You're nowhere near as strong as I."

"How? I made sure that both Miracle and Hyperdrive could be on par with you.",Zokugreen said while standing up, actually being ticked off.

"It is because you both are not worthy and we're not chosen to wield the power of the dragon. You merely made a version of the power which is drastically weaker than what I have.",Skotadi said with a devious smirk. Zokugreen tsked then he was going to storm over to Skotadi but Nos drove in front of him, stopping him in his tracks.

"Why tell us this?",Zokured asked while walking up so that he was in front of the Zokugers.

"Because as I've told you before Zokured, you are like me. In fact, you are also worthy of the dragons power.",Skotadi said. Roxanne gained a surprised expression then said,"He is?" along with the other Zokugers.

"Yes, how you will obtain the power is a mystery though. One I look forward to being solved. Farewell.",Skotadi said before he and Roxanne walked away from the Zokugers holding hands. The Zokugers reverted into their civilian forms and each of them looked at Parker as he looked at his hand and said,"I'm worthy of the dragon's power?"

* * *

At the airport, Ashley was walking out of the airport saying,"Good to be back here to visit my Kaylaphant. Still surprised you came along though Carter."

Carter Damon walked up to Ashley then said,"My reasons for being here are my own Ashley. I do not want to disturb you or your girlfriend with them."

"Okay. So does Shiore know your here?",Ashley said.

"Yes she does. It was her who urged me to come actually.",Carter said. Ashley nodded then said,"Well I'm gonna get a taxi for us, wait here." before waving for a taxi. Carter chuckled briefly then he looked out at the city and said,"So the day has come for you to be chosen. I hope you're ready for this Parker." while holding up his Ryu-O Gaia memory.


	18. Chapter 18

_{The Great Divide by Breaking Benjamin}_

**(Music plays) **Parker, Kayla, Aria, Brandon, and April stand in front of Skotadi, Roxanne, Kaijinred, Kaijinblue, and Kaijinyellow.

**(Carry me all through the night. I am the last light fading) **Parker and Aria walked together through the night then looked behind them to see Kaijinred and Kaijinyellow begin to disappear.

**(Leave all the lost souls behind. Show me the silence breaking) **Kayla leaned against the railing on a bridge looking at a framed picture of her and Cory. She then saw the glass crack and inevitably shatter

**(And when you're lost and out of time) **Brandon sat by himself in the park with his eyes bloodshot from from him possibly crying.

**(I will be right here waiting) **Brandon then looked to his side to see April sitting next to him.

**(And when your dreams return to life) **Skotadi stood by himself with Thanatos standing over him.

**(I'll be forever fading) **Thanatos then faded away and Skotadi looked up as Roxanne came by his side.

**(And we'll fall behind) **Skotadi and Roxanne smirked evilly then looked at the Zokugers as the five transformed.

**(So I'll wait for you, as I keep your faith alive) **Zokured and Zokuyellow fought many wisps then they narrowly dodged attacks from Kaijinred and Kaijinyellow.

**(And I'll pray for you, as we cross the great divide) **Zokublue and Kaijinblue fought each other intensely. They then stopped when Kaijinblue flew forward suddenly

**(And I'll break for you) **Zokugreen slashed a few wisps then he looked at Zokudrift as she mowed down several wisps

**(As I open up the sky) **Zokudrift and Zokugreen then looked forward to see Skotadi and Roxanne staring at them.

**(And I'll stay for you) **Skotadi smirked then he covered his hands in shadows and Roxanne covered her hands in black and green energy. The Zokugers readied their weapons.

**(As we cross the great divide) **The Zokugers charged at Skotadi and Roxanne, who charged at the Zokugers. Once they were close enough, the two groups attacked one another, causing a blinding light to be shown.

**(Music plays) **The light dies down and reveals in stylized lettering that was colored red, blue, yellow, green, and magenta Renegade Sentai Zokuger.

* * *

Currently at night in the abandoned bar, Skotadi was sleeping with Roxanne on his chest. Skotadi began to stir in his sleep as he began to get flashes of what appeared to be two more Zokugers and a monster of some sort. He continued to stir then he was awoken by Roxanne shaking him and saying,"Skotadi. Skotadi."

Skotadi looked Roxanne in her eyes then let out a sigh of relief while saying,"Yes Roxanne?"

"You were stirring in your sleep. I think you were having a nightmare.",Roxanne said in a drowsy voice.

"Oh, I was not my sweet. You can go back to sleep.",Skotadi said with a small smile. Roxanne nodded then she nuzzled into Skotadi's chest and dozed off. Skotadi starred at the ceiling with a look of worry on his face as he said under his breath,"I hope that the dream I had was just that. She doesn't need to be released."

Unbeknownst to Skotadi, Blight was behind the doorway and she gained a devious smirk before walking away.

* * *

The next morning, The Zokugers, save for Parker, were hanging out with Ashley at a mall. Ashley chuckled then said,"Holy crap. All that's happened while I've been gone."

"Yeah, it's been a weird few weeks.",Brandon said with a smile. Ashley smiled then said,"Well I'm glad you all were able to get powered up and overcome your challenges. Especially my kaylaphant here." while hugging Kayla. Kayla pecked Ashley on her cheek then said,"Well I had you to motivate me."

Aria smiled at this then she looked at her phone to see her wallpaper which was a picture of her and Parker posing near the sunset while smiling. April looked at Aria and asked,"Hey Ari, where's Parker?"

"I, I don't know. He's been distant ever since Skotadi mentioned how he was worthy of the power of dragons.",Aria said. Ashley raised an eyebrow then said,"Power of dragons? You guys got someone who has dragon powers too?"

"Too?",Brandon, April, and Aria questioned.

"Are you talking about that friend you mentioned during our skype calls? I think his name is Carter right.",Kayla said, trying to remember the name.

"Yeah. He came with me, saying that he had some business here. Now that Aria said something about her boyfriend being worthy of a dragon's power, that explains it.",Ashley explained. Aria gained a somewhat worried expression from hearing this then couldn't stop herself from thinking about Parker.

* * *

At a kickboxing gym, Parker was punching a dummy while continuously thinking about what Skotadi told in the last chapter. Parker wore only a pair of black fitted sweatpants which he had pushed up to his knees and his black and white running shoes. Parker punched the bag, his punches increasing in force with each punch until he eventually stopped and sighed in frustration. He then backed away from the dummy before delivering a powerful kick to the dummy, causing it to fly back a few feet.

Parker began trying to catch his breath then he raked his hand through his hair before walking towards the locker room.

Parker exited the gym, now wearing a dark blue muscle shirt, black sweatpants with a black and red hoodie wrapped around his waist, and blue converse. Parker walked a few blocks away from the gym, adjusting his bag several times, then he stopped when he felt as if someone was following him. He turned around and saw no one, which made him shrug before saying,"I'm just jumpy for no reason."

Parker turned on his heel then began walking again but stopped when Carter Damon walked into his line of sight. Parker gained a questioning gaze then asked,"Who are you?"

"A friend of a friend. You're Parker Xiao correct?",Carter said while having his hands in his jacket pockets. Parker kept his questioning gaze but nodded in response. Carter nodded then said,"Follow me." before turning on his heel and walking away from Parker. Parker kept his confused gaze then said,"Why should I?"

"Because someone wants to meet you.",Carter quickly said while continuing to walk. Parker sighed in frustration at how cryptic Carter was being but he started following him reluctantly.

* * *

Back with Skotadi, he was sitting in his chair/throne with a contemplative expression on his face. He groaned then said,"Stop worrying Skotadi. Everything is fine. She is still locked away and cannot be awoken."

Skotadi raked his hand through his hair then he looked at Roxanne as she walked up to him and said,"Skotadi, are you okay? You've been acting really strange recently. Is it that Braka."

"The Brakangista, yes it is that my love. It's been plaguing my mind recently and I'm terrified of it being released. ",Skotadi said while looking at his fist.

"Wow, it scares you that much?",Roxanne said in a voice that showed her concern and slight surprise at Skotadi's answer.

"It's not the Brakangista itself that scares me Roxanne. It's who's contained within it that makes me afraid.",Skotadi said with fear.

"Contained within it?",Roxanne questioned.

"Yes, the Brakangista is also referred to as zotaní fylakí which translates to living prison.",Skotadi said. Roxanne took in all this information then she said,"And I'm guessing, the thing that wants only destruction is the person within the Brakangista."

Skotadi nodded then he stood up and said,"Come with me Roxanne." with urgency. He then began leaving out the bar, with Roxanne following and asking,"Where are we going?"

"We are going to the Zokugers. We must defeat them in order to ensure the Brakangista isn't awoken.",Skotadi said with urgency.

* * *

Back with Parker, He had been following Carter for a while, both of them now being in the forest. Parker has become noticeably agitated by how cryptic Carter is being, eventually saying,"So, are you gonna tell me why we're in the forest?"

Carter stayed silent then Parker groaned in frustration before he said,"Okay, can you please quit being a cryptic dickhead and answer my questions?"

Carter continued to be silent causing Parker to become even more frustrated with him. Eventually, the two came to the entrance of a cave and stopped. Carter looked at Parker then said,"Go in. Ryujin's waiting for you."

"Ryujin? Who's that?",Parker asked.

"You'll find out, now go in.",Carter said before pushing Parker towards the cave. Parker stumbled forward and looked back at Carter with frustration before he looked at the cave entrance. Parker sighed then he walked into the cave, seeing it to be larger than he previously thought. He walked further and further into the cave, until he came to a portion of the cave that had light swinging down from an opening in the cave's ceiling. Parker walked into the light then said,"So, I came in here just for a skylight? Huh, can't believe I actually followed that guy here all for this."

"It would be wise of you to not draw conclusions so fast young one.",Parker heard a booming yet wise voice say, causing him to gain a surprised expression. Parker then looked around and from the shadows saw the body of a humongous Chinese dragons body moving around him, with the scales of this dragon being dark red, it's under side being orange red, and having crimson claws. Parker fell on his back as he looked up higher to see the dragon's head coming close to him, the dragon's head being mainly crimson with an orange red lower jaw, crimson whiskers and horns, and his eyes were primarily dark red with fiery orange irises.

The dragon looked down at Parker then said,"Greetings Parker Xiao."

"You're, you're.",Parker stuttered with some fear.

"Ryujin and I had you brought here to see if you are worthy of my power.",The dragon said. Parker's eyes widened and his breathing became slightly erratic.

* * *

Back with the other Zokugers, the group was still hanging out with Ashley having fun until Skotadi and Roxanne walked up to them. Ashley immediately readied herself but Kayla put her hand on Ashley's shoulder then said,"What do you two want?"

"No need for hostility Zokublue. Where is Zokured?",Skotadi asked.

"Why so you care?",Brandon asked as he and April prepared themselves. Skotadi tsked while saying,"Dammit, this can't possibly work if you all are not present."

"What can't work?",April questioned.

"My plan to get rid of Blight and Break before they…",Skotadi said with urgency before he stopped in place and gained a fearful expression on his face. The Zokugers gained confused expressions along with Roxanne, who looked at Skotadi and said,"Skotadi, what's wrong?"

Skotadi turned around and said,"She's what's wrong." as he gave a fearful glare to a woman that was behind him. Roxanne and the Zokugers looked to where Skotadi's gaze was to see Break and Blight standing on either side of a muscular Caucasian woman with long black hair that had sky blue, dark blue, and light pink streaks in it. This woman wore a baggy, torn and dirty white shirt, and torn, dirty pants which were a faded black. This woman was also bare foot and had dark light pink irises while her pupil and sclera were a mix of dark blue and sky blue.

"Who's that?",April questioned, with Brandon shrugging as a response.

"Erimosi.",Skotadi said with some fear and some anger in his voice.

"Skotadi, long time no see.",The woman, known as Erimosi, said with a smile.

"Not long enough.",Skotadi said before he looked at Blight. "What is the meaning of this Blight. Why in the hell did you unseal Erimosi?"

"Because unlike you, she is a worthy successor to your father's throne.",Blight said while crossing her arms.

"Don't forget that I am also the rightful successor to it. Ya know with me being the older sister and all.",Erimosi said. The Zokugers and Roxanne gained surprised expressions then Roxanne said,"Sister?"

"Oh, you didn't tell this girl here about me? How am I not surprised? You and Dad always were scared of me.",Erimosi said in a smug tone. She then looked at Roxanne and smiled. "Also I see you're like father, choosing a human as a mate. I honestly don't know what you both see in them."

Skotadi stepped in front of Roxanne then said,"Erimosi, I can assume that you want revenge against our father for sealing you away. If this is true then you're too late. I already killed him."

"Oh please, I don't want revenge against that old bastard. No, I have much simpler goals.",Erimosi said. Skotadi balled his hand into a fist as Erimosi continued,"So, I'll take my leave right after I get some entertainment."

"Entertainment?",Roxanne questioned. Erimosi smiled then she snapped her fingers and a large beast appeared beside her. This beast was mainly navy blue with dark red lines coating its body and having a very muscular appearance. The beast had a K9 like head except it had six glowing red eyes and jagged sharp teeth which were grey. This beast had claws at the ends of it's fingers, that were grey, and it had a tail which had bladed spines protruding from the top and sides. This beast also had red fur on it's back, forearms, knees and head.

"You know Brakangista right brother?",Erimosi said smugly before she snapped her fingers. Brakangista roared then darted towards Skotadi, who pushed Roxanne towards the Zokugers while shouting,"Allagi Drakou!" and having his armor come onto him. Skotadi was then punched by the Brakangista and he went flying backwards until he crashed through a kiosk. Brakangista sped over to Skotadi then attempted to crush Skotadi with both of his fists, only for the young man to stand up and catch the attack. Even with him catching the attack, Skotadi was pushed down to one knee, which even made the ground beneath him crack.

Brakangista growled and snarled before it was surprised by how it was stabbed in the back by Roxanne's war glaives. Roxanne jumped off of Brakangista then slashed it's stomach twice before being punched twice then slammed I got he ground. Roxanne groaned in pain then she gasped before narrowly dodging another punch from the beast. Skotadi punched the Brakangista across the face then unleashed six more attacks onto it before it easily batted him into the air then smashed him back to the ground. Skotadi grunted in pain and he looked at Brakangista as the beast prepared to deliver another powerful attack to him.

Suddenly, the beast was shot in the back by Zokublue, in her monstrous form, and Zokugreen, in his miracle form, which sent it forward a fair bit. Zokublue, Zokugreen, Zokuyellow in her Blitz form, Zokudrift in her Hyperdrive form, and Roxanne ran to Skotadi's side with Roxanne helping him to his feet. Skotadi and Roxanne looked at the Zokugers then Skotadi questioned,"Zokugers? You're assisting me?"

"Don't get too happy. Only reason we're even helping you is because it's clear this thing is way too strong to be left alone.",Zokublue quickly said, with some anger in her voice.

"That and Aria convinced us..",Zokugreen chimed in. Roxanne looked at Zokuyellow, who looked at her, and smiled before saying,"Thanks."

"Yes, thank you all. However, I fear we will need Zokured if we are to truly win.",Skotadi said.

"Why is that?",Zokudrift asked.

"Because his powers of destruction would be the best way to completely destroy the Brakangista.",Skotadi said.

"Well until he gets here, let's do our best against this damn thing.",Zokublue said in a determined voice. She then readied herself as did Zokuyellow, Zokugreen, Zokudrift, Skotadi, and Roxanne to fight Brakangista, which just growled and snarled before roaring at the group.

* * *

Back with Parker, he stared up at Ryujin as the dragon moved it's head down ever so slightly. Ryujin stared at Parker then said,"Hehe, what's the matter boy? You seem afraid." in an amused yet calm tone.

"I'm, I'm not afraid.",Parker stuttered as he attempted to stand.

"You should be!",Ryujin yelled, causing Parker to fall back down and move back. Ryujin let out a smug chuckle and he moved his head around, keeping his gaze on Parker the entire time, before saying,"So you are the one the chosen by Zokured's medal. I must say, I am both surprised and disappointed."

"Disappointed?",Parker questioned.

"Yes, disappointed. Disappointed in how you're so close to being better than your predecessor yet allow yourself to hold back, to stagnate while your friends gain strength.",Ryujin said. Parker stood up then said,"What? I'm not holding myself back. I train just as hard as my friends."

"Oh you may not hold yourself back physically, but emotionally and mentally you do.",Ryujin said before he blew a small fireball at Parker, hitting the young man in the chest but also burning his bags. Parker groaned then he looked at his chest to see no burn marks then he had yellow energy come from his chest while the Kaijinred medal floated from his pocket. The yellow energy formed into Aria while the Kaijinred medal had red energy come from it then change into Kaijinred. Parker gasped then looked at both of the projections and said,"What is going on here?"

"Can't you tell? These two are who you choose to let stagnate you. Do you know how this possible boy?",Ryujin said. Parker stayed silent and Ryujin continued,"It's quite simple actually. You let Kaijinred hold you back because you feel guilty for his death and his turning into the lackey of Thanatos. Am I wrong?"

Parker stayed silent and looked down at his feet, causing Ryujin the smirk and say,"I thought so. Tell me boy, why do you feel guilty about Kaijinred's life and death. Both have no impact on your life or well being, both are the way they are because of his choices. So why feel guilt for his fate?"

"I feel guilty because I should've done more!",Parker lashed out suddenly while turning so his gaze met Ryujin's. Ryujin stared at Parker as the young man let out a defeated sigh then said with sorrow,"I should've done more. I should've helped him when we were in school and I should've let him win at some stuff. I should've tried to be his friend in someway. Instead, I barely noticed him, always one upped him, and ended up making him hate me and be miserable."

Ryujin scoffed slightly then said,"Boy, none of that would've made Kaijinred's life any better."

Parker looked up at Ryujin, who continued saying,"He was a man filled with jealousy and hatred. If not towards you then someone else. Let go of this misguided sense here and now, or you shall perish long before you are fated to."

Parker began to think about what Ryujin was saying and he looked down while unclenching his fist. Kaijinred began to glow until he dispersed into red energy, leaving his medal floating in mid-air with glowing cracks on it.

Ryujin nodded then said,"Good. Now about this girl here, she is your mate correct?"

"Yeah, Aria's my girlfriend and I don't get how she could hold me back. She's always supporting me and I support her.",Parker said while turning his gaze to Ryujin's face. Ryujin stared at Parker for a few moments then said,"Oh, I see."

"You see what?",Parker said with a bit of aggravation.

"I see that you feel as though you do not deserve her affection. That she deserves better than you and that you must constantly work to deserve her affection.",Ryujin said. Parker's words got caught in his throat and he looked around then Ryujin said,"Once again, I've pinpointed the problem. I must say that you're incredibly easy to read, nothing like Thanatos' son."

"Thanatos' son? You know Skotadi?",Parker questioned.

"Of course I do. He is one who is worthy of my power after all.",Ryujin said with a smirk. Parker became angered then said,"How could he of all people be worthy of your power?! He's completely evil?!"

"Watch your tone boy. Remember it is you who has to prove something not I.",Ryujin commands, barely loosing his temper. Parker gulped then shut up, causing Ryujin to chuckle slightly. Ryujin smirked then said,"So boy, tell me why you feel as though you do not deserve to be with this girl."

Parker stayed silent for a long time then he said,"Because I'm me. She needs someone who can help her get through her problems and who can console her when needed. Not a guy that holds in his emotions and feels guilty for shit he didn't even cause."

This caused Aria to glow until she dispersed into yellow energy, that went into the floating Kaijinred medal, causing its cracks to grow and pieces of the medal to fall to the ground revealing a new medal in its place. This medal was now a brighter shade of red and had a fiery orange D in the center of it. The medal flew into Parker's hand and he looked at it before saying,"Wait, I'm worthy? But you just scolded me?"

"My boy, it would be wise to accept the power now and assist your teammates than question it and allow them to die.",Ryujin said. Parker gained a worried expression then he said,"Where are they at?"

"An establishment you humans call a mall, fighting the Brakangista. I shall transport you to them. Oh and be sure to tell Skotadi and Roxanne that they shall be visited by a shadowed past.",Ryujin said before breathing a torrent of fire down on Parker, who braced himself.

* * *

Back at the mall, the Zokuger, Skotadi, and Roxanne continued fighting Brakangista while Erimosi, Blight, and Break watched from a walkway on the second floor. Zokuyellow slashed Brakangista with her Sting Raspier several times but the beast was barely phased by them before it punched Zokuyellow in the side, causing her to fly back and crash through a store front. Zokudrift used her speed to get in three hits on Brakangista but she was then grabbed by her face and slammed into the ground several times before being thrown into a charging Zokuyellow.

Brakangista then roared when it felt shots hitting its back, the shots coming from Zokublue and Zokugreen. Brakangista used it's impressive speed to evade the shots before it batted Zokugreen into the air then grabbed him and slammed him into Zokublue. Both Zokugers skipped across then ground just before Brakangista dropkicked the two so hard they crashed into wall and let craters.

Brakangista chuckled then it stumbled to side when it was punched in the face by Skotadi. Skotadi landed several more punches on the creatures face until his fist was caught and he was punched in the face, so hard he fell to his knees. Roxanne jumped in and attempted to stab Brakangista in the head but she was grabbed out of the air then kicked across the way and crashed through a glass directory and tumbled on the ground. She gritted her teeth then let out a pain filled cry.

"Roxanne!",Skotadi said with complete worry. He then became furious and got to his feet, delivering a flurry of powerful punches to Brakangista's torso and face. Brakangista was pushed back by these punches then it grabbed Skotadi's fists before head butting him to his knees. It then punched Skotadi so hard he fell on his back. Brakangista snarled and growled then it punched Skotadi twice, causing Skotadi's helmet to shatter. Brakangista then punched Skotadi relentlessly at an unseen speed and once it was done, it roared into the air as it stood above Skotadi. Skotadi's armor was now missing the entire right arm being gone and it had several other parts being torn or damaged in someway. Skotadi himself was now battered and bruised, with him bleeding from his head, nose and mouth.

Brakangista stopped his assault on the group then looked up at Erimosi as she applauded then said,"Good job. Now kill them all, starting with my brother."

Brakangista nodded then it raised its fists and prepared to bring them down onto Skotadi, who could only watch as he in so much pain that he could barely stay conscious. Roxanne gritted her teeth and said in a worried tone,"No, Skotadi." as she attempted to stand but fell back down due to her injuries. Brakangista was about to deliver the final blow to Skotadi when a tornado of fire appeared beside it, causing it to jump away from it and roar. Erimosi, Blight, and Break gained confused expression, as did the Zokugers and Roxanne. Skotadi just looked at the tornado as it disappeared and revealed Parker standing in it.

"Zokured.",Skotadi weakly said. Parker looked down at Skotadi then he looked at his friends and Roxanne before saying,"You guys stay down. I got this thing."

"Oh you're a confident one.",Erimosi said with intrigue.

Parker ignored Erimosi and stepped in front of Skotadi before he revealed his new medal and said,"Zoku Change." as his iris' became fiery orange and he had fiery orange aura come off of his body. Parker put his medal into his changer causing it to announce in akin to Ryujin's,"**DESTROYER!**"

Parker changed into Zokured, just as six Chinese dragons made of fire appeared and circled around him, burning off his hooded vest. The dragons roared then five of them collided with Zokured's body creating armor while the sixth one collided with his head, making a new helmet.

Zokured now stood in new armor that was over his regular suit, which now had a more glossy appearance. Zokured had gold armor on his shoulders, forearms, top of his hands, sides of his thighs, shins, toes and heels of his boots that were designed to look like flames. Zokured's chest armor was also gold but it was in the shape of a dragon's face with the 'eyes' being fiery orange. Around his waist was a black belt that had a gold dragon head for a buckle. Zokured's helmet was now a glossier red and had three scale patterns going from the top of the head all the way down the back, giving off the appearance of elevated scales, and it had an X shaped visor which was fiery orange.

"**(Triumphant tribal music mixed with hard rock music) DE-STROY-ER! DE-STROY-ER! DESTROYER ZOKURED!**",Zokured's changer announced as his transformation finished and he had his fiery orange aura erupt from him.

Blight and Break gained astonished expressions while the Zokugers and Roxanne marveled at Zokured's new armor. Skotadi weakly smirked and weakly said,"I knew it." before he passed out. Zokured looked back at Skotadi briefly then his gaze returned to Brakangista before he summoned his chakrams, which were now a pair claw weapons that had black handles, red tri-sectioned hilt, and gold blades, and brandished them before walking towards Brakangista.

_{Theme for fight: Psycho by Breaking Benjamin}_

Brakangista roared then charged at Zokured, who managed to dodge it before slashing the beast across its back and side. Zokured then ducked a punch, evaded a kick, then parried a punch before slashing Brakangista several times over. He then back flipped away from Brakangista as the beast tried to slash him with its claws. Zokured readied himself then he began easily blocking and parrying every attack Brakangista threw at him. He then made his chakrams disappear and he delivered three punches to Brakangista's chest before he ended his combo with a powerful kick to the beasts chest, sending it back into an escalator.

Everyone was astounded by Zokured's power then Brakangista stood up and roared before charging at Zokured. Zokured charged at Brakangista then jumped over it and slashed it down the back. He then flipped over it and delivered a flying drop kick to the beast's face. Brakangista stumbled back then roared at Zokured, who had gotten into a fighting stance which readied his claws as the blades were engulfed in flames as well as red, orange and gold energy.

"**DESTROYER RED RAMPAGE!**",The claws announced as Zokured leapt towards Brakangista, spinning in the air creating a dragon made of flames and orange, red and gold energy. The dragon hit Brakangista and it sent the beast back so far, it crashed miles away from the mall.

_{Theme end}_

Zokured skidded to a stop then he heard clapping and looked up to see Erimosi giving him slow applause. She had a smug yet impressed smile on her face then she said,"Nice job Zokured. We haven't met, I'm Emirosi, you already know my failure of a brother Skotadi."

"Hi, now die.",Zokured said before he used his parkour skills to get to the second floor. Once he landed, kicked Break into Blight before attempted to stab Emirosi through the stomach only for Emirosi to grab his wrist then easily toss him down towards Skotadi. Zokured landed on his feet then he looked up and saw that Emirosi, Blight, and Break has disappeared. He sighed in frustration then he turned around as his team came up to him, save for Zokuyellow.

"Glad you showed up Parker. So I'm assuming that this whole destroyer thing is the power of dragons.",Zokugreen said. Zokured nodded then Zokudrift said,"I like it. Kinda fits your personality too Parker."

"It does?",Zokured questioned while looking at Zokudrift.

"We can talk about that later. For now what do we do about Skotadi and Roxanne?",Zokugreen asked while pointing to the unconscious Skotadi. Zokublue revealed her Mamaxe gun while saying in a malice filled tone,"I have an idea."

"We should help them.",Zokuyellow said as she walked up to the group, holding an unconscious Roxanne in her arms.

"And why in the fuck would we help these two Ari? They've caused nothing but trouble ever since they showed up. This is the perfect opportunity for us to get rid of them.",Zokublue said.

"I know they've done wrong, but it's not right to just kill them when they're already beaten down like this.",Zokuyellow said in a caring tone.

"I beg to fucking differ.",Zokublue argued.

"Hey! No one is killing anyone alright!",Zokured said in a commanding tone, causing Zokuyellow and Zokublue to fall silent. He then groaned before saying,"We're taking Skotadi to a hospital. We need to find out more about Skotadi's sister and he's the only person who can give us information on her."

"What about Roxanne?",Zokuyellow said with concern. Zokured looked at Zokuyellow then at the unconscious Roxanne before saying,"She comes too. Won't get anything out Skotadi if Roxanne's not there."

Zokuyellow let out a sigh of relief, while Zokublue clicked her teeth in frustration. Zokugreen and Zokured picked up Skotadi then the group began leaving the mall while reverting into their civilian forms.


	19. Chapter 19

_{The Great Divide by Breaking Benjamin}_

**(Music plays) **Parker, Kayla, Aria, Brandon, and April stand in front of Skotadi, Roxanne, Kaijinred, Kaijinblue, and Kaijinyellow.

**(Carry me all through the night. I am the last light fading) **Parker and Aria walked together through the night then looked behind them to see Kaijinred and Kaijinyellow begin to disappear.

**(Leave all the lost souls behind. Show me the silence breaking) **Kayla leaned against the railing on a bridge looking at a framed picture of her and Cory. She then saw the glass crack and inevitably shatter

**(And when you're lost and out of time) **Brandon sat by himself in the park with his eyes bloodshot from from him possibly crying.

**(I will be right here waiting) **Brandon then looked to his side to see April sitting next to him.

**(And when your dreams return to life) **Skotadi stood by himself with Thanatos standing over him.

**(I'll be forever fading) **Thanatos then faded away and Skotadi looked up as Roxanne came by his side.

**(And we'll fall behind) **Skotadi and Roxanne smirked evilly then looked at the Zokugers as the five transformed.

**(So I'll wait for you, as I keep your faith alive) **Zokured and Zokuyellow fought many wisps then they narrowly dodged attacks from Kaijinred and Kaijinyellow.

**(And I'll pray for you, as we cross the great divide) **Zokublue and Kaijinblue fought each other intensely. They then stopped when Kaijinblue flew forward suddenly

**(And I'll break for you) **Zokugreen slashed a few wisps then he looked at Zokudrift as she mowed down several wisps

**(As I open up the sky) **Zokudrift and Zokugreen then looked forward to see Skotadi and Roxanne staring at them.

**(And I'll stay for you) **Skotadi smirked then he covered his hands in shadows and Roxanne covered her hands in black and green energy. The Zokugers readied their weapons.

**(As we cross the great divide) **The Zokugers charged at Skotadi and Roxanne, who charged at the Zokugers. Once they were close enough, the two groups attacked one another, causing a blinding light to be shown.

**(Music plays) **The light dies down and reveals in stylized lettering that was colored red, blue, yellow, green, and magenta Renegade Sentai Zokuger.

* * *

In a hospital, Roxanne slowly began awakening and she looked around the room, seeing a nurse checking an IV unit. She then looked to where the IV was connected to and saw an unconscious Skotadi laying in the bed next to her with an oxygen mask over his face, bandages wrapped around his abdomen, right arm, and his forehead and a heart monitor hooked up to him. Roxanne reached out to Skotadi and weakly said,"Skotadi." before she noticed that she had bandages wrapped around her forearm and she felt some around her left thigh and right lower leg.

Aria entered the room, saw Roxanne, then said,"You're awake." with relief as she walked over to her. Roxanne looked at Aria and said,"Aria? Why are you here?"

"I'm here because we're the ones who brought you and Skotadi to the hospital. Me and the others that is.",Aria said while helping Roxanne sit up. Roxanne looked at Aria with both apprehension and concern before she asked,"Why would you do that?"

"Well Skotadi has information about his sister that we can't get from anywhere else, while I wanted to save you because you're my friend and I couldn't leave you at that mall with all that glass in you.",Aria said in a caring tone. Roxanne's eyes widened then she looked down and said in a more reserved tone,"Thanks."

"Don't mention it.",Aria said with a caring smile. Parker entered the room and walked over to Aria and Roxanne while saying,"Hey, how are you doing Roxanne?"

"I'm doing okay. Just woke up so there's that.",Roxanne said before turning her gaze to Skotadi. Parker and Aria looked at the unconscious man as well with Parker saying,"Doctor's said that he has several broken ribs, a pierced lung, plus a concussion that actually has his skull cracked. They're surprised he even made it to the hospital alive."

"Of course he made it here. He's amazing like that.",Roxanne said, never taking her eyes off of Skotadi. "Skotadi will heal."

Parker and Aria stayed silent for a few moments then Roxanne said,"So, where are the other Zokugers?"

"They left a while ago. Brandon went to go work on something while April went to calm Kayla down.",Parker said while rubbing his chest. Roxanne scoffed then said,"Not surprised, I expected the Blue one to hate me."

"Well, hopefully it's not that way for long. I mean, we're all gonna need to work together to take on Skotadi's sister.",Parker said while crossing his arms. Aria nodded in agreement while Roxanne continued to stare at Skotadi with concern.

* * *

**Days later**

Roxanne sat in the hospital at Skotadi's bedside, waiting for him to wake up. She now had her hair tied as twin French braid style and she wore a grey zip up sweatshirt over a white tank top, black shorts, and black boots. Roxanne held Skotadi's hand and she watched him intently with a saddened expression on her face. Aria walked into the room then said,"Hey Roxanne, you ready to go?"

Aria now wore her hair down, revealing that it was now at a length just above her stomach, and the blue dye was now faded and looked gray/pale blue. She wore a crimson sweater over a light grey t shirt, dark blue sweatpants, and black running shoes.

Roxanne shook her head then said,"No, I'll stay here today. You can go if you need to Ari."

Aria sighed then she went over to Roxanne and put her hand on the young woman's shoulder before saying in a caring voice,"He'll wake up soon Roxanne but you need to rest."

"I'll rest when Skotadi is awake.",Roxanne said, never taking her eyes off of Skotadi. Aria nodded then left the room, leaving Roxanne and Skotadi alone.

Outside the hospital, Parker stood near the entrance as Aria came out and walked over to her boyfriend. Parker had cut his hair so that now it was spiked at the top and still had a bang over the left side of his face but the sides and back of his hair was cut down. He wore a black t shirt that had a white graphic on it, black jeans, and black sneakers that had white soles.

"No budging Roxanne?",Parker asked.

"Yeah. She's sticking by Skotadi's side.",Aria said. Parker nodded then he said,"Well we can't force her away from him."

"I know, it's just that I want her to be alright too. I mean I know she was our enemy for a long time but ever since I was in her head, I've seen that she's not as evil as she wants us to believe.",Aria said with sincerity and care. Parker smiled warmly then said,"Have I told you that it's honestly adorable how much you care for Roxanne. It's like you're her mom."

"Hey, I'm not her mom. I'm her friend and I care.",Aria said with a smile.

"Eh, you still act like a mom to her.",Parker said with a sly smirk. Aria playfully jabbed Parker in the arm while saying,"Shut up dork."

"Hey, I'm your dork.",Parker said before kissing Aria lovingly. She returned the kiss in full while also putting her hands on Parker's chest. The two pulled away from one another then Aria said,"So, how have the others been?"

"April and Brandon are doing fine. Well as fine as they can considering Brandon has been trying to make both their upgraded forms stronger and has had to be pried from his white board twice.",Parker said. Aria face palmed then said,"That's your best friend."

"I know, I know.",Parker said while shaking his head.

"Well, what about Kayla?",Aria asked. Parker rubbed the back of his neck while hesitantly saying,"Kayla's been… decent."

* * *

**Flashback to two days ago**

April and Parker were in Kayla's backyard watching as she set up cans. Kayla then walked back over to them and said,"I hate that we're just gonna act like both Roxanne and Skotadi have done absolutely nothing wrong."

"We're not acting like that Kayla. We're just letting them both recover so we can get info on Skotadi's sister.",April said trying to calm Kayla down.

"Still hate it.",Kayla said while revealing her Mamaxe gun. Parker gulped then said,"Kay, I know that out of all of us, you have the most right to hate both of them. But for right now could you please not do anything to either them."

"Oh I won't. Only because I realize how important that info is to our mission. After that, I'm gonna kill both those assholes myself.",Kayla said before she pulled the trigger of her Mamaxe gun, causing the cans in front of her and the table they were on to explode. Parker and April gained fearfully surprised gazes and looked at one another before slowly backing away from Kayla. They then ran into the house and shut the door.

* * *

**Present day**

"How is it that Kayla can manage to be so sweet yet so terrifying at the same time.",Aria said with a fearful expression at the thought of Kayla being furious.

"I don't know and I don't want to find out.",Parker replied. Aria and Parker then walked away from the hospital.

* * *

At Brandon's storage unit, April was sitting on Nos as Brandon was explaining something to her. April now had her hair dyed purple and wore a pink tank top, black jogging pants, and pink running shoes. Brandon wore a light blue button up, black jeans that had green streak on them, and black sneakers.

"So that's basically what I want to do in terms of making a new mech for the team but I don't have anyway of doing it. Any questions?",Brandon said as he turned to April. April had a completely dumbfounded expression on her face then she said,"I got nothing of what you said, save for new mech."

Brandon sighed then asked,"Did you get what I said Nos?"

Nos revved then April looked at the motorcycle before saying,"Only reason you understand is because he made you."

Nos revved twice then April said,"Eh, point taken."

Brandon nodded then he began writing once more then he said,"You think we'll be able to beat Skotadi's sister?"

"Yeah, I mean we beat some pretty bad guys before.",April said with some hesitation.

"Even though that's true, this Erimosi even scares Skotadi and he's kicked our asses several times over with ease.",Brandon pointed out. April nodded then she said,"Even still, we have new stuff to fight her with so we can fight back. Besides at least she doesn't send giant monsters at us like Skotadi did that one time."

"I guess.",Brandon sighed before he gained an inspired smile as well as a look of realization. Brandon then turned to April and hugged her tightly before saying,"Yes! You're a genius April!" and kissing April passionately. He then pulled away from her and went to write on his whiteboard as April said,"Thank you?"

* * *

Back at the hospital, Roxanne had fallen asleep next to Skotadi as he was still unconscious. He then suddenly awoke and gasped, causing Roxanne to awake and calm him down. Skotadi looked at Roxanne as she took off his oxygen mask then he said in an urgent tone,"Where are the Zokugers, Roxanne?"

"What?",Roxanne questioned.

"Where are the Zokugers?! I need to speak with them now!",Skotadi said while sitting up and looking Roxanne directly in her eyes. He then gritted his teeth in agony and grabbed his abdomen, which caused Roxanne to put her hand on Skotadi's then say in a soothing tone,"Skotadi calm down. I can call Aria and they'll be here as soon as they can."

"Please do so Roxanne.",Skotadi said, trying to ignore his pain. Roxanne continued to have a worried expression on her face as she pulled a smart phone and began calling Aria.

A few minutes later, the Zokugers were in Skotadi's hospital room as he finished putting on clothes, with help from Roxanne. Skotadi now wore a black v neck shirt, dark blue pants, and brown boots. Skotadi finished getting dressed then he thanked Roxanne before looking at the Zokugers and saying,"Zokugers, I am saddened to say that Brakangista was not killed by Zokured."

The Zokugers, save for Kayla, gained surprised expressions then Brandon said,"How's that possible? Parker put it through an entire building?"

"It will take more than that to kill that beast. Same goes for my sister, Erimosi.",Skotadi said.

"Speaking of her, mind explaining her whole deal to us.",April chimed in.

"Her deal as you put it is her namesake.",Skotadi said while sitting on the hospital bed, with Roxanne sitting next to him.

"Erimosi? Does that mean something?",Brandon questioned.

"In Greek it translates to desolation and it's fitting for her. All Erimosi has ever desired is destruction and chaos, so much so that she'd even cause humans to war against one another all for laughs. Not caring about the millions of innocents that were caught in the crossfire.",Skotadi explained, his voice filled with sadness and regret. Parker caught this then said,"How do we beat her?"

"That is something I do not know Zokured, however I do know it will require all of us.",Skotadi said. The Zokugers took a few moments to think on this then Kayla walked out of the room along with April, Brandon, and Aria. Parker was about to follow but as he was exiting the room, he turned to Skotadi and Roxanne then said,"A few days ago when I got the power of dragons, Ryujin told me to tell you both that you'll be visited by a shadowed past. Don't know what it means but thought I'd do as he said."

Skotadi nodded then said,"Thank you Zokured."

"My name's Parker man. Just call me that okay.",Parker said in a friendly tone before leaving the room. Roxanne grinned then she said,"Seems I'm not the only one of us to befriend a Zokuger."

Skotadi looked at Roxanne then chuckled lightly before saying,"It would appear that way my love."

Roxanne and Skotadi smiled at each other lovingly then they kissed each other passionately and intensely. They pulled away from each other after a few minutes then Skotadi said,"My love, I am truly sorry for worrying you."

"It's okay Skotadi. You're awake now and that's all I care about.",Roxanne said with sincerity. The two shared another kiss then pulled away from each other. Skotadi then looked up and gained a surprised expression before saying,"It can't be."

Roxanne gained a curious expression then she turned around and gasped at the sight of Thanatos standing in the corner of the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, Erimosi was out in a field walking to a large dirt pile. She now wore a dark blue pullover hoodie that had light pink and sky blue accents, dark blue ripped jean shorts which stopped at her knees and she was barefoot. Erimosi sighed as she stopped directly in front of the dirt pile and said,"I can't believe you've just been here since you got beaten by Zokured."

It's then revealed that Erimosi was looking at none other than Brakangista, who was laying in a crater that was directly in front of the dirt pile. Erimosi crossed her arms then said,"Although I can't say I'm surprised. Zokured did put a hurtin' on you. Ah whatever, past is the past and it's time for you to get off your ass."

Erimosi snapped her fingers and this caused Brakangista awake then jumped to its feet and walked over to her before bowing. Erimosi smirked then began petting Brakangista's head while saying,"Good Brakangista. Now come on, mommy has work to do."

Erimosi then began walking away with Brakangista following behind her.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**New member to fictional cast**

**Brianna Hildebrand as Erimosi**


	20. Chapter 20

_{The Great Divide by Breaking Benjamin}_

**(Music plays) **Parker, Kayla, Aria, Brandon, and April stand in front of Skotadi, Roxanne, Kaijinred, Kaijinblue, and Kaijinyellow.

**(Carry me all through the night. I am the last light fading) **Parker and Aria walked together through the night then looked behind them to see Kaijinred and Kaijinyellow begin to disappear.

**(Leave all the lost souls behind. Show me the silence breaking) **Kayla leaned against the railing on a bridge looking at a framed picture of her and Cory. She then saw the glass crack and inevitably shatter

**(And when you're lost and out of time) **Brandon sat by himself in the park with his eyes bloodshot from from him possibly crying.

**(I will be right here waiting) **Brandon then looked to his side to see April sitting next to him.

**(And when your dreams return to life) **Skotadi stood by himself with Thanatos standing over him.

**(I'll be forever fading) **Thanatos then faded away and Skotadi looked up as Roxanne came by his side.

**(And we'll fall behind) **Skotadi and Roxanne smirked evilly then looked at the Zokugers as the five transformed.

**(So I'll wait for you, as I keep your faith alive) **Zokured and Zokuyellow fought many wisps then they narrowly dodged attacks from Kaijinred and Kaijinyellow.

**(And I'll pray for you, as we cross the great divide) **Zokublue and Kaijinblue fought each other intensely. They then stopped when Kaijinblue flew forward suddenly

**(And I'll break for you) **Zokugreen slashed a few wisps then he looked at Zokudrift as she mowed down several wisps

**(As I open up the sky) **Zokudrift and Zokugreen then looked forward to see Skotadi and Roxanne staring at them.

**(And I'll stay for you) **Skotadi smirked then he covered his hands in shadows and Roxanne covered her hands in black and green energy. The Zokugers readied their weapons.

**(As we cross the great divide) **The Zokugers charged at Skotadi and Roxanne, who charged at the Zokugers. Once they were close enough, the two groups attacked one another, causing a blinding light to be shown.

**(Music plays) **The light dies down and reveals in stylized lettering that was colored red, blue, yellow, green, and magenta Renegade Sentai Zokuger.

* * *

In an outdoor courtyard of the hospital, the Zokugers stood around each other conversating. Kayla had her arms crossed as she said,"I can't believe you all are actually thinking about working with Skotadi and Roxanne!"

"It's not like we have any other option.",Aria inquired.

"Yes we do. It's called killing those two then kicking Erimosi's ass! We don't need them.",Kayla insisted.

"I'd have to disagree with you there Kayla. I mean from what Skotadi has told us, Erimosi is ten times worse than him and Thanatos combined.",April began to explain until Kayla interrupted,"So what April?! We'll just find a way to beat her like we always do."

"I don't think that's gonna cut it this time Kay. Skotadi and Roxanne may be the only way for us to defeat Erimosi.",Aria said. Kayla groaned in frustration then she looked at Parker and Brandon then said,"Parker, Brandon. You guys agree with Ari and April?"

Parker and Brandon were talking to one another and they didn't hear Kayla. Kayla raised an eyebrow then she said,"GUYS!"

Parker and Brandon looked to Kayla and said,"What?"

"Do you two agree with Aria and April that we should work with Skotadi and Roxanne?",Kayla asked. Parker and Brandon looked at one another then at Kayla before saying,"Yeah."

Kayla groaned then she said,"AM I the only one of us who hasn't forgotten how both of them have caused massive damage to the city, killed a shit ton of civilians, and that they are the reason we've had to go through so much over the past few months?"

"We haven't forgotten all of what they've done Kayla. We just see that Erimosi is the priority right now.",Parker said. Kayla was going to respond then she sighed before saying,"Anyway, what were you and Brandon talking about?"

"Oh Brandon was telling me about a mech he's been working on ever since you got your monstrous form.",Parker said. Brandon then held his phone out to April, Kayla, and Aria; revealing a blueprint of five mechs. The five mechs being a mammoth, a wasp, two dragons (one being a wyvern and the other being a drake), and a giant battleship.

April, Kayla, and Aria gained impressed expressions then Aria said,"That's a weird assortment of mechs Brandon."

"Hey blame yourselves for that. I based them all off of what our upgraded forms are based off of. Well, save for Parker's, I just wanted to make a battleship.",Brandon said in an honest tone. April nodded then said,"I like em. They all have a certain flair to them."

"Of course you'd think that, you're banging him.",Kayla said while smirking. Suddenly, the zokugers felt the ground beneath them shake then April said,"Okay, that was no ordinary earthquake."

"Yeah, let's go get Skotadi and Roxanne.",Parker said. Aria then looked at her phone and said,"Wait, Roxanne texted me and just told me she and Skotadi left the hospital."

"Oh look, they turned tail and ran, why am I not surprised.",Kayla said.

"Doesn't matter. We're going anyway.",Parker said in a commanding tone. The Zokugers then ran towards the hospital's exit, going to investigate the earthquake.

* * *

In the forest, Skotadi and Roxanne walked together while holding hands. Skotadi looked at Thanatos then said,"Father, where are you taking us?"

"I'm taking you to the place of my origin",Thanatos said. Skotadi and Roxanne looked at one another as they continued following Thanatos until all three stopped in their tracks. The trio had come to a small clearing where a ruin that looked like a small house was. Skotadi and Roxanne gained questioning gazes then Thanatos turned to them and said,"This is the place where I became Thanatos."

"Became Thanatos? I thought you were made from the evils of this world?",Skotadi questioned.

"That's what it says in the books I read.",Roxanne said.

Thanatos smirked slightly then said,"Those stories are only partly true. While I was turned into this by the evils of the world, I did not start out as this. I was a human named Thaddeus, I lived and served in the Greek army many centuries ago."

"You were a human soldier father?",Skotadi questioned.

"Well, I was more than a soldier, son.",Thanatos said as he walked over to the ruin and reached under a panel in the floor. He then pulled out two items and turned around to face Skotadi and Roxanne before holding out his hands; revealing a Jian sword that had a dark grey and black hilt in his right hand while in his left hand was both a wrist changer and a navy blue medal with a green S in the center.

Skotadi and Roxanne gained surprised expressions as Thanatos said,"I was a Zokuger."

* * *

Back in the city, the Zokugers had made it to an art gallery and saw wisps attacking the patrons. They all changed into their Zokuger forms and began fighting. Zokudrift punched four wisps away then helped some people the exit and Zokugreen revealed his boomerang and slashed about five wisps with it. Zokublue shot many wisps as Zokuyellow led some civilians to an exit then used her Dijon Dusters to pummel a wisp.

The four Zokugers regrouped and Zokugreen said,"That's everyone. Where's Parker?"

Suddenly, Zokured landed in front of them and yelled,"Get Down!"

The Zokugers followed suit, just in time to dodge Brakangista as it lunged at them. The Zokugers got to their feet with Zokublue saying,"Damn that thing is persistent."

"Yeah and if it's here that means.",Zokured said before he and the others turned around to see Erimosi walk up to them. Erimosi smirked then she simply flexed her hand and an explosion of energy pushed the Zokugers out of the building and caused the building itself to explode. Erimosi walked out of the wrecked building without a scratch on her then she said,"Hello again Zokugers. Nice to see you're still the righteous hearted heroes even after my little break."

"Why is it that this is our second time meeting her yet I already can't stand her.",Zokudrift commented. Erimosi chuckled then said,"Because you all realize how fucked you are fighting me and Brakangista," before snapping her fingers. This caused Brakangista to charge at the group and punched Zokugreen, Zokudrift, and Zokuyellow back.

The three Zokugers got to their feet and changed into their upgraded forms before fighting Brakangista. Zokugreen dodged a punch from Brakangista only to be whipped by the tail of it then he landed two punches. Zokuyellow slashed Brakangista several times only to be backhanded away by the beast. Zokudrift delivered a few fast kicks to Brakangista but she was grabbed by her leg and tossed into a charging Zokugreen quickly.

Meanwhile, Zokured and Zokublue were dodging attacks from Erimosi while in their upgraded forms. Zokublue dodged an energy blast then she shot at Erimosi twice with her Mamaxe gun. Erimosi redirected the blasts so that they hit Zokublue in her chest and she stumbled back. Zokured slashed at Erimosi several times, with Erimosi dodging all of them then blocking one. She then threw a punch at Zokured and he parried it before landing a spin kick to Erimosi's face. Zokublue took this opportunity to punch Erimosi in the stomach, causing her stumbled back. Erimosi looked at the two then said,"Huh, that tickled." before she sent both Zokugers back by blasting them with energy.

* * *

Back with Skotadi and Roxanne, Skotadi walked up to Thanatos as Roxanne said in an astonished voice,"You were a Zokuger?"

"Yes, I was known as Zokunavy and I enjoyed every second of being one until I came upon an old spell book that told me how to gain the immense powers of darkness by simply acquiring this sword.",Thanatos said as he handed the sword to Skotadi. Skotadi took the sword and walked over to the ruin while examining it and asking,"How could this blade have given you your powers?"

"It gave me them by separating me into two beings, Thaddeus and Thanatos.",Thanatos said while turning to his son. "I then killed Thaddeus and was able to become who I was for so long. It isn't until you killed me and I went to Hell that I realized how foolish I was for doing so."

Skotadi put the sword at his side and turned to face his father while asking,"Why are you revealing this to me now father?"

"Because I don't want you to make the same mistake as I did. I want you to use that sword to separate yourself from the dark power you took from me and destroy it, then I want you to help the Zokugers defeat your sister.",Thanatos said in a caring tone. Roxanne ran in front of Skotadi then said,"No! No! Skotadi can't do that. Without your power his body will fail and he could die."

"Not if he uses the sword. It would be able to fuse Skotadi's body and natural powers together and he would be stable. He only would destroy what was left of me.",Thanatos said. Roxanne blinked then she turned to Skotadi and said in a cautious yet saddened tone,"Skotadi please don't do this. You could die if you separate from your dad's power."

"No you wouldn't. You'd be rid of me for good and you'd still retain your body as well as your natural powers and dragon powers. Son, you could live a life more befitting of you instead of just carrying on my legacy.",Thanatos said in a caring tone. Roxanne and Thanatos began arguing while Skotadi just stared at the sword in his hand and after a while he shouted,"Enough!"

Thanatos and Roxanne looked at Skotadi as he looked up at the two. He then sighed and said,"Father, I understand why you want me to separate from your power but I cannot do that."

"Son, don't make the same mistake I did. The power isn't worth it.",Thanatos pleaded.

"I'm not making the same mistake as you father! I am making it my own.",Skotadi said. Thanatos and Roxanne gained questioning expressions then Skotadi explained,"I hear your sentiment father, but I can't separate from your power because it'd mean I'm giving up and allowing fear to rule me."

Skotadi chuckled then said,"This probably sounds crazy but, throughout my time fighting the Zokugers. I have seen how they're able to continue on even though they've been through an unfathomable amount of pain. It's because they're able to know their past yet they don't let it control them and they don't care where their power comes from, they just use it how they want to."

Skotadi then turned away from Roxanne and Thanatos and began walking towards a cliff while saying,"So I shall follow their lead and use your power along with mine to fight. Not as Zokunavy but, as Skotadi! The son of Thanatos." with a smile. Roxanne smiled while Thanatos gave a wise grin then he regained a confused expression once Skotadi said,"However, I'm unable to do that as I am now. So like I told Zokured, I shall get stronger and awaken my true powers."

"How will you do that?",Thanatos asked. Skotadi scoffed then he pulled out the bone knife he had made from purifying Ashley's Gaia memory and said,"Through pain."

Skotadi then stabbed himself in the stomach with both his father's sword and the bone knife, causing Roxanne to shout in a caring tone,"Skotadi." but Thanatos held her back. Skotadi gasped and growled in agony then his eyes began to glow violet, crimson, and black before saying in an agony filled tone,"Ánodos tou drákou."

The sword and knife changed into energy and began absorbing into Skotadi as his armor began to form around him and fuse with him. He began growling before laughing in both pain and joy then he let out a roar as he was engulfed in crimson, black, and violet energy.

* * *

Back with the Zokugers, Zokuyellow skidded back several feet as Brakangista landed several punches on her, with her blocking them. Zokugreen blasted Brakangista in the face twice then was punched into Zokudrift as she was charging at the beast. Zokured and Zokublue were pushed back towards the others by Erimosi as she chuckled.

"Okay, these guys are really tough.",Zokugreen said as he, Zokuyellow, and Zokudrift stood back to back with Zokured and Zokublue.

"That's an understatement.",Zokudrift said.

"We need Skotadi and Roxanne's help.",Zokuyellow said.

"No we don't. We can handle these guys all on our own.",Sokublue said in an annoyed tone.

"Oh trust me Zokugers. Even with the help of my baby brother and his girlfriend, you'd still stand no chance.",Erimosi said before she snapped her fingers. This caused several blasts of energy to come from around her and go towards the Zokugers. The Zokugers either dodged or blocked the energy blasts until Brakangista appeared in front of them and released a wave of energy from its mouth, sending each of them save for Zokured back.

Zokured revealed his claw weapons and he slashed Brakangista three times then used his shin to block a kick from Erimosi. He then jumped over Brakangista so Zokublue could shoot it several times and he could continue fighting Erimosi. Zokublue slashed Brakangista then was punched back into a car. Brakangista then blocked punches from both Zokudrift and Zokugreen then it roared and sent them both back.

Zokured slashed at Erimosi and she easily dodged them before parrying one and punching Zokured four times in his torso. Erimosi then kneed Zokured in the chin before roundhouse kicking him in the face. Zokuyellow flew towards Erimosi and attempted to stab her with her Sting Raspier but Erimosi held her hand out, blocking the sword dead. Erimosi smirked then she jumped up and axe kicked Zokuyellow into the road before she picked her up and threw her at Zokured. Zokured caught Zokuyellow then said,"Aria."

"I'm fine.",Zokuyellow said as she got to her feet and readied her rapier. Erimosi smirked then said,"Not for long, Brakangista."

Brakangista roared then it began gathering energy in its mouth before firing a large energy burst towards Zokured and Zokuyellow. Zokured instinctively got in front of Zokuyellow and braced for the attack to hit him but was surprised when it didn't. Zokured, Zokuyellow, Zokugreen, Zokublue, Zokudrift, Erimosi, and Brakangista stared at who stopped the attack and were shocked by the two people they saw.

One of the persons was a man with a demonic yet draconian appearance. His chest, shoulders, arms, hands, midsection, legs, tops of his feet, and back were covered in a crimson armor that looked like it was made of both scales and obsidian. The parts of him that weren't covered in armor were violet with his joints actually glowing. This man's head was demonic nature and was mainly crimson with fierce glowing eyes and a maw that had incredible sharp teeth which were a darker shade of crimson, large horns on his forehead that curved upwards as well tusk like protrusions on either side of his face which were angled upwards, a messy black mane which went down to half his back. His eyes and mouth were also glowing violet. He also had claws at the ends of each of his fingers and toes which were black in color.

The other person was a Zokuger that had a drastically different suit compared to the others. This Zokuger wore a green shoulderless top with billowing sleeves and green super baggy shorts that go past her knees over a navy blue undersuit which had navy blue gloves and boots. She also has a ragged navy blue cloak that hung around her neck like a scarf. Her helmet was primarily navy blue with a green visor in the shape of two X's as eyes, a green jagged mouth, and a green witches hat on top.

"What the? Who the hell are you two?",Zokuyellow questioned. The Zokuger looked back at Zokuyellow and said in a playful yet friendly tone,"Huh, thought you'd be able to recognize us Ari, even with the new duds."

"Roxanne.",Zokuyellow said with surprise.

"Roxanne?!",Zokublue, Zokudrift, and Zokugreen questioned.

"If you're Roxanne, then that means that.",Zokured said as he looked at the man in front of him. The man turned to Zokured then said,"Greetings, Zokured."

"Skotadi.",Erimosi said with hatred.

"Correct dear sister, tis I Skotadi. Now wielding my true power.",Skotadi said while turning to Erimosi.

"Your true power? Don't you mean dad's power?",Erimosi said while crossing her arms over her chest. Skotadi chuckled lightly then said,"No, I meant what I said. While I may have gotten a fraction of the power I wield from our father, I have fused it, my dragon and natural powers into one so that I may be able to help the Zokugers in defeating you and bringing peace to this world."

"Helping us?",The Zokugers said in bewilderment.

"And why would you do a foolish thing like that brother?",Erimosi questioned, seeming uninterested in the conversation.

"Because it is through them that I have learned how to be human and that it does not matter where your power comes from, only how you use it. I shall use this power to defeat you Erimosi.",Skotadi said in a determined voice.

"While me, I follow Skotadi no matter what plus. Thanks to Zokuyellow, I now know what it means to have friends, and I'll be damned if I let a bitch like you hurt mine.",Roxanne said while summoning her warglaives.

"Well said my love.",Skotadi complimented. Erimosi scoffed then said,"Oh joy, so what? You guys got fancy names now too?"

"Yes actually. I'm Zokuwitch while like this and Skotadi here, is Zokudragon.",Roxanne, now known as Zokuwitch, said with confidence. Erimosi nodded with an I pressed expression then she said,"Okay. Brakangista." before snapping her fingers. Brakangista charged at the two and Zokudragon summoned a large sword which had an enlarged blade with the hilt being in the blade itself. The hilt was violet in color while the blade was crimson on the top with a black edge.

Zokudragon slashed Brakangista across the chest with this blade, causing it to stumble back and roar in pain. Zokudragon looked at his new sword and said,"Impressive, what should I call this sword Roxanne?"

"Hmmm, how about; Dragocrasher?",Zokuwitch said. Zokudragon nodded then he pointed his Dragocrasher at Emirosi and Brakangista before saying,"Let's begin down our new path Roxanne."

_{Theme for fight: Angels Fall by Breaking Benjamin}_

"With pleasure Skotadi.",Zokuwitch said with joy. She and Zokudragon then charged at Brakangista and Erimosi. Zokured and Zokuyellow looked at each other then Zokured said,"Ya know, times like this I enjoy how you've taught me to make friends with people."

"Same to you baby.",Zokuyellow said. The two Zokugers then charged into battle in order to assist Zokudragon and Zokuwitch. Zokublue watched the fight and said,"I don't believe this for a sec and I'm not helping those two." before she saw Zokugreen and Zokudrift charge into battle and she groaned in frustration. "Dammit, why must I be so team oriented!"

Zokuwitch used her breakdancing fighting style to easily dodge Brakangista's punches then she jumped up and slashed it in the chest three times before jumping back. Zokugreen punched Brakangista three times then Zokudrift used her speed to kick the beast many times. Zokublue and Zokuyellow slashed Brakangista twice in its back then they kicked it back. Brakangista roared then fired many energy bursts at the group. Zokublue and Zokugreen shout at the bursts, only managing to destroy most save for two, then were surprised when a wall of sickly green and navy colored water like energy to appear in front of them to block the bursts. Zokuwitch then made the wall turn into a sphere which held Brakangista in place.

"How are you doing that?",Zokugreen asked Zokuwitch in an impressed tone.

"Oh, I got stabbed by a bone dagger made from some usb Zokublue's girlfriend had and it gave me my war glaives. It also apparently made me be able to control water and turned my energy all water like.",Zokuwitch explained.

"A bone dagger gave you hydrokinesis? Fascinating.",Zokugreen said while putting his hand on his chin. Zokuwitch then looked at Zokublue, who was staring at her the entire time, and said,"Mind hitting it for me?"

Zokublue scoffed then fired many blasts into the trapped Brakangista. Zokuwitch nodded then Zokuyellow tapped her on her shoulder and said,"Wanna help me attack this thing Roxanne?" in a happy tone.

"Hell yeah Ari.",Zokuwitch said while readying her war glaives. The two Zokugers charged at Brakangista and slashed it twice before slashing it across the stomach in unison just before both Zokudrift and Zokugreen drop kicked it in the face.

Meanwhile, Zokured and Zokudragon fought Erimosi. Zokured slashed at Erimosi with his claws, with her dodging them only to have to block slashed from Zokudragon. Zokudragon tried to slash Erimosi's legs but she jumped over the slash and was kicked in the gut by Zokured. Zokured landed on his feet then he did a kick the moon flip to dodge an attack from Erimosi while also kicking her in the chin. Zokudragon used this opportunity to dart in front of his sister and deliver a powerful punch to her chest, causing her to stumble back many feet. Zokured and Zokudragon stood side by side and they looked at one another as Zokudragon said,"I see you've acclimated to your dragon powers Zokured."

"I told you to call me Parker dude and I have. They're pretty damn cool.",Zokured said.

"Heh, cool is an understatement my friend.",Zokudragon said. The two then slashed large shockwaves at Erimosi, who narrowly blocked them with an energy shield.

_{Theme end}_

The Zokugers regrouped as Brakangista landed next to Erimosi and she scowled starts the heroes. Erimosi scoffed then said,"Okay, I see that you all are serious plus I know when to retreat. Don't think this is the end though." before she teleported both herself and Brakangista away.

The Zokugers changed into their civilian forms then Skotadi and Roxanne faced the other Zokugers, awaiting for them to say something. Parker looked at the two then said,"So you guys want to fight with us?"

"Yes we do. I realize that I am undeserving of being on your team, however, I am now fighting against my sister for humanities sake. Whether you choose to believe me or not is your choice.",Skotadi said. Roxanne looked at Skotadi and smirked then she looked at the Zokugers and said,"Same goes for me."

Parker, Brandon, April, Kayla, and Aria looked at one another then Parker said,"Well, we don't really have a choice in the matter. So all I gotta say is welcome to the team." while extending a hand to Skotadi. Skotadi shook Parker's hand then Roxanne did. Aria smiled and said,"I'm cool with you guys being on the team. Mainly Roxanne though."

Roxanne smiled and giggled.

"Eh, I'll give em a chance. I mean it's only fair.",April said.

"Same here, plus I want to study those water powers of Roxanne's.",Brandon said while moving towards Roxanne. Skotadi scowled at Brandon while April pulled him back. Kayla scoffed then said,"I am completely against this but I'm out voted so might as well say you guys can join."

Skotadi and Roxanne nodded then thanked the Zokugers. The group then began to go their homes when Aria said,"Hey Roxanne, I have a spare room in my house if you and Skotadi need a place to stay."

Roxanne and Skotadi looked at one another and Roxanne said,"Erimosi probably occupied the bar already." Skotadi nodded, which Roxanne used as an agreement as she said,"We'll take the room."

Aria nodded then the trio walked to her home.


	21. Chapter 21

_{Never Again by Breaking Benjamin} _

**(Music plays) **Parker, Kayla, Aria, Brandon, April, Skotadi and Roxanne stood in a circle and individually lifted their heads up to look in front of them. A bright light then shined behind them as the title "Renegade Sentai Zokuger" was written in Red, Blue, Yellow, Green, Magenta, Crimson, and Navy colored energy.

**(Carry me under, leave me abandoned.) **Skotadi and Roxanne stood by themselves near a grave that had the name Thanatos written on the stone.

**(Show me what's left. Show me what's left.) **Skotadi and Roxanne then looked down at their hands. Skotadi had crimson, violet, and black energy appear in his hand. Roxanne just stared at her medal. The two then looked their left as Parker and Aria walked up to them.

**(Beautiful anger, breaking the pattern) **Kayla walked past Skotadi and Roxanne with an anger filled expression on her face.

**(Show me what's left. Show me what's left.) **April and Brandon walked up to Kayla. She looked at the both of them then sighed as they crossed their arms.

**(Take the color from your eyes.) **Suddenly, The seven Zokugers we're surrounded by an army of wisps and they stood in a circle back to back.

**(I bleed for you, I bleed for you) **Each Zokuger looked at one another then nodded as they charged into the wisps army while changing into their respective armors.

**(Bring the broken back to life)** ZokuBlue, Yellow, Drift, and Zokuwitch fought many wisps then Zokublue was getting overwhelmed. Zokuwitch slashed the wisps away from Zokublue then helped her up.

**(We'll make it through, we'll make it through) **Zokublue and Zokuwitch stared at other then began fighting once more.

**(Never again, Never again) **Zokured, Zokugreen, and Zokudragon were fighting the wisps then they all looked past the now defeated army to see Erimosi, Brakangista, Blight, and Break standing in line. Zokublue, Zokuyellow, Zokudrift, and Zokuwitch came to stand next to the trio.

**(Time will not take the life from me) **The Zokugers charged towards Erimosi, Brakangista, Blight, and Break.

**(Never again, Never again) **Blight and Break changed into their monster forms and they charged at the Zokugers. The two managed to push back Zokuyellow, Zokudrift, Zokugreen, and Zokuwitch while Zokured, Zokublue, and Zokudragon continued towards Erimosi and Brakangista.

**(Time will not take the life from me) **Zokured, Zokublue, and Zokudragon readied themselves and once close they all summoned their weapons. Erimosi smirked then she and Brakangista leaped towards the trio.

**(Music plays) **There's a blinding flash of light that goes away to reveal "Renegade Sentai Zokuger" in Red, Blue, Yellow, Green, Magenta, Crimson, and Navy colored energy.

* * *

In the forest, Parker, Aria, Brandon, April, and Kayla were walking through it, with Kayla having a displeased expression on her face. April looked at Kayla then said,"Let me guess, you're not happy that we're meeting Skotadi and Roxanne out in the woods."

"Of course I'm not. These two have been trying to kill us for months yet you four are now fine and dandy with them being our teammates.",Kayla said in an aggravated tone.

"And you've been like that for the last week.",Brandon mentioned. Kayla growled and April held her back from hitting Brandon. Aria sighed then said,"Look Kayla, I get why you don't trust them but you have to give them a chance to redeem themselves."

"Like hell I do.",Kayla said while crossing her arms. Parker chuckled then he said,"It's weird how you're the oldest of all of us yet you're acting the most childish about this situation Kay."

Kayla glared at Parker then said,"I will lay you out Xiao."

"I know you can.",Parker said with a smirk. Kayla glared at Parker then she said,"Anyway, why did they even want us to come out here?"

"Training.",Aria said. Suddenly, Skotadi landed in front of the group, wielding his Dragocrasher, and he readied the blade while looking up in the trees. He then glanced at the group and said,"Greetings Zokugers, we'll be with you in a moment."

Roxanne then jumped down from the trees, wielding her war glaives, and tried to kick Skotadi but he blocked it with his sword. Skotadi pushed Roxanne off, with her sliding back, then he slashed at her several times. Roxanne narrowly dodged the slashes then she thrust her war glaives at Skotadi. Skotadi sidestepped the glaives then he blocked three slashes before palm striking Roxanne, who blocked it but was sent back a few feet. Roxanne looked up just as Skotadi landed in front of her and held his blade to her neck.

"You've improved Roxanne, although you're still a bit too predictable when you're slashing.",Skotadi said while having his sword disappear and helping Roxanne stand up straight. Roxanne made her war glaives disappear and she said,"Okay. One day, I'm going to win one of our sparring sessions."

"I await that day with great expectation.",Skotadi said with a smile. The two then turned to the Zokugers and Roxanne said,"Oh didn't see you guys show up."

"If only you didn't notice us for the entire time.",Kayla rudely commented, which April elbowed her in the arm. Parker sighed then said,"Anyway, why did you want us to come here?"

"Oh right. I asked you all to come here so that I could ease your minds about something as well as train with you.",Skotadi said.

"Ease our minds?",April questioned.

"Yes about someone named Odysseus.",Skotadi said. The Zokugers nodded then Parker said,"What about him? Do you know where he's been?"

"Yes actually. When talking with my father, I learned that Odysseus' spirit was tied to this world only because my father was still alive. Once my father died, Odysseus' spirit had no tether to this plain and went onto heaven."

"Oh, was wondering where he's been for a while now.",Aria said while nodding. Skotadi nodded then he said,"Now to start training. Reason I want to do that is because knowing my sister, she has a plan to cause as much destruction as she can and we must all be prepared for it."

"I couldn't agree more.",Parker said while stepping up. He then summoned his claw weapons and said,"So first Skotadi and I will spar."

Skotadi smirked then he kissed Roxanne on her forehead before stepping up and summoning his Dragocrasher while saying,"I've waited for a chance to fight you Parker. Even though we're sparring, don't hold back."

"If I did that, then it wouldn't be fun when I beat you.",Parker said while smirking and having his eyes glow fiery orange. Skotadi's eyes flashed violet then he got in a ready stance before he and Parker charged at one another. Skotadi and Parker slashes collided then they slashed at one another several times, their blades hitting each other each time, then they clashed blades and tried to overpower each other. Parker kicked off of Skotadi then thrust his claws towards Skotadi, who used his Dragocrasher to block it. Both young men then charged at one another and clashed again, with them both smirking. Parker and Skotadi then jumped back from each other before they began sparring again.

The others watched the two then April said,"Is it just me or are they enjoying fighting each other a lot."

"They are.",Aria and Roxanne said.

"Not surprisingly. I mean Parker and I became best friends after we had a fight in school.",Brandon said while crossing his arms. Roxanne, Aria, and April looked at Brandon then said,"Really?"

"Yeah. Don't know why but, guys use fighting as a form of bonding/talking. It's very effective to be honest.",Brandon explained nonchalantly. Roxanne, April, and Aria nodded then they looked at one another before April said,"I'm so glad we didn't become friends like that."

"Same.",Aria and Roxanne said in unison. Kayla stood in the back with an angered expression on her face as she stared at Roxanne and Skotadi.

* * *

In a clearing on a mountain, Erimosi, Brakangista, Blight, and Break walked up to a cave entrance then Erimosi said,"This looks like the place. Go retrieve it for me."

Brakangista nodded then sped into the cave while Erimosi stood outside waiting. A few moments later, Brakangista came out of the cave holding a heart shaped crystal and it handed it to Erimosi while going to one knee. Erimosi took the heart and said,"Good Brakangista, now stand up straight for me."

Brakangista did as it was told and Erimosi smirked before slamming the heart shaped crystal into Brakangista's chest, causing it to roar in pain as well as have its eyes glow emerald green. Brakangista then relaxed just as Blight asked,"What is that crystalline heart?"

"It's a… enhancer of sorts. This crystal will give Brakangista here the necessary strength it needs in order for my plan to come to fruition. Although it has one flaw.",Erimosi said. She then turned to Blight and Break with an evil smirk before saying,"It requires a bit of energy to start the process."

"Energy? What kind of energy?",Blight asked. Suddenly, Blight and Break were ensnared in Erimosi's energy and they struggled against it while noticing Brakangista coming towards them. Erimosi smirked then said,"It requires life energy. Good thing I have you two to give it an abundance of life energy."

Blight and Break gained horrified expressions as Brakangista got closer to them, opening it's maw and drooling.

* * *

Back with the Zokugers, the group were standing around trying to figure out who would spar next. Kayla looked up and said,"I'll go next and I'll go against Skotadi."

"I don't think that's such a good idea.",April said.

"Why? We're all supposed to be training so sparring him is apart of it.",Kayla said, showing a calm rage behind her words. Skotadi took notice of this and he said,"I accept the challenge from Zokublue."

April, Parker, Aria, and Brandon looked at one another with hesitation while Roxanne just looked on as Kayla walked up along with Skotadi. The two faced each other then Kayla said,"Zoku change." as she put her medal into her changer and changed into Zokublue Monstrous form. "**MONSTROUS ZOKUBLUE!**"

"Anodos tou drákou.",Skotadi said, changing him into Zokudragon as he readied his Dragocrasher. Zokublue and Zokudragon stayed still for many moments then charged at one another, their weapons readied to be used.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	22. Chapter 22

_{Never Again by Breaking Benjamin} _

**(Music plays) **Parker, Kayla, Aria, Brandon, April, Skotadi and Roxanne stood in a circle and individually lifted their heads up to look in front of them. A bright light then shined behind them as the title "Renegade Sentai Zokuger" was written in Red, Blue, Yellow, Green, Magenta, Crimson, and Navy colored energy.

**(Carry me under, leave me abandoned.) **Skotadi and Roxanne stood by themselves near a grave that had the name Thanatos written on the stone.

**(Show me what's left. Show me what's left.) **Skotadi and Roxanne then looked down at their hands. Skotadi had crimson, violet, and black energy appear in his hand. Roxanne just stared at her medal. The two then looked their left as Parker and Aria walked up to them.

**(Beautiful anger, breaking the pattern) **Kayla walked past Skotadi and Roxanne with an anger filled expression on her face.

**(Show me what's left. Show me what's left.) **April and Brandon walked up to Kayla. She looked at the both of them then sighed as they crossed their arms.

**(Take the color from your eyes.) **Suddenly, The seven Zokugers we're surrounded by an army of wisps and they stood in a circle back to back.

**(I bleed for you, I bleed for you) **Each Zokuger looked at one another then nodded as they charged into the wisps army while changing into their respective armors.

**(Bring the broken back to life)** ZokuBlue, Yellow, Drift, and Zokuwitch fought many wisps then Zokublue was getting overwhelmed. Zokuwitch slashed the wisps away from Zokublue then helped her up.

**(We'll make it through, we'll make it through) **Zokublue and Zokuwitch stared at each other then began fighting once more.

**(Never again, Never again) **Zokured, Zokugreen, and Zokudragon were fighting the wisps then they all looked past the now defeated army to see Erimosi, Brakangista, Blight, and Break standing in line. Zokublue, Zokuyellow, Zokudrift, and Zokuwitch came to stand next to the trio.

**(Time will not take the life from me) **The Zokugers charged towards Erimosi, Brakangista, Blight, and Break.

**(Never again, Never again) **Blight and Break changed into their monster forms and they charged at the Zokugers. The two managed to push back Zokuyellow, Zokudrift, Zokugreen, and Zokuwitch while Zokured, Zokublue, and Zokudragon continued towards Erimosi and Brakangista.

**(Time will not take the life from me) **Zokured, Zokublue, and Zokudragon readied themselves and once close they all summoned their weapons. Erimosi smirked then she and Brakangista leaped towards the trio.

**(Music plays) **There's a blinding flash of light that goes away to reveal "Renegade Sentai Zokuger" in Red, Blue, Yellow, Green, Magenta, Crimson, and Navy colored energy.

* * *

Zokudragon blocked two slashes from Zokublue then he slashed at Zokublue with his Dragocrasher. Zokublue dodged the slash then used her Mamaxe gun to shoot at Zokudragon, who dodged them while backing away. Zokudragon then stopped and said,"Zokublue, you need to stop this."

"Stop what? We're just sparring.",Zokublue said in an angered tone before she shot at Zokudragon once again and charged at him. Zokudragon cut down the shots then he evaded three slashes from Zokublue before parrying one and grabbing her arm. He looked Zokublue in her eyes and said,"I am saying you should stop your anger fueled attack against me. It won't do you any good nor will it bring back Kaijinblue."

"Shut up.",Zokublue said before punching Zokudragon in the chest, causing him to stumble back. Zokublue then tried to kick Zokudragon but he easily blocked her kick then pushed her back. Zokublue stumbled then aimed her gun at Zokudragon, who quickly disarmed her then held his Dragocrasher to her throat. Zokublue gasped in surprise then she looked at Zokudragon as he said,"I understand that I have brought you great turmoil in the past and I am regretful of my previous actions, as is Roxanne. We seek forgiveness from you and understand how you are hesitant to give it, but you using sparring as an opportunity for revenge will do nothing but ruin our chances at defeating my sister."

Parker, Aria, Brandon, April, and Roxanne heard Zokudragon's words then watched as he made the Dragocrasher disappear. Zokublue stayed silent then angrily said,"Shut up." before she kicked Zokudragon back then went for her Mamaxe gun. Zokudragon sighed then he began to feel a heaviness on him and he looked back while saying,"She's up to something."

The other Zokugers saw this then Brandon asked,"What's wrong Skotadi?"

"Erimosi. I can sense that she's up to something right now. Something that will put her past deeds to shame.",Zokudragon said as he reverted into Skotadi. Zokublue reverted into Kayla then she said,"Really? How do you know this?"

"It's because I can sense a great power flowing through the air. One that's foreign yet, familiar to a degree.",Skotadi said. Roxanne came up to Skotadi and held his hand before asking,"We should go look for her."

Skotadi looked at Roxanne and nodded before he and Roxanne left. Kayla sighed in anger then she was surprised when April came up to her and punched her in the jaw. She stumbled a bit then turned to April while saying,"What the hell?!"

"If you're wondering why I slugged you, it's because you're being a total bitch right now.",April said in an annoyed fashion. Kayla stood up straight and opened her mouth to speak but April then continued,"And before you say you're not. News flash, you completely are. Look I get that Skotadi and Roxanne have done bad stuff to you but they've done some fucked up stuff to all of us. Yet unlike the rest of us, you're still holding onto that stuff and using it as an excuse to stay mad at them even though in the past few weeks since they've joined us they've tried their hardest to make up for what they've done."

April then stormed away from Kayla with Brandon going after her. Kayla stood in place and only stared at the ground until Parker and Aria came up to her.

* * *

In a mountain cave, Erimosi stood in front of Brakangista as the creature was standing in front of her now with sickly green veins pulsing over its entire body. Erimosi smirked evilly then she said,"It is going to take at least twelve hours for you to get to where I need you to be. I'm sure my brother has already caught on to my plan, so let's give him and his precious Zokugers some distractions."

Erimosi then turned away from Brakangista but she snapped her fingers, causing the beast to open its mouth and have two balls of energy fly out. These energy balls landed in front of Erimosi and changed into Blight and Break's monster forms. Erimosi nodded then said,"Go make a fuss for the Zokugers will you. Can't have them catching wind of what I'm doing yet."

Blight and Break nodded then they walked out of the cave as Erimosi turned back around to gaze upon Brakangista.

* * *

Back with the Zokugers, Kayla was sitting on a small rock while Parker and Aria stood around her. Kayla just looked at the ground then she said,"Can't believe April slugged me."

"I can. Like she said, you're being a complete bitch to Skotadi and Roxanne.",Aria said while crossing her arms. Kayla scoffed then said,"Of course you're on their side."

"I'm not on anyone's side Kayla. I'm just tired of seeing you constantly threaten or try to kill them.",Aria said. Kayla stood up and turned to Parker and Aria while saying,"Why?! Because I'm the only one of us that sees that after all this they're gonna go bad to how they were before Erimosi ever came?"

"You don't know that they'll do that Kayla.",Parker said.

"Yes I do, because it's what they did to Cory when he agreed to help them.",Kayla said in an angered tone. Parker and Aria stayed quiet briefly then Parker said,"Kayla, I understand that they are the reason Cory died but you gotta remember that he agreed to help them in what they did."

"Only to protect me.",Kayla said.

"It doesn't matter if it was to protect you or not. He still worked with them and it was his choice, so you can't place all blame on Skotadi and Roxanne. Besides, it's been months since Cory, Nathan, and Ekha died and both Skotadi and Roxanne are seeking redemption.",Parker said authoritatively. Kayla scoffed then said,"So what Parker?"

"So, they deserve a chance. Everyone else seems to understand that but you just hate them no matter what they do. It's to the point where I ask if it's then who has something to prove or do you.",Parker said. Kayla stayed silent as she heard Parker's words and began to think about them. Parker sighed then said,"Look Kay, I'm not saying your feelings of anger towards them are bad, but what I am saying is everyone deserves a second chance, no matter what they've done."

"We also just don't want you to be consumed by these feelings like the Kaijin were towards us. We care about you Kay, and just want you to be happy.",Aria said sincerely. Kayla stayed silent and nodded in response. Parker sighed then his phone began ringing and he picked it up to hear Brandon say,"Blight and Break are attacking the city."

Parker hung up then said,"Blight and Break are attacking the city. Let's go."

Parker, Kayla, and Aria then ran towards the city with Kayla still thinking of Parker's words.

* * *

In the city, Blight and Break were terrorizing a museum when the Zokugers charged at them in their upgraded forms. Zokugreen and Zokudrift fought against Blight while Zokured, Zokublue, and Zokuyellow fought against break.

Blight kicked Zokugreen in the chest then was pushed back by him before getting shot in the chest by him. Zokudrift hit Blight many times then was kicked three times. Both Zokugers dodged and blocked attacks from Blight then they hit her in the chest, causing her to stumble back.

Zokured flipped over a swing of Break's ball and chain then he slashed the man down the chest before delivering powerful sidekicks to the same place. Zokublue shot Break three times then blocked four attacks from the large man before slashing him three times.

Blight and Break stumbled back and the Zokugers regrouped with Zokuyellow saying,"Anyone else weirded out by how easy it is to beat these two?"

"Eh, not really. I mean we're all working together and we've gotten stronger.",Zokugreen said.

"No, something does feel off. I mean Blight and Break are usually able to at least hold their own against us.",Zokublue said. Suddenly, Zokudragon and Zokuwitch came down from the sky and slashed Blight and Break down the middle then they slashed them again. The other Zokugers gasped then were surprised when Blight and Break faded into energy.

"Just as I thought.",Zokudragon said while he and Zokuwitch relaxed themselves.

"Mind telling us what you thought.",Zokublue insisted.

Zokudragon and Zokuwitch turned to their comrades while all seven Zokugers changed into their civilian forms then Skotadi said,"I thought that those two were not the real Blight and Break and I was right. They were merely constructs made from Erimosi's energy."

"Really? She can do that?",Brandon said with an intrigued tone.

"Babe, not now.",April said to Brandon.

"My sister can do a myriad of things, however she wouldn't resolve to using constructs unless she was trying to distract us.",Skotadi said in a thoughtful tone. Parker stepped up to Skotadi then asked,"Why would Erimosi want to distract us?

"My guess is that she's either getting something really powerful or already has something powerful and is making it so we don't notice.",Roxanne suggested. The Zokugers nodded then April said,"Wait a sec, Skotadi didn't you say that Brakangista was Erimosi's prison for a long time?"

"Yes it was. Why do you ask Zokudri, I mean April.",Skotadi said, having to correct himself with April's name.

"Because if it was strong enough to hold her for that long and is still insanely powerful with her free from it; maybe she's trying to make it even stronger and turn it into a weapon.",April said. All of the Zokugers gained worried expressions then they looked up as they heard Erimosi say,"Ding ding ding, we have a winner." as she was levitating in the air.

"Erimosi, What are you doing to the Brakangista?",Skotadi asked with an angered expression on his face.

"Oh just doing what I do best. Turning it into a creature that will destroy anything I tell it to. When it's done, I'll have it destroy this city then I'll make it go to everywhere I need it to and destroy everything until this world is mine and I can use everyone on it as my playthings. Playthings that I can kill and Maine whenever I please.",Erimosi said with an evil smile. Parker, Kayla, Aria, Brandon, April, Skotadi, and Roxanne scowled at Erimosi then Parker said,"We won't let that happen."

"Heh, of course you won't. You're all too good to let that happen, even you brother. It's for that reason that I must do this.",Erimosi said while having her energy appearing over her hands. Skotadi's eyes widened then he yelled,"RUN NOW!"

Erimosi then fired a blast of energy at the Zokugers, causing them all to fly back in different directions. She chuckled then flew up so she was above the entire building before she sent a large ball of energy towards the museum. The ball hit the museum and it exploded, causing the museum to crumble down around the Zokugers and anyone else in the area. Erimosi chuckled then began cackling evilly before she said,"Now to go check on my weapon." and flew away.

* * *

In the ruins of the museum, Aria coughed as she began to awaken then she sat up and looked around, being startled by a mannequin of Gengis khan. She looked around then said,"Guys? Guys? Anyone?"

"Aria.",Aria heard coming from nearby. Aria stood up and moved through some debris and found Parker slowly getting up from a destroyed exhibit he had landed on. She helped him to his feet while saying,"Parker, are you okay? Anything hurt too badly?"

"No, nothing too bad. I can keep going. Where are the others?",Parker asked as he stood up straight and looked around.

"Don't know, you're the first one I found and I don't know where the others could be through all this rubble.",Aria said with some worry. Parker looked at Aria and hugged her close then said,"Aria, calm down. Calm down, we'll find them and we're going to stop Erimosi."

Aria nodded then she and Parker began making their way through the wreckage, calling out to their friends as they did so.

* * *

In another part of the ruined museum, April was moving a large piece of rubble, struggling to do so when she then heard rocks falling and turned around to see Brandon walking towards her, with blood coming down his left arm. April smiled and she ran up to and hugged Brandon tightly, with Brandon wincing while saying,"Glad you're okay too babe."

"Oh sorry.",April said while backing away from Brandon. She then took off her jacket and ripped off one sleeve before tying it around Brandon's bicep while saying,"What happened to your arm babe?"

"Well, I woke up and a rather large piece of glass was stabbed into it. I then took it out because it was also pinning me down next to a creepy painting.",Brandon said, grunting in pain as April finished what she was doing. April sighed then she said,"You think the others are okay?"

"Yeah, they're fine. Well, as fine as getting a building dropped on you can make you.",Brandon joked. April chuckled then said,"I'm surprised you're joking right now."

"Someone has to, I mean it's a grim situation and if I don't we'll all probably get all depressed.",Brandon said with a smile. April and Brandon laughed briefly then they stayed in silence for some moments before Brandon said,"Look April, I don't know if I've said this before but in case something happens to me. I want you to know that I, I Uh. Wow this is harder to say than I thought."

April smiled then she kissed Brandon, with him kissing her back and putting his hand on her hip, then she pulled away and said,"I love you too babe."

Brandon smiled then he and April began walking to find their friends.

* * *

In another part of the ruined museum, Kayla awoke to find that she was trapped under a large slab of rubble. She tried to lift the debris off of her to no avail then she called for help, with her voice showing fear. Kayla began breathing erratically then she said"Dammit, dammit, dammit dammit dammit! This is how I go out?! Under a piece of stupid rubble and, and…."

Kayla then looked up to see her own reflection in a piece of glass before she said,"And regretting how bitter, resentful, and overall a hateful asshole I've been my whole life."

Khalil then let her head down before saying,"Damn, this is what I get for having friends that know how to deal with stuff better than me. Now I'm actually regretting not giving those two a chance."

Suddenly, Kayla felt the piece of rubble being lifted off of her, causing her to lift her head and see Roxanne run to her and began to move her from under the rubble. Kayla accepted Roxanne's help and once she was on her feet, she saw Skotadi was the one lifting the rubble before he let it fall. Kayla looked at both Skotadi and Roxanne as they checked on her. Kayla nodded then Skotadi said,"Good, because we all need to be at full strength to defeat my sister."

"How are we going to defeat her though I mean, look at what she did to this museum.",Roxanne asked. Skotadi smirked then said,"Don't worry my love, we can beat her. Especially since I now can track her."

"You can?",Kayla and Roxanne questioned.

"Yes. When she was close to us, I became familiar with her power so I can now track her. It's a bit more complicated than I make it sound but trust me.",Skotadi said with a confident smirk. Roxanne hesitantly nodded while Kayla said,"You and your family love being cryptic don't you."

"It's a trait I try to get rid of.",Skotadi said. The trio then began making their way out of the part of the ruined museum they were in but stopped briefly when Kayla said,"Hey guys, I'm sorry for being so harsh towards you both. Even if justified, I shouldn't have held a grudge towards you two for what happened to Cory when you're trying to redeem yourselves."

Skotadi and Roxanne looked back at Kayla and nodded with Roxanne saying,"It's okay. We get why you did and can't blame you."

"Yes, and I personally knew you'd come around eventually. Considering you are the one who taught me to turn pain into resolve.",Skotadi said with a smirk. Kayla was surprised by how accepting both Skotadi and Roxanne were to her apology then she nodded and the three made their way to where they could find the others.

* * *

After some time, the Zokugers regrouped and followed Skotadi as he tracked down where Erimosi was, it being nightfall when they arrived at the mouth of the cave. The Zokugers entered the cave and made their way through it till they came upon Erimosi as she stared at a now giant Brakangista, who now had the appearance of a heavily armored crusader that was made of green stone. The Zokugers gasped at the sight then they all looked at Erimosi as she turned to them and said,"I call it the Megáli exáleipsi, Dorakghostro."

"What does that mean?",April asked with apprehension.

"It means great eradicator.",Skotadi said.

"It also means, you lose.",Erimosi said with an evilly smug grin as Dorakghostro roared, causing the ground to shake violently.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	23. Chapter 23

The Zokugers just stared at both Erimosi and Dorakghostro then Kayla asked,"So Parker, what's the plan?"

Parker hesitated briefly then he said,"Brandon, how goes that mech you were making?"

"They're ready.",Brandon said.

"Good, call them here. We're going to fight that thing after we deal with Erimosi.",Parker said as he and the other Zokugers stood side by side (Parker in the center while Kayla, Brandon and April stood on his right side and Aria, Skotadi, Roxanne, stood on his left.).

Each Zokuger readied themself then Parker, Kayla, Aria, Brandon, April, and Roxanne shouted,"Zoku change." while putting their medals into their respective devices. Skotadi said at the same time,"Ánodos tou drákou!" as he changed.

"**DESTROYER ZOKURED! MONSTROUS ZOKUBLUE! BLITZ ZOKUYELLOW! MI-MIRA-MIRACLE ZOKUGREEN! HYPER ZOKUDRIFT!**",The changers announced as the Zokugers were turned into their upgraded forms while Skotadi and Roxanne changed into Zokudragon and Zokuwitch respectively. Zokured, Zokublue, Zokuyellow, Zokugreen, Zokudrift, Zokuwitch, and Zokudragon readied themselves then charged at Erimosi while letting out determined yells. Erimosi readied herself and smirked.

As the Zokugers neared Erimosi they were surrounded in their respective colored energy until Zokured punched towards Erimosi causing a blinding flash of light to engulf the screen that quickly goes away to reveal "Renegade Sentai Zokuger" in Red, Blue, Yellow, Green, Magenta, Crimson, and Navy colored energy.

* * *

Zokured threw a punch at Erimosi and she parried it while also dodging a punch from Zokugreen. Erimosi then kicked Zokugreen in the chest before evading a stab from Zokuyellow's Sting Raspier and punching the girl in the side. Zokublue shot at Erimosi six times with her Mamaxe Gun only for Erimosi to summon an energy shield to block them then throw a charging Zokudrift into her. Erimosi then blocked several attacks from Zokured and Zokuyellow before pushing both back with a pulse of energy. Erimosi then kicked Zokugreen in his side before punching Zokudrift in the face and tossing the duo into Zokublue.

Erimosi chuckled then she held in place by sickly green and black tendrils before she was punched in the face by Zokudragon, sending her back into Zokuwitch who jumped up and axe kicked her into the ground. Zokuwitch then summoned her war glaives and slashed at Erimosi many times, all of them being evaded until Zokuyellow flew in and slashed Erimosi in the back three times. Zokuyellow then blocked a punch from Erimosi, as Zokuwitch kicked Erimosi in the head. Erimosi stumbled then was punched in the face by both Zokuwitch and Zokuyellow.

Erimosi stumbled back then she was hit by Zokudrift at a breakneck speed while also being shot by many energy bursts which came from Zokugreen. Erimosi growled then she unleashed many energy bursts towards the two Zokugers, both being hit by them. She smirked but was quickly shot in the stomach by Zokublue before being punched across the face by Zokublue. Zokublue unleashed many powerful punches onto Erimosi before getting punched back.

Erimosi growled in anger then she narrowly dodged slashes from both Zokured and Zokudragon. Zokured spun around then delivered a powerful kick to Erimosi's face, causing her to stumble to the side. Zokured then thrust his claw weapons at Erimosi, with her dodging each of them, before she punched him in the chest. She then narrowly dodged a slash from Zokudragon's Dragocrasher before dodging another. Zokudragon kicked Erimosi in the stomach then blocked a punch from her then grabbing a kick. Erimosi gasped then she looked up just as Zokured came down and drop kicked her in the chest, with his attack covered in red, orange, and gold energy. Zokudragon then let go of Erimosi and he punched her in the chest, with his attack being covered in crimson, black, and violet energy.

Erimosi tumbled on the ground then she got to her feet and unleashed a wave of sky blue, dark blue, and light pink energy, sending the Zokugers back a few feet. Erimosi then grunted as she held her side before she said,"Dammit, hasn't been enough time for you to work on your own but I can't wait anymore."

Erimosi flew up into Dorakghostro's chest and the giant monster roared before breaking out of the mountain and moving towards the city. The Zokugers ran towards where Dorakghostro broke out with Zokured saying,"Brandon, where are those things at?!"

Suddenly, five mechs appeared and Zokugreen said,"There they are."

The first of these mechs was an icy blue mammoth with tank treads on its feet and anti air missile pods on its shoulders. The second of these mechs was an electric yellow and black wasp crossed with a fighter jet. The third of these mechs was a green drake that had violet detailing that looked like the violet parts of zokugreen's miracle form. The fourth of these mechs was a fuschia colored starfighter that had the neck, body, and head of a wyvern dragon and also had teal fins and magenta colored eyes. The last and biggest of these mechs was A colossal red and black battleship that had the wings and thrusters of a starship.

"Whoa.",Zokured, Zokublue, and Zokuyellow said in awe.

"Most impressive.",Zokudragon said, being greatly astonished by the mechs.

"I only see five. What about Skotadi and me?",Zokuwitch asked.

"You guys get to pilot the Lamboshishi and Zoku-Oh. Who pilots which is up to you guys.",Zokugreen said. Zokuwitch looked at Zokudragon then said,"I call the lion lambo."

The Zokugers then got into their mechs and went towards Dorakghostro.

Dorakghostro was currently making its way towards the city but it stopped when it was shot in the back by the wasp jet and the wyvern starship, which then flew past it. Dorakghostro roared then fired energy bursts towards both mechs, both having to dodge them and shoot them down. Dorakghostro then managed to hit both with energy bursts but it was then shot once again the mammoth mech and the drake mech before the battleship mech rammed into it and sent it into a mountain. Dorakghostro roared then pushed the battleship back before firing a blast of energy onto the ground in front of the mechs that caused massive explosions to erupt from everywhere it hit.

In the cockpits of the mechs, the Zokugers grunted and did their best to stay up right as they were knocked around by the explosions around them. Zokured spun the wheel of his controls then said,"Brandon."

"I know, I know. You want us to combine. Yeesh, you guys could figure this out for yourselves.",Zokugreen said while flicking some switches. After mere moments, Zokugreen then said,"Okay now Parker, all you gotta do is hit the button in the center of your steering wheel and we all say the magic word."

Zokured pressed the button then he and the other four Zokugers said in unison,"Renegattai!"

All five mechs glowed their respective colors then began to shift. Dorakghostro saw this and moved to attack, but it was stopped by Zoku-Oh and Leon Kaiser appearing in front of it and holding it back.

"Keep it back my love.",Zokudragon said as he piloted Zoku-Oh and was struggling to hold Dorakghostro.

"Don't have to tell me twice.",Zokuwitch said as she struggled to keep Leon Kaiser holding Dorakghostro.

The mammoth mechs body extended out backwards then swung forward, combing the hindlegs to the front legs, before pushing upwards. This turned the mammoth mech into a waist and legs.

The wasp mech had its wings and stinger portion come off of it while it's legs folded into the body. This turned the wasp mech into a midsection, shield and wings.

The drake mech jumped up and its legs folded up while its tail detached from the body. The drake's wings folded over the top of the legs and its head and neck straight out while the head split at the jaw and folded back onto the neck; revealing a black hand. This turned the drake mech into a right arm.

The wyvern mech's neck and head did the exact same thing as the drake mechs while its wings folded together then upwards while colliding with the body. The wyvern's legs simply folded up into the body while the tail folded forward to where it was now straight up. This changed the wyvern mech into a left arm,

The battleship mech's stern extended from the bow, then split apart with both sections moving forward and combing with either side of the bow. The wings of the either side of the stern folded upwards and combined while the guns of bow transferred to be on top of the stern (Both sides having two guns on them.) The thrusters of the mech also folded down so they were directly under the stern portions. The quarterdeck of the battleship mech had the fron section of it come down and revealed a face that had a white V shaped visor and a red mouthplate. This changed the battleship mech into a head, chest, shoulders, and upper arms.

The five components then combined into a giant robot and the Zokugers were now in a single cockpit. The Zokugers, save for Zokugreen, looked around then Zokugreen said with pride and joy,"And its name is."

"**GRAND ZOKU CZAR!**","The giant robot announced as Grand Zoku Czar readied itself to fight. Zoku-Oh and Leon Kaiser were then batted away from Dorakghostro as it charged at Grand Zoku Czar. Grand Zoku Czar readied itself and charged at Dorakghostro, with both punching one another once close. The shockwave of the punches caused a small earthquake to be felt throughout the city and it even rattled a mountain.

Grand Zoku Czar blocked several punches from Dorakghostro then it punched the stone warrior four times before getting punched in the face and kneed in the gut. Dorakghostro was then uppercutted by Grand Zoku Czar before being dropkicked into the side of a mountain. Grand Zoku Czar quickly got to its feet and was swiftly bull rushed by Dorakghostro, who then began to relentlessly punch it.

Dorakghostro was about to smash the head of Grand Zoku Czar but it was shot away by Zoku-oh. Zoku-oh unleashed a barrage of shots onto Dorakghostro, causing the beast to roar in pain while attempting to block the shots. Dorakghostro then fired an energy blast that hit Zoku-oh in the chest, causing the robot to fly back. Leon Kaiser charged at Dorakghostro and slashed it in the side before slashing its chest and stabbing it in the side. Dorakghostro grunted then punched Leon Kaiser in the chest five times before picking it up and throwing it aside. Leon Kaiser crash landed and Zokuwitch screamed as she tried to keep her balance.

"ROXANNE!",Zokudragon shouted with worry before he had an enraged look come onto his face. Zoku-oh charged at Dorakghostro, firing many energy blasts at it, before punching it twice before getting kneed in the stomach then punched across the head. Zoku-oh stumbled then it tried to shoot Dorakghostro but it was blasted away by the rock clad monster and crashed into a small field. Zokudragon strained to keep himself balanced as Zoku-oh crash landed.

Dorakghostro chuckled then began making its way to the city before it was bull rushed by Grand Zoku Czar through a mountain. Dorakghostro hit Grand Zoku Czar in the back several times before it was able to grab the robot then throw it away from it. Grand Zoku Czar smashed into a mountain then crashed into the ground. Grand Zoku Czar immediately got up and dodged a punch from Dorakghostro before punching it in the jaw then in the gut.

Dorakghostro stumbled back then was slashed across the chest by Leon Kaiser twice before getting shot several times by Zoku-Oh.

"Why is it like everything we do is doing nothing?!",Zokublue shouted as she helped control Grand Zoku Czar.

"Well it is made of stone.",Zokudrift said.

Zokudragon heard this and an image of the crystalline heart came to his mind then he said,"No! It's not completely stone. It has a crystal heart directly in the center of it's chest."

"It does? How do you know?",Zokuyellow asked.

"Because before Dorakghostro became active, I noticed it. If we destroy that, it will die.",Zokudragon with confidence.

"If that's the case, then let's destroy that heart.",Zokured said with determination as he and the other Zokugers readied themselves.

"Skotadi and I can go first to weaken it.",Zokuwitch said.

Zoku-Oh and Leon Kaiser charged towards Dorakghostro, the beast roaring and charged at them. Zoku-Oh blasted Dorakghostro many times attempting to stop it, until it was close, grabbed the beast by it's right arm and held it in place. Leon Kaiser grabbed Dorakghostro by its left arm then stabbed its sword into Dorakghostro's foot pinning it.

Grand Zoku Czar was now charging at Dorakghostro with red, blue, yellow, green, and magenta energy surging and engulfing its fist. Dorakghostro attempted to break free but Zoku-Oh and Leon Kaiser held it in place. Once close, Grand Zoku Czar reared its fist back then punched a hole through Dorakghostro's chest, destroying the crystalline heart as the giant robot announced,"**GRAND RENEGADE BREAK!**"

Dorakghostro let out one last roar before breaking apart into rubble that fell to the earth. The three robots relaxed themselves then Zokugreen asked,"Is it over?"

"Not quite. I still sense my sister.",Zokudragon said.

"Then let's get down there and finish this.",Zokured said in an authoritative tone.

* * *

On the ground in the rubble of what was once Dorakghostro, Erimosi now had many bruises and cuts on her body, her hair was messy, and her jacket was now frayed a bit. She looked around and became angry whilst saying,"No, no! This shouldn't be happening. How are they winning?!"

Erimosi then coughed and she looked at her hand to see blood. She gained a frightened expression then said,"Blood? I'm bleeding? I shouldn't bleed. I make others bleed, I never bleed."

Erimosi then looked up as the Zokugers ran up to where she was. She looked at the seven Zokugers and scowled at them before saying in a rage filled tone,"Who. Just who in the fuck do you pissants think you are?! Ruining my plans and stopping the greatest destruction!"

The Zokugers stayed silent was they revealed their weapons then Zokured said,"You want to know who we are, well we'll tell you."

Erimosi let out a roar before she charged at the seven. The seven Zokugers charged at Erimosi. Zokured performed his Destroyer Red Rampage attack on Erimosi while shouting in a confident voice,"Zokured!"

"**RED!**"

Erimosi stumbled back then she had to evade some of the shots that came from Zokublue's mamaxe gun before Zokublue landed her Monstrous Blue Breaker punch to Erimosi's face, while Zokublue shouted,"Zokublue!"

"**BLUE!**"

Erimosi was sent flipping into the air and as she got herself upright, Zokuyellow flew by her, performing a multiple slash variant of her Blitzing Yellow Burst attack, while shouting,"Zokuyellow!"

"**YELLOW!**"

Erimosi stopped herself from careening to the ground but she looked up as Zokugreen appeared above her with the four small green Chinese energy dragons around him from his Miraculous Green Grenade attack. Zokugreen unleashed a flurry of green and violet flames onto Erimosi while he shouted,"Zokugreen!"

"**GREEN!**"

Erimosi crashed into the ground and immediately stood up and fired a barrage of energy blasts in every direction. Zokudrift easily evaded all of these, then she landed her Hyper Magenta Haymaker attack on Erimosi while shouting,"Zokudrift!"

"**DRIFT!**"

Erimosi stumbled then she was slashed several times by Zokuwitch, navy blue and sickly green energy surging on the blades of her war glaives, then she was kicked by the girl as Zokuwitch shouted,"Zokuwitch!"

"**WITCH!**"

Erimosi stumbled back and she let out a roar, causing many explosions around her. Zokudragon flew threw the explosions then used his Dragocrasher to slash Erimosi down the middle, crimson violet and black energy surging on his blade, while he shouted,"Zokudragon!"

"**DRAGON!**"

Erimosi stumbled back and raised her hand to fire an energy blast but she found herself too weak to do anything. She turned around to the Zokugers, who had their backs to her and scowled before she fell on her front and let out a rage filled scream as she exploded.

"**ZOKUGER HISSATSUGEKI!**"

The Zokugers then relaxed themselves and turned around while reverting to their civilian forms. The seven youths looked upon Erimosi, as she laid on the ground. Erimosi scowled at the seven and she lifted her hand only for it and to turn to dust. She saw this then she fell to the ground and turned to a pile of dust, leaving behind her clothes.

All of the Zokugers just stared at the dust pile then April asked,"Is she?"

"Yes, she's dead.",Skotadi said in a somewhat solemn tone as he turned his head. Kayla began to smile then she said,"Which means."

"That we won.",Parker said as he began to realize what just happened. All of the Zokugers then began to chuckle before they cheerfully said,"We won!" before they began celebrating.

* * *

**One year later**

At Kayla's home in her backyard, there were a few seats set up and Brandon stood next to Kayla, who had a royal blue tuxedo on. Brandon currently wore pastoral vestments and he said,"Kayla, calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down Brandon. I'm getting married and I'm taking a huge step right now. What if I mess up the vows, can't put the ring on, or worse I'm a terrible wife.",Kayla said in a panicked tone. Parker put his hand on Kayla's shoulder then said,"Relax Kay, you'll be fine." in a reassuring tone. Parker currently wore a red button up shirt, black slacks, and black dress shoes.

"Yes, marriage is a beautiful point in life and it is only another journey to embark on. You shall be fine.",Skotadi said in a reassuring tone. Skotadi currently wore a crimson blazer over a black button up, black jeans and crimson dress shoes.

"Easy for you to say, you're already married and you only had us at your wedding. I have my family and Ash's here as well as her friends.",Kayla said to Skotadi, still incredibly nervous.

"You make a fair point, however I still believe that you will be fine.",Skotadi said with a smile. Kayla groaned then she saw Aria, Roxanne, and April come up to them wearing matching dresses that were primarily blue with highlights of their designated colors, Aria is yellow Roxanne is sickly green and April is magenta. April's hair was also now dyed purple but faded slightly.

April went up to Brandon and kissed him before looking at April and saying,"Kay, calm down. You'll do great, also you're going through with this whether you want to or not because you got me in a dress and I want to knock myself out."

"You look pretty though.",Aria said.

"Maybe, but I hate wearing dresses. Their so… dressy.",April said while looking at her dress. Brandon chuckled then said,"You look fine babe plus at least you're not in these things."

"It still surprises me that you're a justice of the peace.",Roxanne said while raising an eyebrow.

"I am several things that I haven't told you guys.",Brandon said with a smug smirk. Kayla nodded then she said,"Oh my god everything is starting."

A few minutes later, Ashley, who was wearing a navy blue wedding dress, was standing in front of Kayla with her bridesmaids behind her. Her bridesmaids being Sarah, Tara, Kat, Madison, and Shiore who all wore matching dresses that were mainly navy blue with different colored accents.

**(**_**Author's note: Wanna know who those people are. Go read Kamen rider Xtreme on my friend Guncannon109's page.)**_

Brandon recited the necessary words then Kayla and Ashley said their vows and exchanged rings before Brandon said,"By the power vested in me, you may now kiss your bride."

Kayla and Ashley then kissed lovingly, with Kayla picking Ashley up by her waist. Everyone applauded the two as they walked down the aisle.

An hour later, the reception was being held at a country club with Ashley and Kayla smiling at their friends and families as they mingled. Parker and Skotadi were talking with Carter, April was talking with Alex, Roxanne was getting to know Tara, Cole, and Kat, and Brandon was speaking to Shiore while both were looking at blueprints.

The three original Zokugers then broke away from the reception and sat together looking up at the night sky together. Aria snuggled into Parker's embrace while Kayla smiled then said,"Can't believe it's been a year since we defeated Erimosi."

"Yeah, it's unreal. To think that a year ago, all three of us met each other and became heroes.",Aria said while wrapping her arms around Parker's abdomen. Parker smiled then he said,"It is a bit to take in. However, I wouldn't have had it any other way."

"Same here.",Aria said with a smile.

"I second that.",Kayla said while smirking. The trio then took out their medals and Parker said,"No matter what we do or where we go, we'll always be the Zokugers and the best of friends."

"Now Parker, you know we aren't friends. We're family.",Kayla said.

"Yeah, my mistake.",Parker chuckled.

"Of course it is. Now since my special day is winding down, can I get a date on A) when you two plan to get hitched and B) when I can expect to become Auntie Kay.",Kayla said while turning to Parker and Aria. Parker and Aria looked at one another then at Kayla while saying in unison,"Till we've graduated."

"Ah what?! I'll be close to thirty by then and I need to be spry in order to teach them some of my tricks.",Kayla said.

"Uh no, when we have our kids they are not learning any tricks from either of you till they're at least twelve.",Aria said with some authority.

"Why not?",Parker and Kayla asked.

"Because Kay, you'll probably teach them to shoot people and break bones while Parker, you're gonna teach them parkour. I can't handle my babies going through that stuff at such young ages.",Aria said. Parker smiled then he kissed Aria on her forehead before saying,"I love you."

"Love you you too.",Aria said.

"Hey, it's my day to be cute with my girl. You two save yours for tomorrow.",Kayla joked. The trio laughed together then they looked at April as she came up to them and said with some excitement,"Guys, Skotadi just challenged Carter to a duel."

"Oh I've got to see this.",Kayla said with excitement.

"Oh boy, let's go watch this destruction.",Parker said. The four then went back to the reception area just as Skotadi revealed his Dragocrasher and Carter revealed his Ryubuster.

**The End. **


End file.
